Lis dans mes yeux que je t'aime
by ThiiSa
Summary: 7e année à Poudlard. Les temps sont sombres et il faut faire face. Les gens changent petit à petit et il est dure de faire confiance à quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît pas. Derrière toute cette guerre se trouve deux adolescents qui se sont trouvés...
1. Changements, 1ere partie

**Titre : _LIS DANS MES YEUX… que je t'aime_**

**Author : Thi-thi92170**

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont tous à JKR sauf une petite chérie qui est à moi ! Une certaine, Kat…. et toutes les personnes qui sont autour d'elle. J'vous en dis pas plus ! **

**Rated : Peut aller loin mais pour le moment je mettrais plutôt vers K+ à T. Slash/lemon, mais pas pour l'instant.**

**Couples : A découvrir au long de l'histoire, mais vous savez que c'est du DM/HG donc pas de surprises sur ce coup là. **

**Nda : Moi j'utilise l'écriture anglaise de Malefoy, _Draco_.**

**Résumé : 7e année à Poudlard. La 6e année selon moi ce passe comme ceci : tout comme dans le tome 6 sauf, la mort de Dumby, la trahison de Rogue et la fuite de Draco. Donc pas de trahison côté élève et professeur ! Donc pas de Slughorn. Malefoy père, est en prison. Ah aussi, durant mon tome 6, Ron et Hermione sont sortis ensemble et elle a cassé juste avant les vacances, le dernier jours scolaire. La cause vous le découvrirez ! **

**Voili, voilou ! A votre lecture !**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lis dans mes yeux… que je t'aime**

**Chapitre 1 : Changements - partie 1**

Les lumières s'éteignent dans le quartier de Londres, la lumière laisse place à la nuit. Morphée vient dans les demeures afin d'emmener les esprits dans ses bras. Le silence est maître de la nuit.

Mais dans une petite maisonnette fort bien jolie se trouve une personne à l'ame tourmentée par des songes. Elle se retourne encore et encore dans son lit et se débat contre un être invisible. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues et des plaintes sont murmurées silencieusement. Cela dure presque une demie-heure quand enfin elle se réveille en sursaut. Les joues humides, le front en sueur et le cœur qui bat si fort qu'elle a peur qu'il explose voilà comment elle se découvre au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle n'a plus âme à dormir, tant elle est tourmentée et hantée par son cauchemard. D'habitude c'était Harry qui avait des rêves pas elle ! Et puis il avait l'air si réel, si vrai qu'elle avait l'impression d'y être. Finalement, sachant très bien qu'elle ne réussiras pas à se rendormir, elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour se rafraîchir. Elle descendit lentement les marches de la maison ne voulant pas réveiller sa mère. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle alla se trouver une boisson avant de s'assoeir et tenter de faire le vide dans son esprit. Elle finit le reste de sa nuit à regarder les étoiles par la fenêtre, chose que son père faisait souvent pour essayer de se reposer. _Son père..._

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle se préparait, elle reçut un hibou de Harry et Ron lui disant qu'ils viendraient la chercher plus tôt que prévu, à 17h. Elle prévint sa mère et monta préparer ses affaires tout en pensant à _leur _prochaine confrontation. Elle angoissait vraiment de revoir Ron, non pas parce-qu'elle regraitait sa décision mais qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de revoir la mine assombrie de son ex-petit ami ce qui lui ferait une peine énorme dans son coeur, il restait tout de même SON meilleur ami! Effectivement, Ron et Hermione étaient sortis ensemble pendant leur 6e année et sont restés ensemble plus de 5 mois, 5 mois de bonheur selon ron, 5 mois de mensonge pour Hermione. Oui, elle l'aimait certes, mais elle s'est vite rendue compte qu'elle ne l'aimait pas comme son ami pouvait l'aimer. Elle qui n'était pas de nature à mentir n'avait plus tenu et lui avait dit. Mais pourquoi était-elle restée 5 mois avec lui? La raison est simple (pour elle, mais surement pas pour Ron!), le pays est en guerre, Voldemort a monté en puissance donc plus de morts et plus de combats. Elles n'avaient jamais eu le courage de lui dire que lui et elle ferait mieux de s'arrêter là et dans ces moments là elle venait chercher du réconfort auprès de Ginny. Celle-ci lui avait répétée de lui parler mais c'était peine perdue, à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de lui parler soit il lui adressait un sourire angélique qu'elle ne voulait pas voir partir soit on leur annoçait qu'il y avait une bataille. Elle se trouvait lâche même si Harry (qui était au courant aussi) lui disait tout le contraire. Et enfin elle le lui avait dit, le dernier jour de l'école. Elle avait brisé le coeur de son meilleur ami, qui lui l'aimait telle une mère aime son enfant (Nda : quoique non enfait, je vois mal ma mère me faire des.. heum heum, vous voyez quoi!). Alors elle avait de quoi redouter leur confrontation. Oubliant ses pensées elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir: elle avait tant changée! Fini, les rondeurs de l'enfance, laissant place à la beauté éblouissante d'une jeune femme!

Seize heure moins dix. Ils devaient arriver dans dix minutes, Ron était parti chercher Harry chez les Dursley! Sa mère lui avait fait des recommendations pour cette année et lui disait de la prévenir dès la première chose inquiétante! Enfin 17h sonna et presque la seconde après la sonnerie tinta. Elle alla ouvrir et puis se retrouva devant Ses meilleurs amis.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voilà la première partie de ce chapitre la suite viendra vite vous inquiétez pas! Premières impressions? Des rewiews siouplaît air de chien battu! Bon bisouxxx!**

**Thi-thi92170,**


	2. Changements, 2e partie

**Titre : _LIS DANS MES YEUX… que je t'aime_**

**Author : Thi-thi92170**

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont tous à JKR sauf une petite chérie qui est à moi ! Une certaine, Kat…. J'vous en dis pas plus ! Le même refrain à chaque fois !**

**Rated : Peut aller loin mais pour le moment je mettrais plutôt vers K+ à T. Slash/lemon, mais pas pour l'instant.**

**Couples : A découvrir au long de l'histoire, mais vous savez que c'est du DM/HG donc pas de surprises sur ce coup là. **

**Nda : Moi j'utilise l'écriture anglaise de Malefoy, _Draco_.**

**Résumé : 7e année à Poudlard. La 6e année selon moi ce passe comme ceci : tout comme dans le tome 6 sauf, la mort de Dumby, la trahison de Rogue et la fuite de Draco. Donc pas de trahison côté élève et professeur ! Donc pas de Slughorn. Ah aussi, durant mon tome 6, Ron et Hermione sont sortis ensemble et elle a cassé juste avant les vacances, le dernier jours scolaire. La cause vous le découvrirez ! **

**Résumé du dernier chapitre : Hermione a fait un cauchemard et se réveille en pleine nuit. On apprend que son père est mort enfin pas vraiment mais on le devine. On voit aussi comment elle redoute sa rencontre avec Ron avec qui elle est sortie et qu'elle a rompue parce-qu'elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. 17h, la sonette sonne, ses amis sont là !**

**Bon, pour ceux qui s'étonne parce-que je n'ai pas écris beaucoup c'était parce-que je voyais pas l'histoire avec l'explication de la rupture entre Ron et Hermione. En quelque sorte je voulais un brèf paragraphe sur ce sujet.**

**Voili, voilou ! A votre lecture ! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Chapitre 1 - Changements, 2e partie_**

- Hermione, je suis content de te revoir. dit Harry en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi, je suis heureuse. répondit la jeune fille. Salut Ronald.

Le roux la regarda et puis un sourire effleura ses lèvres il la prit dans ses bras et dit:

- Harry n'est pas le seul à être content de te revoir.

- Heum.. je suppose que tes affaires son dans ta chambre Hermione, je peux les chercher? demanda le brun.

- Oui, oui bien sûr.

Il s'en alla et salua Mrs Granger sur le chemin. Celle-ci salua aussi Ron et les laissa. Un silence tendu c'était installé entre eux. hermione ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer, lui dire qu'elle s'en voulait mais qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien envers lui en tout cas que de la simple et pure amitié?C'est Ron qui lui fit arrêter son dillemne intérieur.

- Ecoute Hermione, je propose qu'on mette cette histoire de côté pour le moment, on en parlera le moment venu, tu veux bien? dit il tout simplement. La jeune fille fut étonnée de le voir dire ça, elle pensait qu'il allait lui en vouloir mais finalement il avait appris à accepter qu'entre lui et moi il ne pouvait avoir rien d'autre que de l'amitier.

- Heu... d'accord. fit elle en lui adressant un sourire auquel il répondit.

Ce fut ce moment là qu'Harry choisit pour arriver avec la valise d'Hermione en main. Cette dernière embrassa une dernière fois sa mère avant de lui dire au revoir et de lui promettre de l'écrire de temps en temps. Le trio entrèrent dans la voiture conduit par un membre de l'ordre et ils se rendirent au centre de Londres, 12 square Grimmaurd. Entre temps, les trois amis parlèrent de tout et de rien, de leur vacances et le reste. Cependant Hermione ne leur fit pas part de ses cauchemards à répétition ne voulant pas les inquiéter. Enfin, quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Remus Lupin vint les ouvrir. C'est avec une joie non dissimulée qu'il les acceuillit.

- Heureux de vous voir vous trois. dit il.

- Nous aussi Remus. Mes parents sont ici? demanda Ron.

- Non, ils sont partis ansi que plusieurs membres de l'ordre voilà pourquoi, ici, il y a peu de monde.

Effectivement la demeure ne comportait pas grand monde, ils devaient être tout juste une dizaine.

- Ginny est là haut, elle vous attend. informa Remus.

Ron, Hermione et Harry montèrent à l'étage et entrèrent dans une chambre où ils trouvèrent une jeune rousse allongée sur un lit, feuilletant un magazine. Quand elle netendit la porte s'ouvrir, un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

- Harry, Hermione, vous m'avez manqué! fit-elle.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Passé de bonnes vacances?

- Plutôt bien. Et toi Harry? demanda la rousse.

- Oh! comme d'habitude avec les Dursley. dit il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Vous savez j'ai passé le stade où je ne supportais pas vos scéances de bécotages!informaRon.

Ginny devint rouge comme une écrevisse tandis qu'Hermione cachait mal un rire. Ces deux là avait formé un couple assez étonant face au caractère pimenté de la rousse. Ils s'aimaient vraiment énormément. Quand Ron avait appris que son meilleur ami se (ne soyant pas vulgaire, je me reprends.retour en arrière) que son meilleur était avec sa soeur il avait d'abord été sceptique et puis avait enragé pendant une bonne semaine. Mais il fallait se l'avouer il préférait mille fois mieux Harry à Dean, Michael ou les autres. Il avait donc accepté sans être non plus trop enthousiaste.

- On vous laisse, n'est-ce pas Ron? dit hermione en attirant le roux hors de la pièce.

- Faites pas de bêtises! lança le jeune homme avant de sortir.

Entré dans l'autre chambre, encore un silence s'installa entre eux. Hermione se dit que c'était le bon moment pour parler.

- Ron...

- Hermione...

Ils avaient parlés en même temps ce qui provoqua un fou rire de la part des ex-petits amis.

- Une impression de déja vue. dit Hermione le regard dans le vide.

- Ecoute je préfères qu'on s'explique pour de bon, maintenant. commença Ron.

- Tu as raison et je préfères commencer. Voilà, déja pour commencer, je m'excuse de t'avoir fait autant souffrir car même si je ne t'aimais plus à partir d'un instant alors que toi tu m'aimais vraiment et je le voyais dans ton regard, je t'ai menée en bateau. Je sais que me pardonner pour ce que j'ai pu te faire pourrait être trop demander, mais je t'aime beaucoup et tu comptes vraiment à mes yeux Ronald. Sans toi, je ne suis plusrien. s'expliqua t-elle dans une seule traite.

Finalement lui parler n'était pas aussi difficile qu'elle l'aurait pensé. Il avait l'air de beaucoup prendre en compte ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Enfin, il prit la parole.

- Tu sais, franchement, pour ne pas te mentir je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'en vouloir énormément. Mais pourtant aujourd'hui je m'en fiche totalement. Pendant les vacances j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et de me dire qu'avant que l'on soit ensemble, j'avais eu une amie qui tenait énormément pour moi et le fait que cette amie disparaitraît peut-être de ma vie m'aurait annéanti. Alors je me suis dit que je n'avais pas le droit de détruire notre amitié pour cela et puis de toute façon ensemble ou pas, j'aurais une place assez spéciale dans ton coeur, enfin... j'espère.

- Bien sur Ron, toi autant qu'Harry vous avez une place précise dansmon coeur qui vous appartient autant à moi qu'à vous.

Après cette discution, elle le prit dans ses bras et il se mirent à discuter pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que Harry et Ginny , main dans la main, viennent les interrompre. Ils avaient l'air content de les voir se réconcilier. Fallait les comprendre, ils avaient été autant dans l'histoire que les principaux concernés, déchirés entre le frère et la meilleure amie ou entre le meilleur ami et la meilleure amie. Ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure plus tard qu'ils se firent appellés pour descendre. En bas ils virent Mr et Mrs Weasley, Tonks et Lupin.

- Harry mon chéri, Hermione, vous avez passé de bonne vacances? demanda Mrs Weasley en les embrassant.

- Très bien Mrs Weasley. répondirent les deux amis en choeur.

Le dîner ce passa très bien, une humeur joviale se répandit dans toute la maison. C'est le coeur léger et soulagé qu'Hermione se coucha, en prenant une fiole qu'elle vait empruntée à Ginny. Au moins cette nuit ses cauchemards ne viendrait pas la hanter.

"Hermione! Hermione! HERMIONE! Réveille-toi!" Une voix résonnait dans sa tête mais étant donné qu'elle avait pris une potion de sommeil sans rêve c'était dur de se réveiller en plein sommeil. Ses yeux s'ouvrir difficilement, elle pencha la tête sur le côté et put apperçevoir l'heure affichée sur son réveil moldu : 3h48. 3h48!

- Hermione! Mais lève-toi bon sang! s'énerva Ginny.

- Ginny... il est 3h du matin! protesta Hermione d'une voix ensommeillée. Je te rappelle que j'ai bu une potion ce soir!

- Ah! C'est vrai j'ai oublié! Ecoute désolé mais on nous attend en bas. Faut que tu prépares tes affaires.

- Quoi?

- Ce sont les ordres! dépêche-toi!

La rousse était déja dansson rangement alors que Hermione sortait tout juste de son sommeil. Finalement elle se prépara et descendit où elle vit Ron, Harry, Lupin et Mr et Mrs Weasley.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? demanda Hermione à Harry.

- On va au Terrier. se fut Ron qui répondit.

- Pourquoi?

- Aucune idée!

Les adultes ne leur dit rien de plus. Ils furent amenés à la demeure des Weasley et ne demandèrent pas d'explication étant trop fatigué mais n'oublierait pas de demander des explications le lendemain. Cependant, Hermione était bien embêter, on ne pouvait pas prendre deux fois dans la même nuit une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Il lui faudrait affronter ses cauchemards.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voilà la deuxième partie du premier chapitre! la troisième partie viendra très bientôt! Alors Rewiews please! **

**Si vous avez des questions, posez-les!**

**Thi-thi92170**


	3. Changements, 3e partie suite et fin

**Bon, je vous évite le blabla habituel. Vous savez que c'est moi, thi-thi92170, qui écris cette histoire. Alors à part ça, j'ai pas beaucoup de review! soyez sympa c'est ma première long-fic! Sinon, heu... Ah oui! J'allais oublier: je suis désolé pour le retard mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire alors vous m'excuserez! Mirci!**

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont toujours et encore à JKR! Quel dommage! j'en ferai du paté pour chien moi à Voldy! lol! Mais je me console avec un perso tout droit sorti de mon immagination plus que débordante! Normal avec les rédac qu'on nous de mande d'écrire en cours, genre "C'est l'histoire d'une pomme de terre qui voulait devenir frite, racontez comment elle va réussir son rêve..." NON mais vous vous rendez compte! Une horreur le pire j'ai eu SEULEMENT 12! alors que d'habitude j'ai toujours les meilleures notes en rédac! Et en plus... heum.. je m'égare. Bref!**

**Rated : de K à M! selon les chapitres!**

**Couples : Vous avez déja découvert HP/GW! et bien sûr à venir D/H mais pour le moment c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.**

**Nda : Les rythmes d'écriture seront très lents étant donné que je n'ai pas la possibilité d'aller sur ordi pendant les jours ouvrables. Pardon à mes lecteurs.**

**Résumé : La flemme! non jdec! alors, Ron et Hermione se sont réconciliés même si on peut sentir que Ron aime toujours sa belle brune. hermione prend des potions de sommeil sans rêves. La nuit, Ron, Harry, Ginny et Hermione se font réveillés en plein sommeil pour être emmener au terrier.**

**VOILOU! A votre lecture,**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BOUM!"

C'est cela qui réveilla Ginny ce matin . Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et entreprit de chercher ce qui la tira de son sommeil déja agité. l'objet de sa curiosité fut une forme par terre.

- Hermione? fit la voix pateuse de Ginny.

En effet c'était bien sa jeune camarade qui était au sol et qui se massait douloureusement la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre, demanda la rousse. Tu es tombée?

- Moui... Dur réveil. se contenta de répondre la jeune fille en se relevant.

Oh oui! dur réveil. En ce moment elle n'avait que cela, des réveils en sursauts, en sueur et parfois en pleurs. Elle aurait pu faire quelque chose si seulement elle se rappellait de ses cauchemards. Mais impossible de faire le tri dans sa tête. Elle aurait bien eu une idée pour savoir ses cauchemards incessant, mais...

- Hermione?

- Hein? oui?

- t'es dans la lune. bref, Tu viens on va prendre le ptit déjeuner.

- Oui oui, j'arrive.

Elle se dépêcha de prendre sa douche, s'habiller puis se dirigea au salon. En bas, il régnait une aigtation sans retenue. Mr Weasley et sa femme paraissait inquiet et anxieux à la fois. Dans la cuisine, Ron, Harry et Ginny mangeait calmement leur petit déjeuner.

- Salut les garçons! dit-elle en s'sseyant.

- 'lut. répondirent les deux autres.

- Hum.. dîtes vous me signalez si je me fais des idées mais, vous trouvez pas que les adultes ont l'air... heum... comment dire..

- Stréssés? proposa Ginny.

- Oui.

- Ils sont tous comme ça depuis ce matin. informa Ron.

- Et ça n'as pas l'air de s'arranger! continua Harry

- J'espère qu'il ne c'est rien passer de grave. s'inquiéta Hermione.

- oh, si c'était le cas ils nous en aurait informés. Pas vrai? tenta de rassurer Ron.

Personne ne répondit. Les attaques de mangemorts s'étaient faites plus fréquentes ces temps-ci. Plusieurs attaques ont été portés sur des sorciers ou autres et le ministère ne sembalit pas contrôler la situation. La journée se passa donc dans une ambiance plutôt morne. Les quatres adolescents avaient bien essayer de demander la raison de toute cette agitation mais aucun ne les avaient répondus. Ce n'est que plus tard dans la soirée que la réponse à leurs question leur vint.Vers huit heures du soir, on sonna à la porte du Terrier. Au coup de sonnerie, Mr et Mrs Weasley s'échangèrent un coup d'oeil et Mr weasley alla ouvrir la porte. Quand elle l'ouvrit, un spectacle d'horreur s'offrit aux personne présentes: le professeur Maugrey entra dans la maison en mauvais états. Des plaies s'ajoutaient aux autres cicatrices qu'il avait déja. L'autre personne qui l'accompagnait était Tonks. En fait, Maugrey la soutenait tant bien que mal. Elle ne tenait pas sur ses jambes et tremblait de tout ses membres. Des sanglots la secouaient et elle avait aussi des écorchures un peu partout sur son corps. Elle était dans un état plus que désolant. La voyant ansi, Mrs Weasley se précipita sur elle et la soutint pour la faire assoire sur le canapé. Elle demanda à son mari d'amener la trousse de secours. Hermione et Ginny accoururent vers la bléssée la main sur leur bouche, horrifié.

- Alastor, que c'est il passé? demanda Mrs Weasley.

- Quand on est arrivé sur place, _ils_ nous attendaient. On s'est fait prendre par surprise, ils ont commencé à agresser des moldus et c'était très dur d'agir avec tout ce monde. Alors les sorts sont partis de tout côtés, beaucoup de pertes...

- Il y a eu une attaque? Hier soir? demanda Ron.

- Les enfants, allez vous couchez! tonna Mrs Weasley.

- Mais maman, on veut savoir! répliqua Ginny.

- GINNY! TU VAS TE COU...

- Molly! Laisse-les. De toutes manières ils doivent savoir. dit Tonks toujours avec des pleurs. Tu dois savoir... Harry.

Ce dernier la regarda dans les yeux et commença à prendre peur. Que c'était-il passé?

- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? parvint à demander le survivant.

- On... on était.. commença Tonks avant de continuer de pleurer de plus belle.

Cette réaction inquiéta un peu plus Harry.

- Je vais prendre le relais Nymphadora... dit Maugrey. Hier soir, une famille a été attaqué par des mangemorts et les mangemorts ont continué le massacre avec les personne moldus. Les renforts ont été envoyés sur place mais un des notre a été capturé et on a préféré vous emmenez ici au cas où le Quartier général aurait été découvert. On était 12 de l'ordre à allés sur place. J'étais avec Kingsley et Remus quand...

- Quand quoi? s'exclama Harry redoutant le pire.

- On a pas pu riposter, ils se sont jettés sur nous par surprise. Les sorts fusaient de partout, les autres arrivaient mais c'était trop tard on était encerclés.

Il s'interrompit. Un silence plat ponctué par les sanglots de Tonks s'installa. Quand il reprit:

- Là, une jeune fille est apparue, en plein milieu de l'affrontement. Tout c'est passé si vite, elle était enragé, c'est jettés sur les mangemorts quand un sort à été envoyés sur elle, l'avada kedavra.Tout c'est passé si vite...

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Remus s'est jetté sur la jeune fille et... le sort l'a touché de plein fouet.

Cette annonce fut terminé par les pleurs redoublant de Tonks. Un froid s'abbatit sur les personnes présente. Mr Weasley venait d'entrer dans la pièce au moment de la nouvelle.

- NON!

Cette exclamation, crié comme une plainte, une prière, un lamentement, fit sursauté tout le monde et résopnna dans toute la pièce. C'était Harry qui l'avait crié.

- Non... non non non... supplia t-il en tombant à terre.

Ce n'était pas possible, le dernier des maraudeurs, du moins du côté des gentils. Le dernier souvenir vivant de ses parents, de Sirius. harry venait de se rendre à quel point il n'avait jamais demander à Remus des informations concernant ses parents. Il les demandait toujours à Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas partir, il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser. Pas lui.

- Harry... viens. murmura la voix douce de Ginny à son oreille.

Inconsciemment, entendant cette voix si douce et si belle il serra son bras cherchant du réconfort. Celle-ci ressera l'étreinte et pris son bien-aimé dans ses bras. Là, il pleura lui aussi sans retenu. Presque 2 ans. 2ansà peine qu'il avait perdu son parrain, qu'il devait maintenant perdre Remus. Ce n'était pas juste. La mort lui avait enlevé des êtres très chers à ses yeux du moins très tôt. Les larmes coulaient. Sans retenue. Qu'il pouvait avoir mal en cette instant. a côté d'eux. Hermione ansi que Ginny pleurait. Mrs Weasley réconfortait Nymphadora autant qu'elle le pouvait pendant que Mr Weasley lui soignait ses blessures. Un peu plus tard, quand Harry se calma peu à peu, Mrs Weasley les envoyèrent se coucher. Mais Tonks voulait parler seul à seul avec le brun. Les 3 autres remontèrent dans la chambre de Ron. Arrivé dans la pièce, un silence encore plus pesant que celui d'avant s'installa. Personne ne dit aucun mot, Hermione était assise sur le lit du rouquin la tête dans ses mains. Ginny aussi était assise, sur une chaise, le regard dans le vide, quand à Ron il se tenaint debout, accoudé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il ne parlèrent pas jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Harry, plus bouleversé que jamais. Il s'assit près d'Hermione et après quelques minutes de silence s'exprima:

- Elle est enceinte.

Blanc.

- Et elle veut que je sois le parrain.

Nouveau Blanc.

- Félicitations Harry! s'exclama soudain Ron. C'est vrai, ressaisissez-vous bon sang! je sais que c'est dur. vraiment! Mais là aujourd'hui on ne peut pas se permettrede se laisser aller. C'est la guerre, souvenez-vous!

Les mots de Ron, bien que cela soit vrai, se répércutèrent dans leur tête. oui c'était vrai, ils ne pouvaient pas se laisser aller, mais cette sensation de perte et de peine restaient en eux et leur faisait mal. Mais il avait raison, ils étaient en guerre, et ne guerre il ya des pertes, douloureuses, certes, mais cela donnait plus de rage de vaincre.

- Tu as raison Ron... on doit se battre, pour eux... pour lui et pour le bébé. Pour qu'il soit fier de son père. conclua Harry.

Finalement c'est vrai. Ils se battraient, tous, pour ces héros comme Sirius ou encore Rémus.

- Je pourrais être la marraine à ton avis?demanda Ginny.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alors? Comment était ce chapitre? Bien pas bien, bof pas bof, nul archi nul... je devrais pas vous donnez de mauvaises idées alors, super bien, bien, moyen, trop cool, trop great! Heum... alors heu... déja reviews. Et puis la suite viens ... TOUT DE SUITE +**


	4. Poudlard et sa nouvelle élève

**Titre : _LIS DANS MES YEUX… que je t'aime_**

**Author : Thi-thi92170**

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont tous à JKR sauf une petite chérie qui est à moi ! Une certaine, Kat…. et toutes les personnes qui sont autour d'elle. J'vous en dis pas plus ! **

**Rated : Peut aller loin mais pour le moment je mettrais plutôt vers K+ à T. Slash/lemon, mais pas pour l'instant.**

**Couples : A découvrir au long de l'histoire, mais vous savez que c'est du DM/HG donc pas de surprises sur ce coup là. **

**Nda : Moi j'utilise l'écriture anglaise de Malefoy, _Draco_.**

**Résumé : 7e année à Poudlard. La 6e année selon moi ce passe comme ceci : tout comme dans le tome 6 sauf, la mort de Dumby, la trahison de Rogue et la fuite de Draco. Donc pas de trahison côté élève et professeur ! Donc pas de Slughorn. Malefoy père, est en prison. Ah aussi, durant mon tome 6, Ron et Hermione sont sortis ensemble et elle a cassé juste avant les vacances, le dernier jours scolaire. La cause vous le découvrirez ! **

**Voili, voilou ! A votre lecture **

**Résumé des autres chapitres : On apprend que Remus meurt dans une attaque des mangemorts en sauvant une fille du sort impardonnable le plus horrible. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une femme avançait dans les couloirs au murs blanc de l'hopital. Ici, tout sentait la douleur et elle n'aimait pas cela. elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'acceuil.

- Bonjour. Que voulez-vous madame? demanda l'infirmière.

- Deux jeunes filles sont bien arrivés ici hier soir?

- Voulez-vous patientez.

Elle feuilleta un petit registre à l'aide de sa baguette et s'arrêta sur une page.

- Effectivement madame. Elle sont au 3e étage sous soins intensif pour la plus petite. Chambre n°36. Je vous envoie un médicomage.

- Merci.

La femme monta au 3e étage en emprettant les escaliers. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié les ascenseurs. Arrivés devant la porte n°36, elle hésita avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte. La pièce était grande et éclairée. Il y avait deux lits. L'un était occupé par une jeune fille brune. Plusieurs appareils sorciers flottaient au dessus d'elle. On pouvait lire sur son visage de la douleur ansi qu'unetristesse profonde. A côté, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds reposait dans un autre lit. Elle était très belle, d'une beauté mesurée. Sur sa table de chevet on pouvait apperçevoir une photo moldu. Deux adultes, une femme et un homme et au bas de la photo, deux jeune filles qui se tenaient par les épaules fesant un grand sourire. On pouvait reconnaître les deux jeunes filles couchée sur ces lits d'hôpitaux. La femmes'asseya prêt du lit de la jeune fille et lui prit la main. Ellefut intterompue dans sa contemplation par la porte qui s'ouvrit. Un médicomage entra dans la pièce.

- Bonjour madame, je suisle médicomageGarett. Vous êtes... demanda t-il en regardant tour à tour la femme et la jeune fille à qui elle tenaint la main.

- Sa mère.

OOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOoooooooooooooooooOOO

La journée qui passa au terrier après l'annonce du décès de Remus fut les plus éprouvantes de l'été. Tout le monde avait essayé de refaire revivre ce sourire qui était autrfois sur les lèvres de Tonks mais même si parfois elle revenait ave cles yeux bouffis, Mrs Weasley ne cessait de lui répeter que pour le bébé il faudrait qu'elle se batte. Et puis avec le pitreries de FRed et Georges, qui étaient venus au Terrier pour l'occasion, elle avait de quoi retrouver le sourire, sans oublier la mort de Remus, elle revivait pour son enfant. A part ça, l'été fut tranquille. Etrangement, il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque après celle de la dernière fois, cet évenement avait d'ailleurs été d'ailleurs très médiatisé. Ansi que la mort de Remus. Cet après-midi donc, les quatres adolescents avaient été autorisés à aller se baigner au lac près de la maison des Weasley.Pendant ce moment, ils avient oublié toute la tention qui régnaient dans la communauté sorcier pour ne redevenir l'espace d'un instant,des adolescents comem tout le monde. Leur petite baignade fut très amusante entre fou rire, plongeon et bronzage mais comme toute bonne chose ont une fin ils durent rentrer au Terrier. Arrivé à bon terme, la réalité leur revint à l'esprit comme un coup de fouet.La gazette venait d'être amené et Mr Weasley redoutait déja ce qu'il allait lire comme chaque fois qu'il la reçevait. Mais la tête qu'il fut différente des autres jours. Au lieu du soupir de soulagement qu'il avait toujours ce fut un éclaboussement sur la chemise de son dernier fils avec son verre de jus de citrouille qu'il lut le journal. Au fil de sa lecture, il devenait de plus en plus rouge de colère. Mrs Weasley lui prit la gazette des mains et entreprit elle-même de lire ce qui avait put provoquer une telle réaction de son mari.

- QUOI! aboya t-elle. MAIS C'EST DU N'IMPORTE QUOI! Comme si il croyait qu'ils étaient plus intelligent!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ya maman? demanda Ginny.

Pour toute réponse, Mrs Weasley se dirigea vers la cheminée en lançant au passage la gazette à sa fille. Cette dernière la prit au vol et lut en première page:

_" Réorganisation au ministère._

_Ce matin, Mr Rufus Scrimgeour, ministre de la magie, a affirmé qu'il y aurait une réorganisationdu personnelministriel. Selon lui quelques membres du ministère ne mènerait pas à bien leur mission de retrouver les mangemorts. Voilà pourquoi il réorganiserait les postes. Voici sa déclaration: Je suis obligé d'écouter la population et donc de trouver une solution. Et il se trouve que certains de mes confrères ne sont pas disposés à aboutir à cette tâche. Je vais donc supprimer des postes et en ajouter d'autre. Par ailleurs il y aussi un changement, le poste de chef des Aurors qui était vacan etmaintenant occupé par Mr Weasley sous vote du conseil, va lui être retirer.Il se trouve que je ne considère pas Mr Weasley capable de diriger toute une "armée", j'ai donc prit moi-même l'iniative de changer cette décision et d'attribuer ce poste DEFINITIVEMENT à Gawain Robarts. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux le remettre à ce poste puisqu'il faut quelqu'un de vraiment organisé pour toutes ces missions>> . Cette déclaration a fait choc au bureau des Aurors qui s'attendait bien à ce que ce soit l'ancien chef du Département des Détournements des Objets de l'Artisanat Moldu qui les commande. Nous allons suivre, croyez moi, cette histoire. Votre rédactrice en chef, Millebine ASTREY."_

- Ils vont virer papa? s'indigna Ginny.

- Ce n'est pas juste, il dirige mieux ces timbrés que ce Robarts!rencherit Ron.

- Tout ça c'est de la faute de Scrimgeour, il veut à tout prit écarter ton père de la politique dans laquelle il s'embarque. dit Hermione. C'est plus simple pour lui de le virer étant donné qu'il sait que ton père est du côté de Dumbledore.

- Les enfants, on va au ministère! Kingsley n'est pas loin! Soyez sages! cria Mrs Ceasley en partant par la cheminée avec son mari.

- Cette histoire n'est pas terminée... soupira Ginny.

En effet quelques jours après, Mr Weasley s'était vu retirer son poste au ministère et même celui d'avant. Il se retrouvait au chomage et ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à part les missions de l'ordre. Pendant ce temps là, les attaques avaient recommençés et le ministère bien qu'il tentait de rassurer la population était plus surchargée que jamais. L'ordre, heuresement, leur sauvait toujours la mise en arrivant sur place plus tôt qu'eux.

Un jour, 2semaines avant la rentrée, des hiboux arrivèrent au terrier portant chacun une lettre pour Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny.

- Oh! Les lettres de Poudlard sont arrivés! s'enthousiasma Ginny.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle! dit son frère.

Ils prirent leur lettre et la lurent chacun de leur côté.

- Oh! Non, la liste des livres s'allongent encore plus! c'est à dire plus de devoir! pfffffff. C'est Hermione qui doit-être contente... n'est ce pas Hermi.. Qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda t-il à la brune qui avait la bouche grande ouverte et paraissait plus étonnée que tout. Ginny s'approcha d'elle et s'exclama :

- Oh mais c'est super Hermione!

- Qu'est-ce qui est super? demanda le rouquin en s'approchant. "Miss Granger, j'ai l'honneur de vous informer que vous avez été choisi pour être la préfète-en-chef cette année!" Whaou! félicitations Hermione!

- Heu... M-merci. répondit-elle, ses joues s'empourprant.

- J'étais sur que tu allais être préfète-en-chef, on est fière de toi! informa Harry.

- On va fêter ça... Oh! En faite Ginny tu ne dois pas reçevoir tes résultats de BUSE? s'intrigua Ron.

- Oh, _ça._ fit-elle avec une moue.

- Quoi? T'as eu de mauvais résultats? s'étonna Hermione sortie de sa lettre.

- Heu..non, mais ça répondait pas vraiment à mes attentes... c'est pas grave, laissez tombez, ce n'est rien après tout...

- Non! Je veux savoir, allez Ginny, t'en a eu combien? supplia son frère.

- Il n'est pas le seul. remarqua Harry.

- Bon, puisque vous voulez... huit!

-HUIT BUSES! hurla Ron

- oui..

- Et tu dis que ce n'est pas bien? interrogea son petit ami.

- Ben, j'en aihuit mais seulement avec deux optimal. dit elle.

Les deux garçons la regarda éberlué puis éclatèrent de rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle! s'indigna la rouquine en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Harry essaya de reprendre son calme sachant très bien qu'énerver sa petite rousse adorer ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

- Ecoute mon coeur, tu sais bien que je t'adore mais là tu sais tu...

- JE QUOI? s'énerva t-elle

- Tu déteind sur notre meilleure amie et accesoirement meilleure élève de Poudlard. fit il attendant la réaction de la jeune fille.

- Et bien vous pourriez faire pareil! ça vous ferais pas de mal! lança t-elle avant de s'en aller dans sa chambre.

- Vous êtes vraiment... idiots parfois! dit Hermione en se lançant à la poursuite d'une Ginny bien énervée.

- Pfff... Voilà! Et je fais comment moi pour qu'elle me pardonne maintenant? se lamenta Harry.

- T'inquiètes pas vieux! ça va s'arranger! Vous pouvez pas vous passez l'un de l'autre! Je sais pas comment vous faites d'ailleurs!

Effectivement Ron avait raison. Harry s'était fait pardonné et quelques temps après, on les voyait s'enlacer et s'embrasser à longueur de journée. Ce qui d'ailleurs avait le don d'agacer fortement Ron mais qui ne disait rien mais le faisait clairement voir. 4 jours après avoir reçu leur lettre, ils se rendirent au chemin de traverse avec Tonks qui insista d'y aller sous les interdictions de Mrs Weasley. Arrivés là bas, ils se répartirent les achats et Hermione se dirigea avec Ginny chez Fleury et Bott. Elles achetèrent ce dont elle avaient besoin puis se dirigèrent vers d'autres magasins. Après avoir fini leur courses, elles allèrent au lieu de rendez-vous convenu, près du glacier. Sur le chemin, Hermione ne fit pas attention où elle allait et bouscula quelqu'un. La personne se releva en prenant la main tendue d'Hermione.

- Je suis vraiment navrée. Je ne regardais pas ma route. Vous allez bien? demanda la brunette.

- Oui oui. Merci. répondit l'intéréssée puisqu'il s'agissait d'une fille.

- Désolée encore... Elle s'arrêta net dans sa phrase en regardant plus attentivement la jeune fille en face d'elle. Etrangement elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais ne savait pas qui. Celle-ci, genée d'être ansi observée, lui dit au revoir et s'en alla. Ce n'est que quand Ginny l'appela qu'elle revint sur terre. Elle se dirigea vers son amie.

Ils rentrèrent tous vers 4h de l'après-midi. Ils se couchèrent tard et Hermione ne prit pas une potion de sommeil sans rêves car depuis la dernière fois ,qui remontait à la première fois qu'elle était revenu au Terrier, elle n'avait pas eu de cauchemard. Mais cette nuit là, ces cauchemardslà hanta tout au long de sa nuit. Le lendemain fut donc difficile comme tout les autres réveils jusqu'à la rentrée étant donnée que Ginny était à court de potions et elle ne voulait pas se risquer à en demander à un adulte.

Le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard fut donc très dur pour Hermione mais elle utilisa un sortilège pour ne pas réveler les mauvais effets de sa mauvaise nuit. Ils allèrent tous à la gare et dirent au revoir aux autres pour se diriger dans le train. Ils cherchèrent un compartiment où ils s'installèrent par la suite. Les amis discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que la dame eu chariot arriva. Les garçons, en particulier Ron, dévalisèrent tout en achetant un trop grand nombre de friandises. Ces enfantillages firent bien rire Hermione et Ginny. Mais leur rigolade furent interrompu par la visite "habituelle" de Malefoy.

- Potter, Granger et les deux Weasley réunis. Quel déplaisir de vous revoir! lança t-il avec un rictus. Il était accompagné comme toujours de ses deux brutes, Blaise Zabbini et de Parkinson qui était bien collée à lui. Mais une jeune fille, inconnue des 4 Gryffondors, se tenait derrière le blond en retrait, une capuche sur sa tête.

- Mais nous de même Malefoy! cingla Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? demanda durement le rouquin.

- Calme-toi Weasley, j'ai eu bonne raison de venir vous voir sinon, crois-moi, je ne serais pas venu de mon plein gré. dit Malefoy. Je venais dire à Granger que McGonnagal nous cherchait pour aller dans le compartiment avant.

- _Nous_? s'étonna la jeune fille.

- Exactement Granger, tu as bien entendu. Je suis ton _cher_ homologue. ricana-t-il.

- QUOI? s'exclama Ron.

- Oh rassure-toi Weasley, je suis aussi enthousiasmé que toi! ironisa Malefoy.

Sur ceux il s'en alla, ses "amis"le suivant. Hermione se tourn vers les autres.

- pffff. Fallait que ça tombe sur Malefoy. soupira-t-elle. Faut que j'y aille. Je vous revoit au plus tard au dîner, d'accord?

- Fais attention à toi! lui intima Harry.

- Je ne suis plus une gamine. râla la brune.

Elle se dirigea vers le compartiment à l'avant du train où elle trouva le blond avec la directrice adjointe.

- Miss Granger, on attendait plus que vous. lui dit-elle.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Très bien. Tout d'abord, comme vous devez vous en douter, vous avez été tout les deux nommés préfets-en-chef de cette année. Je voulais vous parler pour vous expliquer un peu le déroulement de cette année. Premièrement vous aurez une salle commune ensemble. déclara-t-elle, arrachant une grimace similaire aux deux adolescents. Ce qui veut dire que vous allez devoir apprendre à vivre ensemble.

Elle prit une expression sévère.

- Je ne tolérerais aucune, je dis bien aucune mauvaise conduite de votre part. Suis-je bien clair?

Le serpentard et la gryffondor hochèrent la tête positivement.

- Bien. Je vais me retirer, vous passerez le reste du trajet ensemble. C'est vous qui seront chargé des premières années. termina-t-elle en sortant du compartiment.

- Génial! grogna Malefoy après la sorite du professeur McGonnagal. Ma voilà coincé avec toi pour toute l'année.

- Aussi contente que toi. railla Hermione.

Après cet échange "très" communicatif, le trajet se fut long, très long. Quand le train s'arrêta alors, se fut comme une sorte dedélivrance des deux côtés. Ils s'occupèrent, comme prévu, des premières années. Et Hermione rejoignit Harry, Ron et Ginny au dîner.

- Alors? tout c'est bien passé? demanda Ginny.

- A peu près, bien que Malefoy lance encore ses remarques stupides. Un vrai gamin. se moqua la belle brune. J'ai raté quelque chose?

- Non. a part que Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il y aurait un imprévu cette année. répondit Ron.

- Un imprévu? s'intrigua Hermione.

- On n'en sait pas plus que toi. indiqua Harry.

Sur cette nouvelle, la gryffondor s'assit et attendit cet "imprévu". Dumbledore se leva et annonça l'ouverture des portes. Les premières année, craintifs, s'avancèrent vers le professeur McGonnagal qui les attendait à côté d'un tabouret sur lequel tronait un chapeau en très mauvais état. Hermione se souvint très bien elle aussi ressentir une certaine appréhension mélangée à beaucoup de curiosité. Plusieurs élèves furent envoyé à Gryffondor. Les autres furent moins nombreux. Mais alors que tout le monde se préparait à manger Dumbledore se leva et réclama l'attention de tout le monde.

- Chers élèves, cette année, exceptionellement, une autre répartition doit être faite. annonca Dumbledore, sucitant l'intérêt des élèves. Veuillez acceuillir Miss Kathleen Malefoy.

Automatiquement, tout les regards convergèrent versle blond de serpentardqui lança ses regards les plus noirs à tout ceux qui l'observait. Puis la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit laissant passer une belle, non très belle jeune fille. Elle était blonde (vraiment une tare chez les Malefoy) aux yeux d'un bleu couleur ciel, mince. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une haute queue de cheval et une barette turquoise était accrochée à ses cheveux. Elle ressemblait vraiment à Malefoy à quelque détails près, ses yeux étaient plus chaleureux et c'était une fille. Hermioneouvrit les yeux ronds. C'était elle la fille sur le chemin de traverse.Tout les regards masculins étaient tournés vers la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, Ginny remarqua que son petit ami était un peu trop absorbé par la poitrine de la jeune blonde et elle tira donc sur le col de sa robe pour l'empêcher de la regarder. Le seul regard masculin qui était différent de celui des autres était celui de Draco Malefoy. Au contraire ses yeux lançait des éclairs. Ils auraient été un sort, ils auraient tués toutes la population mâles de l'école.

Kathleen, elle, avançait sereinement. Sereinement, oui, mais de l'extérieur. Au fond d'elle, elle était anxieuse et appréhendait. Oh ! qu'elle pouvait détesterêtre le centre d'attention.

- Asseyez-vous ici, Miss Malefoy. dit le professeur Mcgonagall.

Elle regarda la femme. Elle avait l'air plutôt sévère, ça devait être le professeur Mcgonagall dont Draco lui avait parlé. Elle obéit et s'assit. Là le professeur lui mit quelque chose sur sa tête. Elle attendit et soudain quelque chose résonna dans sa tête qui la fit faire un bond sur sa chaise.

« Tiens, tiens une Malefoy. »

Je rêves ! pensa t-elle.

« Tu es bien différente de ton frère dis moi. Pas les mêmes goûts, pas les mêmes pensées mais par contre le même but. »

- Je suis très différente de Draco ! s'offusqua t-elle.

« Oui mais au fond tu lui ressembles bien plus que tu ne le crois, c'est pour ça que je veux que tu restes avec lui. »

- Rester avec lui ? Comment ça ?

« Je vais t'envoyer dans sa maison. »

- Mais je ne suis pas comme _eux _!

« Peut-être mais tu es bien une serpentard. Pur et dure. »

- Mais…

« Tu verras que c'est la meilleure des solutions. Donc ce sera… »

- SERPENTARD !

Kathleen était furieuse, non seulement ce vieux je-ne-sais-quoi lui disait qu'elle ressemblait à Draco mais en plus elle l'avait envoyé dans sa maison. Oh non ! La poisse, des apprentis mangemorts pendant toute l'année. Elle s'assit à côté de son blond préféré (malgré tout ce qu'il a put faire) et ne dit rien. Son frère parraissait content mais n'exprimait pas toute sa joie.

- Avant de commencer à manger ce fabuleux repas, je voudrais vous annoncer que cette année ce sera Mr Malefoy et Miss Granger les préfets-en-chef. Voilà. Bonne appétit. termina Dumbledore.

Et le fameux repas se mit sur les tables et tout le monde commença à manger. A la table des Gryffondors, le sujet de conversation était « Kathleen Malefoy ».

- Vous vous rendez compte DEUX Malefoy ! ça va pas être facile ! fit remarquer Dean.

- Elle a l'air plutôt gentil. Dit Hermione.

- Et très belle surtout. Enrichit Ron.

- On avait tous remarqué que tu louchais sur elle Ronald. Plaisanta Ginny.

- C'est pas v-vrai. bégaya Ron, ses oreilles devenant tout à coup très rouge.

Et toute la table se mit à rire. Le dîner se passa très bien et sans encombre. Après cela, les élèves allèrent se coucher pendant que les préfets se chargeaient des 1ère années. Hermione se dirigea vers le bureau de Mcgonagall quand elle entendit des éclats de voix.

- Ah non ! Je suis désolée Draco, mais je ne veux pas et ne peux pas rester avec ces idiots ! s'exclama une voix visiblement très en colère.

- Tu pourras toujours rester avec Blaise! dit l'autre voix tentant de calmer l'autre.

Hermione avança un peu plus et put mettre un visage sur les voix bien qu'elle se doutait déjà de leur appartenance.

- Peut-être. Mais lui aussi est bien trop occupé à les éviter ! hurla Kathleen

- Ecoute, là, c'est Mcgo qui m'appelle et je peux pas lui faire faux bon, rappelle-toi je suis préfet-en-chef.

- Je m'en fiche !

- Kathleen ! Cesse de faire l'enfant ! réprimanda Malefoy agacé

- je fais mon enfant si ça me chante. Donc si tu ne veux pas rester avec MOI ! JE ne resterais pas avec toi ! conclut la blonde en s'en allant d'un pas rageur. Mais elle fit demi-tour en se plantant devant Malefoy en demendant d'un air totalement différent de celui qu'elle avait : hum… c'est quoi le mot de passe ? demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

- C'est bien toi ça. Plénitude. Dit Malefoy d'une voix lasse.

- Merci frérot !

Et elle partit en lui faisant une bise sonore sur la joue. Et pour la première fois de toute sa vie, elle , Hermione Jane Granger vit Draco Lucius Malefoy souriant avec… TENDRESSE ? Mais dès qu'il la vit son sourire fut autre chose. En faite il n'avait plus de sourire du tout. Il continua sa route. Elle de même. Ils arrivèrent en même temps au bureau de la directrice adjointe.

- Mr Malefoy, Miss Granger je vous attendais. Suivez-moi je vous prie. leur dit-elle

Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs du château pendant un bon moment. Ce bon moment, Hermione se l'était fait en se posant plusieurs questions. Kathleen Malefoy, la sœur de Draco Malefoy ? Oui ça tenait, après tout ils se ressemblaient bien. Elle fut interrompue par la voix sèche de Mcgonagal qui prononcaient le mot de passe à un tableau représentant une nymphe des bois avec une licorne. Le mot de passe était : fraternisation. Super ! Fraternisation, avec qui ? Malefoy ? Pfffff…. Dumbledore et ses idées ! Mais entré dans la pièce, elle s'arrêta net. Elle était magnifique, la tapisserie était rouge et les murs aussi. La pièce était grande et d'une beauté extrême. Deux fauteuils verts tronaient au centre de la pièce et une cheminée crépitait près de là où ils étaient. Elle fut éblouie par la grandeur de la salle.

- Très bien, voici vos appartements de préfets. Il y a deux chambre, un salon, celui-ci, et une salle de bain. Tentez de ne pas vous entre-tuer avant la fin de l'année. fit elle avant de partir.

Malefoy ne lui adressa même pas un regard et se dirigea vers une chambre qui devait être la sienne, la laissant plantée dans le salon. Hermione s'installa sur un fauteuil et fut emportée dans ses pensées. Kathleen avait l'air plutôt gentille et tenait un peu tête à son frère. Par contre ce qui était étonnant c'est que si c'était bien sa soeur, pourquoi elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant? Bizarre... Enfin bon, tout ce qu'elle savait pour le moment c'était qu'elle allait passer toute l'année avec l'être le plus vil qu'elle aura l'occasion de rencontrer, omettant Voldemort et ses mangemorts bien qu'elle doute fort que Malefoy en soit un aussi.

" L'année va être super!" se dit-elle poussant un énième soupir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voilà! Fini! je vous avait bien dit que je revenais en force! long le chapitre hein? Mé bn c normal, je vs ai fait attendre assez longtemps. Bref, laissez vos impression et rewievez please! thi-thi**


	5. ASPIC, dispute et rapprochement

**Titre : _LIS DANS MES YEUX… que je t'aime_**

**Author : Thi-thi92170**

**Disclaimer : Les Persos encore et toujours à JKR mais maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance à ma ptite Kathleen il n'y a pas que ses personnages pour l'instant.**

**Rated : De K à M ! Mais pas trop haut pour l'instant**

**Couples : HP/GW et l'autre vous le connaissez**

**N.D.A. : Moi j'utilise l'écriture anglaise de Malefoy, _Draco_. Faut lire les prénoms que j'invente en Anglais !**

_**Je mets plus de résumé ! Vous lisez de toute façon.**_

**A votre lecture ! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapitre 5_ : Cours de potions, dispute et confessions

Le premier jour après la rentrée, le 3 septembre, Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle n'était pas dans son dortoir. Ceci la rendit nostalgique pendant un bref instant. Mais elle se reprit et se dirigea à la salle de bain. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil moldu : 7h45. Elle prit son bain et (essaya) se brossa les cheveux. Finalement après dix minutes de combat acharné avec sa brosse elle arriva à les discipliné. Elle prit son sac et sortit de la salle commune remarquant au passage que Malefoy n'était pas encore réveillé. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Mcgonagall pour prendre les emplois du temps des Gryffondors. Après avoir fait ce qu'elle devait faire, elle alla à la bibliothèque pour emprunter un livre qu'elle pourrait lire en mangeant son petit déjeuner. Ce n'est qu'une heure après tout cela qu'Harry et Ron la rejoignirent.

- 'lut Hermione ! dirent les deux garçons en chœur.

- Bonjour les garçons ! répondit-elle.

Elle se leva dans l'intention de distribuer les emplois du temps aux élèves présents. Et comme elle l'avait deviner Ron fut le premier à protester.

- Oh non ! On a quatre heures de suite avec les Serpentards ! se lamenta t-il.

- Je suis désolé Ron mais j'ai bien essayé de convaincre le professeur Mcgonagall que ça allait être un vrai carnage mais elle m'a dit que c'est Dumbledore même qui a insisté. Selon lui ce serait une façon de… rapprocher les maisons. commenta t-elle.

- Dumbledore est malade ! Lui et ses idées ! Si il a crut qu'un jour on allait faire ami-ami avec les Serpentards, il s'est mis le doigt dans l'œil ! s'énerva Ron.

Le comportement de son ami faisait bien rigoler Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'adorer quand il faisait l'enfant comme ça.

- Bon, les garçons on y va, vous savez c'est quoi le premier cours. Donc on a pas intérêt à être en retard, remarqua Hermione.

Ils se rendirent donc ensemble en cours de Potions. Le trio arriva les premiers au cachot mais les seconds sur place étaient une bande de Serpentards. Et pas n'importe quelle bande.

- Tiens, tiens. Dis-moi Weasmoche tu t'accroche encore à Granger car tu crois qu'elle va ressortir avec toi ? lança Malefoy.

- La ferme sale fouine ! répliqua Ron.

La main d'Hermione se pressa sur le bras du rouquin et elle l'incita à ne pas faire attention au blond.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger ? Tu as peur que je lui fasse mal ?demanda Malefoy.

Ron fit un mouvement mais Hermione l'arrêta.

- Ronald ! Je suis préfète-en-chef, je peux t'enlever des points !menaça Hermione. Et puis toi aussi tu es préfet je te signale ! dit-elle en se tournant vers son homologue masculin.

- Je fais ce que je veux Granger ! Vas aller ailleurs, une sang de bourbe comme toi vas bien avec un traître à son…

DRACO ! coupa une voix.

Tout le monde se tourna. Kathleen venait d'arriver et arrivait à grand pas vers le leader des Serpentard, l'air furieux. Elle se planta devant lui et lui dit d'un ton menaçant :

Pas-devant-moi ! Compris ?

Comme cela, Hermione ne lui trouvait plus aucun air chaleureux et doux qu'elle avait eu hier la veille. Là elle avait un ton dur et sans réplique. Elle ressemblait étrangement à Malefoy comme ça.

D'ailleurs ce dernier en étonna plus d'un quand il poussa juste un soupir de lassitude. La blonde alla vers un coin plus calme alors que Malefoy se tournait vers le trio.

- Ce n'est pas fini, comptez sur moi.

C'est après cette réplique, que le professeur de Potions arriva en les faisant entrer. Le cours se déroula avec les long discours sur les ASPIC puis les 7e année eurent le même monologue pour les cours suivant. Alors quand midi arriva, les dernières années eurent le plaisir de quitter les salles de classe et se reposer. Le long de la journée se passa donc comme la matinée, ennuyante et longue, très longue. Dans la soirée, on ne voyait plus que les 6 autres années de Poudlard. Hermione, elle, partit se coucher tôt. Elle commencerait ses recherches à la bibliothèque le lendemain. Mais dans la nuit, des bruits voisins vinrent troublés son sommeil. Malefoy et une de ses conquêtes d'un soir. Elle avait brièvement entendu parler de sa popularité auprès de la gente féminine de Poudlard mais là… En plus de ses cauchemars habituels, elle avait eu droit à des : « Oh oui Draco… continue » et bla bla bla ! Hermione se réveilla alors avec un mal de crâne horrible le lendemain matin. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était de toucher un mot à Malefot de ses activités nocturnes. Quand elle sortit de sa chambre, le tableau de la salle commune venait de se refermer sûrement sa conquête qui devait retourner dans sa propre salle commune. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Malefoy et toqua à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un Draco Malefoy torse nu.

- Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda t-il dûrement.

Bizzarement, à la vue de ce… superbe beau torse, elle en perdit la voix.

- Granger !

- Hein ? Oh ! oui. Voilà, tu sais que l'on apprend le sortilège d'insonorité vers la 3e année ? informa t-elle.

- Et alors ? Tu veux me faire un cours ? dit il sarcastiquement

- Et alors ? Et alors tu devrais peut-être l'appliquer ! s'énerva la brune.

Malefoy, voyant soudain où elle voulait en venir sourit. D'un sourire pervers.

- Oh je vois ! Ce sont les _bruits_ de mes conquêtes qui te dérangent ?

- Des bruits ? Des bruits ? Ce n'était pas un bruit ! C'était un hurlement déchirant comme si on la tuait d'une façon plaisante ! hurla t-elle.

- Allons Granger, ce n'est pas parce-que toi tu n'as pas fait ce genre de choses que les autres ne doivent pas faire _ça_ !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? lança t-elle.

Cette phrase fit lever un sourcil interrogateur à Malefoy.

- Toi ? fit il presque moqueur.

- On ne parle pas de moi ! On parle des cris perçant que tes copines font pendant mes nuits de sommeil !

- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner Granger !

- Ce n'est pas un ordre c'est une demande !

- Eh bien, ta demande est refusée. Nous avons le droit de nous amuser un peu. finit-il en fermant la porte.

Hermione bouillonnait ! Il allait le payer ! Oh oui ! Mais pas pour le moment, elle réfléchira à cela plus tard. Oh cette année allait être plutôt dure ! Déjà avec les ASPIC elle aurait une épreuve de plus. La perspective d'être avec Malefoy toute l'année lui était vraiment, vraiment désolante ! Elle revint dans sa chambre toujours en colère. Et s'endormit un peu tard dans la nuit.

oooOOOOoooo

Du souffre, l'odeur du souffre dans ses narines. Elle avance dans un cimetière dans la nuit noire. La lune est très haute dans le ciel et son reflet éclaire une partie du cimetière. Soudain un cri se fait entendre, un cri perçant, un cri déchirant, un cri de douleur et de peine. La personne se retourne et tombe à terre en se tordant de douleur et en pleurant. Autour d'elle des tombes apparaît avec des noms de gens qu'elle aime. Et là une silhouette se met face à elle, la lune éclaire sa tête et lui fait ressembler à un ange. Oui, lui, un homme lui tend la main mais bizarrement cette main s'éloigne petit à petit et la personne à terre sombre dans le noir profond tout en sanglotant. Elle sombre, dans un trou sans fin…

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP

La sonnerie de son réveil la réveilla de son cauchemar. Toujours dans le même état. Son cœur battant à la chamade et le front en sueur. Hermione fit apparaître un gobelet d'eau et le but d'une gorgée. Elle respirait encore très vite mais son cœur se calmait. Pour la première fois, la main était très proche d'elle, semblait presque la toucher. Elle se leva dans l'intention de prendre une bonne douche. Mais en allant dans la salle d'eau, quelqu'un en sortit. Malefoy se tenait devant elle, des gouttelettes étaient encore sur sa peau pâle. Une serviette, qu'il tenait d'une main, était accroché autour de sa taille. Et ses cheveux, encore mouillé, lui donnait un air rebelle. D'un coup comme ça, elle comprenait ce que ces filles trouvait chez Draco Malefoy.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois Granger ? susurra Malefoy.

Hermione, tellement absorbée par ce beau corps ne remarqua même pas Malefoy un peu plus collé à elle.

- Pas du tout ! répliqua t-elle en rougissant.

- Tu rougis Granger ! se moqua t-il.

- Ne crois pas que tu es irrésistible Malefoy. lança t-elle.

Il avança de plus en plus tandis qu'elle reculait encore plus.

- Oh, je ne le crois pas Granger. Je le sais.

Il finit sa phrase près de l'oreille de la belle brune qui frissonna à cette proximité. Malefoy partit sans laisser Hermione s'expliquer ou quoi que ce soit. Celle-ci furieuse contre elle même à cause de ses hormones et furieuse contre Malefoy se dirigea vers la salle bain en claquant la porte.

En se rendant à la grande salle, Hermione croisa Kathleen. Elle était plongée dans un livre et ne semblait pas voir où elle allait, elle percuta donc la jeune Gryffondor.

- Oh, excuse mo... Tiens! C'est la deuxième fois que je te rentre dedans. Tu dois me prendre pour une folle. s'exclama-t-elle, apparement elle la reconnut.

- Ce n'est rien. Hermione, Hermione Granger. se présenta la brune.

A ce nom, Kathleen fronça les sourcils mais ne laissa rien paraître.

- Granger? La meilleure de la classe? interrogea-t-elle.

Hermione vira au rouge.

- Heu... bafouilla-t-elle.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser. Enchantée, Kathleen. Je suppose que tu connais mon nom. fit-elle remarquer.

- En effet oui. acquiesa-t-elle.

- Eh bien, au plaisir de te revoir. lança-t-elle en partant.

En faite, maintenant qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de parler avec la jeune Malefoy, elle distingua très facilment les différences entre le blond et la blonde. Et elle fut surprise d'une différence flagrante, Kathleen était une Malefoy sans conteste avec sa façon de parler et tout, certes, mais décidément elle était une fille très gentille, sympathique et polie tout le contraire de son frère. Elle se rendit donc dans la grande salle et vint rejoindre Harry et Ron.

- Salut les garçons! Ginny n'est pas avec vous?

- Non, elle est malade. Un truc qu'elle a mangé qu'elle a pas digéré. répondit Ron. D'ailleurs elle se bat pour pouvoir sortir sous les interdictions de Mrs Pomfresh. s'esclaffa le rouquin.

- Oh! J'espère que ça ira pour elle.

Sur ceux, ils mangèrent leur petit déjeuner et discutèrent de choses et d'autres.

- Ah! En faite les garçons, je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais Kathleen est la soeur de Malefoy. informa Hermione.

- Sa soeur? s'tonna Harry. C'est bizarre, qu'on est jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque "Kathleen Malefoy".

- Ouais étonnant, Malefoy n'est pas du genre à cacher sa famille. ajouta Ron.

- Oui, mais le plus étrange c'est qui a l'air de vraiment l'apprécier et de l'aimer. déclara la gryffondor.

- Malefoy aimer quelqu'un? Tu rigoles, il n'aime que sa petite personne. rigola le jeune Weasley.

- Ron! En présence de Kathleen, Malefoy est... différent. assura Hermione.

- Et de toute manière si c'était vrai à quoiça nous avancerais?se butale garçon.

-A levoir autrement. argumenta la préfète.

- Moi je ne le verrai quecomme un petit prétentieux et arrogant petit mangemort.

- Eh bien comme çaRon, c'est toi qu'on qualifie de prétentieux et arrogant. Tu juges les gens, sans mêm essayerde les comprendre.

- Parce-que toi c'est le cas peut-être? aboya Ron.

La température avait considérablement augmenté et Harry s'était figé, son toast devant sa bouche attendant d'être avalée.

- Oui, Malefoy n'est peut-être pas un enfant de coeur mais MOI je peux voir les gens changer!

- Mais bien sûr, Miss-je-sais-tout c'est toujours mieux que tout le monde non? ironisa-t-il.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la -miss-je-sais-tout?

Et sans prévenir elle prit le toast d'Harry, beurrée, et la mit sur la figure de Ron qui en resta bouche bée. Elle prit ses affires et s'en alla, furieuse.

En faite elle n'avait pas vraiment trouvé que Malefoy avait changé, la preuve ce matin même, mais le fait qu'il pouvait avoir un coeur lui était possible. Son attitude avait considérablement changé quand il téait avec sa soeur que ses impressions sur Malefoy avait un peu changées. On lui avait toujours répété qu'elle avait tendance à soutenir les causes perdues mais quelques part dans son esprit Malefoy n'en était pas une. Elle se rendit alors vers la salle de métamorphose d'un pas préssé. Sur place, elle ouvrit un bouquin et se mit à le lire jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas se firent entendre suivit d'une voix trainante la narguant.

- Mais dîtes moi, c'est bien Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout que voilà! railla Malefoy.

Elle ne répondit pas et ne releva même pas la tête.

- Encore dans un livre! Tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup de préoccupation si tu es toujours dans l'un de tes bouquins. siffla Malefoy, provoquant l'hilarité de ses gorilles.

Elle releva enfin la tête appercevant un Malefoy au au sourire victorieux et un Blaise Zabbini se tenant à côté un sourire amusé au lèvres.

- _Moi_ au moins je m'instruit. répliqua-t-elle.

Malefoy perdit son sourire et ce n'est que là qu'Hermione distingua Kathleen un peu en retrait qui semblait amusée, tout comme Zabbini.

- Tu sais Granger, tout ce qu'on sait ne s'apprend pas toujours dans les livres. dit-il d'un sourire plus que communicatif.

Hermione soupira et maudit mentalement les hommes et leurs esprits tordus.

- Au moins tu sais quelque chose. C'est toujours mieux que rien. ironisa la gryffondor.

Etrangement, dans leur paroles, il n'y avait rien de bléssant. Malefoy pourrait peut-être effectivement changer.

- Ne te crois pas au-dessus de tout le monde Granger parce-que tu sais quelques petits tours de magie. Crois-moi, il y a pire. grinça le blond.

Réctification, Malefoy ne changera pas si vite. Hermione abandonna la partit et se remit à sa lecture. Quelques minutes après, les autres élèves arrivèrent et quand la porte s'ouvrit la gryffondor fit exprès de passer en première pour éviter Ron et Harry, ou plutôt Ron, Harry n'avait rien avoir avec tout ça. D'ailleurs, ils entrèrent les derniers et repérèrent directement Hermione qui les ignora superbement. Le cours se passa très doucement et tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement quand la cloche sonna. La brunette fit vite ses affaires et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Là bas, elle apperçut une tête rousse très en colère.

- Bah alors, ma visite ne te plaît pas? plaisanta Hermione.

- Hermione! Comment tu vas? demanda Ginny ravie de voir son amie.

- Oh c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander ça.

- Je vais très bien, mais ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde. grogna-t-elle regardant dans la direction de Mrs Pomfresh qui s'occupait d'un élève. Elle ne veut pas me laisser sortir!

- C'est pour ton bien Ginny. tenta la brune.

- Pour mon bien? Si ça continue je risque de faire une crise et frapper tout ce qui me vient. A commencer par cette face de cheval!

- Joli vocabulaire. dit une voix.

Harry se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et regardait les deux jeunes filles. Il s'avança.

- ça va mon coeur?

- Oh non, Harry! Dis lui que je veux plus rester dans cette infirmerie. Après tout j'ai juste quelques étourdissement et des maux de têtes. Et je vais mieux! Mais elle s'obstinne à me garder en observation.

- Je te jure que jeferais de mon mieux. Mais si tu veux mon avis, moins tu protestera et plus vite tu sortira.

La rousse poussa un soupir. Ils restèrent un peu avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils fdoivent s'en aller.

- Alors, ça va mieux toi? demanda Harry à la brunette sur le chemin de la grande salle.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Hermione...

- Je dois te laisser Harry, il faut que j'ailles à la bibliothèque. Je te rejoins en cours. fit-elle en partant dans le sens opposé.

Elle ne voulait pas du tout parler avec un de ses amis, pas même Harry et surtout pas Ron. Elle devait passer à la bibliothèque pour prendre un livre sur la métamorphose humaine sur lequel elle avait un devoir. Et puis elle devait passer dans ses appartements avant d'aller en cours de Sortilèges. Donc, après avoir pris son livre elle se dirigea vers sa salle commune, elle prononca le mot de passe et entra. Elle y trouva la jeune Malefoy, attendant sûrement quelqu'un. Quand elle entendit le tableau s'ouvrir elle se retourna.

- Oh! Salut Hermione! salua la jeune fille.

- Bonjour Kathleen. Tu attends ton frère?

- Oui, mais c'est un vrai retardataire, ça doit faire 20min que je l'attends et pourtant je dois aller en cours. soupira la blonde.

- Bon, je dois déposer ça et on a qu'à y aller ensemble . Tu veux bien? proposa la jeune gryffondor.

- Avec joie. s'enthousiasma Kathleen.

Hermione déposa son livre dans sa chambre et rejoignit la blondinette. Ensemble, elles allèrent en cours sous le regard plus que surpris des autres élèves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon, encore un chapitre de fini. J'essayes de les envoyer en même temps maintenant! vous vous rendez compte des efforts dont je faos preuves! lol! bref, reviews? non? bn! snif+


	6. Kathleen Malefoy

**Titre : _LIS DANS MES YEUX… que je t'aime_**

**Author** : **Thi-thi92170**

**Disclaimer** : **Comme d'ab les trucs ! Les Persos sont à JKR ! Mais Kathleen elle est à MOI !**

**N.d.A: bn, jfé pa les grands discours comme d'hab, c un peu chiant à la longue donc juste pour savoir ce qui c'est passer lisez le chapitre précédent ! alors, sinon ce chapitre est consacré à Kathleen. C'est un POV vu de ses yeux à elle. Voilà !**

**Bn à votre lecture ! **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 4 : Kathleen Malefoy (POV, je rappelle)

Cela fait plus d'une heure que je cherche un livre et ça fait une heure que je ne le trouves pas ! Je crois que je vais abandonné, autant me prendre un zéro que me prendre ma santé. Je suis épuisé, tout ça c'est la faute à Draco, si il était arrivé à l'heure à notre rendez-vous j'aurai eu le temps de partir à la bibliothèque et de demander à la bibliothécaire de me trouver ce p de livre! Au lieu de venir en douce pour ne pas se faire choper parce-que j'ai oublié maintenant! Pffff... Je suis nouvelle et j'enfreind déja les règles et ben ça promets. Il me reste plus qu'à retourner dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Rien que d'y penser ça me fait froid dans le dos. Brrrr... Il y fait froid et c'est peu éclairé. Les cachots c'est sombres et effrayants parfaits pour faire revenir des cauchemars non désirés! Mais bon. Oups! Zut, j'ai oublié le mot de passe. Oh non! La poisse vraiment, manquait plus que ça! Très bien, on inspire et on expire... Fiou. Je vais demander à mon frère adoré le mot de passe et je vais faire un dodo bien mérité. Très bien alors heu... on tourne à gauche, puis à droite et enfin à... Voilà! Trouvé.

- Fraternisation. dis-je distinctement au tableau, qui s'ouvrit pour me laisser passer.

"Toujours aussi spacieux." pensai-je en admirant la pièce.

Je me dirige directement vers la chambre de mon _cher_ frère en essayant de ne pas trop faire de bruit. Je toque. Personne. Je toque encore. Nada. J'ouvre alors doucement la porte et je constate avec lassitude que Draco n'est pas là. Je soupire. Il doit être en train de faire ses rondes avec Hermione. Bon, je vais l'attendre ici. Je me couche sur son lit mais alors que je commence à fermer mes yeux un détail attire mon attention. Le tiroir est ouvert et une languette dépasse. Je me lève.Je tire un peu plus le tiroir et remarque un livre ou plutôt un carnet déposé à l'intérieur. Et soudain je le lâche. Je le reconnais ce carnet, oh oui. Pour en avoir été l'écrivaine. C'était mon journal intime avant et j'avais arrêté d'écrire à l'intérieur depuis que... depuis _cet_ évènement. Puis courageusement je me baisse pour ramasser le carnet. Cela fait revenir tant de souvenir, un petit carnet où l'on note toute notre vie. Je m'assoie sur le lit de mon frère et ouvre le petit cahier. Les pages sont beiges, ma couleur préférée. Je me demande comment c'est arrivé en la possession de Draco. Bien que j'en ai une petite idée. Je lit la première page:

_" Ce journal appartient à Kathleen Malefoy."_

Oui, ça m'appartient depuis l'âge de 15 ans. Mes parents adoptifs me l'avaient offerts. Tiens, je ressasse un vieux secret de famille là. De toute manière à quoi ça sert de ressasser les souvenirs? Mieux comprendre l'avenir? Je n'en sais vraiment rien. Je suis la seule à connaître tout les faits de l'histoire, oui TOUT! Je tourne les pages pour arriver à la dernière je la lit brièvement, des larmes coulent sur mes joues sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je m'allonge sur le lit en serrant contre moi le petit cahier, si petit mais il détient l'_histoire_ de ma vie. Les souvenirs se bousculent tout doucement dans ma tête... tout doucement...

_Des cris et des rires raisonnaient dans la maison voisine du 17 Street Shire ce qui avait le dont d'agacer fortement la vieille dame. Car dans la petite maison à côté de la sienne, la bonne humeur règnait. Deux jeune filles riaient aux éclats se racontant des histoires drôles. L'une était allongée sur un lit, ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur le visage et l'autre assise sur une chaise se tordant de rire. _

_- Et je lui ai dit que malheureusement pour lui j'étais déja prise. dit la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds. Le pauvre tu aurais dût voir sa tête. Maintenant j'en ai pitié. rigola-t-elle se qui contrastait mal avec la phrase qu'elle venait de dire._

_Et les rires redoublèrentce qui provoqua que la jeune fille assise tomba de sa chaise provoquant maintenant l'hilarité de la blonde._

_- Ah! Stop, stop! Je risque d'avoir une crise cardiaque si tu continues. essaya de dire celle-ci._

_- Bon, tu viens on va descendre, il faut que j'envoie la lettre de l'admission pour le lycée. répondit l'autre jeune fille._

_Elles descendirent ensembles les joues roses et un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Deux jeunes filles si innocentes et pourtant... _

_- Tu sais Rose, tu devrais couper tes cheveux très courts. dit soudain la blonde observant les cheveux de la jeune fille._

_- Et les tiens alors, la blondeur de ets cheveux sont presque blanc! On dirait une vieille fille! ricana Rose._

_- Je ne te permets pas! s'offusqua la blondinette._

_- Oh! Pardonnez-moi ma reine. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. s'inclina la fille._

_- C'est ça très drôle!_

_- Allez boudes pas Kathy! Maman! Papa! appella Rose._

_Les deux jeune filles s'assirent sur les chaises entourant la table basse. Un paquet de bicuits vagabondait sur la table, aussitôt Rose s'en empara._

_- Tu es incorrigible! se moqua la dénome "Kathy". On a l'impression un ogre._

_- Je ne te permets pas! fit-elle. Maman! PAPA! Oh mais où ils sont passés encore! grogna Rose._

_- Rose Edwards et l'art de s'énerver pour un rien. nargua la blonde._

_- Oh! Je peux en dire autant. répliqua-t-elle. Bon, je vais les chercher puisqu'ils ne viennent pas!_

_Alors que Rose se retirait et parcourut chercher ses parents les yeux de Kathleen se posèrent sur une photo. Sur la photographie on pouvait la voir elle et Rose et leur parents. Tout aurait montrer sur cette photo que c'était une famille normale. Mais pas si normale que ça. Parce-que tout d'abord ce n'était pas ses vrai parents à elle, mais ses parents adoptifs et puis, pour ne pas dire surtout, elle était sorcière. Ah! Sorcière, quand elle l'a sut, elle avait faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Puis était venu la presentation de sa "vrai" mère. Qui avait repris contact avec elle l'année dernière exactement. Elle était vraiment heureuse comme ça puisque elle avait suivi un parcours scolaire normal avec un précepteur._

_- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_

_Ce cri la réveilla de ses pensées. C'était un cri déchirant, suppliant et de douleur. Kathleen le reconnut tout de suite. Elle courut jusuq'à la cuisine. Poussant la porte, elle se figea sur le pas de l'entrée. Deux personnes avec des capuches se tenaient devant elle. L'un tenant Mrs Edwards et l'autre Rose. Mais les yeux de Kathleen cherchèrent Mr Edwards, où elle le trouva par terre, les bras en croix, morts. Kathleen leva les yeux et reconnut les gens devant elle. Oui, c'était eux que son précepteur lui avait parlé, des capes noires, des capuches et des masques, les mangemorts, des sorciers, partisant d'un certain Voldemort. _

_- La fille Malefoy. susurra un des sorciers. _

_Kathleen s'étona, ansi que Rose mais sa mère n'avait pas l'air surprise juste peinée. _

_- Emmenez-la! ordonna-t-il. _

_- Non! cria la jeune blonde. _

_Son cri fut tellement puissant que le mangemort qui voulut s'approcher vola à travers la pièce._

_- Je m'en doutais. murmura le mangemort qui tenait toujours Mrs Edwards. Tu sais quoi ma jolie, tu vas venir gentiment avec moi comme ça personne ne sera blessée._

_- Personne? PERSONNE! hurla Rose.Il est mort! Par votre faute! MON PERE EST MORT... ARGGGGGGGH!_

_Le sorcier lui avait lançé un sortilège qui avait fait tordre de douleur la jeune fille._

_- Voilà ce qui t'attend si tu ne viens pas._

_Kathleen était térrorisé. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire mais se souvint que sa baguette était sur elle. Une chance vu qu'elle ne la prenait pas toujours avec elle. Elle essaya de se souvenir de quelques sorts puis la sortit de la poche arrière de son jean et la pointa sur le mangemort._

_- Ah ah ah ah! ricana-t-il. Tu crois que tu fais le poids contre moi? Ce n'est pas parce-que tu sais faire de la magie instinctive que tu vas réussi à me battre en duel!_

_Magie quoi? Un duel? Sa baguettetremblait dans ses mains et finalement jeta le premier sort qui lui vint en tête._

_- IMPEDIMENTA! _

_Pris par surprise, le sorcier relâcha sa prise et para le sortilège._

_- COUREZ MRS EDWARDS! COUREZ!_

_Celle-ci fit comme elle put emmenant sa fille laissant Kathleen à son adversaire._

_- Pas mal. C'est Lucius qui doit être fier de sa chère fille._

_- Je n'ai pas de père. tonna Kathleen._

_- Oh si tu en as! Et tu sais quoi, lui aussi c'est un mangemort._

_Cette révélation, bien surprenante, fit un effet très grand sur Kathleen. Elle se sentit dégoutée d'être la fille d'un de ceux qui avait tué le père de sa soeur de coeur._

_- Nooooon, v-vous mentez!_

_- Oh non je ne mens pas jeune fille. MAis je ne suis pas là pour discuter mais pour... PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_

_- PROTEGO! répliqua Kathleen._

_Elle avait été entraînée pour les duels. Et aujourd'hui, savait pourquoi._

_- ENDOLO..._

_- EXPELLIARMUS!_

_La baguette du mangemorts lui vola des mains et Kathleen en profita pour partir en courant. Ellecourut hors de la maison où elle vit un massacre. Plusieurs mangemorts avaient réussi à entrer dans les maisons voisines et plusieurs personnes criaient, huralient. KAthleen se bouche les oreilles et tomba par terre, cela lui fesaient trop mal. _

_- Kathleen! _

_Elle se retourna pour voir Rose lui dire de s'en aller. Elle ne comprit par mais entendit juste un:_

_- AVADA KEDAVRA! _

_Et vu un éclair vert. Elle fit volte face et vite un corps passer devant elle, prenant l'éclair pour lui. LEs yeux grands ouverts, figés d'horreur, Kathleen compris que quelqu'un, qu'elle ne connaissait même pas venait de se sacrifier pour elle._

_- Kathleen! _

_- Rooose!_

_- Kathleen... sanglota-t-elle. Ma mère... elle.. ils. l'ont._

_Et ses pleurs redoublèrent._

_- Shuuut... je suis là... ça va aller. Je suis avec toi. On s'en sortira.. ensemble..._

_Et elle aussi pleura doucement, remercient silencieusement cette personne qui lui avait sauvait la vie, lui accordant, une deuxième chance..._

- ROSE! hurla-t-elle.

Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure et sa respiration était courte. Puis elle pleura, elle pleura un bon coup. Ses souvenirs revenaient à elle alors qu'elle commençaient à les oublier. Puis elle netendit des pas. Elle se leva, remit le journal à sa place et s'allongea sur le lit. Elle netendit une bribe de conversation.

- Oh la ferme Malefoy! C'était déja assez dur de faire tout un travail avec toi.

- Oh mais bien sur! Fait de mauvais rêves Granger!

- Non! Mais c'est pas vrai, t'es un vrai gamin!

Puis la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer Draco.

- Kathleen? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici. dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Qu'est-ce que... Mais tu pleures! s'affola-t-il.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

- Shuuut. Je suis là... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle?

- J-je me ra-p-pelle, cette nuit... rose et ses parents.. souffla-t-elle prise de spasmes.

Elle pleura, pleura tout son saoul! Sans s'arrêter. Draco serra sa prise un peu plus fortement.

- Je suis là... avec toi... dors...

Et sur ces paroles réconfortantes et ses bras rassurant, elle réussit à s'endormir. Sans voir que la porte était entrouverte et que quelqu'un avait tout vu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fini! J'en peux plus! 3! TROIS chapitres envoyés en une journée et 4 écrites en 1 journées! Longues en ! J'ai presque fini le 5e qui devrait venir demain et si j'ai vraimentla volonté dans la nuit! Bref! JE veux des reviews! PLEASSE! bisous+**


	7. Je le hais

**Titre : _LIS DANS MES YEUX… que je t'aime_**

**Author** : **Thi-thi92170**

**Disclaimer** : **Comme d'ab les trucs ! Les Persos sont à JKR ! Mais Kathleen elle est à MOI !**

**N.d.A:> jfé pa les grands discours comme d'hab, c un peu chiant à la longue donc juste pour savoir ce qui c'est passer lisez le chapitre précédent ! **

**> 2e petit truc. Je voulais remercier Lily9172 parce-qu'elle m'a soutenu depuis le premier chapitre. Elle a été ma première revieweuse et depuis elle me lâche pas. Donc je voulais la remercier pour ses encouragements et de suivre sans relâche mes fics ! Merci ! Et merci aussi à 'tite mione qui a aussi écris quelques petits encouragements totu au long des chapitres ! Encore merci pour les encouragements ! Bisous ! **

**Bn à votre lecture !**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapitre 5 :_ « Je le hais ! »

Quand Hermione se réveilla ce matin là, elle était de bonne humeur. Elle avait pu faire une nuit entière ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis pas mal de temps. Tout ça grâce à la fameuse potion de sommeil sans rêves qu'elle avait chopé à l'infirmerie tandis qu'elle rendait visite à Ginny (oui, Hermione s'en est beaucoup voulu!).Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche. En sortant, elle tomba sur Malefoy qui avait une très mauvaise mine. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander:

- Tu as fais quoi toute la nuit pour être dans cet état là?

- Ce n'est pas tes affaires Granger! répondit-il d'une voix ensommeillée en entrant dans la salle d'eau.

Quand la porte se referma sur lui, Hermione repensa à ce qu'elle avait pu voir la veille. La tendresse de Malefoy face à sa soeur en était troublant. Et puis le mystère que cachait cette jeune fille, Hermione se promit intérieurement de le résoudre. Et en passant devant la chambre de son homologue, elle put constater que la Kathleen avait déja déserté les lieux. Finissant de s'habiller elle se dirigea vers la grande salle et vint s'asseoir près de Ginny qui avait quitté l'infirmerie. Elle la salua et en s'asseyant jeta un coup d'oeil à la table vert et argent en constatant que la jeune Malefoy ne s'y trouvait pas.

- Hermione, corrige moi si je me trompes mais c'est bien toi qui s'occupe de l'organisation des sorties à Pré-au-lard? lui demanda la rouquine.

- Hein?

- Tu m'écoutes?

- Oh... heu, je suis un peu distraite. Tu disais?

- Je te demandais si c'était toi qui s'occupait de l'organisation des sorties à Pré-au-lard.

- Je ne sais pas encore, on a pas eu le temps d'en parler moi et Malefoy, ou plutôt j'ai pas vraiment abordé la question des rôles.

- Oh! Pas ce que si c'était toi, tu aurais put t'arranger pour reporter la prochaine sortie.

- Reporter la prochaine sortie? s'intrigua la préfète

- Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir avant 1 mois.

- Quoi?

- Mrs Pomfresh dis que j'ai une infection qui fait que je ne peux pas trop me déplacer, donc interdit de sortie.

- Rassures-moi Ginny ce n'est pas très grave? s'affola la gryffondor

- Eh bien pour tout te dire, je n'en sais rien, elle m'a dit ça hier et elle a rien rajouté de plus.

- Ron et Harry sont au courant?

- Non. répondit la rouquine. Harry risque de me couver et Ron de terriblement s'inquiéter. J'ai pas envie de mettre ça sur leur dos en plus si jamais ce n'était pas si grave que ça!

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas si grave. dit une voix derrière la jeune fille.

- Harry! s'exclama Ginny.

Le brun souria et l'embrassa arrachant une grimace à son meilleur ami.

- Il faudra t'y habituer Ron. intima Hermione distraitement.

A cette phrase le rouquin se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- Tu me parles? tenta-t-il

Hermione soupira et le regarda.

- Mais bien sur espèce d'idiot! sourit-elle.

On aurait dit un garçon qui venait de reçevoir son cadeau de noël.

- Merci. Merci.Merci. Merci. Merc..

- Ron! Je peux revenir sur ma décision! le prévint-elle.

Il se calma tout de suite et ils rigolèrent ensemble.

- Tiens, en faite. Dumbledore a parlé d'un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces de Mal? questionna Harry.

- Maintenant que tu me le dis... il me semble que personne n'a encore eu ce cours jusqu'à présent. On sera les premiers à le découvrir. répondit Hermione.

- Mais c'est bizarre, d'habitude il nous le présente pendant la répartition. s'étonna Ron.

- Oui effectivement, bizarre. Nous verrons bien. termina la préfète.

Et le trio se rendirent à leur salle de cours. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se demander qui serait le prochain prof barjo à leur faire cours. L'année dernière, ils avaient eu droit à un auror qui euh... comment dire... bizarre. Il suffisait qu'il entende ne serait-ce qu'un crissement et il sort sa baguette. Un vrai malade! Cette année, ils éspéraient juste avoir un prof. normal. Mais qu'elle fut leur étonnement quand se fut une jeune femme qui se présenta à eux. Elle les fit entrer dans la salle qui avait été re-décorée. La jeune femme était très jeune, dans les vingtainnes d'années. De long cheveux blonds, rivalisant avec ceux de Kathleen, lui tombaient sur les épaules et ses yeux verts foncés étaient remplis de malice. Elle s'installa sur son bureau et prit la parole.

- Bonjour à tous. Je suis le votre professeur de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal, Miss Celestine Ackley.

Son nom s'écrit au tableau. De sa vie, Hermione n'avait jamais entendue une voix aussi douce que celle de leur professeur.

- Très bien, jen e vais pas vous faire l'introduction sur l'importance des ASPIC je crois que mes collègues vous ont déja appris ce que c'était. Je me contenterais de dire que dans ma matière, je tiens à ce que tout le monde s'en sorte avec brio. D'accord? Très bien. Je vais faire l'appel. Je voudrais les Serpentard d'un côté et les Gryffondor de l'autre. Merci.

Alors que la jeune femme commença à appeller les noms, Hermione repéra Kathleen au fond de la pièce, et remarqua qu'elle avait des cernes elle aussi. Quand ce fut son nom elle leva la main et la femme s'attarda sur elle la regardant dans les yeux. Hermione se sentit un peu mal à l'aise face à cet "examen" mais le professeur Ackley détourna la tête rapidement. Puis elle termina sur le nom de Blaise Zabbini.

- Alors je vais faire des groupes pour le prochain cours, je me servirai de celui-ci pour préparer les couples. Bon, alors je vais évaluer vos capacités. Je vais en appeller certains. Heum... lodubat Neville!

Neville fut quelque peu surpris mais s'avança vers son professeur.

- Très bien. Tu vas bien m'écouter et bien faire ce que je te demande d'accrod Neville? lui dit-elle.

Neville hocha la tête.

- Ok. Ferme les yeux et vide ton esprit. Respire et fais le vide dans ta tête c'est très important. Maintenant, je vais te lancer un sort et je ne veux en aucun cas, je dis bien en AUCUN cas que tu bouges. Tu vas sentir comme une sorte de vague glacée mais tu n'ouvres pas les yeux et tu ne bouges pas d'accord? Allez.

Neville s'exécuta et après quelques minutes, le professeur Ackley lui lança un sortilège informulé d'un éclair bleu. Soudain, le corps de Neville fut enveloppé d'un brouillard informe qui le souleva du sol. Cela dura quelques minutes puis il revint au sol. Le professeur semblait étonnée et contente.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru Neville avec ce que m'avait dit les autres professeurs sur toi, que tu avais une force magique aussi évoluée. Très bien, bravo.

Après ce que la jeune femme lui dit, Neville eut l'air choqué et ne voulait pas y croire. Tout le monde attendait de savoir qui elle allait appeller, voulant tous passer.

- Mmmh... Malefoy Kathleen.

La blonde se figea, il nemanquait plus que ça. Elle s'avança et sentait tout les regards peser sur elle.

- Mêmes instructions. Vas-y.

Kathleen respira un bon coup et ferma les yeux. Elle vida tout ce qu'elle avait dans sa tête ou du moins essayait, après ce qui c'était passé la veille c'était un peu compliqué. Puis soudain, une bouffée glacée l'envahit, le Professeur Ackley lui avait lançé le sortilège. Elle se sentit décoller du sol et une sensation de bien être total l'envahit. Mais soudain, des images l'assagirent, des cris et des plaintes résonnèrent dans son esprit. Elle mit ses mains sur sa tête sans se rendre compte de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Lorsque le prof. Ackley avait lançer le sortilège, tout se passa comme avec Neville mais d'un coup le brouillard autour de Kathleen devint rouge et la baguette du professeur tremblait et elle semblait affolée. Puis quand la jeune serpentard se tena la tête, le brouillard se transforma en liens et le professeur ne contrôla plus rien. Et soudain, Miss Ackley fut projeté à travers la salle, rompant le lien avec la jeune Malefoy qui s'écroula au sol en pleurant. Malefoy accouru tout de suite vers sa soeur qui se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant encore plus. Miss Ackley, bien que encore sous le choc, vint vers la jeune fille s'assit près d'elle. Elle luiditquelque choseet la jeune fille acquiesa. Puis le professeur se leva et s'adressa à toute sa classe.

- Le cours est terminé. On se revoit demain. dit elle.

Les élèves, toujours sur le choc, mirent du temps à réagir. Puis ils sortirent de la classe en commentant ce qui venait de se passer dans leur salle de cours. Hermione, par contre, ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller. Ce n'est que quand Harry la tira par la manche qu'elle reprit ses esprits. Elle jeta un derniers regard à la jeune fille toujours au sol dans les bras de son frère avant de quitter la salle de cours. Hermione aussi se posait des questions sur ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait déja lut quelque chose sur le sortilège effectué par leur professeuret la récation de la serpentard n'était pas normale.

- Vous avez vu? le professeur Ackley a été totalement projettée à travers toute la salle! s'exclama Ron.

- C'est bizarre. commenta Hermione.

- Bizarre? demanda Harry.

- Oui. J'ai lut quelque chose sur ce sort, c'est le reflet de l'âme, un sortilège de haut niveau.

- Le reflet de l'âme? s'intrigua le rouquin.

- C'est un sortilège qui mesure la puissance magique d'un sorcier. Mais tu ne peux pas le lancer à n'importe qui. Seul quelqu'un qui a un niveau assez élevé peux sans risque le lancer à quelqu'un. entama la Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi? s'étonna le brun.

- Par exemple, si jelance ce sortilègeà Dumbledore, qui a une puissance magique très élevée, il risque d'aspirer ma puissance magique qui est largement inférieur à la sienne.

- Mais je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé avec le professeur Ackley. déclara Harry.

- Je pense que lorsque le professeur lui a lançé le sortilège tout c'est passé comme prévu. Mais une chose a dut faire que la puissance magique de Kathleen a augmenté considérablement.

- une chose?

- Oui, ça peut-être un sortilège ou une pénétration d'esprit. En tout cas cela explique le changement de couleur du brouillard.

- D'accord, je crois comprendre, mais si c'est bien le cas, pourquoi le professeur Ackley avait l'air surprise, limite affolée?

- Hmmm...Je pense que la puissance magique de Kathleen a dut l'étonner. Les vibrations qui se sont introduites en Kathleen, qui ont augmenté sa puissance, ont dut entrer dans son esprit très violemment, elle n'a pas bien vider son esprit. Quand à la question pourquoi le professeur s'est retrouvé projetter à travers la salle, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agit d'un effet du sortilège. exposa Hermione.

- Tu crois que ça peut-être... de la magie instinctive? interrogea Ron.

- De la magie quoi? demanda Harry.

- De la amgie instinctive, une magie qu'on exerce sans baguette. Oui je pensais à ça, et si c'est le cas elle doit être très puissante.

- Pourquoi? s'intrigua le survivant.

- Eh bien, normalement lorsqu'on a pas encore sa baguette, c'est de la magie instinctive que l'on fait, mais lorsque l'on a sa baguette cette magie diminue un peu puisque on utilise toujours la baguette. Un peu comme quand tu as gonflé ta tante. expliqua Hermione.

- Oui, mais j'ai déja eu ma baguette.

- Pas vraiment, on avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie hors de l'école, et puis c'était sous l'effet de la colère. Ce que ej veux dire c'est que normalement c'est rare de refaire de lam agie instinctive quand on a un niveau de magie comme le nôtre. Sauf si tu exerce ta magie.exposa Hermione. En tout cas elle doit vraiment être très très puissante. conclut-elle.

Et sur cette déclaration, ils se rendirent à leur cours suivant en pensant tout de même à cette nouvelle déroutante.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

A la fin de la journée, Hermione était épuisée. Elle s'écroula sur son lit en pensant à sa journée. Après le cours de Défense, ils n'avaient plus revus la jeune Malefoy. Et son frère paraissait très inquiet. D'ailleurs, Malefoy étonait Hermione de jours en jours, il avait vraiment l'air bouleversé par l'état de sa soeur et cet soudaine attache était attendrissante. Cette journée avait vraiment été réussie en suprise. Pfff... La Gryffondor se leva, il était l'heure de dîner. Elle sortit de sa chambre et tomba sur un Draco Malefoy passablement très, mais alors très en colère. Elle passa devant lui, un sourcil levé. Il se tourna vers remarquant sa présence.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Granger! répondit-il devant sa question muette.

Elle ne répondit pas mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

- Dégage! hurla-t-il.

- Oh ça va! Ce n'est pas parce-que tu as des sautes d'humeur qu'il faut m'en faire part! s'irrita-t-elle à son tour.

Elle s'en alla d'un pas furieux. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait, que Malefoy avait changé. D'accord il était attachant auprès de sa soeur, ok il avait peut-être un coeur, mais sur le point Granger, il était resté un vieux débile agrémenté d'un triple con! (Nda: je veux pas dire de gros mots mais là... lol! sorry pr les plus jeunes!). Elle arriva dans la grande salle toujours sur les nerfs ce dont Ginny remarqua.

- Tout vas bien Hermione? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Très bien! répondit-elle sèchement.

Ginny, Harry et Ron se lançèrent des regards interrogateurs.

- Heu... Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe? se lança Ron.

- Ce qui se passe? CE qui se passe? Eh bien, il se trouve que je dois vivre avec le nombrile du monde et que le grain de sable qui lui sert d'homologue féminine en a marre! rugit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait? demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés sachnat très bien de qui elle voulait parler.

- Oh rien! Juste que quand quelqu'un s'inquiète de son état, Monsieur l'envoie pêtre!

Personne n'ajouta rien, laissant passer la tempête. Mais Hermione ne se calma pas pour autant, elle déversa sa colère sur les élèves qui eurent le malheur d'enfreindre el règlement, enlevant une cinquantaine de points, toute maison confondues. C'est donc, épuisée, fatiguée et la voix cassée qu'elle rentra dans se appartments de préfets. Qu'elle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit Kathleen assise sur le canapé de la salle commune, songeuse.

- Kathleen?

- Oh! Salut Hermione.

- Comment tu vas ? demanda celle-ci s'asseyant près d'elle.

- Je vais bien. Merci de t'inquiéter. remercia-t-elle.

- C'est normal.

Elles parlèrent pendant un bon moment, Kathleen attendant son frère pour une "histoire de famille". Hermione se rendit compte à quel point Kathleen portait très mal son nom de famille. Elle était loin de la froideur légendaire des Malefoy. Non. Elle était souriante, gentille même si elle était plutôt éspiègle. La gryffondor se trouva une amie très chère en la personne de Kathleen. C'est incroyable comme le destin peut faire des suprises. Mais elles furent interrompu par le tableau qui s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Draco Malefoy. Quand il vit sa soeur, un brin de sourire s'afficha sur son visage mais par contre quand il remarqua Hermione, se sourire d'effaça.

- Granger, tu fous quoi ici? siffla-t-il.

- Oh mais je te rappelle que cette salle commune m'appartient aussi. répliqua la brune.

- Je voulais dire avec MA soeur.

- Je fais ce que je veux Malefoy, tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner.

- Evite de me parler sur ce ton sinon... menaça-t-il.

- Sinon quoi? provoqua Hermione.

- STOP! intervint Kathleen.

Hermione s'était levé et affrontait Malefoy du regard. Mais l'intervention de la blonde fit tourner son regard, tout comme Malefoy.

- On se calme! Pas de massacres, s'il vous plaît. Draco je veux te parler. Hermione, c'était agréable de pouvoir parler avec toi. dit-elle.

Malefoy renifla avec dédain. Aussitôt Kathleen le fusilla du regard.

- Bonne nuit Hermione. lui dit-elle.

- A toi aussi.

Et sur ce, elle partit dans sa chambre. Hermione se coucha tout de suite. Et oublia de prendre sa potion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FINI! Voilà, le 5e chapitre est terminé! fiou... Sinon, je voulais répondre à ****petitetiti****. Tu m'as demandé si Lupin s'est sacrifié pour Kathleen, je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de confirmation, tu sauras la réponse très prochainement dans le chapitre 7. Voilà. Ah! aussi je voulais remercier tout les revieweurs! très sympa! Lachez les commentaires! Biz! à +.  
**


	8. Un espoir nouveau

**Titre : _LIS DANS MES YEUX… que je t'aime_**

**Author** : **Thi-thi92170**

**Disclaimer** : **Comme d'ab les trucs ! Les Persos sont à JKR ! Mais Kathleen elle est à MOI !**

**N.d.A: JE remercie encore une fois tout ceux qui lisent ma fic depuis le début et qui m'encouragent ! Parce-que c'est pas facile d'écrire. A chaque fois que vous me laissez un petit message j'ai encore plus envie d'écrire, pour vous ! Donc MERCI MERCI MERCI ! Aussi le rated risque de monter un peu dans ce chapitre ! Avis aux plus jeunes !**

**A votre lecture !**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre 6 :_ Un espoir nouveau

C'était la première sortie à Pré-au-lard et malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait, Hermione ne parvint pas à changer la date pour Ginny. Cette dernière ne s'en formalisa pas énormément puisque finalement Harry avait déscidé de rester avec sa belle, laissant Ron et Hermione ensemble. Hermione avait d'ailleurs annoncé à Ron que Kathleen se joignerait à eux, provoquant l'ahurissement de celui-ci, visiblement il était tombé sous le charme de la belle blonde. En effet, Kathleen et Hermione s'appréciait énormément et ne se lachait presque plus. Ginny était sa meilleure amie mais comme lles n'étaient pas dans la même année, cela était dure de se retrouver ensemble et d'accorder leur emplois du temps. Mais comme les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avaient beaucoup de cours en commun, la blonde et la brune se voyaient souvent. Une amitié indéfinissable s'était créés entre eux que même Ron et Harry avaient accepté en particulier le rouquin. Par contre Malefoy, semblait être le seul à ne pas être très heureux de ce repprochement et le faisait clairement comprendre à sa soeurn ce qui provoquaient souvent des disputes. Et à chaque fois c'était Malefoy qui venait s'excuser et à chaque fois le même scénario se répétait. Mais ce jour là, Kathleen fit quelque chose qui mit en rogne le serpentard et la belle lionne. Les deux jeune filles étaient dans la salle commune en train de rigoler ensemble quand le serpentard arriva. Kathleen se leva d'un bond et s'exclama:

- En fait Draco! J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Le blond s'immobilisa, quand sa soeur prenait cet air enjoué c'était mauvais signe pour lui du côté de son bien être.

- Quoi? demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien... tu vois ce week-end c'est la première sortie à Pré-au-lard, je me disais que... commença-t-elle.

- Que quoi? s'intrigua Malefoy, doutant de la question.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous acompagnerait pas moi et Hermione?

Voilà c'était dit. Malefoy regarda sa soeur ahurit ansi qu'Hermione, qui visiblement n'avait pas été informé. Le blond regarda sa soeur qui arborait un air de chien battu. Ah qu'il pouvait détester quand elle faisait ça. Il suffisait qu'elle lui demande quelque chose avait cette tête et il l'acceptait. Depuis que Kathleen était entré dans sa vie, Draco ne savait plus où il en était. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis cet été où sa mère lui présenta sa soeur. Sa soeur caché. Quand elle lui avait conté son histoire Draco sentit quelque chose naître en lui et s'amplifier le reste des vacances qu'il passa en compagnie de sa "merveilleuse" oui merveilleuse soeur. Ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient jumeaux et l'histoire qui allait avec. Cet été les avaient rapprochés et cet été aussi avait permis à Draco de faire tomber son masque à celle qu'il considérait maintenant sans vraiment le savoir, l'être qui comptait le plus dans sa vie. Mais de là à passer une journée en sompagnie de Granger, elle en demandait peut-être un peu trop.

- Non! répondit-il.

- S'il te plaît...

Aarghhhh! "Il ne faut pas céder" se dit-il.

- Je te promets, ça sera super...

non!

- Draco...

NON! nON! nooo...

- D'accord. soupira-t-il.

- Ouais! Super! Merci petit frère. s'enthousiasma-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- JE suis né avant toi! répliqua-t-il.

- Justement, chez les jumeaux, celui qui sort en dernier est celui qui a été fait en premier, c'est donc moi l'aînée! jubila-t-elle.

Malefoy grogna, visiblement, pas très heureux. Hermione semblait amusée. Puis soudain le tableau pivota pour laisser passer Blaise Zabini.

- Oh! Salut Blaise! Comment tu vas? s'enquérit Kathleen ,visiblement très joyeuse.

- Euh...très bien. Et je vois que toi aussi... répondit le serpentard.

- Oui, quelle belle journée n'est-ce pas?déclara la jeune blonde.

- Oui... euh... Draco, je peux te parler? demanda Blaise en s'adressant au blond.

- Ouais, allons dans ma chambre.

Les deux garçons se rendirent dans la chambre vert et argent et sur le passage, Zabini salua Hermione qui en fut étonnée.

- Oh ne t'étonnes pas, c'est le seul serpentard que je connaisse qui soit un tant soit peu agréable. Draco arrive quand même à se faire des amis "accéptable". commenta Kathleen.

- Je l'admets.

- Bon, et si on allait à la bibliothèque, comme ça nous aurons fini nos devoirs pour la semaine prochaine et nous pourrons profiter pleinement de ce week-end!

- Allons-y!

Il y avait aussi un point qui n'avait pas été abordé. Non seulement Kathleen se dotait d'une grande puissance magique mais aussi, elle était très intelligente et était à peu près au même niveau qu'Hermione dans les études. Et ce qui en avait étonner quelques uns c'était que aucune des deux jeunes filles n'avaient éprouvés une quelconque rivalitée et compétition. Non, au contraire elles étudiaient ensemble et arborait fièrement les oculeurs de leurs maisons respectifs. Elles allèrent donc ensemble à la bibliothèque, lieu où on les voyait souvent. Elles s'installèrent et commencèrent leurs travail.

- Oh! En fait, Harry ne viendra pas. informa la brune. Il veut rester avec Ginny pour lui tenir compagnie.

- Eh bien ce n'est pas grave. comme ça Draco risque de faire moins de dégâts.

- Tu crois qu'il acceptera toujours en sachant qur Ronald vient avec nous?demanda Hermione.

- Oh, de toute manière il devra accepter. J'ai mes façons de faire obéir. dit Kathleen dans un sourire machiavélique.

Elles partirent dans un éclat de rire qui leur fit prendre une remarque de la part de Mrs Pince. A la fin de la journée, Hermione quitta la jeune serpentard et se dirigea dans la tour de Gryffondor où elle trouva Ron, inquiet.

- Salut Ron! tout vas bien?

- Hermione! Je t'ai cherché. Où étais-tu?

- J'étais avec Kathleen dans le parc, pourquoi? s'inquiéta la gryffondor.

- Ginny a fait une rechute, elle a été transporté à Ste Mangouste, je suis resté pour te prévenir mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé. annonça le rouquin.

- Oh par Merlin! s'orrifia Hermione. C'est grave?

- On ne sait pas mais je voulais te prévenir avant d'y aller. Harry est sur place mais il doit revenir à l'école.

- Très bien, alors dis lui de s'accrocher hein?

- Oui. Pour demain, Hermione...je crois que je ne pourrais pas venir, tu comprends. Harry revient ce soir. lança-t-il avant d'accourir hors de la salle commune.

Hermione était bouleversé. Ginny malade? Si grave que ça? Oh merlin sait que la petite rousse est une vraie têtue, elle aurait dûe l'obliger à se reposer. Sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester en place, elle retourna à sa salle commune. Elle aurait voulu que Kathleen soit là. Elle aurait bien besoin de la blonde dans ses moments là. Mais elle n'allait tout de même pas la chercher pour l'embêter avec ses problèmes. Et plus les heures passaient, plus elle était inquiète. Elle se rongeait les sangs. Quand le tableau s'ouvrit, elle espéra plus que tout que ce soit une tête blonde qui la traverse. Et effectivement, c'était bien une tête blonde qui entra dans la salle mais pas celle que Hermione aurait voulu voir.

- Tiens Granger! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là à 11h du soir? s'intrigua Malefoy.

- Je pourrais te poser la même question. répliqua Hermione, mais le coeur n'y était pas. Ce quoi Malefoy remarqua très bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda-t-il

- Comme si ça pouvait te faire quelque chose. soupira Hermione.

- Non, c'est vrai mais la prochaine fois ne me hurles pas dessus parce-que je ne sais pas me préoccuper de quelque chose! s'irrita le blond.

- Si tu sais te préoccuper de quelque chose, de toi! TOUJOURS DE TOI! Mr Malefoy par ci, par là. Tu n'es qu'un IDIOT! Mets toi ça dans le crâne! explosa la brune.

Le serpentard ne savait pas trop quoi dire, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi énervée, il devait se passer quelque chose pour qu'elle soit dans cet état là. Et puis sans qu'il n'est eu le temps de dire quoi que soit, Hermione s'effondra à terre en pleurant. C'en était trop pour elle, si elle davait perdre Ginny en un an, elle aurait à pleurer la mort de deux êtres chers dans sa vie. D'abord son père te puis sa meilleure amie. Elle pleura se remémorant la douleur qu'elle avait eu à la mort de son père. Draco ne sut pas trop quoi faire, il avait appris à être affecter de voir ses gens pleurer, encore une influence que sa soeur avait sur lui. Alors, il s'approcha de la gryffondor et lui tendit un mouchoir qu'il avait dans la poche (Nda: cherchez pourquoi il en a un sur lui!). Hermione étonnée, le prit.

- Merci. renifla-t-elle.

- Pas de quoi.

Un silence tendu s'abbatit sur la pièce. Draco ne l'avouerait jamais mais sa lui faisait mal de voir Granger pleurer. Il avait vu sa soeur pleurer des nuits entière sans s'arrêter alors revoir des larmes surle visage d'une fille, cela lui rappelait quelque souvenirs. Mais il se demandait bien ce qui avait put la mettre dans ses états.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça? demanda-t-elle subitement.

- Faire quoi? s'enquérit Draco.

- Tout ça. D'abord tu es un ange avec Kathleen, tu chnages d'attitude dès qu'elle est près de toi. Et puis tu m'offres un mouchoir et tu a l'air peinée. Pourquoi tu as changé comme ça?

- Tu l'as dit toi même. Ma soeur. lacha-t-il. Depuis que je l'a connaît, eh bien...elle a tout bouleversé dans ma vie..Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça. soupira-t-il. Et toi?

- Oh moi, Ginny... Elle a été transporté à Ste Mangouste. Une infection dût à quelque chose qu'elle a mangée. On ne sait pas encore si elle va s'en sortir. Mais ça à l'air grave... sanglota-t-elle.

La voir si dénuée et si fragile, Maleoy en eut le coeur brisé, pourquoi? Lui même n'en savait rien. Il se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras. Et bien qu'elle fut un peu surprise au départ, elle se laissa aller dans les bras réconfortant de son meilleur énnemi. Parfois il faut bien, plus que des mots pour comprendre certaine chose. Elle s'endormit dans ses bras et il l'a transporta dans son lit. Sans le savoir, tout les deux venait de déclencher quelque chose dans ce monde, un espoir nouveau.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alors? Ce chapitre? Il est assez court mais il fallait absolument que je finisse avec ces 3 mots. Et puis je devais faire la parenthèses avec l'histoire de Ginny. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas prévu qu'elle nous quitte de si tôt! oups! j'en ai trop dit! allez! à! Gros bisous! et encore merci pour les reviews.**


	9. Premier pas

**Titre : _LIS DANS MES YEUX… que je t'aime_**

**Author** : **Thi-thi92170**

**Disclaimer** : **Comme d'ab les trucs ! Les Persos sont à JKR ! Mais Kathleen elle est à MOI !**

**N.d.A: Bon, les chapitres avancent, ça avancent l'écriture de ma fic. Et avec vos encouragements ça avance plus vite ! Je vous remercie encore, je me lasse jamais de voir qu'il y a un reviews de poster. Merci encore. Sinon, à part ça. L'histoire se concrétise un peu plus. Nouveau rapprochement. Maintenant, l'hitoire Ginny, que va-t-il se passer à votre avis ? h bien, la réponse maintenant ! **

**A votre lecture!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre 7_ : Premier pas

Sa nuit fut hantée de cauchemard sans rajouter la peur qui la tenailler au ventre à propos de Ginny. Elle se réveille ce samedi-là, plus fatiguée que jamais. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et elle soupira en se rappelant de la proximité qu'elle avait eu avec son homologue. Elle se leva et prit sa douche avant d'aller à la grande salle. Elle trouva Harry attablé, son visage vidé d'émotions.

- Bonjour. dit Hermione.

- Bonjour.

Elle s'assit près de lui alors que ce dernier ne sembalit même pas faire attention à sa présence.

- Harry..

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Que je dois être fort et affronter ça. Mais je n'en peux plus. Il manquait plus que ça. s'énerva le brun.

- Je comprends tu sais. Vraiment et je ne vais pas te dire tout ça juste...tu as des amis près de toi. assura Hermione. Je suis là moi.

Harry la regarda et puis il se jeta dans ses bras.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'ai tellement peur pour elle.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle va s'en sortir Harry et puis tu devrais y aller. Va la rejoindre.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir besoin de moi?

- Sûre, et puis il y a Kathleen. Si jamais Ron veut revenir, tu lui dit... il a besoin de s'aérer un peu. conclut la gryffondor.

- Merci Hermione. Je t'écris ce soir et j'envoi ron ici. Je suis heureux d'avoir une amie comme toi. déclara-t-il.

- Moi aussi. répondit la belle brune.

Et il partit, laissant Hermione. Ginny aurait besoin de lui et elle de Ron. Il fallait qu'il s'amuse un peu et oublie la préssion. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle commune où elle trouva Kathleen.

- Hermione! Draco m'a racontée. Comment tu vas? s'enquérit la serpentard.

- Bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. rassura la brune.

- Tu es sûre? Je peux annuler la sortie après tout ce n'est pas g...

- Non! il faut que je sorte un peu. ça me fera du bien.

- Très bien.

Et elles parlèrent, Hermione de ce qu'elle ressentait et de sa douleur naissante lui rappellant de trop ce qu'elle avait du traverser le noël dernier, lorsque son père fut décédé. Puis vers 1h de l'après midi, Ron arriva et vint donner les nouvelles à Hermione. Apparement, Ginny se battait bien. et si elle continuait comme ça, elle devrait reprendre connaiscance d'ici Mardi. tout d'un coup, à la suite de cette nouvelle, un poids sembla s'enlever de ses épaules, rassurée. Mais, lorsque Ron apprit que Malefoy allait venir avec eux, l'humeur rasurée et fatiguée de Ron se transforma en bouffée de colère qu'il tenta de dissimuler face sa meilleure amie et de la belle blonde. Quand au Serpentard il ne sembla pas vraiment vouloir remettre ce qu'il s'était passer la veille au tapis. Il se contenta d'éviter Hermione jusqu'à ce que Kathleen et ses idées fassent des siennes. Elle divisa le petit groupe par deux, elle avec Ron et son frère avec Hermione. Quand ils furent seul, personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit mais finalement Hermione se descida à aborder le sujet.

- Malefoy. Je..je voulais te remercier.

Le blond s'arrêta et jaugea du regard la gryffondor. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, plutôt à des reproches et pas des remerciements.

- J'étais vraiment mal et le fait que tu aie sut me consoler ou plutôt être là tout simplement,m'a fait du bien. précisa-t-elle.

- Eh bien...

- Je penses que tu as réellement changé Malefoy. conclut Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait.

- Comment ça?

- Je penses que si je te dis mangemort tu comprendras. Dans ma vie, j'ai pas eu le choix, jamais. Je suis né pour être comme ça parce-que c'était mon destin selon mon père. Comme on dit on ne choisit pas ses parents ni sa famille. Mais j'ai eu le choix celui d'accepter Kathleen, ma nouvelle famille. Et en même temps d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, je ne changerais jamais vraiment. La preuve, je suis toujours aux yeux des autres un serpentard, vil et cruel. Il ne me verront jamais vraiment que comme ça en fait. Du moins tant que je porterais le nom de "Malefoy". remarqua le blond.

- Je penses que tu te trompes. Si moi j'ai pu te voir autrement, je pense que le reste du monde peut y arriver aussi. affirma Hermione.

- Surement...

- Bon, je dois acheter quelque chose dans ce magasin. tu peux partir directement au lieu de rendez-vous.

- Oh, je peux t'attendre.

- Très bien.fit elle en se dirigeant vers la boutique avant de se retourner et de dire au serpentard:

- Je crois que tu as vraiment changé.

Puis elle se retourna. Draco, lui, ne savait pas trop quoi dire à ce qui venait de se passer. Hermione Granger et lui venait d'avoir une discussion civilisée. Finalement elle avait peut-être raison, il avait bel et bien changé. Quelques minutes plus tard elle ressortit de la boutique et ils se dirigèrent ensemble au lieu de rendez-vous, les trois balais. Apparement, Kathleen et Ron n'étaient pas encore là. Ils discutèrent donc ensemble de façon polie mais néanmoins, Hermione remarqua qu'il prenait encore ses réserves face à elle, ce qu'elle pouvait facilement comprendre car elle aussi prenait les même dispositions. Ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure après que le rouquin et la blonde arrivèrent et Draco et Hermione remarquèrent qu'ils évitaient soigneusement de se regarder.

- Alors comment c'est passé la petite ballade? demanda Hermione.

- Très bien. répondit rapidement Kathleen.

Cette réponse rapide fit échanger un regard entre le blond et la brune.

- Et vous? s'intrigua à son tour la serpentard.

- Plutôt bien. assura la gryffondor.

Puis, un peu plus tard, quand le temps arriva de rentrer, HErmione remarqua que les deux adolescents, à chaque fois qu'ils se frôlaient ou se touchaient une rougeur apparaissait sur leur visage commun. La brune fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, elle règlerai cette histoire avec la jeune blonde. De retour à l'école, Hermione se hâta d'écrire une lettre pour demander des nouvelles de sa petite rousse. Ce que Ron s'enquit de faire avec elle, laissant les deux serpentards ensemble avec un échange très "froid" entre lerouquin et le blond. Harry se dépêcha de les répondre avant le début de la soirée en leur assurant que Ginny s'en sortait peu à peu. Le traitement avait eu des effets très positifs. C'est donc dans la bonne humeur que les deux gryffondors passèrent la soirée ansi que des frères et soeurs qui se retrouvaient ensemble durant une nuit.

Le reste du week-end se passa relativement bien, avec toujours les habituels prises de bec entre Ron et Draco. Hermione et Kathleen passèrent la fin de l'après midi ensemble et la gryffondor sût alors ce qui avait put ansi gêner les deux jeunes gens ce samedi-là. La serpentard lui raconta qu'alors qu'ils étaient en train de rigoler ensemble quand le rouquin la regarda très profondément. Alors, Kathleen s'était arrêter de marcher et subitement le gryffondor l'embrassa. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne protesta pas mais il se détacha d'elle et il se présenta en excuses. Sur la route du retour ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole. Hermione avait bien rigolé, elle reconnaissait bien Ron là, il avait toujours été maladroit, mais qui avait put croire qu'il tomberait sous le charme d'une Malefoy. Mais elle l'avait rassuré en disant que Ron avait vraiment l'air de l'épprécier énormément et qu'il ne la ferait pas souffrir pour rien au monde. Elle rajouta aussi qu'elle savait de quoi elle parlait. La pauvre jeune fille était bouleversée, elle ne savait pas exactement qu'elles étaient ses sentiments pour lui mais elle savait qu'elle en avait quelques uns. A part ça, la semaine d'après se passa très bien avec la guérison de Ginny et sa réintroduction dans l'école. Hermione s'était sentie tellement soulagée. Puis il y avait aussi le dossier "Malefoy". Ses relations avec Draco, s'amélirorait de jours en jours ansi qu'avec Ron bien que de ce côté les deux étaient un peu forcés, menés par l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient pour Kathleen. C'en était presque fascinant les miracles que la jeune blonde avait fait en arrivant à Poudlard, grâce à elle, le rêve de Dumbledore, celui de rapprocher les maisons, pouvait voir le jour. Elle avait apporter non seulement un espoir nouveau mais aussi une amitié qui se verrait dans quelques années, et bien sur il ne le savait pas encore, indestructibles!

Les jours avançaient très vite et peu à peu les premiers flocons tombèrent sur le parc de l'école de sorcellerie offrant à ses habitants, un paysage blanc contrastant très bien avec l'époque de l'année.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bon, voilà! 7e achapitre fini! fiou et refiouuuu! ça avance ça avance! Je fais tous ce que je peux pour mettre les chapitres en ligne très rapidement. Donc, le prochain chapitre devrait venir très rapidement! gros bisous! A! A+**


	10. Gryff et Serp fêtent noël, 1ere partie

**Titre : _LIS DANS MES YEUX… que je t'aime_**

**Author** : **Thi-thi92170**

**Disclaimer** : **Bn, les Persos à JKR sont à JKR et le rpofesseur Ackley ansi que Rose et ses parents et enfin la belle Kathleen, ils sont à moi !**

**N.d.A: Je publie plus régulièrement et étonnement à chaque chapitre j'ai au moins une review. Aaaaah, je suis bien. Alors, dans ce chapitre qui sera divisé en deux parties, vous découvrirez les premiers liens qui vont se créés, autant entre Ronald et Kathleen et enfin, et bien sûr, Hermione et Draco. Et aussi, une nouvelle tête apparaîtra dans ce chapitre. Et enfin, vous découvrirez toute l'histoire en entier sur Kathleen, les comments du pourquoi et la réponse à la question que l'on m'avait posé qui finalement sera dans ce chapitre 8. **

**A votre lecture !**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre 8 _: Gryffondor et Serpentard fêtent noël - partie 1

Les premières décorations de noël furent installés à Poudlard. une ambiance joyeuse et conviviale était installée dans l'école. Autant pour un petit groupe de filles qui rigolaient ensemble dans la chambre de préfète d'une des leurs. Deux des jeunes filles rigolaient à gorge déployée alors que la dernière était un peu boudeuse.

- Ce n'est pas drôle! protesta Kathleen.

- Allons...Kathy...tu n'y es pour...rien dans les maldroiteries de mon...cher frère... pouffa Ginny, respirant difficelement mais se reprenant en mettant une main sur son coeur. Ouff...ce n'est pas bien pour moi tout ça.

- ça te fait encore mal? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

- Par moment oui. Mais pas plus qu'avant, le médicomage m'a dit que ça partirait peu à peu. Et entre temps je prends des potions anti-douleur donc ça peut aller. informa-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas de moi qu'on parle. ajouta-t-elle, un sourire espiègle s'affichant sur son visage.

- Arrêtez avec ça! grommela la blonde.

- Oh mais Kathy, tu sais très bien que c'est pour ton bien, ansi que celui de Ron. rigola la brune.

- Ah ah ah! Hilarant! siffla la jeune serpentard. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir les frasques qu'il a put faire, le pauvre et vous, vous en rigolez.

- Je te rassure Kathleen, avec moi, c'était pire! assura Hermione.

- J'en doute! répliqua la jeune fille.

- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas j'irai lui parler! sourit Ginny.

- GINNY! SI TU LUI EN PARLES TU CONNAITRA LA COLERE DE KATHLEEN MALEFOY. explosa la blonde.

- Tu parles. gloussa la rouquine.

Aussitôt fut organisée une course poursuite entre les deux filles qui se termina en roulade par terre et éclat de rire avec une Hermione qui n'avait rien demandée. C'est ansi que Malefoy les découvrit en entrant dans sa salle commune. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

- Heum...je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes? demanda-t-il.

- Oh mais oui bien sûr, nous étions... commença Ginny avant d'avoir la main de Kathleen collée à sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler.

-Rien, nous ne faisions rien. affirma la jeune blonde à son frère.

Devant l'air malicieux de la rousse et de la brune, Draco comprit que sa soeur lui cachait quelque chose, mais n'insista pas de peur de voir la colère de sa soeur déversée sur lui.

- Oui, bon. Je vous laisse. Apparement vous avez des...euh...préoccupations plus...importantes.

Et sur ce, il les laissa et ne tarda pas à entendre un bruit, signe qu'elles avaient repris leur "bagarre" amicale. Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit en regardant par la fenêtre. Il neigait depuis quelques temps déja. Bientôt les festivités de fin d'année. Il se rendit compte alors que ce serait son premier noël en compagnie de sa soeur, Kathleen. Ah, qu'il pouvait l'aimer. Il ne saurait l'expliquer, ne saurait le décrire, il savait juste qu'il l'adorait à un point qu'il donnerait sa vie pour elle. Elle tait entrée dans sa vie si subitement sans plus jamais vouloir en repartir et ça lui faisait peur. Peur, oui mais de quoi au juste? Peur de s'attacher à quelqu'un et d'avoir un coeur? Son père lui vait toujours répeter que s'attacher à quelqu'un c'est être plus faible. Pourtant, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que depuis que sa jumelle était apparu dans sa misérable vie. "Une lumière parmi les ténèbres." se dit-il. "Tiens voilà que je me met à faire de la philosophie. Non, décidément, Kathleen avait vraiment un effet sur lui." d'ailleurs en parlant de fêtes de fin d'année, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir offrir à sa blonde préférée? Le lendemain aurait lieu une visite à Pré-au-lard, il pourrait lui trouver quelque chose là bas. Mais le problème était que de se débarraser de sa soeur était loin d'être une tâche facile, au contraire. Il soupira, une énième et énième fois.

On était le 2 décembre, 23 jours avant noël et pourtant les commerçants s'activaient déja. Des décorations toutes plus belles que les autres ornaient les vitrines. Draco était en compagnie de sa soeur et de, malheureusement pour lui, "la belette", le balafré et de sa copine. Et sans oublier Granger, la seule bizarrement qu'il avait réussi à respecter malgré encore quelques pics mais dût aux habitudes passées.

- Alors Ginny tu sais si tu restes pendant les vacances? demanda Hermione.

- Non. Maman ne veut pas qu'on soit à la maison à cause du bébé de Fleur qui devra accoucher normalement dans quelques jours. et puis il y aussi la grossesse de Tonks et Anika. lui informa la rouqine.

- Toutes ses grossesses dans ta famille? s'étonna Kathleen.

- Eh, oui. Enfin pas vraiment du côté de Nymphadora mais Anika et Fleur sont mes belles soeurs. L'une est enceinte de5 mois et Fleur est à son terme.

- Oh la la, une autre Fleur ça doit être insupportable! rigola Hermione.

- Oui, deux vélanes dans la famille. soupira Ginny sous les rires des deux autres jeunes filles.

Un peu plus devant, le climat entre les garçons étaient plus froid. Mais on voyait bien que chacun faisait des efforts, l'un pour faire plaisir à sa soeur, et les deux autres à leurs de belles respectifs.

- Oh! Attendez, je vais aller dans ce magasin pour acheter un truc, on se rejoint au trois balais, comme s'habitude? leur dit Hermione.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure. répondirent les deux autres.

Hermione se dirigea vers la boutique en faisant sonner la sonnette. Elle s'émerveilla des choses et d'autres entreposées dans le magasin. Elle adorait venir ici, admirer les objets toutes plus jolies les unes des autres. Mais elle avait jeté son dévolu sur une petite boîte à musique à motifs roses et fleuries. Elle produisait une musique douce te appaisante mais la jeuen gryffondor devait se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais, le prix étant très exorbitant.

- Elle est très jolie. dit une voix derrière elle la faisant sursauter.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à des yeux bleus indéchiffrable.

- Malefoy, tu m'as fait peur! s'exclama Hermione, une main sur le coeur.

- Si j'étais toi, je ne dépenserais pas toutes mes écconomies pour une boite à musique. continua Draco sans retenir la remarque.

- Ce n'est pas une boîte à musique ordinaire Malefoy, elle est magique. informa Hermione.

- Peu importe. Le fait est que le prix en est exorbitant, enfin je suppose pour toi.

- De toute manière je ne comptait pas l'acheter. acheva la gryffondor. Je voulais juste acheter un cadeau pour ta soeur.

- Quoi comme présent? demanda le blond.

- Parce-que tu crois que je vais te le dire? ricana Hermione.

Le serpentard se renforgna un peu sous la remarque.

- Mais dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? s'étonna la brune.

- Kathleen a dit que je devrais mieux rester avec toi, au cas où. grogna-t-il.

- Oh, noble attention de sa part! ironisa la jeune fille.

Sur ce, Hermione chercha ce qu'elle était venu chercher, s'assurant que Malefoy ne la suivait pas. Après avoir trouvé ce qu'elle voulait, elle sortit du magasin en compagnie du vert-argent.

- Ils sont où? demanda Hermione.

- Au trois balais.

Ils se dirigèrent à l'endroit prévu et y trouvèrent le petit groupe.

- tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais? questionna Ginny.

- Oui. répondit son amie.

Puis ils parlèrent de tout et de rien quand Malefoy annonça qu'il devait rejoindre Blaise. après le départ de Malefoy, les autres se dirent aussi qu'il était temps de renter au château. Ils se séparèrent et Hermione alla à ses appartements après avoir salué les autres. sur le chemin elle rencontra Zabini qui lui adressa un signe de la main qu'elle lui rendit. Arrivé à sa salle commune, elle ne trouva pas le blond. Elle se coucha alors. Le lendemain quand elle se réveilla, toujours avec ses habituels mal de crâne, elle se dirigea tout de suite vers la bibliothèque pour finir son devoir de métamorphose. Après avoir fini, elle se rendit dans la grande salle afin de prendre son petit déjeuner. Sur place, elle reouva une Ginny surexcitée.

- Je peux savoir quelle est la raison de ta bonne humeur? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant.

- Le travail a commencé! s'écria la rouqine.

- Le travail?

- Fleur est à Ste-Mangouste à l'instant même, elle devrait accoucher ce soir au plus tard. clama-t-elle.

- Oh c'est génial! s'exclama Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qui est génial? dit une voix derrière les filles.

Ce fut Ron qui se chargea de répondre.

- Je devrais être oncle ce soir au plus tard... dit-il fièrement à la belle blonde.

- ...et moi tante! s'enthousiasma la jeune gryffondor.

Aussitôt Kathleen se mit à sauter partout en imitant les deux autres adolescentes sous le regard étonné de Harry et Ron. Tout au long de la journée, les filles furent intennables, limite exaspérante. Et enfin le supplice des jeunes hommes fut terminé lorsue on les appela, enfin Ron,Giny, Harry et Hermione,au bureau du directeur. Fleur, Bill et leur enfant, une petite fille, étaient venus les voir.

- FLEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR! s'écria Ginny en se jetant dans les bras de sa belle-soeur.

- Bonjour Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione. salua la française.

Bill aussi salua les quatres jeunes gens. Et puis, Ginny, impatiente, s'approcha du petit bout de corps envoloppé dans une couverture rose.

- Ginny, voici ta nièce, Mélodie Grace Weasley. présenta son grand frère.

La rouqine prit la petite fille avec toute les précautions dont elle pouvait faire preuves et elle regarda le petit bout de chou avec un regard tendre rempli de douceur.

- Salut toi. Je m'appelle Ginny, je suis ta tante.

Le bébé ouvrit les yeux et la jeune Weasley put distinguer des yeux bleus. Elle caressa le duvet blond sur la tête du bébé. Oh! Une blonde dans la famille! Toute l'après midi, les filles accompagnées maintenant de Kathleen jouèrent avec le bébé à n'en pas s'en lasser. Ce fut un vrai déchirement lorsque le temps fut venu de s'en aller.

- Ben ,maintenat il reste plus qu'Anika et Nymphadora. soupira Ginny, installée dans le canapé des appartements des préfets.

- Elle est tellement adorable, elle va faire des ravages plus grande. indiqua Hermione.

- Ne dis surtout pas ça devant Bill. rigola la rouqine.

Elles passèrent la soirée ensemble et rigolèrent jusqu'à tard la nuit. Puis vint le temps d'aller se coucher.

La plupart des élèves de Poudlard étaient partis. Il ne restait plus que quelques élèves, environs une petite vingtaines seulement. Dont, 4 gryffondors et 3 serpentard. Sous les insitances de Kathleen, le petit groupe avait émit quartier de "rassemblement", la salle commune des préfet-en-chef, soit les appartements de sa meilleure amie et de son frère. D'ailleurs entre les deux jeunes gens tout semblait aller pour le mieux, on les voyait souvent rigoler ensemble et parler de tout et de rien. Ils ne savaient pas exactement depuis quand ce changemnt s'était opérer, ils savaient juste que ç'était mieux ansi.

5 jours avant noël, Kathleen s'absenta une matinée entière pour "parler-au-professeur-Dumbledore-d'un-truc-urgent-qui-sera-une-surprise-à-garder-confidentiel-dont-vous-n'avez-pas-besoin-de-savoir-quoi-que-ce-soit-pour-le-moment", selon ses termes. Elle réapparut seulement au déjeuner un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Personne ne lui posa aucune question mais la réponse leur vint en fin de soirée, Kathleen sortant de la salle commune pour revenir en compagnie de quelqu'un.

-Très bien,je voulais vous faire présenter à tous une personne qui me tient beaucoup à coeur et que j'ai tenu à avoir avec moi pour noël. Voici Rosaline Edwards. dit elle en s'écartant pour que les autres puissent voir la personne en question.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mais qui est donc Rosaline Edwards? Une idée? J'en suis sûre! Voila la première partie de ce chapitre 8. je vous rassures tout de suite la deuxième partie sera deux fois plus longue, celle-ci était juste une parenthèse. Alors, les personnes qui restent à poudlard importants sont: Kathleen et Draco Malefoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny et Ron Weasley et Blaise Zabini. Sans oublier la petite nouvelle, Rosaline Edwards. Voilà, un petit air de noël!**

**_PS: Là ça n'a rien mais alors rien avoir avecma ficou l'univers d'HP mais je vais juste faire un petit spitch: hum hum hum... _**

_**ALLEZ LES BLEUS! FAUT BATTRE LES PORTUGUAIS! RIBERY, ZIDANE, HENRY, VIEIRA, BARTHEZ, SAGNOL, GALLAS, TREZEGUET, SYLVESTRE, THURAM, MAKELELE, MALOUDA, GOVOU, WILTORD, DHORASSO, SAHA ! FAUT LES SUPPORTER! **_

_**ALLEZ LES BLEUS! ALLEZ LES BLEUS! ALLEZ LES BLEUS! ALLEZ LES BLEUS! ALLEZ LA FRANCE EN FORCE!**___

Allons ! Enfants de la Patrie !

Le jour de gloire est arrivé !

Contre nous de la tyrannie,

L'étendard sanglant est levé ! _(Bis) _

Entendez-vous dans les campagnes

Mugir ces féroces soldats ?

Ils viennent jusque dans vos bras

Égorger vos fils, vos compagnes.

_Refrain : Aux armes, citoyens !_

_Formez vos bataillons ! _

_Marchons, marchons ! _

_Qu'un sang impur... _

_Abreuve nos sillons ! _

**bon, hem, voilà mon ptit délire est passé... - - **

**A suivre...**


	11. Gryff et Serp fêtent noël, 2e fin

**Titre : _LIS DANS MES YEUX… que je t'aime_**

**Author** : **Thi-thi92170**

**Disclaimer** : **Bn, les Persos à JKR sont à JKR et le rpofesseur Ackley ansi que Rose et ses parents et enfin la belle Kathleen, ils sont à moi !**

**N.d.A (1) : Alors, c'est la deuxième partie du chapitre 8. Donc, dans ce chapitre, qui sera TRES long, vous saurez enfin qui est Rosaline Edwards. Ce qui c'est passé pour de vrai entre Draco et Kathleen, comment il se sont rencontrés et tout le reste. Vous allez aussi avoir une petite surprise sur Rosaline et un certain brun, vert-argent… Je vous en dis pas plus à part que ce chapitre sera très long. Donc, j'espère que vous m'écrirai pleins de reviews. **

**N.d.A (2) : Vous avez été très nombreux à me laisser des reviews sur le petit PS que j'avais laisser au chapitre précédent, sur l'équipe de France. Alors puisque ça avais l'air de ne pas trop vous déranger, je me permettrai quelques petits délires. A la fin du chapitre vous pourrez lire ce que j'ai réservé aux fans des bleus ! Merci encore !**

**Thi-thi**

**A votre lecture,**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre 8_ : Gryffondor et Serpentard – partie 2

- Voici Rosaline Edwrads. dit Kathleen en s'éccartant pour que les autres puissent voir la personne en question.

Déja, c'était une jeune fille d'à peu près leur âge. Elle avait les cheveux blond tirant plus sur le roux lui donnant une teinte châtains. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir perçant, rempli de malice mais mêlée à une certaine tristesse qui enlevait leur éclat. Elle était portait un chandail bleu avec gilet épais plus un pantalon taille-basse, assez étonnant pour ce mois de décembre. Tout le monde la regardait avec interrogations sauf Draco qui n'avait pas l'air étonnée de sa présence et Blaise, apparement subjuguée par la nouvelle venue.

- Salut Rose. dit enfin le blond.

- 'lut Draco. répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire, heureuse de te revoir.

Les autres tournèrent leur attention sur le serpentard, les deux jeunes gens se connaissaient?

- Hem... je crois que des explications s'imposent. déclara Kathleen.

Elle les fit s'assoeir sur le canapé et les fauteuils de la salle commune. Puis elle commença:

- Très bien. Je pense que pour que vous compreniez, il faut vous raconter le début de l'histoire.

A ces mots, son frère la regarda avec étonnementet la jeune serpentard lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête que de toute manière, il leur faudrait savoir la vérité. Alors elle continua.

- Mais d'abord, Rose tu es d'accord pour que je leur explique?

La consernée leva les yeux vers elle puis acquiesa silencieusement.

- Vous savez sûrement ce qu'une famille de sang-pur peut avoir comme règle. Il y en a plusieurs toute à peu près supportable les unes des autres, et pourtant. L'une d'entre elle est que le premier enfant d'une lignée de sang-pur doit être un garçon, _de préférence_. Enfin, si c'est une fille, elle est moins bien traîtée si c'est l'aînée. Il se trouve que lorsque je suis née, en même temps que Draco, ma mère se rendit compte de ce que j'allais devenir.Narcissa Malefoy était loin de se qu'on pouvait qualifier de froide, car en ce qui consernait sa famille et dans cette situation, ses enfants, elle avait un coeur énorme et rempli de bonté. Alors sachant que je serais maudite par mon _cher_ père, elle a pris les devants et m'a confiée dès ma naissance à une jeune infirmière de Ste-Mangouste à qui elle demanda de me confier à une famille de moldus qu'elle connaissait, les Edwards. Elle savait que je mènerais une vie morne et douloureuse et si elle pouvait empêcher cela à un de ses enfants, elle le ferait. Mon père n'a jamais eu vent de mon existence mais aujourd'hui je sais qu'il le sait depuis maintenant l'âge de mes 16 ans. Alors j'ai vécu en France avec cette famille.

Kathleen s'arrêta. Un voile de tristesse apparut sur ses beaux yeux bleus clair. Elle continua son récit avec une voix plus sombre et tremblante.

- Puis alors j'ai grandi dans cette famille à laquelle on m'avait élevée. Et plus les années passaient, plus je dévellopais une puissance magique. Je provoquais des incidents dans mon école, des livres qui volent, une fenêtre qui explose quand je m'énerve. Mais étonnement, je n'y fesais jamais attention. Enfin, jusqu'au jour de mes onzes ans où je reçu une lettre, ma mère. Je n'ai jamais cru que je pouvais avoir une _vrai_ mère, mes parents adoptifs m'avaient toujours considéré comme leur propre fille. Alors savoir que ma mère était vivante cela m'avait fait un choc, d'autant plus que je n'avais enfin de compte jamais demandé des informations sur mes parents biologiques me contentant de ceux présents. Puis j'ai découvert ma vrai identité et là j'ai posé des questions. J'étais une sorcière, c'était dure à comprendre déja alors savoir que je déscendais d'une des familles les plus nobles de grande-bretagne aurait fini de m'achever. Pourtant, avec du recul, j'aurais dut m'en doûter. Car à chaque fois que je faisais une chose bizarre, mes parents adoptifs se regardaient avec une drôle d'expression, l'air de dire, "Que deviendra-t-elle?". Mais ma condition de sorcière m'avit fait mis à dos toute mes "amies".

Puis la blonde se tourna vers Rose.

- Rose était la seule à me soutenir, à me consoler mis à part les garçons qui eux bizarrement me traitait très bien. rigola-t-elle nerveusement. Mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais enlevé ma situation, pour rien au monde je n'aurais remplacé ma souffrance au collège pour une vie bien meilleure parce-que pour rien au monde je n'aurai voulu vivre cette journée. tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'on me laisse tranquille. J'avais un précepteur mais je n'ai jamais cru qu'être sorcière serait de faire face à tout ça. Ce qui m'était arrivé n'était pas juste. Cette journée où les mangemorts ont attaqués toute ma ville pour me trouver, moi. Cette journée où j'ai vu celui que je considérais comme mon propre père, mort. Et où, quelqu'un m'a donné une seconde vie, en prenant LE sort impardonnable pour moi. sanglota-t-elle.

Draco s'était approché de sa soeur et la tenait dans ses bras. Mais soudain la jeune fille releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

- Harry? Tout vas bien? demanda-t-elle au jeune homme.

En effet, le brun était plus pâle que jamais, défiant la blancheur du serpentard. Ses yeux reflétaient l'incompréhension et un éffarement térrible. Mais il n'était pas le seul, Hermione aussi avait l'air surprise et étonnée.

- Qu'y a-t-il? s'affola la blonde.

- Heum...Kathleen, sais-tu qui t'as sauvé la vie au juste? demanda Hermione tremblante.

- Euh...Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi? s'enquit-elle.

Ginny et Ron sachant ce que la gryffondor voulait dire la regardèrent ansi que Harry.

- Ce qu'Hermione veut dire c'est que nous savons qui t'as sauvé la vie... pour en avoir pleuré la perte. acheva la rouquine.

- Quoi?

- L'homme qui t'as sauvé la vie s'appelle Remus Lupin, un des meilleurs amis de mes parents, le seul qui soit encore, enfin... qui était encore vivant. souffla le survivant.

ooooOOOooooOOOOoooo

Les journées qui passèrent à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlardpour les élèves présents s'étaient fait plutôt calmes. La sortie de l'école fut interdite à cause de la tonne de neige au dehors et à cause de la situation actuelle. Pour un petit groupe, la semaine s'était passée relativement bien. Après la découverte de l'identité du sauveur de Kathleen, celle-ci s'en voulut énormément mais Harry la rassura que le loup-garou avait sans s'en rendre compte amener un espoir dans la communauté sorcière alors il n'était pas mort pour rien. Suite à cela, la blonde s'était détendue et avait retrouvée sa bonn humeur habituelle. Quand à Rosaline, son diminutif étant Rose, avait en fait été demandée par la jeune serpentard pour passer les vacances de noël avec sa"soeur". La jeune fille avait été relativement acceptée par les autres amis en particulier par le serpentard, Blaise Zabini, non insensible à son charme car il fallait l'avouer, Rose était vraiment très jolie. D'ailleurs, elle aussi semblait avoir des vues sur le beau brun. Ils se lançaient des regards qui étaient censé être discrets mais qui est final ne l'étaient pas du tout! Enfin, ils passèrent tous un bon moment de franche rigolade. Un soir,1 semaineavant le 25 décembre, les filles se rassemblèrent dans la salle sur demande pour une "soirée girls"(1) comme elles l'avaient nommées. Les garçons avaient d'abord parus sceptique mais finalement les avaient laissé partir avec une certaine inquiétude du côté de la serpentard pour Blaise et en particulier Draco. Une soirée avec Harry et Ron, alala la galère! Mais les filles lui enlevèrent ses pensées très vite. Elles passèrent la nuit à se raconter des anecdotes et autour de quelques jeux et quelques rigolades les filles rentrèrent finalement vers 3heures du matin en faisant attention de ne pas se faire repérer par Rusard. Hermione fut la dernière à rentrer dans ses appartements, où elle trouva Draco à moitié endormi sur le canapé.

- Malefoy? s'étonna-t-elle, le réveillant.

- Oh! Je me suis assoupi, épuisé. déclara-t-il.

Devant le sourcil interrogateur de la gryffondor, il s'expliqua:

- Puisque vous avez voulus faire une soirée entre filles, nous de notre côté on a fait la même chose.

- Sans vous entre-tuer? rigola Hermione.

- C'était un peu tendus, je l'avoue, mais très intérréssant. assura le blond.

- Je n'en doutes pas Malefoy.

- C'est ça moques-toi, mais de toute manière quoi qu'il se passe, la belette, le balafré et moi, ça ne sera jamais le grand amour! répliqua-t-il.

- Tout doux Malefoy, on a vraiment pas le droit de s'amuser avec toi didons. soupira la jeune fille.

- C'était pas drôle. grogna le serpentard.

- On a pas le même humour, c'est tout. Bonne nuit Malefoy. fit-elle.

- Bonnenuitgranger. marmona-t-il.

Hermione rigola intérieurement. Décidément Malefoy l'étonnera toujours. Il était vraiment un gamin parfois! Elle se coucha, attendant avec impatience la journée du lendemain, aaah, la pauvre Kathleen.

ooooOOOooooOOOoooo

- Allez Kathy! s'impatienta la jeune rousse.

Les quatres jeunes filles étaient dans le parc et essayaient tant bien que mal de faire décider une des leurs.

- Mais... essaya la blonde.

- Tu as juré et tu ne peux pas revenir sur ta parole! s'énerva à son tour Rose.

- Allez Kathleen, je t'assures que c'est mieux si tu le fais avant qu'elle ne t'y charges de force. prévint Hermione.

- Elle a raison. acquiesa Ginny.

La serpentard, en infériorité, gémit et s'y raisona finalement.

- D'accord. soupira-t-elle. Rappelez-moi ce que je dois faire?

- C'est très simple, tu _lui_ demande de te suivre parce-que tu veux lui montrer quelque chose et ensuite on se chargera du reste. expliqua la soeur de la victime.

- Ok.

Puis respirant très fort, la jeuen Malefoy se dirigea vers le banc où les garçons s'étaient assis. Les trois jeunes filles la virent demander quelque chose à Ron puis il l'a suivit non sans un regard soupçonneux de la part de Draco. Les filles se cachèrent derrière une colonne et attendirent qu'ils passent devant eux. Quand ce fut le cas, Kathleen leur jeta un regard suppliant mais les autres n'en firent rien. Puis voyant qu'ils étaient assez éloignés, elles coururent à travers le château empruntant des passages secrets pour se diriger avant eux vers la salle de classe prévu pour leur plan. Arrivées sur place, elle attendirent patiemment que les deux adolescents arrivent qui ne furent pas long d'ailleurs puisque ils arivèrent deux minutes plus tard. Kathleen fit entrer Ron dans la pièce et attendit le signal pour fermer la porte à double clés. Les filles, à l'intérieur purent l'endormir facilement puis le faire ingurgiter du véritasérum (qu'elles avaient pris dans l'armoire privée de Rogue en très petite quantité). Ensuite, elles le libérèrent du sort en prenant soin de l'avoir au préalable assomé (Ginny s'était portée volontaire) pour ne pas qu'il se souvienne pourquoi il était là. Les filles partirent et dirent à Kathleen que tout était prêt, elle pouvait venir. Elles sortirnt discrètement par la porte de dèrrière en écoutant la conversation.

- Ron, ça va? demanda la blonde.

- ...moui. J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de massue sur le crâne. marmonna le rouquin. Que c'est-il passé?

- Eh bien...tu t'es la porte. indiqua la jeune fille.

Le roux grogna et se releva. Mais avant de s'en aller, Kathleen le retint et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Ron..euh...je peux te poser une question? demanda la serpentard.

- Bien sûr.

- Tu...euh..est-ce que tu m'aimes? lachâ-t-elle.

Le rouquin parut combattre intérieurement et finalement répondit comme si on l'avait obligé.

- Oh ça oui! Depuis que je t'ai vu. Mon coeur s'accélère quand tu es près de moi, je t'aime plus que tout. Si tu savais à quel point.

Il finit sa déclaration en regardant la jeune fille assez bizarrement, il ne voulait pas le dire, enfin si, mais c'est comme si on l'avait obligé à sortir tout ça. Oh Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait penser de lui? Il leva les yeux et rencontre les yeux brillant de Kathleen et son visage étonné.

- C'es...c'est v-vrai? souffla-t-elle.

- Plus que tout. répéta le jeune homme.

Et là, il fit quelque chose à quoi elle ne s'était attendu. Il s'avança et l'embrassa. En fait lui n'en plus n'en revenait pas de son audace, mais il s'en fichait royalement maintenant. De son côté à elle, plus rien n'avait de sens, elle se sentait légère qu'elle pourrait s'envoler. Un simple baiser de sa part et elle en perdait sa tête et puis il se détacha doucement d'elle en regardant ses yeux océan.

- J'espère que çaa prouvémes sentiments. fit-il avant de courir hors de la salle.

Kathleen était comme figée, elle ne bougeait plus. Ron Weasley, l'homme qui hantait ses rêves depuis des semaines, l'aimait.

Ron Weasley aime Kathleen Malefoy. Kathleen Malefoy est aimée par Ron Weasley. Ron Wea...

- KATHLEEN! s'écria Ginny après le départ total de son frère. Il t'aime! il t'aime! il t'ai..

- C'est bon Ginny! Je crois qu'elle est la meilleure placée pour le savoir. souria Hermione.

- En effet. affirma Rose.

La rouquine leur tira la langue, très adulte.

- Kathleen? ça va? s'assura la brune.

La consernée leva ses yeux vers elle et sans prévenir quitta elle aussi la pièce en courant.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? s'étonna Ginny. Elle n'est pas contente que mon frère lui ai avoué tout ses sentiment?

- Justement Ginny, je penses que là est le problème. s'inquiéta Hermione.

Kathleen, elle, couraient à en perdre haleine. Cela lui faisait mal, oh bien spur elle était heureuse qu'il ressente les mêmes sentiments qu'elle mais elle aurait préféré qu'il le lui dise sans aucune aide magique. Elle se sentait mauvaise de lui faire subir tout ça. Elle était sûre qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Pourquoi il lui avait avoué d'un coup tout ce qu'il ressentait. Elle était aussi sûre que si elle lui disait ce qu'elle avait fait, il lui en voudrait, tout comme elle lui en voudrait si ça aurait été lui. Elle s'arrêta enfin, épuisée et glissa le long du mur en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. Elle ne savait combien de temps elle resta là, mais cene fut quand le professeur Ackley passa qu'elle se reprit.

- Miss Malefoy? s'enquit son professeur de défense. Qu'y a-t-il?

- Oh professeur! Je...je réfléchissais. dit-elle.

- Vous voulez en parler?

- Eh bien...

- Suivez-moi. fit la jeune prof.

Elle suivit alors la jeune femme en parcourant les murs de l'école. Elles arrivèrent ensemble au bureaudu professeur Ackley.

- Entrez, je vous en prie.dit-elle.

Elle s'exécuta et son professeur s'assit en face d'elle.

- Très bien. Allez-y, vous pouvez parler vous savez. incita la jeune femme

Kathleen soupira puis raconta ce qui lui était arrivée. Comment lors de la soirée entre filles, ses maies avaient eu l'idée de faire un jeu où il fallait faire un gage. Et qu'elle était tombé sur celui-là, demander à Ron Weasley si il l'aimait ou non. Comment elle avait dut accepter sous les supplications de Ginny et comment leur plan avait littéralement réussi, un peu trop d'ailleurs.

- Et là, il est sorit en courant. Quand il saura la vérité...gémit la blonde.

- Miss Malefoy, vous devez savoir que je ne vais pas vous punir d'avoir volé dans l'armoir personnel du professeur Rogue. Mais vous savez très bien que de faire boir une telle substance à quelqu'un à les effets prévu. je sais que vous vouliez autant que vos amies savoir les sentiments de Mr Weasley et je ne peux que vous dire que vous n'avez fait que cherchez votre dut. Il va vous en vouloir, c'est vrai, si vous le lui dîtes et je penses que vous devriez lui dire.

- Mais...

- Imaginez que vous sortiez avec Mr Weasley dans les jours à venir et que vous ne lui avez rien dit. A votre avis, que fera-t-il si il apprend ce que vous avez fait? Evidemment, ce n'est pas énorme, mais ne vouliez vous pas qu'il vous dise, lui même et de son plein gré, ce qu'il ressentait pour vous?

- Si...

- Alors, je vous conseille de lui dire. Je suis sûre qu'il vous pardonnera. Et puis, comme cela, vous n'aurez pas une mauvaise conscience. compléta-t-elle.

La serpentard regarda la femme devant elle et esquissa un mince sourire.

- Vous avez raison professeur. Merci énnormément.

- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi. C'est mon rôle d'aider mes élèves. s'expliqua-t-elle.

Kathleen lui sourit sincèrement. Elle détourna les yeux et apperçut une photo sur la table de son professeur. Sur la photo, on pouvait voir son professeur accroupieà côté d'une jeune fille qui souriait de toutes ses dents au photographe en lançant des coups de mains frénétiques.

- C'est votre fille? demanda la blonde.

Le professeur suivit son regard. Et un sourire triste s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

- Oui. _C'était_ ma fille. répondit-elle.

- Oh...je..je suis désolée, je ne savais pas... bafouilla Kathleen comprenant l'utilisation du passé de son professeur.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. dit-elle calmement mais une lueur apparut dans ses yeux émeraudes devenant encore plus foncés que d'habitude. C'était il y a 2 ans. reprit-elle. Felicia, elle avaitquatre ans sur cette photo, la dernière que j'ai pris avec elle. Un soir, elle est sortie avec son père dans la forêt près de chez nous, ils ne sont jamais revenus.

L'expression de la jeune femme était douloureuse. Elle avait dut avoir son bébé très jeune et l'avoir perdu très jeune aussi.

- Je me suis installée en Angleterre partant de l'Espagne. J'avais attendue 1 an avant de me décider à quitter le pays. J'ai rompu tout contact avec mes proches. Maintenant, seule cette photo me permet de ne pas oublier ma fille et mes souvenirs. termina le professeur Ackley.

- Et votre mari? s'intrigua Kathleen.

- Justement. Nous étions séparés, sa famille m'avait convaincue de le laisser voir sa famille une dernière fois avant qu'il parte aux Etats-Unis.

- Mais comment pouvez-vous être sûrs que votre fille est décédée. s'étonna la serpentard.

- C'est très simple. Une vieille magie me reliait à Felicia, si elle mourrait, je l'aurait sût. dit-elle.

Kathleen comprit alors que malgré les affirmations de son professeur, elle espérait silencieusement que son père l'ai emmenée avec elle et enlever le sortilège sur la petite fille et qu'elle vivait heureuse. Puis sachant qu'il ne valait pas mieux ressasser les souvenirs, elle se retira après avoir souhaiter un bonne nuit à son professeur. Elle se dirigea vers la grande salle où c'était le dîner. Quand elle y entra, elle remarqua que Ron n'était pas présent et que Hermione et Ginny lui lançaient des regards insistants. Elle répondit à leur regards en soufflant que tout allait bien et les deux jeunes filles se détendirent. Kathleen s'assit près de Rose, en face de son frère.

- Où tu étais Kathleen? Je t'ai cherché partout! s'énerva Draco qui apparement était très anxieux.

- Je me promenais. Aux dernières nouvelles, j'en ai le droit non? piqua la blonde.

Malefoy eut l'air ahurit par les paroles de sa soeur. Rose assistait au début de scène, impuissante.

- Oui tu as le droit, mais tu pourrais me prévenir! lachâ le serpentard.

- Oh! Mais bien sûr, ironisa-t-elle,tu dois savoir tout mes faits et gestes, je suis le chien et tu tiens la laisse!

- Bien sûr que non Kathleen! Je m'inquiétais juste! Mais apparement tu n'en à rien à faire! aboya Draco.

- Je fais ce que je veux Draco, tu crois qu'apparaître dans ma vie fais de toi une personne qui a tout les droits sur ma personne? tonna Kathleen.

Maintenant tout les regards étaient tournés sur la jeune fille et le beau blond. Mais Draco et elle s'en fichait. Le blond était touché par les paroles de la jeune fille mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Ne me parles pas sur ce ton Kathleen! Sinon... menaça Malefoy.

- SINON QUOI! TU VAS M'ENGUEULER? QUE VAS TU FAIRE? HEIN? TU SAIS QUOI? VAS TE FAIRE VOIR! hurla la jeune fille.

Toute la pression qu'elle avait subi se déversa sur son frère sans qu'elle est put faire quoi que ce soit. Et sans prévenir, la blonde la gifla (N.d.A: Ok, c'est vrai ils sont en face l'un de l'autre mais en bout de table donc ils se sont déplacés!). Sous le choc,Draco vacilla et se tena la joue.Kathleen la regardait, rouge de colère mais voyant l'expression de haine qu'on pouvait lire sur le visage de la jeune fille, la fureur de Draco retomba aussitôt. Puis la serpentard s'en alla hors de la salle à grande enjambées. Ce n'est qu'hors de la grande salle qu'elle s'autorisa à courir et de trébucher pendant sa course folle. Elle agrippa sa cheville, visiblement elle se l'était cassée. Et puis qui la trouverait ici dans ce couloir désert? Elle pleura vut la situation, elle pleura pendant longtemps, très longtemps et s'addossant au mur le plus proche, elle s'endormit.

Ron, était dans ses pensées,qui étaitconcentré sur une jeune blonde aux yeux bleus. Et ne fit pas attention où il allait. Mais alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était égaré, une forme au sol attira son attention. il sortit sa baguette et murmura un "_Lumos_". Il approcha sa baguette de la forme et son coeur s'emballa lorsque qu'il reconnut Kathleen. Il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là et remarqua qu'elle se tenait la cheville. Elle était fatiguée, il le voyait. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était un vrai ange quand elle dormait. Il s'apporcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne se réveilla pas. Elle était morte de fatigue alors. Il l'emmena à l'infirmerie et aussitôt Mrs Pomfresh s'occupa d'elle. Et alors que l'infirmière alla chercher une potion, Ron embrassa tendrement le front de sa dulcinée et sortit discrètement de la pièce.

Le lendemain, à son réveil, Kathleen ne se souvint rien de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ce n'est qu'en distinguant des yeux gris/bleus qu'elle se rappela de sa soirée.

- Tu vas bien? demanda Draco, inquiet.

- ça peut aller, oui. répondit-elle.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux frères et soeurs.

- Je te demande pardon Kathleen. brisa Draco.

- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser des horreurs que je t'ai dîtes. Vraiment. déclara la serpentard.

Ils se sérèrent dans les bras et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que la jeune blodne remarqua où elle était.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais à l'infirmerie? interrogea-t-elle.

- Mr Weasley vous a amené hier soir Miss Malefoy. répondit Mrs Pomfresh à la place de son frère.

- Ron? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui, apparement ils vous a trouvé dans un couloir. Mais bon, comment aller vous? questionna l'infirmière.

- Mieux.

Kathleen était vraiment étonnée. Ron l'avait trouvée dans le couloir? Que faisait-il là lui? Bizarre. La jeune blonde put sortir sous le bonheur de Draco et des autres. Elle voyait bien que Ron se tenait un peu à l'écart. Mais elle vint vers lui, abondonnant les autres.

- Ron... commença-t-elle.

- Je m'excuse. coupa le rouquin.

- Pardon?

- Je m'excuse d'être parti comme ça, je ne...

- Non Ron! C'est à moi de m'excuser. affirma la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme la regarda interloquée.

- Je m'excuse pour le fait de t'avoir fait boire du... du véritasérum. avoua-t-elle. Et je te demande pardon. Je t'assures, je ne pensais pas à ça...

Elle n'osa pas affronter le regard de son ami.

- Ah! C'est pour ça que j'avais une impression bizarre. dit-il.

Kathleen le regarda, il avait l'air pensif mais pas du tout en colère.

- Tu n'es pas faché? s'enquit la jeune fille.

- Non, je ne le suis pas. Du tout. assura le rouquin.

Kathleen fut teribblement soulagée alors elle se jeta dans ses bras. Lui disant par la suite milles merci pour son secour de la veille. Mais aucun d'eux ne parlèrent de ce qui s'était passé par la suite. Mais à partir de ce jour, les coup d'oeils discrets qu'ils se lançèrent finirent d'affirmer ce que les autres penser: à coup sûr, ils s'aimaient. Mais ils se gardaient de le dire, ne voulant pas une nouvelle fois compliqué les choses.

Les jours passaient alors et noël approchait à grand pas amenant avec lui la nouvelle de la relation Rose/Blaise qui avait été très bien acceptée. La veille de noël, les 8 amis avaient déscidé de passer la soirée ensemble. Tout c'était bien passé jusqu'à ce que Rose et Blaise, Harry et Ginny avaient quittés la salle laissant Ron, Kathleen, Draco et Hermione seuls. Sauf, que Ron avait pris la résolution d'enfin faire le premier pas. Il invita alors la belle serpentard à passer le reste de la soirée avec lui. Laissant une bonne fois pour toute, le gryffondor et la serpentard. Après le départ des deux jeunes gens, un silence plat s'installa entre les deux restants. Un silence que Draco coupa.

- Tu vas bien Granger? demanda-til remarquant l'air subitement triste de la jeune fille.

- Hein? Oh, ce n'est rien. répondit-elle doucement. Juste que...

- Que quoi?

- Rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te parles de ça. dit-elle confuse.

- je t'assures ça te fera du bien d'en parler.

- Peut-être oui, mais pas à toi. décréta Hermione.

- Pourquoi?

- Malefoy...

- Granger. Ecoute, si on doit passer la soirée ensemble autant être qu'elle soit agréable? proposa le serpentard.

La jeune fille leva un sourcil, sceptique. Avant de soupirer.

- Décidément Malefoy, tu m'étonneras toujours.

- Alors, dis-moi pourquoi tu as l'air si morose?

- Mon père...

- Ah, j'avais oublier. s'excusa Draco.

- tu t'en ai rappellé? s'étonna hermione.

- Ben oui, tu m'en as pas parlé pour que j'oublie tout.

Silence.

- Merci Malefoy.

- Merci de quoi?

- Merci, c'est tout. sourit-elle.

- Aaah, merci d'être aussi beau et si intelligent que sans personne ne puisse vivre sans moi et...

- C'est bon, si tu continues je retire tout ce que j'ai dit. coupa-t-elle.

Puis ils rirent ensemble. Le temps passa vite. Draco trouvait vraiment belle Hermione quand elle riait aux éclats comme maintenant, divinement belle. Et il se surprit à l'observer. La jeune fille le remarqua soudain et s'en fut gênée.

- Hum...Malefoy tu...

- Qu'est-ce que tu es belle. dit-il tout d'un coup faisant rougir la concernée.

Malefoy aussi prit une teinte rougeatre. Zut! Il avait pensé tout haut!

- hum...m-merci. balbutia-t-elle.

- C'est vrai. ajouta-t-il. Et en plus tu sens diviniment bon.

Là, Hermione rougit de plus belle, si cela était encore possible. Puis elle tourna la tête vers les bièrres au beurres sur la table. L'alcool. Bien sûr. Malefoy, suivant son regard se hâta de dire:

- Non! L'alcool n'y est pour rien dans mes paroles! s'offensa-t-il.

- Je n'ai rien dit! se défenda la gryffondor.

- Tes yeux t'ont trahi.

Puis comme dans un film, il s'approcha de la jeune fille et se mit juste devant son visage et l'embrassa. Le baiser était si doux et si tendre, jamais elle n'aurait crut Malefoy capable d'une telle tendresse si touchante. Elle répondit alors au baiser. Puis les coups de minuit sonné par l'horloge les sépara. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Océan gris et bleus dans des prunelles chocolatées. et simultanément ils dirent:

- Joyeux noël...Hermione.

- Joyeux noël...Draco.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(1) : une soirée girls c'est une soirée en quelque sorte pyjama et délire total, avec des jeux et tout! dans cette soirée aussi, on se lance des défis presque totalement con! donc voilà!**

**FINi! LONG HEIN? pfff... fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher, il est 22h32! Oh là là! Bon voila, j'espère que j'aurai pleins pleisn de reviews, je compte sur vous!**

**_Ptit délire: Rubrique délire! ALORS! NOUS ALLLONS EN FINAL! ZIZOU ET SON EQUIPE EN FINAL! FAUT QU'ON GAGNE C'EST IMPERATIF! bon, voilà! kissou! et plein pleins de reviews hein? Les fans des BLEUS en force! rendez-vous à dimanche!_**


	12. Je t'aime, moi non plus

**Titre : _LIS DANS MES YEUX… que je t'aime_ **

**Author : Thi-thi92170**

**Disclaimer : Kathleen, Rose et le professeur Ackley ansi que la clique sont à moi.**

**N.d.A (1) : Chapitre 9. Dans ce chapitre vous pourrez savoir la suite du baiser échangé entre Draco et Hermione, les soirées respectives de Ron/Kathleen, Rose/Blaise et Harry/Ginny. Aussi vous en saurez plus sur Rose. **

**N.d.A (2) : Vous m'avez dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de couples en un chapitre. Je vous explique, les fêtes de noël ont pour effet de rapprocher les gens entre eux (enfin de mon point de vu, familialement – je sais pas si ça se dit – et amoureusement). Alors je pensais que c'était le bon moment pour les rapprocher. Mais n'allez pas croire que ça va être tout rose ! Au contraire je vais me montrer très très très SADIQUE envers eux…niark niark niark…**

**N.D. (3) : je voulais vous dire aussi que si je n'ai pas écrit plus tôt c'est parce-que j'ai toujours pas digérée notre défaite ! ouiiiiiiiin….. J'ai eu du mal à regarder la télé le lendemain (on voyait que les italiens faire la fête !). Faut aussi que je dise que je ss de tt cœur ac ZIZOU !On t'aime ! Et tant pis pour l'autre Matterazi ! Na ! Tout ce que je peux dire c'est : « MERCI ZIZOU POUR TOUT CE QUE TU AS FAIT CAR POUR NOUS, ON A GAGNE LA COUPE DU MONDE, LA FRANCE, VRAI CHAMPIONS ! » D'ailleurs, joli coup de tête. lol!**

**Thi-thi**

**A votre lecture,**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre 9_ : "Je t'aime, moi non plus"

Les semaines avaient passés emportant avec eux l'excitation des fêtes de fin d'année et les draps blanc de neiges. Les élèves étaient revenus à l'école et reprenaient gaiement leurs cours. Et tout comme l'hiver avait été oubliée, le baiser échangés entre Draco et Hermione n'avait pas l'air d'existé. Les deux adolescents avaient pris soins de ne pas se croiser dans les couloirs et dans leur salle commune. Et aucun des deux n'avaient parlés du baiser à qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs, la seule personnedont ils pouvaient réellement ce méfier était respectivement la meilleure amie de la gryffondor et la soeur du serpentard. Mais malheureusement ou plutôt heureusement pour eux, elle était trop occupé à autre chose pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. En effet, depuis le soir de noël, Kathleen semblait d'une humeur très joviale même un peu trop selon les avis. Elle vivait dans son monde et ne semblait pas se préoccuper du tout du problème entre son frère et son amie. De toute manière, elle avait bien une raison d'être aussi heureuse et cela remontait exactement à la veille de noël...

_Flash back:_

_Elle courraiten compagnie de Ron depuis un bon bout de temps pour échapper à Rusard. Celui-là les avaient apperçus au détour d'un couloir et ils avaient aussitôt déguérpis. Ils sortirent enfin dans le parc de Poudlard hors d'haleine mais mort de rire._

_- Si tu...avais...vu..sa...tête, tenta de dire le rouquin._

_Cela avait eu l'effet de la faire rire encore plus face à ce souvenir. Puis ils s'étendirent sur l'herbe fraîche regardant les étoiles scintillant dans le ciel. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un bout de temps, sans parler juste profiter de la beauté de ce spectacle mais aussi secrètement...de la proximité de chacun d'eux. Quand Ron rompit le silence._

_- Tu sais Kathy si je t'ai...demandé de venir avec moi c'était que...commença-t-il en bafouillant._

_- Oui?_

_- Eh bien, tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit...dans cette salle de classe vide. _

_- Euh...oui. fit-elle un peu honteuse n'oubliant pas du tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait._

_- Je...je voulais..._

_Kathleen le regarda, sa tête penchée sur le côté, elle regrdait distinctement ses yeux d'un bleu azur, si beau. C'est fou comme il pouvait l'électriser à un seul regard. Puis, il regarda lui aussi ses yeux et ce fut peut-être ce qui le décida à avouer ce qu'il avait sur le coeur..._

_- Kathleen...souffla-t-il._

_Fin du flash back._

Oh, elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il lui avait dit. Cela était sur. Comment oublier quand un garçon vous dit qu'il ne regrettait pas du tout ce qu'il avait dit et qu'il ressentait pour vous un amour si fort qu'il en était impossible de le décrire et qui par dessus tout est celui que vous aimez? Non, ça ne s'oublies pas et ça Kathleen le savait. Alors elle avait toujours ce sourire béat sur les lèvres toute la journée. Et puis, elle n'avait pas répondu à sa déclaration par des mots mais par un baiser au coin des lèvres...

Ce jour-là, les sélections pour l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor devait avoir lieu ansi donc, Ginny, Harry (qui était capitaine) et Ron ne passèrent pas la journée avecHermione et Kathleen. Les premiers matchs avaient été reportés en janvier par Dumbledore à cause d'un imprévu,disait-il. Elles se retrouvaient alors toutes les deux dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef en parlant de tout et de rien.

- Quand est-ce qu'ont lieu les sélections de Serpentard, demanda Hermione.

- Dans deux jours. répondit l'intérressée. Même si Draco ne veut pas le faire un dimanche, il est très grognon.

Hermione rit à la remarque mais seulement pour ne rien faire paraître. Toutes les allusions à Malefoy lui faisait inévitablement rappeler le baiser de l'autre soir et ça elle se l'était interdit, voilà pourquoi elle l'évitait plus que tout et il fallait dire qu'il lui facilitait la tâche.

- Et tu présente toujours pour être poursuiveuse? demanda la brune.

- Oui, le poste de batteur est trop violent pour moi, je ne suis pas assez douée pour rattraper les balles pour être gardienne et enfin je n'aime pas rester immobile trop longtemps pour être l'attrapeur donc le poste de poursuiveur est le mieux pour moi. expliqua-t-elle.

- Tu sais moi j'aime bien le quidditch quand je suis spectatrice mais pour être joueuse, non merci.

- Faut avouer aussi que chez les garçons, ça les embellit ce sport, non? s'enquérit Kathleen.

- Tu parles d'un joueur en spécial? demanda Hermione d'un air innocent, faisant rougir la belle blonde.

- P-p du..tout.c'estpasvrai. bafouilla-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas amoureuse alors? s'intrigua Hermione.

- Amoureuse de qui? fit une voix.

Les deux filles se retournèrent pour laisser appercevoir Malefoy devant l'encadrement du portrait, les observant, ou plutôt observant Kathleen. Cette dernière devint d'ailleurs plus rouge que jamais voyant son frère.

- Draco? Tu ne devais pas être avec Blaise?

- Il était occupé...mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. fit le blond.

- C'est que...

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Malefoy. coupa Hermione sans même regarder le garçon en question.

Celui-ci pivota son regard sur Hermione et aussitôt desi mages du baiser qu'ils avaient échangés revinrent dans son esprit. Il les balaya vite fait et tenta d'afficher une expression...pas d'expression du tout.

- Je ne t'ai pas parler Granger. siffla-t-il.

- Moi non plus sauf pour te répeter que ce ne sont pas tes affaires. insista la jeune fille.

Draco remarqua à quel point elle évitait de le regarder. "Ce n'est pas qu'à moi que ce baiser à changer des choses." se dit-il.

- Tu n'as pas à dicter ma conduite. pointa le serpentard.

- Peut-être mais je te le répète, ce-ne-sont-pas-tes-AFFAIRES! cracha-t-elle.

Hermione se demandait pourquoi elle cherchait une dispute entre eux - parce-que ça allait arriver - mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de répliquer. Kathleen, quand à elle, ne savait plus ce qui se passait.Que leur arrivaient-ils? Ils se parlaient normalement maintenant, non? NON?

- Et je répète, tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner. commença à s'énerver Draco.

- Je fais ce que je veux si ça me plaît. répliqua-t-elle.

- Moi de même, c'est MA soeur.

- Et MA meilleure amie.

- Elle fait partie de ma famille, j'ai plus de droit sur elle que toi. lança le blond.

- Et alors? Ce n'est pas un pantin.

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça. Puis, c'est à elle de savoir si je peux ou pas lui poser cette question.

- Et moi je te dis qu'elle ne te répondra pas.

Et simultanément,ils tournèrent leurs têtes vers la blonde qui se tenait à côté d'eux en attendant sa réponse. La jeune fille se demanda bien qu'elle mouche les avaient piqué. Ils étaient devenus idiots ou quoi?

- Alors Kathleen? pressa Hermione.

- Heu...fit-elle pris de court.

- Réponds-nous!

- Calme toi Malefoy, ce n'est pas ton chien! s'emporta la brunette.

- JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX! hurla le blond.

- NE ME CRIES PAS DESSUS ! aboya Hermione.

- LA FERME GRANGER!

- NON mais quel culot! Espèce d'IDIOT!

- Sale Garce!

- Abruti dégénéré!

- Face de scroutt!

- Conna...

- STOP! hurla Kathleen.

Elle les regarda tour à tour maintenant exaspérée et énervée.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends vous deux?

Les principaux fautifs tournèrent la tête. Ils savaient bien ce qui leurs arrivaient mais pas pourquoi. Par contre Kathleen, elle ne devait pas mettre longtemps avant de le savoir.

- Vous n'aviez pas été plus _amis_ que ça? Bon sang, expliquez-moi ce que vous avez? Vous aviez l'air de vous entendre mieux non?

Draco regarda sa soeur.

- Non, tout va mal. grogna-t-il avant de s'en aller hors de la salle.

- Draco! Attends, DRACO! appela Kathleen sans succès.

Elle se retourna alors vers Hermione, maintenant affalée sur le divan. Elle s'asseya près d'elle et lui demanda:

- 'Mione, que ce passe-t-il? Et ne me dis pas qu'il ne se passe rien, je le vois bien.

La gryffondor soupira, on ne pouvait plus reculer.

- _On_ a fait une bêtise. lâcha-t-elle.

- Une bêtise? s'étonna la blonde. Quel genre de...

Mais elle coupa net comprennant au regard d'Hermione ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes.

- V-v-vous.. vous avez..enfin..begaya-t-elle choquée.

Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait ansi, mais comprenant soudain afficha un air outrée.

- KATHLEEN! Je n'ai pas...enfin tu vois..je n'ai rien fait de _sexuel_ avec ton frère! s'indigna la gryffondor.

La jeune fille poussa un long soupirde soulagement. Puis regarda à nouveau son amie.

- Ok, vous avez fait quoi alors comme bêtise?

- Nous...on s'est embrassé.

- Quoi?

- La veille de noël.. gémit Hermione. Oh Kathy...je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais j'ai répondu au baiser avec...ferveur..

La serpentard observa bien la jeune fille et puis contre toute attente, la blonde éclata de rire. Hermione la regarda offusquée, limite choquée.

- Ce n'est pas drôle!

- Oh...excuse-moi...'mione...mais...c'est...ah ah ah...déli...ah ah ah...rant.

Elle se roula par terre se tenant le ventre, morte de rire. 5 minutes passèrent quand elle se calma enfin.

- C'est bon t'as fini? grommela la gryffondor.

- 'Mione, pourquoi trouves tu que c'est une bêtise? demanda sérieusement la blonde.

- Mais enfin...c'est...Malefoy! répondit-elle comme si c'était évident.

- Et alors?

- C'ets le Malefoy, celui qui m'a persécutée pendant 6 longues années, qui m'a humiliée, qui m'a insultée et qui récemment m'a embrassée. cria-t-elle.

- Pas la peine de le hurler. Ecoute Herm, si vous vous êtes embrassés c'est que vous en aviez envies tout les deux. Pas la peine d'en faire une affaire d'état. Pui je te rappelle tout de même qu'avant ça, vous commenciez à vous appréciez. commenta la jeune fille.

- Je sais...mais enfin, le fait que j'ai...

- Que tu as quoi?

- J'ai ressenti du plaisir. fit Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

- tu devrais en parler avec Draco.

- Je penses que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. remarqua la brunette.

- Si tu le dis.

- Ouais...mais dis-moi, nous ne parlions pas de ça mais d'un certain rouquin non? fit la gryffondor.

- Oh! tu as vu l'heure, il faut que je rentre dans les dortoirs sinon je risque de me faire enguirlander. A plus 'mione!

Et elle partit ne laissant pas Hermione répliquer quoi que ce soit. Cette dernière regarda l'horloge et lut qu'il n'y était que 7h du soir. Pffff...le dîner était dans une demi-heure seulement. Elle se reposa dans sa chambre en pensant à ce qu'avait dit son amie: "Tu devrais en parler avec Draco". C'est cela oui...

ooooOOOooooOOOoooo

Les journées qui suivirent, Hermione ne put parler avec Kathleen de Ron car cette dernière prenait bien soin de ne pas rester avec elle assez longtemps, toujours une imprévue de dernière minute. Malefoy aussi elel ne l'avait pas croisé, en dehors des cours. Il l'évitait encore plus et elle ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation. Un baiser, un simple baiser avait tout changé. Le prochain match de quidditch pourrait peut-être enlever ses pensées de sa tête,se dit-elle.

En effet, le prochain match de quidditch se passait le jour suivant, Serpentard VS Poufsouffle. Kathleen avait été selctionnée dans l'équipe de sa maison au poste qu'elle attendait, poursuiveur. Quand à son frère, il restait attrapeur. Ses amis, Ron, Ginny et Harry avaient été respectivement promus aux postes de gardien, attrapeur (bien évidemment) etpoursuiveur.Tout Poudlard attendait impatiemment le match pour voir comment la "nouvelle" allait se débrouiller au quidditch. Deux heures avant le match, Hermione se dirigea vers ses appartement pour chercher le reste de se affaires et elle percuta, sans le vouloir, Malefoy. Elle leva les yeux sur lui. Le blond fit comme si il ne l'avait pas vu et continua sa route. Mais Hermione l'arrêta.

- Malefoy! appela-t-elle.

Il ne se retourna pas et continua d'avancer.

- Malefoy! Ramène-toi tout de suite!

Cette phrase eut l'effet escompté, le serpentard se retourna et la détailla.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger? fit-il.

- Te parler. répondit-elle.

- J'ai un match.

Il se retourna pour repartir mais là Hermione lui aggripa le bras. Automatiquement, Draco regarda la main de la gryffondor puis ensuite ses yeux.

- Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit. Je voudrais qu'on oublies tout ça. entama la jeune fille.

- Tu voudrais peut-être que je m'excuse? demanda sarcastiquement le blond.

- Non mais...

- Ne perds ton temps Granger, pour ma part j'ai déja oublié.

Hermione le regarda maintenant avec colère et exaspération.

- Tiens donc? En es-tu sûr malefoy? C'est donc moi qui me fait des idées quand je te vois m'éviter à longueur de journée?

- Tu délires Granger. Bon tu vois j'ai un match, alors je vais écourter cette conversation.

- Je suis sérieuse Malefoy, je m'excuse.

Malefoy était sur le point de vraiment s'en aller quand il se retourna une dernière fois.

- Je m'excuse aussi.

Puis il partit et lança dans l'air:

- Tu embrasses pas mal Granger!

ooooOOOooooOOOoooo

Le match avait commencé depuis 10 minutes et déja les serpentard menaient 30 à 0. Les 3 buts étant marqués par Kathleen. La jeune fille avait un jeu fluide et précis. Elle volait extrêmement bien. Elle trompait tout le temps le gardien des aigles et prenait un malin plaisir à le faire. Finalement, Kathleen n'était pas envoyé à Serpentard pour rien.

-Et encore dix points pour Serpentard, encore marqué par la fabuleuse Kathleen Malefoy! j'ai jamais vu une joueuse comme elle à part Ginny Weasley. commenta Michael Corner.

Il avait postulé pour commentateur et avait été accepté. Après ses paroles, Ginny devint rouge comme une tomate et ansi que Ron mais sur les oreilles, signe de colère et pas de gêne. Puis soudain, tout le monde regarda de l'autre côté du terrain. Malefoy et l'attrapeur adverse se battait dans une lutte acharnée pour le vif d'or qu'ils avaient apperçus. Tout les joueurs regardaient les attrapeurs, ansi que Kathleen qui ne vit pas la batteuse adverse profiter de ce moment de faiblesse pour lancer un cognard sur la jeune fille. Ce fut Hermione qui le remarqua en premier. Elle cria de toute ses forces et cela attira toute l'attention.

Elle tombait et sentait son heure arriver. "Oh pitié pas maintenant!" se dit-elle. Elle ferma les yeux à l'approche du sol et attendit le choc mais c'était un tout autre choc qui se passa, elle fut attrappée puis tomba au sol sur qulque chose: Draco. Tellement les émotions l'avaient envahit, elle ne vit pas le scintillement dans la main de Draco et sombra dans l'inconscience.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 9 fini! bon ,j'attends les reviews. looool! non pas tant que ça en fait. Bref...bon faut que je poste le plus vite le chapitre 10 (déja) avant que je ne partes en vacances! Sinon, ben reviews, reviews! Fo pas oublier! Allez la suite, bientôt et très vite! Next one...**


	13. Secrets inavoués

**Titre : _LIS DANS MES YEUX… que je t'aime_ **

**Author : Thi-thi92170**

**Disclaimer : Kathleen, rose et le professeur Ackley ansi que la clique sont à moi.**

**N.d.A (1) : Chapitre 10, enfin ! lol ! Dans ce chapitre il y aura pleins de révélations sur tout le monde. Ce chapitre répondra à toute vos questions sur les persos d'une façon subtile. Rated T. Attention, âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! lol !**

**N.d.A (2) : a la fin de ce chapitre, j'ai un petit délire qui ne sera pas vraiment intitulé comme ça. C'est une chanson que je voulais vous faire lire. Enfin les détails plus bas à +.**

**Thi-thi**

**A votre lecture,**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre 10_ : Secrets inavoués

Mal de tête, courbatures, le poignet qui brûle. Kathleen ouvre doucement les yeux mais les refermes aussitôt, c'est trop lumineux un plafond blanc. Elle sait aussitôt qu'elle est à l'infirmerie mais ne sait pas pourquoi par contre. Kathleen essaye de se lever mais c'est peine perdue, elle a trop mal au dos. Un gémissement se fait entendre à ses côtés, elle tourne la tête et apperçoit son frère allongé sur un lit en train de se réveiller. Puis soudain tout lui revient dans la tête, elle en train de tomber, Draco qui la rattrape puis le blanc total. Elle regarde son poignet, visiblement elle se l'est cassée.

- Kathleen? fit Draco d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Bonjour Dray.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici? demanda-t-il.

- Quidditch, cognard, chute, ça ne te dit rien?

Le blond la regarda en fronçant les sourcils et puis l'air de comprendre il grogna. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser une question que l'infirmière vint à eux.

- Mr et Miss Malefoy, une chance que vous vous en soyez sorti sans blessure grave. Comment allez-vous? leur demanda-t-elle.

- Mieux. répondit Kathleen tandis que son frère grognait encore.

- Très bien. Oh! Je dois aussi vous dire que Serpentard a gagné. Reposez-vous, je reviendrais avec une potion.

Lorsque l'infirmière fut assez éloignée, Kathleen se tourna vers Draco et lui dit:

- _Tu_ as gagné.

ooooOOOooooOOOoooo

Les Malefoy furent autorisés à sortir de l'infirmerie une semaine plus tard, Pomfresh les avaient obligés à rester deux nuits de plus. Kathleen était très en forme mais pas Draco qui avait eu plus de dommage qu'elle. Il était dispensé de quidditch pour deux semaines, chose qu'il avait accepté avec humeur. Hermione avait été très inquiète pour son amie et étaitvenu la voir tout les jours à l'infirmerie où elle devait soutenir la présence de son frère. Curieusement, Kathleen ne semblait pas vouloir s'immisser dans leur affaires et faisait comme si de rien n'était quand ils se lançaient des pics. Mais au fond elle en rigolait intérieurement, ils étaient tellement mignon. Quand à elle, sa relation - enfin presque - avec Ron stagnait. Ron semblait ne pas vouloir faire un troisième pas vers la blonde. Et cette dernière attendait, avec impatience certes, mais attendait tout de même. On était déja le 22 janvier, date de laprochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard. Draco fut autorisé à sortir mais seulement accompagné d'une personne au cas où. Et il dut rester avec sa soeur, Rose, ansi que la belette, le balafré et sa copine mais néanmoins, Blaise avait accepter de lui tenir compagnie mais pour se retrouver avec Rose. Il y avait aussi Granger. Le problème Granger, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle lui fasse cet effet ennivrant chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle? Pourquoi quand elle sort de la salle de bain elle sent si bon qu'il est obligé d'arrêter de respirer pour ne pas délirer? Et enfin pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il la regarde dans les yeux, il revoit la scène du baiser en boucle? Toutes ces questions avait une seule réponse possible mais justement il ne les se posaient pas parce-qu'il redoutait la réponse. Et il l'a redoutait plus que tout.

Ils buvaient chacun leurs bièrres au beurre attablé au restaurant de la tête du sanglier. Kathleen parlait. En fait, elle était toujours la seule à parler, elle ne ressentait pas la rancoeur dans le coeur des gryffondors ni la haine dans celui des serpentards, non pour elle, elle se devait de les réunir. Et elle se devait de réussir. Alors elle discutait gaiement ne faisant pas attention aux risques que ça impliquaient pour elle.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'_il_ l'aimait. Ou parce-qu'elle sait lui remonter le moral quand ça ne vas pas rien qu'en la regardant. Ou tout simplement parce-qu'il l'aimait et le pire c'était qu'il l'aimait à en mourir. Mais ça elle ne le savait pas, enfin si, qu'il l'aimait mais pas qu'il donnerait savie pour elle. Aussi il faut comprendre que Kathleen Malefoy est LA fille la plus adulée de tout poudlard maintenant, alors même si ce soir là elle l'avait embrassée au coin des lèvres, il ne fallait pas espérer plus. _Les filles comme **elle** sont dangeureuses, parce-qu'il y a toujours un obstacle pour les avoir._

_Les filles comme **elle** sont dangeureuse parce-qu'il y a toujours un obstacle pour les avoir._ Bon, d'accord, il ne la voulait pas, jamais il ne voudrait Granger. Mais bon, il fallait se l'avouer à lui-même, elle lui faisait de l'effet et pas qu'un peu. Mais c'est assez effrayant que le mec qui est considéré comme le dieu du sex puisse défaillir à cause d'un simple baiser. Simple oui, mais ennivrant. Troublant et ennivrant. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit d'embrasser la gryffondor si soudainement, c'est arrivé voilà tout. Mais maintenant face à cet acte si étonnant venant de sa part, il ne pouvait plus se l'enlenver de sa tête. C'est cela qui était étonnant. Draco regarde la jeune fille assise en face de lui. Ses cheveux retombant en boucles légères sur ses épaules, ses yeux chocolats perdus dans le vide et son visage d'ange, comme ça elle lui donnait envie de l'embrasser. Il se demandait à ce moment une chose. _Quel est le fond de sa pensée?_

_Quel est le fond de sa pensée?_ Depuis des nuits elle ne rêve qu'à des yeux bleus/gris ensorcelant. Oui c'est le mot, il l'a ensorcelé. Dès qu'elle croise son regard, elle se sent défaillir, impossible de prononcer un mot. C'est pour ça que chaque fois qu'il plonge son regard dans le sien, elle perd le contrôle d'elle même. Mais pourquoi elle pense à ça? Ou plutôt pourquoi elle pense _ça_ de son ennemi de toujours? Ces questions pourtant demeurent sans réponses, sans logiques et totalement absurdes, rien que d'y penser...et pourtant. Pourquoi faut-il que la vie soit si compliqué? _Pourquoi les hommes sont si compliqués?_

_"Pouqruoi les hommes sont si compliqués? _Une question qui demeurera toujours sans réponse si Ron ne continue pas ce qu'il a commencé avec moi! Non sans blague, il est vraiment énervant, il pouvait pas m'embrasser au lieu de me regarder? Je ne peux pas faire le prochain pas, il doit vaincre sa timidité mais ça c'est sur, c'est pas gagné! pfff..._Pourquoi les hommes sont si bornés?"_

_Pourquoi les hommes sont si bornés?_ "Vraiment! Quand on leur dit vas-y, ils ne le font pas mais quand on leur dit non, ils le font!C'est à n'y rien comprendre! Je lui est donné mon consentement, et lui il suffit de dire, "très bien j'accepte ton choix" et pas, "je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment!". Non mais c'est à moi de fixer le bon moment non? C'est moi la fille. Et puis c'est pas comme si c'était ma première fois. Blaise fait malheureusement parti de ses hommes qui croient qu'il vaut mieux attendre de conclure. Eh bien pas moi, je suis sure qu'il ne va pas tenir longtemps et j'ai bien ma petite idée pour le faire fléchir."

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça Rose? demanda soudainement Hermione.

L'interpellée leva la tête.

- Je ne sourit pas. Je réfléchissait. répondit-elle.

- Et on peut savoir à quoi? s'enquit Kathleen, les yeux brillants.

- Tu n'en sauras rien Kathy. Rien. pointa la jeune fille.

- Oh, de toute manière je crois avoir trouvé le fond de ta pensée. fit-elle en regardant à sa gauche.

Rosaline tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Blaise.

- En effet oui. chuchota-t-elle à son amie.

S'en suivit un éclat de rire de la part des filles.

- Vous trouvez pas qu'on s'ennuie un peu ici? dit Ron.

- Et tu veux quoi comme distraction? demanda sa soeur d'un air espiègle en regardant Kathleen.

Ron comprenant le sous-entendus devint rouge comme une tomate, ce qui fit rire la rouquine et toute la table à part la jeune blonde soudain très gênée et un certain serpentard, pas vraiment content.

- Eh bien si tu veux une distraction, pourquoi se poser des questions? proposa Rose.

- Des questions? fit Draco.

- C'est une bonne idée. Mais je pense que ça serait mieux dansnotresalle commune qu'ici. Il fait froid et on devrait rentrer. indiqua Hermione.

- Ok.

Et ils sortirent tous de la taverne pour se rendre aux appartements des préfets-en-chef récemment quartier général des huits adolescents.

- Et?

- Eh bien...je me suis totalement étalée sous les yeux de toute mon école. L'humiliation que j'ai eu. se lamenta Rose sous le riredes autres.

-Très bien Rose,à ton tour de poser une question. tenta de dire Harry.

- Alors...question pour Hermione.

La brune levala tête à son amie et put lireun air diabolique dans ses yeux. Aïe, mauvais signe.

- Oui?

- Quel a été le jour le plus horrible de toute ta vie. demanda-t-elle.

Hermione se contracta, elle ne voulait pas répondre mais elle ne pouvait en vouloir à Rose, elle ne savait pas après tout. Kathleen, Draco, Harry, Ron et Ginny la regardèrent. Un sort avait été lancé pour que l'on dise la vérité dans ce genre de jeu. Et même sous les protestations du blond de serpentard, il avait été lancé par sa soeur qui faisait que le sortilège était puissant. Hermione se voyait alors obligé de répondre.

- Le...le 23 décembre de l'an dernier...le jour de la mort de mon père. répondit-elle d'une voix cassée.

Aussitôt, Rose enleva son sourire, les autres furent mal à l'aise.

- Oh..je...je suis désolée...je..bafouilla la jeuen fille.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Rose, tu...tu ne savais pas. tenta de sourire Hermione. Mais bon, c'est à moi non? Alors ma cible sera heum...Ginny.

La rouquine fut tout de suite affolée. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait lui poser comme question vu le regard plus que diabolique de la gryffondor. Elle supplia Hermione du regard pour lui dire "pas devant mon frère". Mais la jeune fille en question n'y prêta pas attention.

- Ginny...quel à été le meilleur moment de ta vie depuis que tu es à Poudlard?

Tout le monde pouvait remarquer que la gryffondor avait un dilemne intérieur. Puis elle répondit très vite.

- lesoiroùj'aicouchéavecHarry.

- Pardon? Je n'ai rien compris. fit Hermione, d'une voix innocente.

Ginny soupira regarda son frère, puis Hermione et encore son frère puis Harry et enfin dit:

- Le soir où j'ai couché avec Harry.

Cela aurait été une bombe, l'annonce aurait été pareil aux oreilles de Ron. Il tenta de récapituler dans sa tête: Ginny, sa soeur a couché avec Harry Potter, son meilleur ami. Rectification, ex-meilleur ami. Draco éclata de rire, suivi de Blaise, Rose, Kathleen et pour finir Hermione elle-même. Harry était blanc comme un linge et Ron rouge de colère. Il se leva d'un bond et hurla à plein poumons:

- TU AS COUCHE AVEC **MA** SOEUR! TU AS OSE FAIRE CA! TU AS...

- C'est bon Ron, je crois que tout le monde a compris! s'énerva la rouquine.

- GINNY! Quand maman apprendra ça tu...

- JE QUOI? Ce n'est pas parce-que TOI tu ne sais pas t'y prendre avec une fille que moi je dois faire pareil! Oui on a couché ensemble, oui c'était super et non tu n'en sauras pas plus Malefoy! compléta-t-elle au blond qui allait demander quelque chose. Sur ce, elle pris Harry par le bras et s'en alla à grande enjambées vers le portrait, Ron sur ses traces.

- Eum...une autre question? proposa Kathleen devant le silence pesant.

ooooOOOooooOOOoooo

Le jour suivant, Ron n'adressa plus la parole à Harry et encore moins à sa jeune soeur. Celle-ci répétait que c'était son problème si il ne voulait pas comprendre le fonctionnement des hormones des adolescents de nos jours.C'était donc Kathleen qui se chargeait de rester avec Ron et del ui tenir compagnie ce dont le rouquin ne s'en plaignit pas, au contraire.

Vers les premiers jours du mois de février fut la rencontre entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle au quiditcch, ce qui avait valu une réconciliation des deux garçons. La rencontre était tendue vu le niveau des deux équipes mais Kathleen espérait que ce serait Gryffondor qui gagnerait comme ça elle pourrait affronter la jeune rousse. Lorsque les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain, un sifflet assourdissant provint des lions. Puis, le match commença.

- Ginny Weasley a la balle, commenta Michael Corner, elle passe à Thomas qui la passe àBell et encore à Weasley qui avance vers les buts adverse elle tire...non feinte la repasse à Thomas qui la lui repasse elle tire et...MARQUE! Oh non! 10 points pour Gryffondor! Allez Stenphen! Il reprend la balle...

- Elle a un très beau jeu Ginny. dit Kathleen.

- Oui, elle est très douée, c'est l'une des meilleures joueuses de Poudlard. confirma Hermione.

- J'ai hâte de l'affronter. fit la serpentard.

Le match continua pendant 1h30 sans incident grave. Les lions menaient 120 à 80 dont 8 tirs marqués par la stupéfiante Ginny Weasley sous le regard fier de son petit ami et de son frère. Et puis soudain, Harry et l'attrapeur adverse s'élancèrent comme des fusées. Chacun avaient détecté el vif d'or. La balle dorée plongea vers le sol et les deux joueurs la suivirent. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres du sol. L'attrapeur de Serdaigle remonta en chandelle tandis que Harry continuait sa course. Il toucha la balle et eu juste le temps de redresser son manche pour ne pas percuter la terre. Les gryffondors gagnèrent le match 270 à 80.

- Tu as été GENIALE mon coeur. fit Harry en se jetant dans les bras de sa belle.

- Merci. répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

- Ginny! WAOUH! Félicitations! s'enthousiasma Ron ometant le fait qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

La fête chez les gryffondors s'allongea toute la nuit et pour champion, Ginny Weasley qui se verrait affornter son amie, Kathleen Malefoy.

ooooOOOooooOOOoooo

Hermione rentrait de la fête très tard. Elle avait bu et ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. La prochaine fois elle se garderait d'accepter ce qu'on lui sert. Elle rentra dans sa salle commune et trébucha.

- AÏEUUUUh! hurla-t-elle.

- Granger? fit Draco en sortant de sa chambre.

- Malefoyyyyyyyy! Comment vas-tu? demanda-t-elle visiblement très saoulée.

- Moi bien mais à ce que je vois ce n'est pas ton cas. répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Non non non! Stop monsieur! On en m'approche pas! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix déraillée.

- Tu as bu Granger, je ne vais pas te laisser là. remarqua le blond.

- Je peux dormir ici c'est très confortable.

- non c'est non, Kathy me tuerait si elle te voyait ici demain. conclut-il.

Il la souleva du sol et l'amena dans sa chambre. Hermione respira son odeur.

- Mmmmh...qu'est-ce que tu sens bon. dit-elle.

- Oui oui c'est ça Granger.

- c'est vrai et puis tu es sexy, adorablement craquant...hi hi hi...

Il la posa sur son lit.

- Tu es folle Granger.

- Oui de toi! rigola-t-elle.

- Tu ferais mieux de dormir. Demain on a cours. indiqua le serpentard.

- Je dormirais mais pas toute seule..

- Granger...

- Reste, s'il te plaît. fit-elle avec une moue enfantine.

- tu sais que tu es saoule?

- Nooooon, sans blagueeuuuuh! ironisa-t-elle.

- Allez Granger dors!

- Vieeeeeeeeeens!

- Non.

Elle se mit à sangloter.

- tu es...snif...méchant...snif...c'est pas...snif...gentil de...ta...snif...part...

Draco sentit son coeur se sérrer. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui releva le menton.

- Ne pleures pas. Je resterai si tu veux.

- C'est...snif...vrai?

- Oui.

Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras et bizarrement il se laissa faire. Puis quelques minutes plus tard elle s'endormit. Draco l'allongea tout doucement sur le lit et la regardadormir. "Elle est vraiment belle quand elle dort." se dit-il avant de balayer cette pensée de son esprit et d'entreprendre de se lever. Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. La main d'Hermione était accrochée à son bras et l'empêchait de se lever. Il se résigna alors à se coucher près d'elle tout en respirant l'odeur de la jeune fille. Elle sentait la vanille et la fraise. Ce mélange le faisait rêver... Et tout doucement aussi lentement que la jeune fille il rejoignit les bras de morphée...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FINI! Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? eh oui, la relation DM/HG évolue de + en ! Normalement vous devriez avoir le début de la romance dans le prochain chapitre.**

**P.S: Sinon, il y a un truc que je voulais vous faire passer. Aujourd'hui, ça fait un an jour pour jour que mon meilleur ami, Sébastien, nous a quittés. Il est parti le 14 juillet 2005, à cause de la maladie que tout le monde connaît, le cancer, jour de la fête national, c'est pourquoi je ne la fête pas avec les autres. Je me recueille sur le cercueil de mon meilleur ami, mon frère de coeur. On s'était connu en maternelle, il est parti en 3e. Je voulais faire un hommage à la personne que j'ai considéré comme un frère et que je n'oublierais jamais. Je dédie cette chanson à cette personne qui a toujours su me consoler. Un frère pour Lucie, un fils pour Ophélie et Paul, un cousin pour Alexia et un ami très cher pour moi.**

_Tu es parti_

_Au fond de moi je garde espoir  
_

_J'avoue que j'aurai préférée t'appeller pour te clamer notre amitié  
Malheureusement il est trop tard  
Je ne peux que chanter en ta mémoire  
J'ai un peu honte de devoir passer  
par le public pour te chanter  
Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire : Au revoir !  
_  
_Tu es parti si loin de nous  
Tu as quitté ce monde de fous  
La vie un jour t'a dit adieu  
Maintenant te voila aux cieux _

Ta vie maintenant qu'elle n'est plus  
Je sais que tu ne reviendras plus  
Au fond de moi je garde espoir  
qu'un jour je pourrai te revoir

Notre amitié je ne l'oublierai pas  
Tous ces moments passés avec toi  
Ta vie trop jeune non tu n'as pas choisi  
d'être emporté par la maladie

_J'essaye pourtant de me persuader  
que tu es plus heureux maintenant  
Mais j'ai du mal à accepter que tu -ne- sois plus vivant _

chœur-

Tu es parti si loin de nous  
(tu as quitté ce monde de fous)  
La vie un jour t'a dit adieu  
(maintenant te voila aux cieux)  
Ta vie maintenant qu'elle n'est plus  
(je sais que tu ne reviendras plus)  
Au fond de moi je garde espoir  
(qu'un jour je pourrai te revoir)

Tu me manques  
Tu me manques  
Tu me manques  
Tu me manques  
Tu me manques  
Jamais je ne pourrai t'oublier  
Tu me manques  
Tu me manques  
Tu me manques  
Tu me manques  
Tu me manques  
Tu m'avais promis de rester

Tu me manques  
(tu me manques)  
Tu me manques  
(tu me manques)  
Tu me manques  
(Tu me manques)  
Tu me manques  
(jamais je ne pourrai t'oublier)

Tu me manques  
(tu me manques)  
Tu me manques  
(tu me manques)  
Tu me manques  
(Tu me manques)  
Tu me manques  
(tu m'avais promis de rester)

Tu es parti si loin de nous  
(tu as quitté ce monde de fous)  
La vie un jour t'a dit adieu  
(et maintenant te voila aux cieux)  
Ta vie maintenant qu'elle n'est plus  
(je sais que tu ne reviendras plus)  
Au fond de moi je garde espoir  
(qu'un jour je pourrai te revoir)

Tu me manques  
Tu me manques

_Tu me manques  
(tu me manques)  
Tu me manques  
(tu me manques)  
Tu me manques  
(Tu me manques)  
Tu me manques  
(jamais je ne pourrai t'oublier) _

Tu me manques  
(tu me manques)  
Tu me manques  
(tu me manques)  
Tu me manques  
(Tu me manques)  
Tu me manques  
(tu m'avais promis de rester)

Tu es parti si loin de nous  
(tu as parti si loin de nous  
tu as quitté ce monde de fous)  
La vie un jour t'a dit adieu  
(la vie un jour t'a dit adieu  
maintenant te voila aux cieux)  
Ta vie maintenant qu'elle n'est plus  
(ta vie, ta vie)

Au fond de moi je garde espoir

Tu me manques  
(jamais je ne pourrai t'oublier)

Tu me manques  
(tu m'avais promis de rester)

**A toi Sébastien, on ne t'oublieras jamais... Tu me manques...**


	14. Surprise !

**Titre : _LIS DANS MES YEUX… que je t'aime_ **

**Author : Thi-thi92170**

**Disclaimer : Kathleen, rose et le professeur Ackley ansi que la clique sont à moi.**

**N.d.A : Dans ce chapitre, il y aura de l'action. enfin à la fin et la romance entre Draco et Hermione se concrétise dans ce chapitre là. **

**Thi-thi**

**A votre lecture,**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre 11_ : Surprise!

Ce matin-là, Hermione se réveilla avec un mal de tête HORRIBLE, égalisant les nuits où elle faisait des cauchemards. Son premier réflexe fut de porter ses mains à sa tête mais elle percuta quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle tourna la tête et apperçu Malefoy, allongé à côté d'elle.Elle écarquillales yexu, Draco Malefoy dromait dansSON lit, dans SA chambre, PRES d'elle. Elle se leva d'un bond ce qui aggrava son mal de tête. Elle réveilla Draco dans son geste mais était elle-même trop occupé à se plaindre pour remarquer que le serpentard venait d'ouvrir ses yeux. Lorsque qu'il reconnut la jeuen fille, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent. Il remarqua que la jeune fille se tenait la tête avec une grimace de douleur.

- Il ne faut pas boire si tu ne veux pas être dans cet état. dit-il d'une voix pateuse.

- Mmmmh...fit-elle tout simplement.

Il se leva doucement et lui demanda de l'attendre là. Pendant son absence, la jeuen gryffondor tenta de se rappeller pourquoi le blond s'était retrouvé dans son lit. Mais elle avait tellement mal au crâne qu'il lui était impossible de réflechir. Entre temps, Malefoy était revenu avec une fiole bleuâtre tirant sur le noir. Il la tendit à la jeune fille.

- Bois ça. se contenta-t-il de dire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Hermione.

- Tu me déçois Granger, tu ne sais pas?

- J'ai pas la tête à réflechir.

- Une potion contre la gueule de bois. indiqua-t-il.

Aussitôt elle prit le flacon des mains de serpentard et l'avala cul-sec avant de tirer une grimace de dégout.

- Beeeuuuurk! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est infecte!

- C'est le risque que tu prends quand tu bois comme un ivrogne.

- Je ne suis pas une ivrogne! s'offensa la brune.

- C'est bien ce que tu as fait non?

- J'men rappelles plus. marmonna-t-elle.

- Si tu veux des informations, tu es revenu hier soir saoule comme tout, je t'ai mis dans ton lit mais tu ne voulais plus me lâcher. expliqua Malefoy avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu n'y étais pas obligé! remarqua Hermione.

- Je sais.

La gryffondor le regarda ahuri. Il n'avait répondu qu'un simple "je sais". Il ne regrettait pas. Waouhh, à noter dans les anales de poudlard.

- Je te laisse, les cours doivent commencer dans...put (N.d.A : censuré!) les cours commencent dans 5 minutes!

- QUOI?

- Grouille-toi Granger! cria-t-il en sortant de sa chambre.

Hermione fit aussi vite qu'elle put, tant pis pour la douche. Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse (ses habits très froisés), sortit de sa chambre en trombe et rejoignit Malefoy qui s'élançait déja vers les cachots (eh oui en plus il a fallu que ce soit Potion). Il coururent comme ils le pouvaient mais n'arrivèrent pas à temps quand la sonnerie retintit. Après un bon sprint, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la salle de cours, essoufflés. Ils se regardèrent et toquèrent ensemble. La voix douceureuse de Rogue les répondit d'entrer et ils s'éxecutèrent. Presque simultanément, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux à leur entrée et ensemble ils se posèrent tous la même question: "Qu'avaient-ils fait ensemble?". Devant l'air ahuri des serpentards (en particulier Pansy Parkinson) et celui choqué des gryffondors, Hermione et Draco se regardèrent une deuxième fois et comprirent. C'est vrai qu'avec les habits froisés et les cheveux encore plus ébbouriffés qu'à l'habitude d'Hermione et la chemise entrouverte et le cheveux mal coiffés de Draco, on pouvait se poser des questions. Aussitôt Hermione rougit. mais lorsque Rogue se mit à les regarder et esquisser un sourire en coin, là elle rougit encore plus si c'était possible.

- Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy. fit-il. Puis-je savoir le motif de votre retard?

- Euh...nous..nous étions...bafouilla Hermione faisant rire quelques serpentards dont Kathleen.

Draco pensait qu'il n'était pas tombé plus bas, si elle continuait à parler comme ça, les élèves allait _vraiment_ à se poser des questions douteuses. Il prit alors le relais.

- Nous avons eu un petit problème d'ordre _professionnel_. dit-il en insitant bien sur le dernier mot.

- Quel genre? demanda leur professeur de potion.

Draco n'en revenait pas, son professeur souriait pour de vrai ou c'était lui qui rêvait. Il semblait être amusé par la situation.

- Euh...

C'était maintenant à lui de ne pas réussir à parler, pris au dépourvu. A côté de lui, Hermione était vraiment mal.

- Professeur, il se trouve que Malefoy et moi avons eu un petit problème. tenta-t-elle.

Cette phrase fit lever un sourcil à Rogue et Hermione put remarquer son erreur.

- je veux dire..enfin...

"Elle s'enfonce là." commenta Parvati Patil ce qui fit glousser son amie Lavande.

- Allez vous assoeir. conclut Rogue.

Les gryffondor ne firent même pas attention que Rogue n'avait pas enlevés de points ils étaient trop occupés à faire des commentaires. Hermione prit bien soins de s'assoeir loins de Ron et d'Harry visiblement un peu en colère. Mais elle croisa le regard amusée de Kathleen. Le cours fut un vrai supplice pour Hermione qui avait du mal à se concentrer sur sa potion à cause des regards insitants de ses meilleurs amis. Lorsque la sonnerie retintit, elle sortit de la salle à la hâte. Elle se dirigea vite vers son cours d'arithmancie avec Kathleen qui la rejoignit.

- Salut 'Mione! lui dit-elle.

- 'lut.

- Ben alors? Tu es comme ça à cause du cours de Potion?

- Non, à cause de ce qui c'est passé en cours de potion. bougonna la gryffondor.

- Ah oui, c'était assez drôle de vous voir dans ses états là toi et mon frère. commenta-t-elle.

- Ce n'était pas drôle. se plaignit Hermione.

- Oui tu as raison. se reprit Kathleen. Mais dis-moi que c'est-il passé?

La jeuen fille lui raconta tout et à la fin de son récit, Kathleen la rassura sur le point Ron et Harry. Mais elles ne purent continuer car le professeur Vector arriva. Le cours se passa plutôt bien et fit oublier à Hermione ses tracas. Mais les choses se compliquèrent lors du déjeuner. Ron vint la voir dès qu'il l'apperçut et lui demanda des explications.

- Mais enfin Ron, ce n'est pas parce-que j'arrives avec mon pire énnemi en cours avec des habits froissés que ça veut dire qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous! s'énerva Hermione.

- Alors que faisiez-vous? hurla ron, attirant le regard de toute la table.

- Ce sont MES affaires et non les tiennes! tempêta la gryffondor.

- Je suis ton ami, je m'inquiètes!

- Et je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller SEULE Ronald!

Elle partit hors de la grande salle, Harry sous ses talons. Il l'a rattrapa.

- 'Mione, écoutes pas ce qu'il dit. comprends-le il est inquiet. essaya le brun.

- Je sais Harry. soupira Hermione. C'est juste que, c'est comme si...enfin...

- C'est comme quand vous sortiez ensemble et qu'il piquait ses crises de jalousie?

- Oui.

- Mais là ce sont des crises de jalousies parce-qu'il tient énormément à toi, tu es sa meilleure amie et il t'aime beaucoup Hermione.

Sur ce mots, Hermione craqua et se blottit dans les bras du survivant.

- shhhhht...tu peux compter sur nous tu sais et on t'aidera toujours.

- Merci Harry. Merci d'être là.

ooooOOOooooOOOoooo

Le petit incident en cours de potion avait peu à peu été oublié des esprits des élèves et aussi des principaux consernés. Hermione et Ron s'étaient réconciliés avec des excuses du rouquin. Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient maintenant à Poudlard avec un rapprochement entre Draco et Hermione. Après l'histoire du baiser et de l'alcool, ilsavaient commencés à arrêter de s'insulter et de mieux se connaître. Leur relation avait été plus stable et calme. La semaine à venir était celle de l'anniversaire de Rosaline, deux jours avant la saint-valentin.D'ailleurselle était plus radieuse ces derniers temps, la raison était bien entendueBlaise Zabini. Le serpentardavait réussi à remettre le sourire autrefois sur les lèvres de la jeuen fille après la mort de ses parents. Il l'a comblait et pas qu'un peu. Elle s'était confié à Kathleen, Hermione et Ginny que ce dernier avait refusé quand elle lui avait parlé desexedisant qu'il fallait mieux attendre un peu. Au début,Rose s'était enervée sur le sujet maispeu à peu elle comprit que c'était uniquement pour elle qu'il l'avait fait. Alors bien sur, elle en avait reparlé avec le garçon qui après peu n'avait pas résisté. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle en oublia son anniversaire mais pas les autres qui concoctaient derrière son dos avec l'aide de son petit ami. Le soir du 12 février, alors que Rose était avec Blaise, Kathleen et les autres préparèrent la petite fête qui aurait lieu dans les appartements des préfets. Quand l'heure fut venu, ils attendirent les deux tourteraux qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Lorsque le portrait s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Rose et son chéri, les autres s'écrièrent:

- SURPRISE! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ROSE!

La jeune fille sourit comme une enfant et la fête put démarer. Kathleen avait lancé un sort d'insonorisation sur les appartements. Les huits adolescents purent s'amuser comme des fous quand minuit sonna. Tous repartirent dans leur dortoirs en laissant seuls, Draco et Hermione.

- Je suis fatiguée, je crois que je vais aller me coucher. bailla la gryffondor.

- Déja? s'étonna le blond.

- Oui, je sais que demain on est samedi mais je suis vraiment fatiguée.

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre mais trébucha sur le tapis. Draco grace à ses réflexes d'attrapeur l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Leur visage étaient très proches.

- Une impression de déja vu tu ne crois pas? fit la jeune fille prisonnière des bras du serpentard.

- Je ne sais pas. souffla-t-il.

Puis il avança son visage, pris de la même pulsion que la dernière fois, tout en se répétant que ce n'était pas mais alors pas une bonne idée du tout. Mais la folie pris le dessus sur la raison et il l'embrassa très doucement et tendrement. Hermione avait tant répeter ce baiser la nuit dans ses rêves que c'était pour elle comme une délivrance et elle approfondi le moment. Elle y répondit avec la passion cachée au fond d'elle ses derniers-jours. Puis de fil en aiguille, Hermione mit ses bras autour du cou du serpentard et ce dernier sur la hanche de la jeune fille. Les baisers se firent plus torrides et Hermione mit ses jambes autour de la taille du blondinet. Il la transporta jusqu'à la chambre et la plaqua sur le chemin sur le mur pour profiter de sa gorge déployée. Puis il poussa la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de pied et allongea la jeune fille sur le lit. Il l'embrassa fougeusement mais toujours avec la même passion sur son cou. Sa main remonta doucement jusqu'à sa jupe. Hermione émit un gémissement.

- Dra...draco...je..ne..pense..pas...que...ça soit...une...bonne idée...

- ...

- Draco...tu...mmmhhh...

Toutes tentatives de raison s'enlevèrent de la jeune fille au moment ou il glissa sa main sous sa jupe.Elle déboutonna sa chemise qui se retrouva à terre,et il en fit de même avec son vêtement. Il parcouru son corps de baiser ennivrant s'arrêtant sur son soutien-gorgequ'il entreprit de dégraffer. Elle ne protesta pas alors il continua. le sous-vêtement se retrouva aussi au sol. Et Draco put observer tant qu'il voulait la poitrine de sa partenaire. Si un jour il aurait sut que la jeune gryffondor avait un corps aussi parfait, il l'aurait remarqué tout de suite. Mais les robes de sorcières l'en empêchait mais pas maintenant alors il allait en profiter. De son côté, elle s'attaqua à son pantalon. Elle enleva d'abord sa ceinture alors que lui s'occupait d'un de ses seins. Un autre gémissement lui échappa lorsque il délaissa son entreprise pour enlever sa jupe. Elle en fit de même avec le pantalon qui se retrouva très vite ansi que la jupe là où les autres étaient. Les deux adolescents se retrouvaient maintenant presque nus. Draco en boxer, Hermione seulement en petite culotte. Mais aussi vite que le reste des habits tout cela s'enleva. Commençèrent alors, la folle nuit, toride et passionnée des deux préfets-en-chef. Ils se donnaient complètement sans faire attention aux futures conséquences de leurs actes. Au milieu de la nuit après 3h complète de pure folie, de jouïssance énorme et de répétition de prénoms, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, épuisés.Aucun des deux n'avaient parlés, juste profiterde la présence de l'autre. Hermione était si confortablement logée dans les brasde son pire énnemi, si bien qu'elle ne voulait pas que ce moment cesse. Ni lui d'ailleurs. Mais ils durent faire face à la réalité un peu trop brusquement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mais quelle réalité? Hein? Vous savez pas? Je vous dirais! Bref! La suite arrives bientôt! voilà! à ! GROS BISOUS à TOUS! **


	15. Adieu

**Titre : _LIS DANS MES YEUX… que je t'aime_ **

**Author : Thi-thi92170**

**Disclaimer : Kathleen, rose et le professeur Ackley ansi que la clique sont à moi.**

**N.d.A : Sortez vos mouchoirs ! Non enfin sauf pour les fans de…. Ah ah ! Bref, dans ce chapitre vous aurez le droit d'être un peu triste et d'avoir une nouvelle de taille ! allez je vous laisse ! **

**Thi-thi**

**A votre lecture,**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre 12_ : Adieu

_Hermione était si confortablement logée dans les bras de son pire énnemi, si bien qu'elle ne voulait pas que ce moment cesse. Ni lui d'ailleurs. Mais ils durent faire face à la réalité un peu trop brusquement._

Hermione se tuait pour s'empêcher de parler et de dire quoique ce soit mais elle n'eut pas à le faire car Draco entama la dicussion comme si il avait lut dans ses pensées.

- Hermione...tu sais pour ce qui vient de se passer...

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle savait ce qu'il allait dire, savait ce qui, énivitablement, allait se passer. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser à entendre ce qu'il allait dire, non elle ne pouvait pas.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire. fit-elle.

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil interrogateur. Elle se dégagea un peu de son emprise et évita de le regarder dans les yeux en se redressant.

- Je sais que ce qu'on viens de faire c'est...

Elle luttait pour éviter de craquer devant lui.

- C'était une erreur. lâcha-t-elle.

Draco se releva d'un coup et tenta de croiser son regard, peine perdue. Il voyait bien qu'elle s'évitait de pleurer.

- Com..comment ça..une erreur? bafouilla-t-il.

Hermione le regarda étonnée, il avait l'air vexé et quelque peu triste.

- Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais me dire? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, je ne voulais pas...

BANG!

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent. Une explosion venait de se faire entendre. Hermione regarda son réveil, 3h45 du matin. Elle et Draco échangèrent un regard surpris et dans un mouvement simultané, ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent, devoirs de préfets oblige. Après cela, ils se dirigèrent vers le protrait et commencèrent à entendre des cris.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'inquiéta Hermione.

Draco ne répondit même pas, s'attendant au pire. Il ouvrit le portrait et Hermione eut un mouvement de recul. Des élèves couraient dans tout les sens en hurlant et certains en pleurant. Des explosions se fesaient entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. Devant toute cette agitation, les deux préfets-en-chef ne surent pas quoi faire. Mais ils se resaisirent vite et essayèrent de calmer les autres. La jeune fille repéra dans le groupe Parvati et Lavande, elle se dirigea vers eux.

- Parvati, Lavande! Que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-elle, Malefoy sur ses talons.

- C'est horrible Hermione...c'est horrible...sanglota Parvati.

- Qu'est-ce qui est horrible?

- horrible...horrible...ne céssait-elle de répeter.

- Bon sang Patil! Que se passe-t-il ici? explosa Draco.

- Des élèves de 6e années et de 7e années ont attaqués les plus jeunes. répondit Lavande s'éfforçant de ne pas pleurer.

- QUOI? s'horrifia la jeune brune.

- Ils sont tous sur impérium et lancent des sortilèges impardonnable à tout bout de champs!

- Par Merlin! souffla Hermione.

- Padma a été...touché par l'avada. acheva-t-elle en regardant sa meilleure amie pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Parvati, je...je suis...

- Kathleen!murmura Draco avant de partir en courant.

- DRACO ATTENDS!

La gryffondor s'excusa auprès des deux gryffondors et se lança à la poursuite du serpentard. Ils coururent à une vitesse folle et évitaient tant bien que mal les sorts lancés de tout côtés. Arrivés devant le tableau d'une vipère, Malefoy prononca le mot de passe et s'y engouffra sans même faire attention à Hermione derrière lui. Il se précipita sur un garçon noir étendu par terre qui se massait le crâne.

- Blaise! s'écria-t-il. Où est Kathleen?

- Draco?

- Où est-elle?

- Mais enfin que ...

- Où EST MA SOEUR? hurla-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, je suis déscendu et puis j'ai pris un sort en pleine figure. répondit-il. Que se passe-t-il?

Tout le monde se posait cette question mais personne ne pouvait vraiment y répondre. Draco lâcha son ami et se dirigea vers la sortie avec un regard rempli d'inquiétude. Tel une automate, Hermione le suivit et ils recommencèrent leur courses folle. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent en entendant une voix familière. Ils s'approchèrent doucement et purent distinguer 2 personnes dont une encagoulée.

- JAMAIS! cria une des personnes à terre.

L'inconnu, debout, qui tenait une baguette, éclata d'un rire mauvais qui fit glacer le sang des deux adolescents hors de vue.

- Allons ma chère fille, tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie alos si tu veux le rester tu devras me suivre. susurra le sorcier.

- Vous me répugnier...espèce de salaud!

- Enfin Kathleen, les Edwards ne t'ont pas appris les bonnes manières à ce que je vois. Normal pour des moldus de leur genres, ils ont bien fait de mourir, c'est tout ce qu'ils méritaient.

- ORDURE! hurla la jeune fille.

Hermione mit une main sur sa bouche.

- Kathleen... murmura-t-elle. Et c'est...

- Oui, mon _père_. grinça Draco regardant le sorcieravec des yeux de haine immense.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- On attend, il connaît beaucoup de sort de magie noir, ce serait dangereux de se jeter maitenant. Il faut l'avoir par surprise.

Hermione acquiesa et reporta son attention sur les deux Malefoy devant elle. La haine et la colère présente dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie la fit frissoner, elle faisait peur comme ça.

- Tu devrasde ton plein gré ou non me suivre de toute manière, alors vaux mieux accepter tout de suite.

- Je ne vous suivrez jamais, tuez moi si vous voulez, faîtes moi souffrir mais ne comptez pas à ce que je vous suives!

- Courageuse, Kathleen ou peut être juste idiote?ironisa-t-il. Narcissa?

La jeune fille à terre tourna la tête à sa droite tout comme les deux préfets tapis dans l'ombre. Une personne avançait vers eux, une capuche sur la tête. Elle s'arrêta, releva la tête et enleva la capuche. Hermione put remarquer des traits fins et un visage sublime mais ses yeux reflètaient de la douleur.

- Maman...souffla Kathleen en regardant fixement les yeux froids de sa mère. Comment...

- Vois-tu ma chère Kathleen, quand je me suis échapper d'Azkaban, pas plus tard qu'hier soir, ma chère femme est venue me chercher. J'ai dut la forcer à m'apprendre quelques petites choses dont ta présence ici. Je suis très déçu d'avoir été mis dans l'ignorance de ton existence, très très déçu.Mais on va dire que ta mère s'est rattrapé avec sa révélation.

- Non, elle n'a pas put faire ça. Elle n'est pas comme toi. cracha-t-elle.

- Tu crois? A ton avis, que vas t'elle faire si je fais.._ça_?

Lucius pointa sa baguette sur la blonde et jeta le maléfice de Doloris qui fit tordre de douleur la jeune fille. Narcissa Malefoy ne bougea pas, elle n'esquissa aucun mouvement ni aucune expression. Rien.

- Qui vas te sauver maintenant Kathleen? ironisa son père.

Hermione sentit Malefoy faire un pas, elle n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêcher qu'il se dirigeait déja vers son géniteur.

- Moi.

Lucius abaissa sa baguette, Narcissa eut une expression horrifié, Kathleen tourna la tête vers son frère et Hermione maudit le jeune Malefoy.

- Draco. susurra le sorcier.

- _Père_.

- Tu sais que tu m'as déçu mon fils. Tu devrais avoir honte.

- Au contraire. répondit froidement le serpentard.

Lucius ricana.

- Tu viens sauver ta chère soeur? Laisse tomber Draco, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un traître à ton sang. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je regrettes ça._Endoloris_! cria-t-il.

- _Protego_!

Malefoy père regarda son fils et esquissa un sourire diabolique.

- Pas mal. Mais vois tu, jamais tu ne me battra. Tu dois encore apprendre Draco,encore.AVADA KEDAVRA!

Mais au lieu d'avoir jeter le sort sur Draco, Lucius Malefoy le jeta sur sa fille unique, désemparée, sans baguette.

- NOOOOOOOOOOON!

Hermione avait cru que c'était Draco qui avait crié mais en fait c'était leur mère, Narcissa. Mais contrairement à ce que la gryffondor avait pu penser ce n'était pas parce-qu'il avait peur pour sa soeur mais parce-que sa mère s'était jeté sur sa fille unique pour la protéger du sort, le prenant pour elle. Kathleen ne réagit pas, elle restait fixé sur le corps, maintenant inerte de sa mère. Des images lui revinrent en tête, des images qui remontaient à 7 mois, des images que pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu revivre, des images qu'elle voulait oublier, des images, ces images qui se répétaient aujourd'hui. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle ressentait mais elle sentait quelque chose à se former en elle, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle n'en avait pas la force de combattre, de répliquer ou tout simplement de vivre. Alors doucement, son esprit se vida pour laisser place à autre chose et elle ne lutta pas. Kathleen venait de se lever, une lueur assasine dans le regard destiné à un seul homme debout devant elle. Lucius remarquant que sa fille s'était levée s'empressa de lever sa baguette. Il fut quelque peu déstabiliser par son regard mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Tu as de la chance Kathleen, Narcissa ne devait pas mourir comme ça, malheureusement, elle était trop attaché à ses enfants.fit-il.

- ...

- Tu as l'intention de me tuer? dit-il en voyant la baguette de la jeune blonde.

- ...

- Tu as perdu ta langue? ironisa le grand blond.

La jeune fille pencha la tête sur le côté, elle semblait déconnectée.

- Tu viens de commetre la plus grosse erreur de ta vie, _père_.

Sa voix fit frissoner Hermione, elle était si glaciale, sans émotions, vide. Draco releva la tête mais apparement lui non plus n'avait plus la force de se battre.

- Tiens donc?

- En effet oui. Tu sais _père_, tu devrais te méfier de moi, plus que de Draco.

Lucius éclat de rire mais cela ne fit pas du tout rire Kathleen, pas du tout même.

- Bien sur, tu crois que tu es plus fort que moi. pointa-t-elle.

- Je ne le crois pas Kathleen, je le sais.

Inconsciemment Hermione tourna la tête vers Draco, elle se souvenait de cette réplique, prononcée au début de l'année. ce fut au tour de la blonde de rigoler.

- Fier et arrogant. tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort. Tu n'aurais jamais dufaire ça. Jamais.acheva-t-elle.

Lucius la regarda lever la main et d'un mouvement de poignée, il fut projeter à l'autre bout du couloir. Se relevant tant bien que mal, il jeta un regard ahuri à sa fille unique.

- Comment?

Kathleen ne répondit pas et pointa sa baguette sur son père.

- Avada ke...

-KATHLEEN NON!cria Hermione.

Le cri de la jeune fille fit reprendre les esprits à la serpentard qui tourna la tête.

- hermione?

- Kathleen, tu n'es pas une meurtrière. Ta mère n'aurait pas voulu ça. argumenta la gryffondor.

La jeune fille abaissa lentement sa baguette et tomba au sol, en larmes. Aussitôt Hermione accourut vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elles ne virent pas Lucius arriver vers elles et lancer un sort sur eux, mais dévié par Draco qui chancela puis s'effondra au sol. Kathleen se dégagea de son amie et vint près de son frère. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore et les autres professeurs accompagnés de Ron, Harry, Ginny et Rose arrivèrent. Le directeur se chargea de Lucius. Kathleen s'assura que Draco était en bonne santé avant de s'effondrer à son tour dans les bras de Ron. Hermione, elle, passa le reste de la matinée dans le bureau du directeur en relatant les faits. Quand elle rentra, elle fit un détour à l'infirmerie et put y voir sa meilleure amie et son frère toujours endormi. Elle les regarda et remarqua que tout les deux avaient les mêmes expression, de douleur et de tristesse. Ils avaient vécu tout les deux de terrible épreuves et vint alors s'ajouter la mort de leur mère, la seule qui les avaient vraiment aimés. Ils devraient faire leur deuils et dirent adieu, mais Hermione savaient que pour l'instant ils leur fallaient de l'aide, une personne qui pourraient les soutenir. Kathleen pouvait compter sur elle et si il le fallait vraiment, Draco aussi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FINI! Bn, je veux et j'exige des revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeews! pleeeeeeease! - air de chien battu - snif snif! lol! bn, eh oui, narcissou est morte, ouinnnn! Fallait cet intrigue pour continuer la suite et faire rapprocher les gens! Donc voilà, allez à!**


	16. Une main tendue

**Titre : _LIS DANS MES YEUX… que je t'aime_ **

**Author : Thi-thi92170**

**Disclaimer : Kathleen, rose et le professeur Ackley ansi que la clique sont à moi.**

**Résumé du chapitre : Quand Draco et Kathleen s'enfoncent dans un gouffre profond…Une main leur est tendue respectivement…arriveront-ils à ce sortir de là ? **

**N.d.A: Ce chapitre est LE chapitre qui concrétise totalement les couples et en particulier le D/H.**

**Thi-thi**

**A votre lecture,**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre 13_: Une main tendue

Le soleil venait de se lever et rien de cette belle début de journée n'aurait put faire croire qu'un évènement horrible venait de se produire. Et pourtant...aucun des élèves de Poudlard n'avaient réussi à dormir. Personne n'avaient oubliés le massacre de la nuit dernière, personne. Le lieu de rassemblement des élèves étaient l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh acceuillait les élèves depuis 4h du matin, dans un mauvais état ou un état totalement insecourable. L'infirmerie était totalement bondés de mondes, les blessés étaient étendus sur les lits et à des moments, l'infirmière passait et recouvrait le drap sur leûrs têtes provoquant des pleurs. Puis on faisait disparaître le corps. Un air morbide planait sur cette salle. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait deux lits isolés. Entre eux se trouvait une chaise où une jeune fille dormait. Les traits douloureux qu'affichaient deux des trois personnes étaient plus que frappante. C'est les cheveux emmêlées et les traits fatigués que Harry trouva Hermione. Il l'appela doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

- Harry?

- Bonjour Hermione. Bien dormi?

Elle regrada autour d'elle et sembla se remémorer les évenements.

- Oh, j'ai fait un détour, j'arrivais pas à dormir. expliqua la jeune fille.

- Je comprends. Ginny m'a dit que tu étais ici.

- Ginny?

- Oui, elle s'est fait projettée contre un mur en se cassant un bras. Ce n'est pas très grave. Mais elle t'a apperçue et m'a dit où tu étais.

- Et Ron?

- Il...il dort. J'ai demandé une potion à Pomfresh.

- Oh.

Hermione comprenait que Ron devait avoir mal, c'était avec lui apparement que Kathleen était avant l'attaque. Elle soupira et regarda son amie étendue sur ce lit.

- J'ai peur pour elle Harry, dit-elle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle va s'en sortir, Pomfresh a dit qu'elle devrait se réveiller ce soir et...

- Non, je ne parles pas de ça, mais de ce qui risque d'arriver à son réveil, coupa Hermione.

Harry leva un sourcil.

- J'ai peur, de...de ce qu'elle peut faire, souffla-t-elle.

- Je ne comprends pas 'mione.

- J'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise, avoua la jeune fille.

- Enfin Hermione, jamais elle...

- Tu ne comprends pas Harry, toi tu as perdu tes parents très jeune, tu ne pouvais pas vraiment ressentir de la vrai peine, tu n'en étais pas conscient et Sirius, tu n'as pas eu le temps de le connaître vraiment, mais moi je comprends que quand j'ai perdu mon père, j'ai...j'ai voulu en finir.

Le brun comprit alors ce qu'elle voulait dire. Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie qu'il connaîssait depuis 6 ans avait fait une tentative de suicide sans qu'il s'en rende compte du mal être où elle était.

- Tu...tu as...

- Oui, essayer. Ma mère m'en a empêcher, elle m'a supplié. J'ai pas pu.

- Hermione, je suis désolé de...de n'avoir rien vu...j'aurais voulu...

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est après ça que j'ai pris la décision de rompre avec Ron, je ne voulais pas vivre dans le mensonge. C'est à moi de m'excuser Harry.

- Viens.

Harry prit son amie dans ses bras. Il comprit alors tout ce qu'elle avait du endurer, comment elle avait été courageuse après la mort de son père. Il fit une promesse silencieuse que pour rien au monde il ne la laisserait tomber, pour rien.

Les deux amis restèrent là durant une petite demi-heure quand Ron vint les chercher pour les ammener dans la grande salle. Mais avant, le rouquin resta un peu avec Kathleen. Après cela, ils se rendirent tous les quatres (avec Ginny) dans la grande salle. Dumbledore avait demandé à ce que les élèves soit présents afin d'expliquer l'évènement de la nuit dernière.

- Chers enfants, je pense qu'après les évènements de la veille vous devez savoir exactement les faits. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, un mangemort, échappé d'Azkaban s'est introduit dans l'école. Il a jeté des impérium sur plusieurs d'entre vous. Ces élèves malheureusement touchés ont du par ordre lancer des sorts plus ou moins dangeureux comme les sortilèges impardonnable. Je voulais avant tout présenter mes condoléances à la famille de Terry Boot, la famille de Owen Cauldwen, la famille de Padma Patil...

Parvati eclata en sanglots.Hermione détourna le regard. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ça, elle ne voulait pas reconnaître des noms parmis ceux cités. Elle eut un haut le coeur et sortit de la salle en courant. Ron allait se lever mais Harry l'arrêta, Hermione devait être un peu seule. Cette dernière déambula dans les couloirs et arriva dans celui qui se rendait à la bibliothèque. Elle connaissait tellement le chemin qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de regarder où elle allait, pathétique, se disait-elle. Elle glissa le long du mur et se mit à réfléchir aux évènements de ses derniers jours. Elle se rendit compte que le déclencheur était Kathleen. Kathleen Malefoy, fille cachée d'un mangemort accompli, soeur jumelle du prince des serpentards et sa présente meilleure amie ansi que Ginny. Elle n'aurait pas voulu être à sa place vu ce qu'elle avait du subir, ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle n'avait perdu que son père et déja la peine qu'elle avait ressenti l'avait poussée à faire une tentative de meurtre alors avoir perdu ses parents adoptifs et sa mère, Hermione trouvait vraiment que la jeune blonde était très courageuse. En pensant à son amie, inconsciemment elle se mit à penser à Draco. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait couché avec lui. Elle en avait oublié ce détail qui soi dit en passant n'en était pas vraiment un. La gryffondor soupira, décidément les Malefoy omnubilaient son esprit aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Arrivée sur place elle parcouru un à un les lits pour en venir au deux derniers de la salle. Elle remarqua tout de suite qu'un des lits n'était pas occupé, celui de Draco. Elle le repéra vite, accoudé sur le bord de la fenêtre. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarquésa présence.

- Tu ne devrais pas être levé, dit-elle.

Le blond ne se retourna pas. Il avait reconnu la voix.

- J'avais envie de me dégourdir les jambes, répondit-il.

Hermione remarqua tout de suite son ton las.

- Que fais-tu là, j'ai entendu dire que Dumbledore faisait une annonce, fit le blond.

- Je n'avais pas trop envie d'assister à ça, j'ai préféré être ici.

La jeune fille s'assit sur le lit vide. Elle regarda Draco. Il était torse nu et de dos il était...était vraiment...

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas intervenu? demanda-t-il en la coupant dans son observation.

- Pardon?

Il se retourna et Hermione put remarquer son regard vide, sans expression.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé d'intervenir? répéta-t-il.

- Mais enfin, je ne savais pas que...

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé d'empêcher ma mère de se jeter sur Kathleen?

Son ton montait.

- Draco, je...

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué _lui_?

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de la belle gryffondor.

- Pourquoi? tonna-t-il.

- Je...

- POURQUOI...

- J'AVAIS PEUR!

Le blond se calma tout de suite sous l'expression de la gryffondor. Elle semblait désemparée.

- J'étais térrorisée, je n'osais plus bouger...j'avais tellement peur...j'avais l'impression de revivre la mort de mon père, sous les sorts...sanglota-t-elle.

Draco s'avança vers elle et s'assit sur le lit. Il hésita avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement désolée Draco, je voulais mais je n'ai pas pu...

- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, je me suis emporté, ce n'est pas de ta faute c'est juste que...

- Il te faut un coupable, acheva la jeune fille.

Draco acquiesa et se tut. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'était énervé sur elle. Il avait besoin d'exterioriser sa colère. Machinalement il caressa ses cheveux et ce contact l'électrifia et aussitôt les images de la nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble se mirent dans sa tête. Et comme si elle savait ce qu'il pensait, elle se dégagea quelque peu. Ils se regardèrent un peu gênés avant de se mettre à discuter faisant comme si ils n'avaient jamais couchés ensemble. Ils parlèrent des élèves qui malheureusement furent décédés et des mangemorts qui d'après la gazette s'étaient échappés en masse. Lucius Malefoy avit été ré-emprisonné mais d'après Draco, pas pour longtemps à cause des détraqueurs sous les ordres de Voldemort. Ils restèrent ansi jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione dise qu'elle devait faire ses devoirs de préfets et promis au blond de venir les voir souvent. Après cela, Hermione rentra dans ses appartements et passa la journée d'une humeur nostalgique. Les cours vaient été interrompus pour une semaine à cause des récents évènements. Le soir venu, alors qu'elle lisait un livre à la bibliothèque, son lieu de repos, Harry arriva en trombe dans la salle pour lui dire de le suivre. il avait l'air très excité alors elle fut obligé de l'écouter. Il l'amena à l'infirmerie et aussitôt Hermione comprit. Elle entra dans la pièce en se dirigeant tout de suite au fond de la salle et son coeur sauta de joie quand elle vit assis sur un lit, Kathleen qui lui souriait malgré qu'il soit triste (son sourire). Elle se jeta sur elle et la prit dans ses bras, l'étouffant quelque peu.

- Kathleen, je suis tellement contente. s'exclama la gryffondor.

- Moi aussi.

Elle s'enleva d'elle et regarda les gens autour d'eux. Ron se tenait au bout du lit, d'un air soulagé, Draco était assis sur la chaise qu'elle occupait la nuit dernière et Dumbledore et Pomfresh se tenait à l'écart.

- Miss Malefoy, Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy, j'aurai besoin de vous voir tous les trois, dernière dispositions administrative, fit Dumbledore.

- Bien professeur, répondirent les trois élèves.

Ils entendirent des pas se dirigeant vers eux et purent distinguer Rose courant à vive allure, Blaise sur les talons.

- Kathleen!

- Rose!

Les deux jeune filles se sérrèrent dans les bras. Après ces moments de pure bonheur, les adolescents parlèrent de tout et de rien. Néanmoins, Hermione remarqua que la jeune blonde avait un air mélancolique et douloureux qu'elle essayait de masquer sous des sourires qu'elle savait faux. Alors que tout le monde partait, Hermione resta avec son amie en compagnie deRon et Draco.

- Kathleen, tu es sure que ça va comme tu veux? demanda la gryffondor.

- Mais bien sûr, à part la mort de ma mère, je...je vais bien, rassura-t-elle.

- Kathy, tu sais tu peux tout nous dire. assura Hermione.

- Je t'ai dit que je vais bien, s'exaspéra la serpentard.

- Kathy, elle a raison, moi aussi j'ai remarqué que ça n'allait pas. fit son frère.

- Je vous dit que ça va.

- Kathleen, dit à son tour Ron.

-Mais arrêtez à la fin, comment voulez-vous que j'ailles? Ma mère est MORTE! Comment voulez-vous que je prennes ça hein? Comment...sanglota-t-elle.

Hermione et les deux garçons baissèrent la tête.

- on est désolé, Kathy, mais tu sais tu peux nous dire si tu vas mal.

- Tout vas mal Hermione, tout, ma vie, tout. J'en peux plus, ce n'est pas juste tout ce qui m'arrive.

- Kathleen, commença la jeune brune en lui prenant ses mains, on est là pour toi, je suis là, tu ne vas pas faire de bêtises, ce n'est pas ta faute, je sais ce que tu ressens. Oui, ça fait mal, mais penses à nous, nous qui t'aimons, penses à Rose et toutes ses personnes qui t'admirent et qui t'aimes. Tu ne dois pas abandonner, dis-toi que c'est pour elle et pour tout ceux qui sont morts que tu te bas. Et fait le pour nous.

- Mais c'est tellement dur...

- Kathleen! Tu dois te battre, tu ne dois pas te laisser aller, secoua Draco.

La jeune fille les regarda tour à tour, après ce uqi s'était passé, elle avait sérieusement eu envie d'en finir, ça lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle ne voulait plus ressentir cette douleur au fond de son coeur. Son regard se posa sur Ron. Elle était avec lui et il lui avait proposé de rester avec elle, elle avait gentiment refusé quand ensuite, elle s'était fait abordé par son père. Son regard (Ron), si tendre envers elle la faisait fondre, elle se dit que son frère et sa meilleure amie avait raison, il y avait tant de gens qu'elle ne voudrait pas quitter.

- Oui, vous avez raison, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de dire tout ça. fit-elle en ne lachant pas le rouquin du regard.

Oui, ils étaient là pour elle, ils ne l'abandonneraient pas, ils lui avaient tendus leur mains, elle ne la les lêcheraient pas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**VOILA! Alors? Comment vous avez trouver ce chapitre? bien ou pas bien? reviews reviews! pleease! bn, à part ça, dans le prochain chapitre, vous aures une petite surprise. allez à!**


	17. Saint Valentin

**Titre : _LIS DANS MES YEUX… que je t'aime_ **

**Author : Thi-thi92170**

**Disclaimer : Kathleen, rose et le professeur Ackley ansi que la clique sont à moi.**

**Résumé du chapitre : Saint-Valentin dûr à fêter pour les élèves de Poudlard. Malgré tout, la vie continue, ce n'est qu'un obstacle de plus…**

**N.d.A: Ben, pour une fois rien à dire! a part les mercis pour tout les reviews que vous mettez, ça me mets du baume au coeur, sans rire! snif snif! lol!**

**Thi-thi**

**A votre lecture,**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre 14_ : Saint-Valentin

La fête des amoureux en ce jour de 14 février est censé être une fête de pure bonheur où l'on est heureux. Pourtant, cette fête ne réflétait pas cette image. Au contraire, cela provoquait plutôt des larmes et faisait ressasser des souvenirs qu'on aurait voulu bannir à jamais. Deux jours après cette fameuse attaque, les élèves de Poudlard ne s'en était toujours pas remis. N'importe quel élèveavait leurs propres souvenirs mais chacun avait la même douleur, celle d'avoir perdu une personne chère à leurs yeux. C'était ça qui faisait le plus mal en fait. Mais Dumbledore avait répeter aux élèves que dans la vie il fallait avancer et ne pas s'arrêter sur ce genres de choses. Il n'y avait que Dumbledore pour savoir vraiment ce que la perte d'êtres proches pouvait faire mal. Il avait vécu les deux guerres en étant en plein coeur de l'action. Perdant des batailles, en gagnant d'autres, perdant des alliés, en gagnant d'autres. Perdant des amis et de la famille, en ayant d'autres. Comme il le disait si bien: "une vie s'éteint, une autre s'allume dans ce monde". Alors tout le monde avait peu à peu essayer d'oublier sans jamais vraiment le faire. Même si c'était dûr parfois...

- C'est la deuxième aujourd'hui, remarqua tristement Ginny en regardant une jeune fille se lever subitement en partant en courant en ayant vu deux amoureux s'embrasser.

- C'est Yaoline Keller, serdaigle, 4e année. C'est son petit ami, Thomas qui est mort, informa Kathleen.

Ginny, Kathleen, Rose et Hermione étaient toutes les quatres assises dans la grande salle. Comme les cours n'avaient pas lieu, elles se reposaient.

- J'ai mal en les regardant tous comme ça, continua Hermione.

Les autres se contentèrent d'acquieser, ce genre de comportement se faisait fréquemment.

- Mais bon, il faut passer tout ça, affirma intelligemment la jeune serpentard.

Les 3 jeunes filles la regardèrent étonnées, Kathleen était bien la dernière personne à qui elles s'attendaient à dire ça. Remarquant leurs regards, elle se vit obliger de dire:

- C'est vrai quoi. Je sais ce qu'elles ressentent mais comme pleins de gens me l'ont répétés, la vie continue.

- Tu as raison, dit Rose.

Elles reparlèrent de pleins d'autre chose lorsque un hiboux vint se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune Malefoy. Kathleen détacha l'enleveloppe et lut le contenu. Aussitôt après elle soupira d'exaspération et enfoui la lettre dans sa poche sans ménagement. Hermione et Ginny levèrent un sourcil interrogateur tandis que Rose avait l'air plutôt amusée.

- Combien? demanda-t-elle.

- 17, répondit la blonde.

- 17 quoi? s'enquit Ginny.

- C'est la 17e lettre d'amour que notre chère Kathleen reçoit depuis ce matin, expliqua Rosaline.

- QUOI? Tu en as reçu 17! s'exclama Hermione.

- Oui, soupira la concernée.

- Eh bien, tu ne devrais pas être contente? s'étonna la rouquine.

- A quoi bon. Je ne vois pas en quoi des lettres d'amour non signées pourraient me mettre dans une humeur joviale.

- Et pourquoi pas? tenta Ginny.

- Gin' à quoi ça sert si je ne sais même pas de qui elles viennes?

- C'est le but.

- Et dans quel but? interrogea la serpentard.

- Celui de te faire chercher de qui viens ces lettres, répondit-elle.

- Tu ne penses comme même pas que je vais passer toute une journée à chercher 17 personnes?

- Vu de ce point là, non, acquiesa Ginny.Mais si il y en aurait eu qu'une seule, ce serait une autre histoire.

- De toute manière, je n'ai nulle envie de passer ma journée à faire des stupidités pareils, piqua Kathleen.

La jeune Weasley cessa le débat sachant très bien qu'elle ne ferait pas changer d'avis la jeune fille, ausi bornée qu'elle était. L'arrivée des garçons calma l'assemblée.

- Oh! Vous êtes arrivés sans vous entre-tuer, plaisanta Kathleen en voyant les deux gryffondors et les deux serpentards arriver ensemble.

Elle s'attira des regards noirs en échange.

- Ah non finalement.

Blaise et Harry embrassèrent leurs petites amies respective sous l'oeil envieux de Kathleen et Hermione, indifférent de Draco et dégoûté de Ron. Ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien quand le sujet dévia vers la saint-valentin. Ils reparlèrent alors des lettres d'amours reçus de Kathleen qui prit un air boudeur.

- Et toi Ginny? Tu en as reçu? demanda Rose.

- Oui, de mon cher Harry et deux autres anonymes.

- Tu ne me l'avais pas dit, s'offensa son petit-ami.

- Je ne te dis pas tout mon ange, remarqua Ginny. Et toi non plus.

- Mais comme même. bouda le survivant.

- Oh ça va Harry! Mais bon, et toi Rose? dit la rouquine ne changeant volontairement de sujet.

- Aucun, répondit-elle.

- Aucun? Tu es sûre? s'étonna Kathleen.

- Mm, ni par hiboux, ni par quoi que ce soit d'autre. compléta la jeune fille.

Draco regarda la petite-amie de son meilleure ami qui avait l'air un peu déçu. Mais en regardant le serpentard à côté d'elle, il aurait put jurer qu'il avait eu un léger sourire à la phrase de la jeune fille.

- Et toi Hermione? s'enquit Rose.

- Eh bien, j'en ai reçu trois. Dont une qui a légèrement titillé mon attention, répondit la gryffondor.

- Tiens donc? fit Kathleen regardant discrètement son frère qui avait détourné la tête. De qui?

- Ah ça, je ne sais pas. Mais justement c'est la signature qui m'a étonnée.

- Et pourquoi? demanda à son tour Ginny.

- Tu ne le sauras jamais ma chère Ginny, dit-elle d'un air mystérieux puis en détournant légèrement la tête vers sa droite elle ajouta, du moins pas tout de suite.

Et aussi bizarrement que ses agissement, Hermione se leva et leur dit qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Personne ne l'en empêcha et la jeune fille se dirigea vers ses appartements. Elle alla dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit. Elle tendit sa main et attrapa la carte posée sur sa table de chevet. La carte représentait une nymphe de l'eau et elle sentait la fraîcheur de l'océan avec une touche de vanille, son parfum préféré. Elle l'ouvrit et put y lire d'une écriture distincte et droite:

_Très chère Hermione,_

_Comme une maladie, tu t'es insinué en moi,_

_Telle un fauve, tu m'as pris dans tes filets sans t'en rendre compte,_

_Ai-je été attiré par tes yeux d'une couleur à croquer,_

_Ou par ton parfum,aux senteurs de l'été?_

_Moi même je ne le sais. _

_"Comme l'animal qui dort en dessous de Poudlard"_

Au début quand elle avait lut cette dernière phrase, elle croyait que c'était dans le texte. Mais elle se rendit compte que c'était la signature de la personne. Elle n'avait pas mis bien longtemps à comprendre la signification de cette phrase qui pour quelqu'un d'autre aurait été saugrenue. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, pas du tout. Qui dort en dessous de Poudlard? Il suffisait de regarder le blason de l'école sur lequel était écrit "_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus"_ pour savoir qui lui avait envoyé ça. Et sur ce coup, il fallait avouer que le jeune homme était très perspicace. Elle entendit le tableau de la salle commune s'ouvrir et aussitôt, elle sortit de sa chambre pour tomber nez-à-nez avec son homologue, Draco Malefoy.

- Salut! dit-elle.

- Salut, répondit le blond.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil et Hermione près de lui, sur le sofa. Elle avait un petit sourire en coin que Draco remarqua tout de suite.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça? demanda-t-il finalement n'y tenant plus.

- Je souris?

- Oui, bêtement,se moqua-t-il.

- Peut-être, hasarda-t-elle.

Draco la regarda, elle n'avait pas quitté son air enjouée et heureuse. Non pas que ça l'énerve de la voir heureuse, non, au contraire, c'était juste ce petit sourire en coin qu'elle avait quand elle le regardait.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? s'exclama-t-il soudain.

- Oh, je vois que le grand Draco Malefoy ne peut pas supporter que les gens sourient. ironisa-t-elle mais en gardant toujours se stupide sourire. Je ne dis rien moi quand tu souris.

- Surement mais ton sourire est pesant.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

Le serpentard se tut, c'est vrai pourquoi ça l'énervait tant? Encore une autre question dans son esprit déja en grande pagaille. Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda en amplifiant son sourire.

- Tu te rends compte qu'on se dispute pour une simple histoire de sourire?

- Oui mais si tu arrêtait de le faire ça me ferrait plaisir, grogna-t-il.

- Oh, tu voudrais donc que je ne sois pas de bonne humeur?

- Je n'ai pas...ARRETE DE SOURIRE COMME _ça_! explosa-t-il.

- Voyons Malefoy, tu n'as pas à être aussi tendu, assura-t-elle calmement.

- Je ne suis pas tendu!

- Ah oui?

- Tu...laisse tomber, soupira-t-il à la fin.

- Tu sais que tu es adorable comme ça? dit-elle.

Draco la regarda étonné. Elle vait dit qu'il était adorable? Elle-même était assez étonnée sur sa propre audace. Mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Tu connais l'histoire de Poudlard Malefoy? demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

- Quel question, bien sûr, qui ne connaîtrait pas les quatres fondateurs de l'éco...

- Non, je parles d'autre chose,qui concernent bien évidemment les fondateurs de Poudlard.

- ...

- Tu as déja lut ce qui est écrit sur le blason de l'école?

- oui, _Draco dormiens nuquam titillandus_, ne réveillez pas le...

- ...dragon qui dort, compléta la jeune fille. J'adore cette phrase, finit-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Draco voyait mieux où elle voulait en venir et la félicita intérieurement pour sa perspicacité.

- Tu es très intelligente Granger. Tu le savais?

- Moui, on va dire ça comme ça. Après tout, c'était pas très dûr à deviner, dit-elle gênée par le compliment.

Un silence s'installa. Draco regarda la jeune fille à ses côtés, elle avait les cheveux attachés en chignon, des mèches encadraient son visage et ses yeux chocolats.

- Merci, dit-elle soudain, brisant le silence.

- Merci pour quoi?

- Pour la carte.

Hermione leva la tête et croisa le regard du beau serpentard. Ses yeux, à présent d'un bleu profond l'électrisait. Draco se leva alors, et s'avança, alors, vers la belle gryffondor. Il s'assit près d'elle sans la lâcher du regard. Il caressa sa joue d'une douceur infinie et Hermione en ressentit des frissons. Il avança doucement sa tête, ferma les yeux et l'embrassa. Le baiser était doux, très doux. La jeune fille mit ses mains autour du cou du blond. Il caressa du bout de la langue la lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille demandant un passage. Hermione entrouvit la bouche et Draco introduit sa langue faisant danser celle d'Hermione. Le baiser était devenu plus profond et plus fiévreux. Le serpentard mit ses bras sur la frêle taille de sa partenaire et la pencha un peu plus en arrière pour qu'elle s'allonge. Elle s'excécuta en approfondant le baiser. Si Hermione pouvait savoir l'effet qu'elle avait produit sur le jeune homme, elle en aurait trembler de désir. Il sentait tout son corps défaillir seulement par un simple baiser. Ils avaient couchés ensemble une fois, et Draco avait l'impression qu'ils le refesaient tellement cette sensation l'ennivraient. Il descendit sa main vers la cuisse de la jeune femme et elle en tressaillit. Il laissa sa bouche pour embrasser le cou de la gryffondor. C'est dans cette position que Blaise et Rose les découvrirent. Ils étaient tous les deux venus rapporter le livre de potion que Draco avait prêté à son meilleur ami. Mais sous le choc, le serpentard le lâcha faisant sursauter les deux adolescents pris en flagrant délits. Ils se redressèrent d'un bond, s'essuyant le bord des lèvres. Rose avait la bouche grande ouverte, quand à son petit ami, il semblait légèrement amusé mais aussi très étonné par la situation. Mais honnêtement, c'étaient Hermione et Draco les plus embarrassés et plus précisément la gryffondor. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure et ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce que son amant avait put faire avec l'instant d'avant. Elle en frissona ce que Draco remarqua très bien. Il tenta de reprendre contenance et entama la discussion.

- Blaise, Rose...

Il s'arrêta tout de suite, constatant que ça voix était devenu étrangement rauque. Blaise ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire. Hermione était au maximum de sa gêne. Le blond s'éclaircit la gorge et continua.

- Que faîtes-vous ici? demanda-t-il.

Blaise se chargea de répondre voyant que sa tendre moitié n'en avait pas la capacité.

- Nous...nous étions venu de rendre ça. Tu me l'avais demandé ce matin.

- Ah euh...merci, dit son ami prenant le livre.

- On est désolé de...enfin...de vous avoir dérangés, s'excusa-t-il.

- Oui, désolé, affirma Rose, remise du choc.

- Ce n'est rien, rassura Draco.

- Bon, ben...à plus! conclut Blaise.

Ils sortirent tout les deux d'un pas pressant. Après leur départ, Hermione se tourna vers Draco et le regarda. Puis comme si ils avaient pensés la même chose ils s'exclamèrent ensemble:

- Il faut changer le mot de passe.

ooooOOOooooOOOoooo

L'incident entre Hermione, Draco, Blaise et Rose restèrent secret. Mais pas tant que ça car, après ça, Rose avait bombardé la jeune fille de questions. Ce qui a fait que de fil en aiguille, Hermione s'était vu tout avouer à Ginny et Kathleen sous le bonheur de cette dernière. La rouquine semblait la moins enthousiaste mais avait vite pris part à l'interrogatoire de la brunette. Puis, elle avait eu droit à son tour ansi que les deux autres pour conter sa journée de Saint-Valentin. Pour Ginny, un dîner en amoureux, pour Rose, une soirée un peu intime et pour Kathleen, une déclaration dans une lettre. Quand les filles lui avaient posées la question de pourquoi elle avait fait attention à cette déclaration et pas aux autres, elle avait répondu tout simplement que la personne avait eu le courage de signer. Les trois jeune filles avaient remués ciel et terre pour trouver de qui ils'agissait, la serpentard ne voulait rien dire. Elles avaient bien une idées mais ne disaient rien, laissant le temps à la jeune fille de décider quand elle voudrait bien l'avouer. Alors, elles avaient fini par chercher une autre victimes en la persone d'Hermione. Celle-ci vivait un véritable conte de fées. Draco Malefoy, le prince des serpentards qui l'avaient persécutés durant 6 ans s'était montré terriblement attentionné et adorable. Elle qui pensait pas plus loins qu'au début de l'année que "adorable" et "Malefoy" n'allait pas dans la même phrase sauf si elle était au négatif. Mais c'était bien une phrase positive qu'elle pensait. Ils avaient put passer plus de temps ensemble cette semaine grâce à la semaine de libre qu'avait accordé Dumbledore. Draco avait donc put connaître un peu mieux et réciproquement. Pourtant à part son meilleur ami, les trois autres jeune filles, personne d'autre était au courant. Et Hermione autant que Draco n'avaient pas vraiment envie que tout cela s'ébruite, chacun leurs raisons. La jeune fille avait peur de la réaction de ses meilleurs amis et Draco ceux de sa maison, malgré ce qu'il avait déja pu faire en traînant régulièrement avec des Gryffondors. En attendant, ils étaient là, tout les deux, dans leur salle commune, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Et elle t'a dit quoi? demanda Hermione au blond.

- Elle m'a dit de me tenir tranquille si je ne voulais pas avoir trois heures de retenues en plus, répondit-il.

Hermione se mit sur lui et lui dit d'un air faussement sévère:

- Mr Malefoy, ce n'est pas bien de se tenir ansi en cours.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça?

- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher MOI! affirma sa petite-amie.

- Mouais, de toute manière je pense trop à toi pour me concentrer en cours voilà tout, tenta le blond.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Bien qu'elle me flattes. Non, tu auras une punition de ma part, lui dit-elle d'un ton relativement coquin.

- Ah oui? Et quel genre de punition? s'enquit-il, visiblement très enthousiqste à l'idée de devoir être puni par sa chère et tendre.

- Vous le saurez ce soir Mr Malefoy, répondit-elle d'une air mystérieux, mais pour l'instant...

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant Draco en plan.

- Je dois faire quelque chose, lança-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Le serpentard n'en revenait pas, elle avait réussi à l'amadouer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tirer un sourire rien qu'en pensant à elle, ce qui lui avait valu quelques petites réprimandes en cours. Ah cette fille le rendait vraiment fou. Fou de bonheur. Il soupira et alla dans sa chambre. Elle avait dit qu'ils se retrouveraient ce soir? Eh bien, elle ne sera pas déçue, pensa-t-il en regardant un objet posé dans son armoire.

Hermione dit au revoir à ses amies et se dirigea vers ses appartements tout en pensant à un certain blond aux yeux d'argents, enfin, cela dépendait des jours. Elle prononça le mot de passe à la nymphe des bois qui avait changé entre temps, ce n'était plus "fraternisation" mais "étoile bleue". D'ailleurs à ce propos, Harry et Ron avaient été étonnés qu'Hermione avait changé le mot de passe et de ne pas leur dire le nouveau. Elle s'était contenté de dire que cela lui donnait plus d'intimité mais là encore elle avait faillit faire une bêtise. ils n'avaient pas compris pourquoi il lui fallait une intimité mais après les regards insitants de leur petites-amies respectivent (enfin non, pas vraiment pour Ron, mais passons) n'insistèrent pasplus. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce, elle sentit tout de suite un parfum spécial: le sien, vanille avec une pointe d'agrumes. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il n'y avait que des bougies en guise de lumière. Elle fut omnubiler par ce parfum qui l'attirait vers la chambre de son homologue. Elle avança vers la pièce, ouvrit la porte et n'y trouva personne. Des orchidées étaient posées sur le lit, ses fleurs préférées. Elles les prit et les sentit. Et puis quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit deux bras protecteurs la prendre par la taille. La personne l'embrassa sur le cou et Hermione se laissa faire.

- Je ne te savais pas si romantique, murmura la jeune fille.

- Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre de moi , répondit-il en continuant ses baisers.

- Qui t'a dit que mes fleurs préférées étaient les orchidées? poursuivit-elle.

- Ah ça mon coeur, c'est secret professionel, dit le jeune homme.

Hermione rit. Puis Draco s'enleva d'elle pour chercher quelque chose. Il revint avec une guitare.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec une guitare? demanda Hermione en allant s'assoeir sur le lit.

- Eh bien vois-tu, ayant une soeur comme Kathleen, on a beaucoup de chose, dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce quetu veux...

- Chuuut! coupa le blond. Voilà ta surprise en me rattrapant sur la Saint-Valentin.

Croyant au départ qu'il allait lui offrir la guitare, Hermione allait se lever mais Draco la rejoignit et s'assit près d'elle. Il placa la guitare sur lui et commença à jouer de la musique. Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux: Draco Malefoy savait jouer de la guitare. Décidément, ce garçon l'étonnera toujours. Mais elle n'était pas au comble de l'étonnement, non seulement il jouait superbement bien mais il commença à chanter, pour elle.

_**When your face appears to me, it's as if the sun enlightened me.** _

_( Quand ton visage m'apparaît, c'est comme si le soleil m'éclairait.)_

_**Your enchanting eyes are more beautiful than diamonds.** _

_( Tes yeux ensorcelant sont plus beaux que des diamants.)_

_**You opened me your heart.**_

_( Tu m'as ouvert ton cœur.)_

_**You made me the happiness known.** _

_( Tu m'as fait connaître le bonheur.)_

_**Thanks to you I live again.**_

( _Grâce à toi je revis de nouveau_.)

Le coeur de la jeune gryffondor fit un bond. Il lui faisait une déclaration magnifique. Elle ne pouvait le lâcher des yeux. Il était tellement beau. Il continuait sa mélodie qui était magnifiquement belle.

_**As in a dream, you came to help me.**_

_( Comme dans un rêve, tu es venu me secourir.)_

_**As in a dream, you came to kidnap of me.** _

_( Comme dans un rêve, tu es venu m'enlever.)_

_**As in a dream, you loved me.** _

_( Comme dans un rêve, tu m'as aimé.)_

_**As in a dream and in a reality, never I would abandon you.** _

_( Comme dans un rêve et dans la réalité, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais.)_

Elle versa des larmes sans trop savoir pourquoi. La chanson, il l'avait composé pour elle. Pour eux. Les souvenirs de leurs premier baiser lui revinrent dans la tête, leur première fois ensemble et tout le reste...

_**In spite of your previous history, I learnt to love you more that everything.**_

( Malgré tes origines, j'ai appris à t'aimer plus que tout.)

_**You upset my existence.**_

_( Tu as bouleversé mon existence.)_

_**You are my rescuer and my source of heat at the moment.**_

_( Tu es mon sauveur et ma source de chaleur à présent.)_

_**Look at me, listens to my heart beating, to each of your steps.** _

_( Regarde-moi, écoute mon cœur battre, à chacun de tes pas.)_

_**As in a dream, you came to help me.**_

( Comme dans un rêve, tu es venu me secourir.)

_**As in a dream, you came to kidnap of me.**_

( Comme dans un rêve, tu es venu m'enlever.)

**As in a dream, you loved me.**

( Comme dans un rêve, tu m'as aimé.)

_**As in a dream and in a reality, never I would abandon you.**_

_( Comme dans un rêve et dans la réalité, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais.)_

Il la regarda et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il voyait qu'elle pleurait mais pu voir avec soulagement que c'était par pur bonheur.

_**I need you now.** _

_( J'ai besoin de toi maintenant.)_

_**Every hour and every second. **_

_( Chaque heure et chaque seconde.)_

_**I so much need you now.**_

_( J'ai besoin de toi maintenant.)_

_**Simply. **_

_( Tout simplement.)_

_**As in a dream, you came to help me.**_

_( Comme dans un rêve, tu es venu me secourir.)_

_**As in a dream, you came to kidnap of me. **_

_( Comme dans un rêve, tu es venu m'enlever.)_

_**As in a dream, you loved me. **_

_( Comme dans un rêve, tu m'as aimé.)_

_**As in a dream and in a reality, never I would abandon you.**_

_( Comme dans un rêve et dans la réalité, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais.)_

_**I love you, simply.**_

_( Je t'aime, tout simplement)_

Hermione, n'y tenant plus pleura tellement qu'elle se jeta sans ménagement sur le jeune homme. Il parvint à enlever la guitare sous lui.

- Merci, merci, merci, souffla la gryffondor.

Il l'embrassa et la roula pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Elle approfondit leur baiser et il commença à se faire plus entreprenant. Alors rassemblant tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti jusque là elle lui dit d'un murmure mais de la force d'un géant:

- Je t'aime aussi Draco. Plus que tout.

Il s'arrêta et la regarda dans les yeux. Hermione put remarquer que dans les prunelles argentées de son amant s'y trouvait une flamme brulante, une étincelle qu'il avait en la regardant. Il sourit d'un tendre sourire et s'empara de sa bouche et puis de tout son corps. Oui, il l'aimait, oui, elle l'aimait et c'était ansi. Une alliance secrète s'était faite entre eux. Une alliance qui permettait de détruire des préjugées datant de la nuit des temps. Un lien les unissait, elle, la gryffondor et lui, le serpentard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Et voilà! le couple Draco et Hermy est (enfin) ensemble! OUAIS GENIALLLLLLLLLLL! heum, bon, alors qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre? des reviews pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!**

**Au fait, la chanson, c'estune chanson que j'ai créer en me basant d'une chanson dans les feux de l'amour (oui je sais, vous inquiétez pas, ce sont mes parents qui regardent le feuilleton). Il y une chanson qui est chanté par JT (un trop beau gars!) pour sa petite-amie Colleen (elle l'aime sous l'interdiction de ses parents). Pour son anniv, il s'ammène chez elle avec une guitare sous le bras et lui chante une bête de chanson! magnificato! elle est trop belle! Donc, je m'en suis un peu basée pour écrire cette chanson! donnez-moi votre avis! allez, à !**


	18. Annonce

**Titre : _LIS DANS MES YEUX… que je t'aime_ **

**Author : Thi-thi92170**

**Disclaimer : Kathleen, rose et le professeur Ackley ansi que la clique sont à moi.**

**N.d.A: J'ai rien à dire ! lol ! Franchement, rien. A part que ce chapitre est un peu déchirant, . On va parler que de sentiments et de vérité, tout pour me faire pleurer, moi, célibataire ! snif snif ! lol !**

**Thi-thi**

**A votre lecture,**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre 15_ : Annonce

Les semaines avaient passées et peu à peu, les élèves de Poudlard oublièrent définitivement l'attaque se concentrant sur autre chose, les ASPICS pour les septième année, par exemple.

- Rho j'en ai marre! s'exclama soudain Ron faisant sursauter les autres, plongés dans leur travaux.

- Putain Weasley, tes sautes d'humeur tu te les gardes! s'énerva Draco en face de lui.

- Je t'ai rien demandé la fouine alors ferme la! répliqua le rouquin.

- Tu vas parler autrement avec moi, espèce de... commença le blond.

- Oh! Stop! intervint Hermione.

Elle regarda Draco du coin de l'oeil et le pria d'arrêter.

- On sait bien que vous ne vous entendez pas mais vous pouvez faire un effort ? C'est trop vous demander? réprimanda Kathleen.

Les deux jeune hommes se turent tout en se lançant des regards noirs. Ils se trouvaient qu'à l'approche des ASPICS même si ils étaient encore dans 4 mois, les professeurs leur avaient donnés une tonne de travail. Ce qui expliquait la présence dessept adolescents dans la salle d'étude. Leurs travaux se passaient dans un silence religieux. Puis comme à chaque fois, la pendule sonnait 7h du soir, signe que le dîner allait être servi. Ils se levèrent tous sauf Hermione et commencèrent à sortir de la salle. Lorsque la jeune fille eut terminé son travail, cinq minutes plus tard, elle se leva et ramassa ses affaires. Mais alors qu'elle allait partir, elle sentit deux bras se poser sur taille. un sourire vint se former sur son visage.

- Allez Draco, il vaut mieux qu'on y aille si tu ne veux pas attirer les soupçons, remarqua la gryffondor.

- Mmmmh...

- Draco, s'il te plaît, sois gentil et lâche moi.

Bien qu'il soit un peu contre, il la libéra et ils sortirent tout les deux ensemble hors de la salle. Arrivé devant la porte de la grande salle, ils s'embrassèrent avant de se quitter. Draco rentra en premier suivit de quelques minutes plus tard par Hermione. Elle s'assit près de Ginny en face de la table des Serpentard. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers la table vert et argent et put distinguer Kathleen lui faire un sourire complice. La gryffondor détourna la tête et se mêla à la discussion. A la fin du repas, Hermione, Harry, Ginny et Ron sortirent de table et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Sur le chemin ils rencontrèrent Kathleen qui adressa un énorme sourire à Ron devenu immédiatement rouge faisant rire Harry et la rouquine. Il était clair que ses deux là s'aimaient mais Merlin sait pourquoi ils ne sortent pas ensemble. Ils continuèrent la route ensemble jusqu'à ce que Hermione et la jeune blonde les laissent. Elles se dirigèrent vers les appartements de la préfète parlant de choses et d'autres comme quand est-ce que les deux amants allaient enfin montrer leur relation au grand jour.

- 'Mione, il serait tant maintenant! s'exaspéra Kathleen.

- Je sais bien tout ça mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir quelques réserves face à la réaction de Ron et Harry, répliqua la brunette.

- Et alors? Ce sont tes meilleurs amis, ils te comprendront! tenta la serpentard.

- Tu ne comprends pas, ils se haïssent totalement!

- Ils ont commencés à se supporter.

- Devant nous oui, mais je t'assures que c'est...

- Hermione! Enfin quoi, je suis sûre qu'ils devront faire avec, de toute manière c'est ton choix.

- Je sais...soupira la jeune gryffondor.

Elles arrivèrent devant le tableau de la nymphe.

- Tu dois en parler à Draco et ensuite prendre une décision, reprit Kathleen.

Hermione acquiesa et laissa partir la jeune fille après avoir prononcé le mot de passe. Entrée dans la pièce elle repéra tout de suite le frère de son amie assis devant la table de travail, dos à elle. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Elle s'approcha de lui en tentant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Arrivé derrière le blond, elle avança ses mains et les plaça sur ses épaules en commençant un massage. Il eut d'abord un sursaut de surprise avant de se relaxer.

- Tu travailles sur quoi? demanda-t-elle.

- Les...potions...souffla-t-il, les yeux fermés.

- Mmmmh, que dirais-tu d'une petite pause, on reprendra tout à l'heure, susurra la jeune fille près de son oreille.

Le serpentard acquiesa vivement puis se retourna afin de donner un baiser à la brunette qui se laissa faire. Il se leva et la prit par la taille en l'embrassant plus fougeusement. Draco l'amena vers le sofa sans la lâcher. Mais alors qu'il commença à avoir les mains baladeuses, Hermione l'arrêta. Elle se détacha de lui.

- Draco, il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle sérieusement.

Le blond la regarda intrigué. Il s'assit et lui demanda ce qu'il y avait.

- Il se trouve que j'ai eu une discussion avec ta soeur et...

- Et quoi?

- Elle m'a dit qu'il serait tant que nous disions la vérité aux autres, annonça-t-elle.

Malefoy passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Donc qu'on le dise à Potter et Weasley, capitula-t-il.

- Oui, Harry et Ron, répéta-t-elle.

Il soupira. Si il fallait qu'ils affichent leur relation aux yeux des autres, cela faisait aussi qu'il devrait subir les menaces des serpentards, soit la totalité des mangemorts. Voldemort serait au courant et son père aussi, du moins bientôt. Hermione remarqua son trouble et ne put le rassurer, elle même en proie à un terible dilemme.

- De toute manière ils le sauront un jour, argumenta la jeune fille.

- Ouais...

- Draco, je suis autant que toi frustré d'avoir à apprendre ça aux autres mais si on le fait tout les deux...

- Tu veux dire qu'on l'annonce...ensemble?

- C'est la meilleure solution.

Hermione prit les mains du serpentard et plongea son regard dans l'océan bleu du jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler, Draco la comprenait. Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux mon coeur.

ooooOOOooooOOOoooo

Hermione était légèrement anxieuse, elle avait demandé aux garçons de venir ce soir dans sa salle commune pour "parler de choses et d'autres" disait-elle. Si ils savaient... Draco essayait plus que tout de la calmer mais rien a faire. Quand enfin elle entendit les voix de ses meilleurs amis, là elle stressa complètement.Le blond la rassura et l'embrassa puis elle alla ouvrir le tableau. Harry et Ron la saluèrent et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle. Directement, les deux gryffondors remarquèrent tout de suite le serpentard et ne manquèrent pas de faire des commentaires.

- Que fait la fouine ici? demanda Ron avec un regard glacial pour le jeune homme assit sur le fauteuil.

Draco ne fit pas de remarque bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie.

- Justement, asseyez-vous, fit Hermione.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent étonnés et s'asseyèrent le plus loin du préfet. Par contre, ils furent grandement surpris de voir leur amie s'assoeir près de lui, très près de lui. Ron serra les poings tandis que Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Voilà, Harry, Ron je voulais vous apprendre quelque chose, commença la jeune fille.

Face à son ton, le brun eut un peu peur de ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Arrête de prendre ce ton 'Mione, c'est comme si t'allait nous annoncer que tu sortais avec Malefoy, plaisanta le rouquin.

Mais son sourire s'effaça immédiatement au teint soudain rouge de son amie. Il palît.

- Tu...tu...non, Hermione...balbutia-t-il.

- Je voulais vous le dire autrement, je pensais pas que tu allais deviner si vite.

- QUOI? TU SORS AVEC LA FOUINE? explosa le jeune homme.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Weasley! s'exaspéra la dite 'fouine".

- JE T'APPELLE COMME JE VEUX! ET PUIS TOI! dit-il en désignant Hermione, COMMENT AS-TU PU NOUS FAIRE CA!

- Ron...

- NON! Mais enfin Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête? Je te pensais pas tombée aussi bas!

- Là tu dépasse les bornes Weasley, je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça tu as compris, menaça Draco.

- Laisse Draco, apaisa sa petite-amie en posant sa main sur son bras, Ronald comprends-moi.

- Non, je ne peux pas 'Mione, tu sors avec celui qui nous a persécuté pendant 6 ans. 6 ANS Hermione! Il t'a insultée de...de "_sang de bourbe_"!

- Je sais, mais...mais je...je l'aime Ron. Tu peux comprendre ça, hein? Tu peux comprendre?

- Non, c'est différent, dit-il comprenant le sous-entendu, je suis désolé Hermione, c'est au dessus de mes forces.

Il se leva et sortit en trombe de la pièce. La jeune fille luttait contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues. Elle renifla et regarda le brun qui n'avait pas parlé depuis l'annonce.

- Harry...

- Je suis plus compréhensif que Ron mais il a raison et tu le sais 'Mione, déclara le survivant.

Il se leva pour partir et la laissa seule avec le blond. Après le départ de son ami, elle éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son amant.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi...

- Shhhht...je suis là mon ange. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils finiront par comprendre.

Il la serra un peu plus et caressa machinalement ses cheveux. Il lui murmura des paroles douces et peu à peu, elle s'endormit. Il la souleva et la mit dans son lit. Il l'embrassa sur le front et rabbatit la couverture sur ses épaules. Il quitta sa chambre en ayant un dernier regard pour celle qui l'avait définitivement changé. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer. Oui, l'aimer...

- Non...non...aidez-moi...pitié...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Hermione se réveilla. Elle entendit des pas et sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée découvrant Draco, chemise ouverte, pantalon pas fermée mais affolé. Il se précipita sur la jeune fille.

- Hermione? tu vas bien?

Elle secoua la tête et se logea dans les bras protecteurs du jeune homme. Cela faisait depuis quelque temps qu'elle n'avait pas fait ce cauchemard et à y bien réfléchir cela faisait depuis qu'elle dromait avec Draco. Mais cette nuit il n'était pas à ses côtés et elle se demanda pourquoi. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoires. A ce souvenir son coeur se serra. Après ça, les deux adolescents se préparèrent. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, main dans la main. Hermione ne voulait pas se laisser démonter alors elle voulait prouver à Draco mais aussi à elle même que le regard des autres ne lui fesaient rien. Devant la porte de la grande salle par contre, ses belles résolutions s'envolèrent d'un coup. Le serpentard vit son hésitation et fut un peu vexé mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Tu sais on est pas obligé de...

- Si, je dois le faire. On doit le faire.

Draco serra la main de sa compagne et ils prirent tous les deux une bouffé d'oxygène, ils leur fallaient beaucoup d'air. Le couple ouvrirent la porte et avancèrent dans la salle. D'un mouvement quasi synchronisé, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux.Parmis tout cela, la gryffondor put remarquer le regard dégoûté de Ron qui lui brisa le coeur mais aussi les regards encourageant de Kathleen, Rose et Ginny. Mais la tête qui sans conteste gagnait sur les autres était celle de Pansy Parkinson. Il y aurait eu un tremblement de terre elle n'aurait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Elle et Rogue avait à peu près la même expression choqué. Hermione dévia son regard sur le directeur de l'école et put y lire dans son regard une profonde fierté et des remerciements silencieux. Pourquoi au juste? Mais elle revint dans la réalité quand Draco l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa avant d'aller s'assoeir à sa propre table. Elle se racla la gorge et alla rejoindre la sienne en s'asseyant près de Ginny. A peine fut-elle assise que Ron se leva en lui adressant un regard noir, suivit d'Harry mais qui s'excusa auprès des filles. Hermione en fut profondément vexé. Son amie la rassura et mit l'attitude de son frère sur son caractère totalement idiot. La jeune fille regarda du côté de la table des serpentards. Draco était assit à côté de sa soeur, en face de Rose et Blaise. Il capta son regard et tenta de lui en lancer un tendre. Le reste de la journée Ron l'évita comme la peste et même Harry ne put rien y faire. Lui aussi était sur ses réserves et bien qu'il ai appris à supporter Malefoy le fait qu'il mette ses mains sur leur Hermione, il n'arrivait pas vraiment encore à le concevoir. La jeune gryffondor restait avec Kathleen entre les inter-cours et Draco. Cette situation lui faisait terriblement mal au coeur. Elle supportait mal la distance entre elle et Ron. Draco essayait de la distraire mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, malgré ses sourires ils étaient définitivement faux.Il se décida alors à lui parler lui-même, autant tenter le tout pour le tout, pour Hermione.

Le soir donc, après son entraînement de quidditch, il attendit à la porte de la salle commune des gryffondors. Quelques minutes plus tard il vit les deux garçons qu'il cherchait. Eux aussi l'avait apperçu ils accèlèrent le pas mais furent stoppés par Draco.

- Faut qu'on parle, dit-il.

- On parle pas avec toi Malefoy, cracha le rouquin.

- Si Weasley tu vas m'écouter.

- Tu crois que tu peux me donner des or...

- Ecoutons ce qu'il a à nous dire Ron, on verra bien après, argumenta Harry.

Weasley acquiesa toujours avec ce regard noir.

- Je vais pas passer par quatres chemins, vous savez autant que moi la situation. Mais je dois vous dire qu'Hermione est très mal en ce moment. Et même si ça me tues de le dire, elle a besoin de vous, expliqua le serpentard.

- C'est à dire? dit Harry.

- Merde Potter, elle a besoin de vous, elle ne demande pas à ce qu'on soit ami, juste que vous acceptez, c'est son choix après tout.

- Elle se met le doigt dans l'oeil si elle croit qu'on va t'accepter! répliqua le rouquin.

- Si vous l'aimez, faîtes-le pour elle.

- Et toi tu l'aimes? demanda sérieusement Harry.

Le blond le regarda, il n'était pas comme l'autre roux, il savait posé les bonnes questions. Il pouvait rien qu'à la réponse de Draco savoir si il disait vrai.

- Oui. Oui, je l'aime plus que tout. Et si ça vous ne pouvez pas le concevoir je ne vous demande pas de me croire mais juste de faire confiance à Hermione.

- Très bien, conclut le brun.

- Quoi? Mais Harry, c'est Malefoy! s'indigna Ron.

- Parfois Ron il faut savoir faire des choix, sur ce coup là, c'est soit Hermione soit rien.

- Mais...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGH!

Les trois adolescents sursautèrent. Un cri déchirant venait de retentir et tous les trois se regardèrent. Ils connaissaient ce cri, déchirant. Hermione.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ah ah, je vous laisse sur votre faim n'est-ce pas? lol! Alors, pourquoi Hermione a-t-elle crié ansi? Pas d'idée? allez laissez les coms! à plus!**

**thi-thi,**


	19. Déchirure

**Titre : _LIS DANS MES YEUX… que je t'aime_ **

**Author : Thi-thi92170**

**Disclaimer : Kathleen, rose et le professeur Ackley ansi que la clique sont à moi.**

**N.d.A (1): Ouh làlà ! trop pleins d'émotions dans ce chapitre ! et sinon les fans de Draco vont être un peu tristounet pour lui ! allez courage, 16e chapitre !**

**N.d.A (2): En fait, plusieurs gens m'ont demandés si c'était bien moi qui avait écrite la chanson du chapitre 14 ("saint-valentin") eh bien, je leur réponds que oui, effectivement c'est bien moin malgré ce que vous pouvez dire. Je vous en ferai une autre surement. Sinon aussi, pour ceux qui ont remarqué le chapitre 14 portait le numéro de la fête de la St-valentin, j'ai même pas fais exprès! mais bn, je penses pas que ça va intérresser kelkun! donc à plus!**

**Thi-thi**

**A votre lecture,**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre 16 _: Déchirure

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGH!

Les trois adolescents sursautèrent. Un cri déchirant venait de retentir et tous les trois se regardèrent. Ils connaissaient ce cri, déchirant. Hermione.

Aussitôt les trois jeunes hommes courèrent en direction du cri. Ils arrivèrent devant une salle de classe et défoncèrent la porte. Ils virent devant eux une scène étrange: Kathleen et Ginny tenait leur baguettes pointés sur Pansy Parkinson qui était méconnésable avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses yeux gonflés et sa lèvre enflée. Hermione était à terre et Rose se tenait à ses côtés.

- Kathleen?

- Ginny?

Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants et avant qu'elles ne puissent faire quoique ce soit, la vile serpentard lança un sortilège sur la rouquine qui, suprise, vola à travers la pièce pour atterir sur un bureau violement.

- GINNYYYYYYYYYYYY! s'écria Harry en se précipitant sur sa petite-amie.

- Sale garce! insulta Ron avant de lancer un sort sur Parkinson qui s'effondra à terre.

Après tout ça, Ron vint vers sa soeur et Draco rejoignit Hermione, toujours étendue au sol.

- Rose, que c'est-il passé? s'inquiéta le blond.

- On était toutes les quatres ici quand cette furie est arrivée et on a pu rien faire qu'elle c'est jetée sur Hermione, expliqua Rose tout aussi affolée.

- Je ne sais pas quel sort elle lui a lancé, compléta Kathleen. Et Ginny? demanda-t-elle au deux garçons.

- Elle respire, rassura Harry.

Peu à peu, des personnes arrivèrent, alertés par le vacarme vite suivi de Rogue et Mcgonagal.

- Il faut les amener à l'infirmerie, dit Draco. Et aussi s'occuper de...enfin...d'_elle, _ajouta-t-il en regardant Pansy.

Leur professeur de métamorphose acquiesa tout en leur demandant des explications que les deux jeunes filles encore debout ne manquèrent pas de leur raconter. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie accueilli par Mrs Pomfresh. Voyant l'état des deux gryffondors, elle se précipita sur eux. Posant Hermione sur un lit et Ginny sur un autre. Le reste de l'assemblée durent attendre quelques minutes pour savoir le verdict de l'infirmière. Elle se dirigea vers eux, la mine assombri.

- Alors? s'enquit Kathleen.

- Miss Weasley devrait s'en sortir juste avec quelques bleus mais son état n'est pas inquiétant, je dois néanmoins faire quelque examens suite à l'infection récente qu'elle a subi bien qu'il me semble que ça devrait aller...

- Et pour Hermione? demanda Harry.

L'expression de Mrs Pomfresh se referma aussitôt. Draco redouta le pire.

- Miss Parkinson lui a lançé un sort qui ressemble de près à un sortilège de magie noire. Mais je ne peux dire exactement lequel, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'elle a subi des séquelles.

- C'est à dire?

- Ce sort a eu effet de paralyser son cerveau, ellepeut avoir des bouffées de chaleur, de la fièvre et beaucoup d'autres symptômes...

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Ron.

- Ces symptômes peuvent provoquer un arrêt cardiaque soudain ou encore des crises à répétition.

- On ne peut pas soigner ça? s'inquiéta Kathleen.

- Si, mais seulement pour les crises et autres, elle devra se sortir toute seule de son état léthargique.

- Léthargique? s'étonna la serpentard.

- Elle délirera un peu. C'est ça qui m'inquiètes, ça peut altérer son cerveau et faire réapparaître les crises et les arrêts de coeur, annonça la femme.

- Ce qui veut dire que sa "survie" dépend d'elle même? s'horrifia Rose.

- Ce que je veux dire que à n'importe quel moment, Miss Granger risque de basculer de l'autre côté.

La nouvelle fut prise comme un éclair. Draco ressentit un mal terrible à son coeur et un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Il regarda la jeune fille couchée sur le lit, le visage crispé. Après être réstés quelques temps au chevet des deux gryffondors, Mrs Pomfresh les chassa. Au chemin du retour, un silence tendu s'installa entre les 5 adolescents. Rose s'excusa à un moment pour cause de rendez-vous avecl e directeur tandis que Harry et Ron partirent de leur côtés dans la salle cummune des lions. Kathleen et Draco continuèrent leur route ensemble. Mais la jeune fille ne supportait définitivement pas les silences surtout en compagnie de son frère.

- Draco, ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

- Comment veux-tu que j'ailles? répondit sarcastiquement son frère.

- Je sais que tu dois souffrir quelque peu mais...

- Je ne souffres pas quelque peu Kathy...

- D'accord tu souffres térriblement mais ne te laisses pas abattre pour ça, tenta la blonde.

- Que je ne me laisse pas abattre? répéta-t-il.

- Draco...

- NON! NON J'EN PEUX PLUS! SI HERMIONE DISPARAIT JE N'AI PLUS RIEN! RIEN TU ENTENDS! hurla le blond à bout de nerfs.

- ET MOI? MOI JE NE SUIS RIEN POUR TOI? Oh j'oubliais, je suis la soeur dernière minute, celle qui a "changé" ta vie! Laisse moi rire!

Sans s'en rendre compte Kathleen pleurait. Cela lui avait fait tellement mal lorsque il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait personne à part sa meilleure amie. Draco se rendant compte de l'état de sa soeur regretta ses paroles prononcés sur le coup de la colère.

- Kathy...c'est pas...enfin, ce que je voulais dire, s'excusa le serpentard.

- Ce n'est rien, on est tous assez tendus en ce moment.

- Mais je n'aurais jamais dut te dire ça, c'est...

- C'est pas grave Dray, je t'assures.

La blonde regarda le jeune homme puis elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé Kathy. Désolé.

Sa soeur laissa couler ses larmes. Depuis la mort de sa mère, elle avait essayé de sourire et de garder unvisage joyeux mais aujourd'hui elle n'en pouvait plus. Etre dans les bras de son frère lui faisait énormément de bien, comme lorsque elle avait perdu ses parents adoptifs et qu'il l'avait accepté puis rassuré.

ooooOOOooooOOOoooo

Une semaine avait passée avec la sortie de l'infirmerie des deux gryffondors. Ginny était au mieux de sa forme tandis qu'Hermione devait être plus prudente que jamais. Le moindre petit éffort pendant la durée du sort serait fatal pour elle et de toute façon Draco tout comme ses autres amis s'occupait d'elle comme des parents chose qu'elle prenait avec amusement. Quand au cas de Pansy Parkinson, elle avait été renvoyée provisoirement de l'école durant un mois. Les journées se passèrent donc lentement.

- Hermione tu sais que tu ne dois faire aucun effort, souffla Draco.

- ...

- Herm...hermione..a-arrête..

La jeune fille et lui-même étaient dans la chambre du serpentard et fesaient des choses nommés "pas très catholique" dans le monde moldu. Mais malgré qu'il en avait terriblement envie, le serpentard devait freiner sa compagne, elle ne devait économiser aucune de ses forces.

- Hermione! j'ai dit STOP!

La gryffondor se détacha quelque peu mécontente.

- 'mione, tu sais bien pourquoi, ce n'est pas bon pour toi...

- Je m'en fiche! Draco, ça fait deux semaines que je n'ai rien fait, DEUX semaines, DEUX terrible semaines, DEUX LONGUES SEMAINES! explosa-t-elle.

- Oui, je comprends mon coeur mais...tu risques gros et ça je ne peux pas l'envisager, tenta le blond.

Hermione soupira. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider et elle, elle...elle était pathétique.

- Je suis désolé Draco, c'est juste que avec tout ce qui m'arrive..je ne devrais pas passer mes nerfs sur toi.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive.

- Tu fais ce que tu peux et moi je gâches toujours tout.

- Je te comprends, je te rappelle que j'ai moi aussi deux semaines de manque, rappela le serpentard.

Hermione rit un peu.

- J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir, dit-elle.

- Mmmh, je sais...

Il l'embrassa fougeusement et la fit rouler sur le côté. Mais ils ne continuèrent pas plus loin et ils se lovèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Logée sur son torse, Hermione se mit à penser à tout les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

- Draco?

- Mmmh?

- Tu...tu sais depuis combien de temps on est ensemble tout les deux?

- Euh...on est le 14 mars et ça doit faire...calcula le blond.

- Exactement un mois, acheva la gryffondor. J'aimerais bien le fêter mais pas maintenant. Enfin, avec mon état.

Draco sourit et embrassa le front de sa belle.

- Tu sais, Mrs Pomfresh m'a dit que je devais passer les derniers examens dans un mois pour savoir si je suis totalement rétablie. Elle m'a dit que dans une semaine je pourrais commencer ma rééducation, informa-t-elle.

- Ta rééducation?

- Mm, ce qui veut dire que...dans une semaine, toi et moi nous pourrons... susurra la jeune fille.

- Ooooh,je vois où tu veux en venir...

Et ils s'embarquèrent pour une scéance de caresses sans plus pour leurs malheur communs.

Le lendemain, les amis se rendirent dans le parc afin de réviser un peu leurs devoirs. Avec le temps, Ron avait finalement commencer à accepter le petit-ami de sa meilleure amie, enfin, accepter était un bien grand mot. On va plutôt dire qu'il le "supportait". Seul Harry avait été un peu indulgent avec lui. Il avait même réusi à accepter sa présence. MAis de là à dire qu'ils étaient amis...Il avaient en fin de compte encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir.Mais bon,la journée se profilait bien. Ils avaient put réviser et travailler avec bonne humeur et joie commune. Une semaine avait passé et Mrs Pomfresh avait dit à Hermione qu'elle pouvait recommencer à bouger afin de restimuler son corps. Ce qu'elle avait appliqué avec brio. Notamment la petite soirée improvisée de Draco qui l'avait porté dans les étoiles...

Flash Back:

_- Draco, on vas où? demanda Hermione, les yeux bandés menée par son petit-ami._

_- Je t'ai déja dit que c'était une surprise, répondit-il._

_Hermione se tut, résignée. Elles'arrêta enfin et Draco la fit entrer dans une pièce. Il lui enleva le bandeau et là elle se stupéfixia de surprise. Elle se trouvait dans une salle grande et spacieuse, d'une couleur chaleureuse. Une table était dressée au centre de la pièce. Elle détourna légèrement la tête et put apperçevoir un lit à baldaquin entreposé au coin de la pièce. Elle leva un sourcil interogateur et se tourna vers Draco._

_- Un lit? dit-elle sceptique._

_Son amant rigola et lui répondit d'une voix coquine:_

_- Mais oui ma chérie, enfin, tu dois faire ta rééducation._

_- C'est la salle sur demande? demanda-t-elle._

_- Ouh, très perspicace._

_- Décidément, Malefoy un jour, Malefoy toujours, soupira la jeune fille. _

_Draco omit cette remarque et se plaça devant elle. Il lui prit la main et l'amena vers la table. Il déplaça la chaise et l'installa. A la fin du repas, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser longuement._

_- Le dîner était très déliceux comme tes baisers. Dis-moi, en quel honneur? demanda la gryffondor._

_- Le dîner ou les embrassades?_

_- Mmmh...les deux._

_- Eh bien, on va dire, pour notre premier mois ensemble et puis, seulement parce-que j'en ai envie, fit-il. Mais attends, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi._

_Il se leva et alla chercher quelque chose. Il revint avec une boîte envelloppée dans du papier cadeau pourpre. Hermione le regarda, surprise._

_- Draco, tu...tu n'avais pas à..._

_- Si, ça me fait plasir, coupa-t-il en lui adressant un sourire qui la fit fondre, comme toujours._

_Il lui tendit le paquet qu'elle prit. Elle détacha le papier et ouvrit le couvercle de la boîte. Elle poussa une exclamation de surprise. Elle enleva l'objet de la boîte et la contempla. _

_- Oh! Draco...je...je sais pas quoi dire, souffla-t-elle, émue. _

_- Je me suis dit que ça te ferrais plus plaisir qu'un bijoux, expliqua-t-il._

_- Oh oui, c'est mieux qu'un bijoux, confirma la gryffondor._

_Elle reporta son attention sur la petite boîte à musique qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, celle qu'elle avait contempler maintes fois dans le magasin d'antiquité à Pré-au-lard. Un objet si banale pour les autres, un objet à qui elle tenait à coeur, pour elle. C'était une boîte à musique, le dernier cadeau que son père lui avait offert à sa mort et qu'elle avait malencontreusement cassé. Elle ouvrit le petit objet et une danseuse en porcelaine commeça à tourner sur elle même suivit d'une douce mélodie. Laissant la boîte à musique de côté, elle regarda son petit-ami qui put y lire une immense gratitude de la part de la lionne. Elle se jeta à son cou et commença à l'embrasser. __Le serpentard se laissa faire et l'embrassa plus fougeusement. Elle mit ses mains autour de son cou et lui il mit les jambes de sa petite-amie sur sa taille. Il la transporta ansi jusqu'au lit. Il la déposa doucement et déscendit ses mains jusqu'à sa jupe.Il la caressa tout en l'embrassant. Elle déboutonna sa chemise et il fit de même. Il dégraffa son soutien-gorge en n'abandonnant toujours pas ses baisers fiévreux qui descendaient vers son cou. Draco enleva la jupe de sa partenaire. Il continua son entreprise sur les seins de la jeune fille puis sur son ventre et enfin sur le bout de tissus qui marquait son intimité._

_- Non, non Mr Malefoy. Je suis en infériorité là, dit-elle. _

_Elle y remmédiat vite en déboutonnant le pantalon de son amant. Ce soir là, les deux adolescents se donnèrent corps et âmes. _

Fin du flash back

Un petit sourire stupide tronait sur son visage, rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse. Kathleen remarqua bien le petit sourire béat de son amie et ne put s'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer. Mais ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Rose,qui avait un air plutôt triste, ce que tout le monde remarqua en particulier son petit ami.

- Rose?Tout va bien? demanda Blaise.

- Hein? Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas? dit-elle sans grandeconviction.

- Tu viens du bureau de Dumbledore avec une mine affligée, on a de quoi se poser des questions,informaKathleen.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, annonça-t-elle.

Les têtes convergèrent vers elle. Tous suspendu à ses lèvres.Ses yeux étaient emués d'un début de larmes.

- Dumbledore m'a dit que en tant que moldu, je devais avoir une sorte de tuteur pour pouvoir vivre dans le monde magique. Mais il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de moi etqu'il fallait que je comprenne qu'il y est peu de chance pour que quelqu'unme prenne sous son aile, surtout avec la guerre, expliqua la jeune fille. C'est à dire que...que si personne ne me prend comme fille adoptive dans le mois à venir, je serais dans l'obligation de quitter le monde de la sorcellerie...définitivement.

L'annonce de cette nouvelle jeta un coup de froid à toute l'assemblée. Rose devait revenir chez les moldus et oublier son existence ici. Non, ce n'était pas possible.

- Mais enfin...nous on peut te prendre non? argumenta Blaise. Je sais pas moi, un sorcier parmi nous.

- Il faut être majeur, je suis la seule qu'il l'ai à part Ron, opposa-t-elle.

- Mais justement tu es majeur non? Eh bien tu peux être toi même responsable de toi même! tenta le serpentard.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, je suis une moldu, j'ai besoin d'un tuteur, car normalement, je ne suis pas censée connaître le monde magique. Maintenant que la mère de Draco etKathleen est morte, je ne peux plus vivre _ici_.

- NON! Mais enfin Rose, tu peux pas t'en aller! Tu n'as pas le droit! s'écria son petit ami.

- TU CROIS QUE J'EN AI ENVIE! explosa-t-elle en pleurant. Je veux pas partir, mais j'ai pas le choix...

Blaise prit sa moitiée dans ses bras et on put lire dans ses traits toute la souffrance qu'il éprouvait face à cette nouvelle.

- On trouvera une solution Rose, je te le promets, affirma Kathleen.

Les autres adolescents hochèrent la tête. Oui, ils trouveront. Du moins, ils feraient tout leur possible. Parole de sorciers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Et de 16! 16 chapitres! Ah ah! J'y suis presque! non pas du tout en fait, il doit me rester encore 12 chapitres à écrire! pffff...mais vos reviews à venir me donne espoir. Le plus reviews, le plus de chapitres! lol! pas de chantage (méchant l'auteur! méchant!)! Mais bon, ça me ferais plaisir des reviews, vraiment! Sinon, vu les reviews justement que j 'ai eue je vais faire un petit remerciements à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi jusque là! merci beaucoup et BONNE VACANCES!**

**thi-thi,**


	20. Quidditch et bonne nouvelle

**Titre : _LIS DANS MES YEUX… que je t'aime_ (LYA)**

**Author : Thi-thi92170**

**Disclaimer : Kathleen, rose et le professeur Ackley ansi que la clique sont à moi.**

**N.d.A: Chapitre 17 ! Déjà, je vois pas le temps passé ! lol ! Bon, dans ce chapitre comme le titre l'indique il y aura un match de Quidditch. J'essayerais de développer mais je suis pas très douée en ce qui concerne ça ! Allez gros bisous et encore merci du fond du cœur pour tout les reviews ! **

**Thi-thi**

**A votre lecture,**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre 17 _:Quidditch et bonne nouvelle

La fin du mois de mars approchait tout comme le match décisif de quidditch qui faisait affronter Gryffondor et Serpentard. Et cette rivalité se faisait ressentir partout dans les couloir à l'approche du match, trois jours avant. C'était aussi le cas entre Ron, Harry, Draco et Blaise qui ne manquaient pas de lancer des remarques dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Ce qui avait le don d'agacer profondément Hermione, qui, ne connaissant rien au Quidditch en avait plus que marre d'écouter leur propos. Le climat était un peu tendu aussi du côté de Kathleen et Ginny qui allaient s'affronter. En quelque sorte on pouvait dire que le match à venir serait prometteur. Ce jour là, Hermione, Ginny, Rose et Kathleen restèrent à l'intérieur alors que les garçons eurent envie d'un petit entraînement. Elles discutèrent surtout de la situation de Rose. Car Dumbledore n'avait toujours pas trouvé de tuteur pour la jeune fille et cela l'attristait énormément.

- Mais pourquoi il ne peut pas te prendre, insista Ginny pour la quatrième fois.

- Je te l'ai déja dit Gin', il ne peut pas, soupira Rose.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on trouvera une solution, assura Kathleen sous l'air affligée de sa soeur de coeur.

- Et puis crois-moi, vu comment Zabini est attaché à toi, il va pas te laisser partir si facilement, plaisanta la rouquine.

Elles rigolèrent de la possessivité du serpentard pendant quelque moment. Puis le sujet de conversation tourna vers le quidditch.

- Vous savez, j'ai hâte d'être au match, fit Hermione.

- Toi? s'étonna la Kathleen.

- Oui, moi. J'aimerais bien que ce match soit déja passé, comme ça je pourrais récupérer mon homme. Je vous jure c'est très pesant dès fois, expliqua-t-elle.

- Je te comprends, ajouta Rose, Blaise est pareil mais pas autant que Draco je suppose, puisque il y a aussi la menace de mon départ, il est de ce fait plus attachant.

Les filles restèrent encore quelques temps à parler jusqu'à ce que Ginny et Kathleen durent aller à leur entraînements et Rose à son rendez-vous chez le directeur. Hermione dut rester seule, une fois de plus. Elle fit venir le dîner dans se chambre et s'endormit peu après. Cela faisait depuis quelques temps déja qu'elle refaisait ses cauchemards, même quand elle dormait avec Draco. Mais cette fois, son cauchemard était plus violent. Elle marchait toujours dans ce cimetière dont les pierres tombales portait les noms de ses proches mais au loin elle apperçevait une lumière blanche. Elle courait pour saisir cette lumière aveuglante mais à chaque fois elle tombait et s'engoufrait dans un trou sans fin. Puis venait les cris et les hurlements tous assourdissant, et cette main devant elle qu'elle ne touchait jamais, puis ensuite, son réveil. Le même rêve, chaque nuit. Parfois, elle devait mettre quelques minutes avant de se remettre de son cauchemar car même réveillée, elle s'y croyait encore. Les seuls moments où ses cauchemars n'étaient pas très intense c'était quand elle était dans les bras de Draco. Mais là encore, il y avait toujours les cauchemars. Et puis après ça, elle n'arrivait plus à se rendormir, plus par peur de refaire le même rêve que le manque d'envie de sommeil. Alors, chaque soir, quand ça arrivait, elle allait dans la chambre de Draco et attendait son retour allongée sur le lit. Ce n'est que lorsque il rentrait et se blotissait dans ses bras qu'elle pouvait se rendormir ou du moins essayer...

La journée était définitivement glaciale, pas à cause de la température, mais à cause des évenements futurs qui se passerait exactement dans une heure. Dès qu'un serpentard croisait un gryffondor, les joutes verbales faisaient rages rajouté à ça le climat peu convivial quotidien des deux maisons. Hermione se fichait bien de tout ça, elle était en compagnie de Rose et toutes deux allèrent manger un petit quelque chose avant le début du match. Quand celà fut fait, elles rejoignirent les gradins et vinrent s'installer dans ceux des Gryffondors, malgré que Rose était pour les serpentard. Hermione ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, son petit ami, sa meilleure amie et le frère de sa meilleure amie se trouvaient dans l'équipe des vert-argent. Son choix était tout à fait légitime. Le stade de Quidditch était complètement rempli, comme toujours. Peu avant le début du match, Hermione angoissa soudain pour Merlin sait quelle raison. Et à l'arrivée des joueurs sur le terrain son malaise ne fit qu'augmenter ce que Rose remarqua bien.

- Hermione ça va? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Hein? Oui oui, juste un coup de froid, rassura la jeune fille.

Cela ne fit qu'inquiéter un peu plus Rose qui se demandait pourquoi elle avait froid, après tout il faisait plutôt beau aujourd'hui. Mais sous le regard de la gryffondor elle baissa les bras. Elles se concentrèrent sur les joueurs. Draco adressa un léger sourire à sa bien aimée. Qui lui répondit par un sourire encourageant. Puis le coup de sifflet retentit. Que le match commence!

- Ce match sera l'occasion d'affronter les deux poursuiveuses, Kathlen Malefoy et Ginny Weasley. Et c'est d'ailleurs elle qui prend le souaffle, elle passe à Bell, commenta Mickaël. Bell passe à Thomas qui...arrrgh non, ballon intercepté par Malefoy fille, elle se dirige vers les camps adverse. Elle se retrouve devant Ginny Weasley. Premier affrontement!

Tout le monde avaient les yeux rivé sur les deux joueuses qui s'affrontait du regard. Puis Kathleen vira sur sa gauche et pointa tout droit, Ginny la suivit mais au lieu d'aller dans sa direction elle monta plus haut. Elle fonça alors tout droit et d'un signe de main dit à Katie de prendre la serpentard par devant. Elle s'exécutaet cela freina la course de Kathleen, elle ne fit pas attention à ses arrières et se vit piquer la balle par Ginny.

-WOW! Coup de maitre de la part de la jeune Weasley ! Génial! Elle se dirige vers les buts de Serpentard, Bletchey se prépare, elle tire et...MARQUE! EXTRAORDINAIRE! DIX POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR!

Une détonation de joie explosa chez les lions. Hermione applaudit comme les autres et même Rose qui était moldu reconnut qu'elle avait bien eu Kathleen. Cette dernière dut reconnaître que son adversaire était vraiment très forte. Mais elle avait put observer son jeu, elle connaissait son point faible. Un fin sourire s'afficha sur son visage, elle n'était pas une Malefoy pour rien. Pendant ce temps, Harry narguait à volonté Malefoy qui rageait. Ils volaient toujours à la recherche de la balle dorée mais jusque là, aucun des deux joueurs ne l'avaient repérer. Le match continua sous les acclamations des Gryffondors et les encouragements des Serpentards. Kathleen récupéra la balle et se dirigea vers els buts adverse. Elle fit la passe à Lyntch. Qui le lui rendit un peu plus loin. Elle remarqua du coin de l'oeil Ginny sur sa droite et attendit qu'elle soit un peu plus près pour faire son mouvement. Elle prit appuis sur le manche et fit un demi-tour sur elle même et pour aller en sens inverse. Le point faible de Ginny étant qu'elle était un peu lente sur les demi tours. Elle profita de cela pour faire une longue passe à Lyntch loin devant. Elle adressa un large sourire à Ginny.

- Eh bien! nous avons des prodiges à Poudlard! Super jeu de Malefoy. Lyntch se dirige seul vers les buts de Ron Weasley qui se prépare. Il tire...BLOQUE! Mais repris par Kathleen Malefoy qui tente sa chance et...ELLE L'A EUE! 10 points en faveur de Serpentard! Magnifique tire! cria le serdaigle.

Des cris retentirent cette fois ci chez les vert argents, scandant en rythme le prénom de leur butteur. Kathleen reçu un bravo de son frère qui l'a regardait à ce moment là. Elle jeta un regard à Ron qui lui lança un clein d'oeil discret. Le match se déroula de la même manière, Ginny marquait, la seconde d'après, Kathleen marquait son tour. Mais Gryffondor meniat grâce à l'étonnante capacité de Ron qui faisait bloc sur la blonde. C'était un combat total et tout le monde était accroché au match stupéfiant et extraordinaire qui se déroulait sous leur yeux. Les lions menaient 130 à 110 lorsque l'attention de la foule fut dirigée vers les deux attrapeurs de l'autre côté du terrain. Draco et Harry avaient repérer en même temps le vif d'or et ils s'éllançaient tout les deux vers la minuscule balle. Le blond devançait quelque peu le gryffondor mais se retard fut vite comblé par le brun. Ils étaient au coude à coude et tendirent la main simultanément. Mais alors que Harry allait attraper la balle, un cognard atterit ricocha sur leurs balais respectifs, leur faisant perdre l'équilibre. Harry percuta Draco et lâcha sa prise sur son balai. Tout se passa si vite que personne n'avait rien vu. Draco tenait son balai dans le vide d'une seule main l'autre tenant la main d'Harry qui était sur le point de tomber. Des cris affolés provinrent des gradins mais personne ne pouvait rien faire, ils étaient trop loin et lançer un sort serait dangereux vu la distance. Dans les gradins, Hermione tenait avait une main sur sa bouche et angoissait comme jamais. Son malaise la prit de nouveau et elle s'écroula, retenue par rose au dernier moment. Elle appela de l'aide mais tout le monde était concentré sur ce qui se passait sur le terrain. Kathleen et Ginny étaient les plus proches des deux garçons. Elles s'élançèrent ensemble vers eux. Les deux attrapeurs de leur côtés étaient dans une situation critique, Draco sentait sa main devenir de plus en plus moite. Si personnes ne les aidait maintenant, il allait lâcher prise.

- Lâche-moi Malefoy! Tu va tomber avec moi! hurla Harry.

- N'y compte pas Potter, je ne te lâcherais pas de mon plein gré, Hermione m'en voudrait à mort! répliqua le blond en respirant difficilement.

Harry allait dire autre chose mais sa main glissa, le serpentard put le rattraper de peu.

- Je ne pourrais plus tenir long...temps, informa Draco.

Deux secondes après Draco lâcha la main du brun mais Harry tira, par réflexe, sur lui et le serpentard fut amené dans sa chute. Des cris retentirent du côté des gradins, mais Kathleen et Ginny retrapèrent de justesse les deux garçons mais durent se poser au sol sous leur poids. Les deux filles s'assurèrent qu'ils n'avaient rien et repartirent chercher les balais de leurs attrapeurs. Après cette belle frayeur, Harry remercia Draco et tout les deux repartirent scruter les horizons à la recherche du vif d'or. Pendant ce temps, Blaise avait marqué deux buts ansi que Katie et Dean, les serpentards menaient tout de même, 210 à 180. Et puis comme la première fois, Harry et Draco repérèrent le vif d'or et s'élancèrent à sa poursuite mais cette fois ci ils firent bien attention aux cognards. Le serpentard tendit la main à quelques centimètres de la balle et allait l'attraper mais la main d'Harry fut plus rapide. Il se saisit du vif et de ce fait, amena son équipe à la victoire. Aussitôt une tumulte de joie retentit chez les lions et ils scandèrent le nom de leur attrapeur. Le jeune Malefoy redescendit au sol avec leur amer défaite. Il rejoignit sa soeur qui était avec Ginny.

- Tu es vraiment une super joueuse Kathy, pour ma part tuas gagnée, félicita la rouquine.

- Merci Gin', moi aussi j'ai été super contente de jouer contre toi.

Elles s'étreignirent avec un grand sourire.

- Oh et...Malefoy, je voulais te dire merci, dit Ginny.

- Merci?

- Merci d'avoir retenu Harry.

- J'ai pas réussi à tenir.

- Mais tu as essayé, c'est pour ça que je te dit merci.

- Oui, elle a raison, ajouta Harry en se mettant derrière sa petite-amie.

Draco leur adressa un petit sourire mais vite remplacé par une grimace. Malgré tout, une défaite reste une défaite. Mais le petit groupe fut interrompu par Neville qui se dirigeait vers eux, affolé.

- Ha-Harry! Ron! cria-t-il, essouflé.

- Neville? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda le brun à lunettes.

- Her...hermione...évanouie...infirmerie...

- QUOI? hurla Draco, Londubat! Où est Hermione?

- Elle est à l'infirmerie, annonça-t-il, elle s'est évanouïe et...

Mais déja Draco, Harry, Ron, Kathleen et Ginny s'élançaient vers l'infirmerie. Le blond arriva le premier et défonça presque la porte suivi par les autres. Ils trouvèrent Rose qui parlait avec Mrs Pomfresh. Quand elle les vit elle se dirigea tout de suite vers eux.

- Oh! Vous voilà enfin! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Comment va Hermione? demanda Kathleen.

- Bien, elle est juste dans les vappes. Mrs Pomfresh a dit qu'elle devrait bientôt se réveiller.

Draco soupira de soulagement comme les autres.

- Moi je dois vous laisser, Dumbledore veut me voir, informa Rose.

Elle salua ses amis et quitta la pièce. Après son départ, les joueurs de quidditch se dirigèrent vers le lit où reposait une jeune fille. Ils parlèrent un peu avec Mrs Pomfresh de l'état de la gryffondor et puis l'infirmière partit. Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione ouvrit peu à peu les yeux.

- Ah enfin tu te réveilles! s'enthousiasma Ron.

- Mmm...qu'est-ce que je fais ici? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu t'es évanouïe pendant le match de quidditch, répondit Draco.

- Le match de qui...OH!

Les images lui revinrent, Draco et Harry suspendus dans le vide et puis sa tête qui commençait à tourner.

- Comment vas-tu? Et Harry? Qu'est-ce qui...

- Calmes toi 'mione, fit le blond. Tout va bien, Potter et moi nous n'avons rien.

Hermione soupira de soulagement.

- Où est Rose? demanda-t-elle.

- Avec Dumbledore, c'est elle qui t'a amenée ici, expliqua Kathleen.

- Ah! s'exclama Ginny, Mrs Pomfresh m'a dit de te rappeller de ne pas oublier de venir la voir pour ta dernière visite médicale. A propos de ta rééducation.

- Quand?

- Toujours le 14 avril.

- Merci Gin', je peux sortir d'ici?

- Pomfresh a dit que tu pouvais t'en aller dès ton réveil vu qu'il n'y a rien de grave, répondit Draco.

- D'accord, oh! Au fait! Qui a gagné le match? s'enquit la jeune fille.

- Devine! fit Ron l'air supérieur.

Hermione regarda Draco et Kathleen et put distinguer exactement la même forme de déception dans leurs yeux, actuellement, gris.

- Oh!

C'est tout ce qu'elle avait put dire: "oh".

- Bah, t'es pas contente? s'étonna le rouquin, déçu.

- Oh si si, rassura la gryffondor, c'est juste que...

- Que quoi?

- Ron! s'exaspéra sa soeur, Hermione sort avec Malefoy et est très amie avec Kathleen, c'est un peu normal qu'elle soit déçue, par pour nous mais pour eux!

Le rouquin parut comprendre à la grande surprise de sa cadette (N.d.A: vraiment dès fois, Ginny le prends vraiment pour un attardé! Pauvre ronny, ce n'est pas sa faute si il est doté d'un cerveau de la taille d'une noix. Courage ron-ron! je suis avec toi! lol!). Ils laissèrent la brunette s'habiller et après cela, ils sortirent de l'infirmerie. Sur la route, harry, Ginny et Ron laissèrent les autres pour une fête bien méritée à la tour des gryffondors, Hermione refusa gentiment l'invitation, elle préférait consoler son blondinet. Et Kathleen avaità faire. La gryffondor rentra donc dans ses appartements avec son "homme". Tout de suite, elle remarqua son air miné. Elle se plaça devant lui et entoura ses mains autour de son cou.

- Tu sais mon coeur, une défaite, ce n'est pas si grave, tenta-t-elle.

- Mouais, mais ça reste comme même une défaite, marmonna-t-il. J'aurais du laisser tomber Potter.

- DRACO! s'indigna Hermione en se détachant de lui.

- Ca va 'mione, je rigole.

- Pas moi, ce n'est pas drôle de plaisanter sur ce sujet. Si tu l'avais laisser tomber je...

- Tu?

- Je t'en aurais vraiment voulut, acheva la gryffondor.

- Jamais je ne ferais quelque chose qui puisse te mettre en colère, fit-il.

La jeune fille dut être convaincue parce-que tout de suite après elle s'empara de ses lèvres en un doux baiser.Il se détacha une seconde pour glisser dans l'oreille de sa compagne:

- Peu importe ma défaite, j'ai gagné la plus belle chose au monde...

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et dit d'une voix d'une infime tendresse:

- ...ton coeur.

ooooOOOooooOOOoooo

Après la victoire de Gryffondor contre les Serpentards, presque tout le monde était sur que les lions allaient remportés le tournoi de quidditch ce que les principaux concernés prenaient avec joie. Puis on pouvait vraiment dire que cette semaine fut la semaine des victoires. Car le lendemain du match, une autre nouvelle plus que joyeuse avait fait des heureux. En effet, Rose avait été convoqué dans le bureau du directeur pour l'histoire des tuteurs. Dumbledore avait trouvé un tuteur pour la jeune fille et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque en allant dans son bureau, elle avait trouvé Miss Ackley en sa compagnie. Bien sur, après ça, elle s'était empréssé d'annoncer cette bonne nouvelle à ses amis qui sautèrent littéralement de joie, en particulier un certain serpentard. Mais comme toutes choses avaient son ombre au tableau, il y avait une clause. Rose devait s'éloignée du monde magique afin de rester chez Miss Ackley jusqu'à la fin de cette année, à cause de la guerre. Elle avait pris cette nouvelle comme un coup de poing dans la figure mais avait réussi à l'accepter. Mais elle savait pourtant qu'elle n'allait pas revoir quelques visages avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitier. Elle savait bien que la dernière bataille se ferait bien avant son retour dans le monde magique et elle savait cela tout en l'acceptant. Mais elle n'était pas la seule, les autres le savaient et plus encore. Ce fut un véritable déchirement lorsque elle dut s'en aller. Elle avait d'abord beaucoup pleuré, puis sourit. Elle ne regrettait aucun de ses moments passés en compagnie de ce qui était dorénavant, sa famille. Mais cet après-midi là, malgré tout les choses qu'elle s'était dites, ce fut dure de ne pas craquer, très dure...

- Bon, je crois qu'il est l'heure pour moi, fit Rose.

Les huits adolescents étaient tous dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour les au revoir. La jeune fille se dirigea d'abord vers Ron et Harry.

- J'ai vraiment été heureuse de vous connaîtres les gars, vraiment, dit-elle.

- Nous aussi, fais attention à toi, fit le brun.

Elle acquiesa et les prit tout les deux dans ses bras. Puis elle se planta devant Ginny et Hermione.

- Je vous adore les filles, changez pas.

- On t'adore aussi Rose, on a été super contente de te connaître, t'es une fille géniale, affirma la rouquine.

- Et super gentille, tu nous manqueras, ajouta la préfète.

Elles embrassèrent la jeune fille et lui dirent au revoir. Et lorque Rose dut dire au revoir à Draco et Kathleen qui pleurait déja, ce fut le comble de l'émotion. Elle craqua et se jeta dans les bras de ses deux amis.

- Vous allez me manquer...je vous aime tant...sanglota-t-elle.

- Nous aussi...fais attention à toi Rosie, tu vas terriblement me manquer...déclara la blonde.

- Oublies pas Rose, renchérit Draco, malgré les distances...

- ...on est toujours près de toi, compléta la jeune fille. Oui, j'oublierais pas.

Elle se détacha d'eux pour se retrouver en face de Blaise. Il caressa sa joue et la prit dans ses bras.

- M'oublies pas hein? dit Rose.

- Pour ça ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne risque pas d'arriver, rassura-t-il. Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime. Plus que tout.

- Moi aussi...moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent d'un baiserqui avait un goût amer d'adieu et durent se détacher l'un de l'autre.

- Miss Edwards, on doit partir, fit le professeur Ackley.

Rose hocha la tête et alla la rejoindre non sans un dernier baiser d'adieu. Elel se trounavers ses amis.

- Je ne vous oublies pas. Je veux tous vous revoir à mon retour, d'accord?fit-elle.

Les hochements de tête affirmatifs lui répondirent. Elle se retourna, mit sa main sur le portoloin qui était une bouilloire et disparut dans un tourbillon. Aussitôt après Kathleen s'effondra en pleurs, pas seulement parce-qu'elle était partie mais aussi parce-qu'elle savait que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle la voyait. Tout le monde en était conscient, leur vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, l'affrontement final était proche. Elle savait tout comme les autres. Et cela ne faisait qu'accroître leur tristesse. Mais parmis totues cette zone d'ombres, quelque part au fin fond de cette obscurité subsistait un espoir. Infime, certes, mais bien présente. L'espoir d'un jour nouveau, de la fin de l'horreur. C'est cette belle réalité auquel les gens se raccrochaient. Mais pourtant malgré le fait qu'une victoire pouvait être possible, on oublies jamais une guerre, du moins pas totalement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oui j'avoues que je vous laisse sur une fin songeuse. Mais bon ,que voulez vous que je vous dise! C'est la vie! Lol! Bon, là encore tout va bien, la vie va et vient, les rivières coulent encore dans le bon sens et le ciel est beau. Cette utopie va continuer pendant encore un petit chapitre mais après, les choses se gâtent et franchement ce n'est plus beau du tout!**

**_Ptite note de fin de chapitre_ (j'en ferais quelque uns!) Vous voyez, je me suis toujours dit que cette fic finirais mal, très mal. J'avais pasdu toutl'idée de faire une suite ou aute. Mais tout d'un coup la perspective de faire une suite m'est venue à l'esprit! Puis une fin pas méchnate méchante puisque j'avais prévue de tuer quelques personnages! Et donc, il y aura bien une suite à cette histoire, je ne peux pas encore dire le résumé puisque ça va compromettre mon histoire (y aura plus de suspens après!). Donc j'ai put réfléchir à une suite puisque j'ai déja écrit la fin de LYA (Lis dans mes Yeux que je t'Aime) enfin, pas vraiment, je sais déja tout ce qui va se passer, les morts, l'intigue finale, etc... Donc je posterais la suite après avoir écris le dernier chapitre (pas l'épilogue, le dernier chapitre c'est à dire le chapitre 27 , je veux que vous ayiez le choix de découvrir ou non l'épilogue pour vraiment avoir une surprise!) Alors voilà! Je vous donnerais les derniers détails à la fin du prochain chapitre. Je vous dis ça parce-que cette histoire est bientôt terminée puisque j'ai déja la construction de ma fin. Alors les posts de chapitres se feront plus nombreux. Je posterais le chapter 18 demain à la première heure! enfin si je fais pas la grasse mat'! Bon j'arrête là la ptite note (qui n'en ai plus une petite!)! Gros kiss à tous! Et encore merci pour les reviews qui me redonnent le sourire! KISSOU!**

**Thi-thi,**


	21. Un instant d'innocence

**Titre : _LIS DANS MES YEUX… que je t'aime_ (LYA)**

**Author : Thi-thi92170**

**Disclaimer : Kathleen, rose et le professeur Ackley ansi que la clique sont à moi.**

**N.d.A (1): On est au chapitre 18 ! ce chapitre est le calme avant la tempête, les derniers bons moments avant l'horreur ! **

**N.d.A (2): ****Je suis revenue de vacances! Je continue donc ce chapitre que j'ai interrompu! Encore pardon! Mais je peux vous dire que vous aurez deux chapitres de plus à venir très bientôt car pendant tout mon voyage (Paris-Toulouse, Toulouse-Barcelone, Barcelone-Narbonne et enfin Narbonne-Paris) je n'ai fait qu'écrire lorsque j'avais une minute à moi. J'ai put tout écrire sur papier il ne me reste plus qu'à le taper sur ordi! je vous dois bien ça! Voilà, donc! Alors Bonne lecture! Et encore une dernière fois SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

**Thi-thi**

**A votre lecture,**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre 18_ : Uninstant d'innocence

Après le départ de Rose de Poudlard, les journées devenaient plus morne pour sept élèves, spécialement pour un jeune serpentard. Mais la vie continuait et ses personnes essayaient tant bien que mal de s'y faire. De plus, les temps se faisaient plus calme, pas d'attaque de mangemorts, pas de mauvaises nouvelles et tout le monde profitait même si, bien sûr, ils savaient que c'était le calme avant la tempête. Mais ils étaient bien ancrés à profiter de ses dernières belles journées, ses derniers moments de bonheur avant l'enfer total. Et ils profitaient comme des adolescents de leur âge, sans se soucier une seule seconde de ce qui se passait, ils vivaient tout simplement...

- N'importe quoi! s'indigna Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas méchant mon coeur, apaisa Draco.

- Pas méchant? PAS méchant! Tu me dis que j'ai grossi et je suis censé prendre ça en sautillant de joie? ironisa la jeune fille.

- Oh mais écoute, moi je trouves que les rondeurs que tu as attrappé te vont bien, très bien même!

- Mouais, bah c'est toi qui le dis, faut t'en prendre à ta soeur, c'est elle qui me gave de pates au chocolat, bougonna-t-elle.

Le blond rigola et vola un baiser à sa dulcinée. Puis regardant l'horloge, il soupira.

- C'est l'heure, on doit faire nos rondes, annonça-t-il.

- Vas-y tout seul, je suis trop grosse pour me lever, répliqua la gryffondor.

- Hermione...tu es vraiment sensible dis-moi, rappelle moi à l'avenir de ne plus jamais te faire de remarque sur ton physique, fit-il.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lui tira la langue.

- Mm, je vois que tu grandi de jour en jour, plaisanta le serpentard.

- C'ets ça rigoles, on verra bien c'est qui qui rigoleras le dernier lorsque il devra dormir dans sa chambre, _seul_!

Aussitôt le sourire de Draco s'effaça. Hermione se leva et partit hors de la pièce, vite suivit du blond.

- 'Mione, tu rigoles n'est-ce pas?

- J'en ai l'air? siffla-t-elle.

- Mais enfin mon ange, tu ne pas dormir sans mes bras, tenta Draco.

- Ah oui? On verra bien!

- Non, je plaisante, s'il te plaît, mon lit est froid sans toi...

- Fallait réfléchir à ça avant, Mr Malefoy!

- Bon d'accord, je m'excuse, soupira-t-il.

- Tu as entendu quelque chose?

- J'ai dit je m'exc...

- Shut! Attends, t'entends? demanda-t-elle.

Draco tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je te jures que j'ai entendu un bruit, affirma Hermione.

- T'as surement mal enten...

Un gloussement le coupa. Il tourna la tête et regarda la gryffondor.

- Ah! Tu vois!

- Je ne vois rien, j'entends.

- Rho, arrête tes sarcasmes! Viens!

Ils ses dirigèrent ensemble vers le bruit des froissements de robes d'où les gloussement se faisaient entendre.

- Génial, on va réprimander un couple en train de se bécoter, ria Draco en entendant des gémissements.

Hermione secoua la tête et continua d'avancer. Le blond la devança et cette réaction fit soupirer la jeune fille. Elle marcha encore et percuta le dos du serpentard. Elle releva la tête et remarqua qu'il était figé. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Draco? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Elle tourna sa tête dans la direction où son petit ami regardait et se figea à son tour. Elle reconnut...

ooooOOOooooOOOoooo

- DRACO! Arrête ça suffit! hurla Hermione.

Depuis un heure déja, le blond avait dévaster la moitié de la salle commune. Des bris de verres jonchaient le sol, le sofa était retourné, les chaises étaient cassées et l'eau du vase coulaient par terre. Le serpentard se calma quelque peu et s'assit sur le reste de ce qui devait être le fauteuil. La gryffondor se leva et vint se mettre à côté du jeune homme. Elle mit sa main sur son épaule.

- Dray...tu sais, ce n'est pas...commença-t-elle.

- Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas dramatique, coupa-t-il.

- Mais pourtant ça ne l'ai pas.

- Pour toi, non, mais par pour moi. C'est dur à accepter voilà tout!

- Oui mais tu lui dois bien ça non?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Eh bien..._il_ nous a accepté, à toi de faire pareil, avança Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas la...

- Si, c'est la même chose. Exactement la même chose.

Le blond regarda la jeune fille et soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire au juste?

- Accepter le choix de ta soeur.

- Tu sais ce que tu me demandes là?

- Oui, je sais. Mais Ronald en a fait autant pour nous deux.

Il la regarda unedernière fois et sous ses yeux chocolats il céda.

- C'est vraiment dur parfois d'avoir une petite amie, souffla-t-il.

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Tu verras, Kathleen sera très contente.

- Si tu le dis.

- Et moi aussi et j'ai...ma propre récompense, continua la brunette en le regardant d'un oeil très coquin.

- Je suis tout à toi!

Et les deux préfets-en-chef s'embarquèrent pour une nuit folle...d'amour.

Le lendemain fut très dur pour Hermione qui dut canaliser Draco pour ne pas qu'il se jette sur Ron. Car en effet, après les avoir surpris en train de...enfin...très proche, l'image des deux adolescents ensemble s'était ancrés dans son esprit. Et dès qu'il voyait sa soeur ou "la belette", comme il aimait l'appeller, il se remémorrait cette nuit. Mais ce matin, Hermione lui avait fait promettre de ne pas s'emporter et il dut s'y résoudre. Il fallait prendre en compte qu'il était toujours sous la menace de dormir dans sa propre chambre et comme le disait bien la jeune fille, seul. La gryffondor ammenait donc avec elle, un Draco, ronchon mais coopératif. Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots, le premier cours de la matinée (ils avaient pris leur petit déjeuner dans la salle commune). Arrivé là bas, ils repérèrent tout de suite, Harry, Ginny et Blaise mais aussi, Kathleen et Ron. A la vue des deux derniers, ils fit un petit demi tour qui prit Hermione de court.

- Ho ho ho! Draco! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je ne peux pas Hermione, Je risque defaire un meurtresur Weasley, et puis quand je les voit je...

Il fit une grimace de dégoût. Mais la jeune fille ne se découragea pas, elle secoua la tête et prit un air sévère et diabolique.

- Draco Lucius Malefoy, si tu ne viens pas immédiatement là bas - elle montra du doigt la troupe d'élèves devant la salle de classe - tu dormiras dans TA chambre, pendant deux semaines, deux terribles semaines, est-ce que tu as compris? siffla-t-elle.

Le blond déglutit. Deux semaines d'abstinance? Il laissa son orgeuil de côté et acquiesa doucment la tête.

- Allons-y.

La gryffondor sourit et prit le bras du jeune homme. Ils avancèrent ensemble vers le groupe d'Harry. Dès que Kathleen les apperçut, elle vira au cramoisi anis que son compagnon à ses côtés.

- Salut! fit Hermione.

- 'lut, marmonna Draco.

La jeune fille lui donna un coup de coude discret.

- Oh! en fait 'mione, tu ne sais pas la nouvelle? s'exclama Ginny.

- Non, feinta-t-elle.

- Eh bien, mon très cher frère et Kathleen sont _enfin_ ensemble, annonça la rouquine croyant créer l'effet de surprise mais elle ne reçu qu'un "ooooh" très faux de son amie et d'une expression démollie du serpentard.

- Bah quoi? Vous le saviez? se vexa Ginny.

- Euh...

- Oui, ils le savent, fit Kathleen.

- Tiens donc? Et comment? demanda Harry, jusque là silencieux.

- Euh...

Hermione ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre mais le professeur Rogue ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer, il arriva en trombes et leur dit d'entrer, en silence. Ils dirent au revoir à Ginny qui se dirigea vers son propre cours.Puis s'exécutèrent et allèrent s'assoeir à leur tables respective.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer la potion de sommeil. Je vais vous mettre par binômes car cette potion est relativement dure pour vos esprits de trolls. Les ingrédients se trouvent dans l'armoire de droite. Bien, Goyle/Patil, Crabbe/Brown,Malefoy Kathleen/Granger, Malefoy Draco/Weasley, Zabini/Potter,...

Hermione paniqua. C'était une très mauvaise idée de laisser Draco avec Ron, très mauvaise. Elle capta le regard de Kathleen qui sembla en penser autant puis celui de Draco qui avait une lueur bizarre dans les yeux. Aïe. Très mauvais. Elle vit Ron se diriger d'un pas lent vers le blond. De même pour Kathleen vers elle même. La gryffondor put tout de même lancer un regard d'avertissement au serpentard.

- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas s'entre tuer, fit Kathleen.

- Je l'espère, j'ai prévenu Draco mais tu le connais, il est aussi borné que moi.

Elles durent se taire et commencèrent leurs potions.

Tout se passait bien pour le moment, aucun incident. Mais tout à coup...un verre se brisa au sol. Hermione releva la tête et put voir les regards des autres élèves se diriger derrière elle où se trouvaient, Draco et Ron.

" Eh merde!", jura-t-elle intérieurement.

Un...

"Non, Draco fait pas de bêtises!"

Deux...

"Merlin!"

Trois...

- PUTAIN WEASLEY TU PEUX PAS FAIRE ATTENTION RIEN QU'UNE SECONDE A CE QUE TU FAIS! hurla une voix qu'Hermione reconnut tout de suite comme celle de son petit ami, sans même se retourner.

- NE ME HURLES PAS DESSUS MALEFOY! T'AVAIS QU'A NE PAS ME BOUSCULER! répliqua Ron.

- JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX! TU CROIS QUEBAISER MA SOEUR PEUT TE PERMETTRE DE ME PARLER COMME CA? persiffla le blond, avec unair hautain. (N.d.A: je m'excuse pour le langage pour les plus jeune jeunes mais là il le fallait vraiment pour que Kathleen s'énerve!)

- Espèce de...

Mais Ron ne put finir car une tornade blonde vint se placer devant Draco. Kathleen regarda son frère une expression de pure déception et de colère dans les yeux et le gifla de toute ses forces. Le blond vacilla un peu sous le choc. Il regarda sa soeur et put voir qu'elle avait des larmes au coin des yeux. Il l'admettait, il avait dépassé les bornes. Kathleen, elle, semblait être empli d'une colère immense. Elle regarda son frère une dernière fois et vint se replacer à sa place. Draco se sentit tellement honteux et totalement...con. Ce fut Rogue qui interrompa tout le remue ménage en ordonnant de s'assoeir et tout le mone s'éxécuta. Le reste du cour fut très tendu. Kathleen n'adressait aucun regard à Draco tout comme Hermione qui fut profondément déçu de son petit ami. A la fin de l'heure, lorsque le professeur de potion leur permirent de sortir, ce fut une véritable délivrance. La jeune Malefoy se precipita hors de la salle en entraînant Ron avec elle. La préfète resta se dépêcha mais ne suivi pas la blonde. Elle sortit en compagnie de Harry pour se diriger vers leur prochain cours. Aucun des deux ne parla de l'incident en potion se contentant d'avancer. Néanmoins Hermione s'excusa auprès de son meilleur ami en lui disant qu'elle avait oublié son livre. Le fait était qu'elle avait apperçu Draco qui lui faisait signe. Elle vint vers lui d'un pas furieux.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris! T'es devenu malade ou quoi? hurla-t-elle.

Le serpentard se tortilla nerveusement. Il savait bien qu'il était en faute et aussi que les jours à venir serait durs pour lui.

- Je sais, j'ai fais l'idiot, soupira-t-il, morfondu.

- Tu n'as pas fait l'idiot! Tu étais IDIOT!

- Mais aussi, je suis pas le seul responsable, Weasley est vrai...

- Pas d'excuse! Tu es en faute! Admets-le!

- Ok, je l'admets...

Hermione le prit en pitié bien magré elle, ce que l'amour peut rendre aveugle des fois. Elle lui prit la main et le regarda.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va s'arranger, apaisa-t-elle.

- Je voudrais bien, mais il ne faut pas que je me voile la face, je vais avoir du mal à me faire pardonner cette fois.

La gryffondor lui donna un léger baiser et lui murmura un "je t'aime" avant de rejoindre son cours. Lorsque Draco avait cet air morfondu, son ceour se serrait automatiquement. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer...

Après son cours de sortilège, Hermione se dirigea directement vers ses appartements de préfets sachant pertinnement que Draco s'y trouvait et qu'il aurait surement besoin de réconfort. Mais bien dosé bien sur. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il s'en tire si facilement. Mais elle s'en chargerait plus tard. Arrivée dans la salle, elle vit le blond affalé sur le sofa l'air plus abattu que jamais. Elle se dirigea vers lui un sourcil interrogateur levé.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai croisé Kathleen, grogna le serpentard.

- Oh!

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur son torse.

- Elle t'a dit quoi?

- Que je n'étais qu'un petit idiot, arrogant doublé d'un garçon immature, expliqua-t-il.

- Faut la comprendre, elle est vraiment remontée contre toi.

- Je sais, soupira Draco pour la 8e fois depuis le début de la journée.

La préfète lui donna un petit baiser qui se transforma très vite une langoureuse étreinte passionnée. Malgré tout ses problèmes, le serpentard n'était jamais fatigué de calins. Mais lorsque ils durent aller dîner, le jeune homme se contracta tout de suite. Hermione l'encouragea et il se rendit à contre coeur dans la grande salle. Ils apperçurent Kathleen qui mangeait à la table des Gryffondors (une habitude qu'elle avait pris depuis peu) assise aux côtésde Ron. dès qu'ils les apperçurent, elle se lança dans une conversation animée avec Lavande en les ignorants superbement ou plutôt ignorant superbement son frère. Il laissa Hermione et vint rejoindre sa propre table. Ce ne fut que là, que Kathleen parla à la gryffondor.

- Salut 'mione! Comment vas-tu? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien, très bien. Et toi?

- Génial! Mon frère n'accepte pas mon petit ami, j'ai eu une dispute avec lui, la plus part des serpentard qui jusque là me respectaient ne font que m'insulter et ah, aussi, j'ai perdu 70 points par McGonnagal parce-que j'ai lancé un sort sur deux serdaigles de première année. Juste par frustration, monologua la blonde.

- Oh! répondit Hermione ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

- Tu sais, dit distraitement Kathleen, j'ai envie d'enfoncer sa tête dans lagorged'un dragon et de demander à ce dragon de cracher du feu. Puis je la décapiterais et l'accrocherais au mur d'entrée de ma future maison. Et chaque jour, j'entiendrais ses cheveux. Tu sais comment il y tiens à ses cheveux. D'ailleurs si je le pouvais là, je les arracherais et les servirais comme pâtes avec de la sauce carbonnara. En fait, j'ai envie de le manger tout cru.

La préfète regarda son amie l'air ahuri. Elle avait les yeux hors de leurs orbites et semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles.La serpentard sembla remarquer la tête de la jeune fille puisque elle se crut obliger de dire:

- Je rigoles Hermione.

Soupir de soulagement chez la concernée et éclat de rire chez la serpentard.

- Tu croyais que j'allais faire ça à mon frère préféré? s'esclaffa Kathleen.

- Tu n'as que lui comme frère, fit remarquer la gryffondor sarcastiquement.

- Ah! Effectivement, conclut-elle. Non sérieusement, tu crois vraiment queje ne parles plus à Draco? Voyons Hermione tu me connaît mal. Bien sur que je lui en veux, mais sincèrement je n'arriverais pas à me passer de mon cher frère. J'ai juste envie de le voir s'excuser à terre en me suppliant de le pardonner et aussi de voir sa tête lorsque je lui dirais que je ne lui ai jamais voulu à mort au contraire de Ron d'ailleurs.

- Tu es vraiment...bizarre, objecta la brunette regardant la jeune fille de travers.

- Surement mon côté Malefoyen!

- Sûrement oui, murmura Hermione.

Elles parlèrent d'autre choses durant le déjeuner et se le vèrent pour aller en cours de Soins aux créatures magiques qu'ils avaient en commun. Et lorsque Draco arriva vers sa petite amie, Kathleen afficha aussitôt un air de totale ignorance, au grand dépit de son frère. Mais Hermione, prise en pitié, donna un coup de coude à la jeune fille pour qu'elle arrête son manège. La serpentard, comprenant la souffrance de son cher frère décida qu'elle l'avait bien fait payé. Elle se tourna vers Draco avec une tête hargneuse puis étira un grand sourire et se jeta dans ses bras. D'abord incrédule, le blond se prit à l'étreinte.

- Je suis désolé Kat' pour ce que je t'ai dit. Vraiment désolé, affirma le jeune homme.

- Mais je te crois mon petit Dracounichou, rigola-t-elle. En fait, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, enfin si, mais pas autant que ça. Moi aussi il m'arrive de m'énerver sous le coup de la colère et pas qu'un peu si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Le blond sourit et ils se lançèrent tout les deux ou plutôt Draco dans une discussion approfondi sur Ronald Weasley. Hermione les suivait par derrière et marchait tranquillement, le coeur soudainement plus léger. Elle laissa son regard dévier sur le reste des élèves et put voir tout ces adolescents discuter et rigoler avec entrain. Harry et Ron parlant surement Quidditch, Blaise toujours dans la lune mais plus présent qu'avant et le reste de ses amis, souriant. Un seul instant d'innocence pour chacun d'eux comme n'importe quel adolescent de leur âge...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FINIIIIII! Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de cette fin de chapitre? Bien ou pas? Reviewer! Hein? Pleins pleins de reviews paarce-que là j'en ai eu que trois alors que je m'attendais à un surplus de messages autant parce-que vous étiez fâchés parce-que je n'ai pas fini le chapitre mais peut-être aussi quelque félicitations? non? bon tant pis, après tout je l'ai méritée! snif snif snif snif snif snif snif snif snif snif! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN! Bon j'arrête à plus! Et aussi pour la futur suite de cette story les infos dans le prochain chapitre!**


	22. Quand le mal réapparaît

**Titre : _LIS DANS MES YEUX… que je t'aime_ (LYA)**

**Author : Thi-thi92170**

**Disclaimer : Kathleen, rose et le professeur Ackley ansi que la clique sont à moi.**

**N.d.A: Chapitre 19 ! Horreur en perspective ! lol ! pas encore totalement, juste un petit apperçu de l'horreur qu'il y aura bientôt. Mais cela arrivera avec l'élément déclencheur. Vous inquiétez pas ! Pas tout de suite les morts ! Ce chapitre est déjà tout écrit ! Plus qu'a recopier !**

**Thi-thi**

**A votre lecture,**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre 19 :_ Quand le mal réapparaît

Les jours s'écoulaient paisblement à Poudlard entre les cours et les révisions quotidiennes pour les septième année. Néanmoins malgré la tension des ASPIC qui approchaient, les élèves essayaient de se détendre un peu. Mais certains restaient scotché au travail et ça malgré les efforts des autres.

- Allez mon coeur, pour une si belle journée, tu ne vas pas t'enfermer à l'intérieur! s'indigna Draco.

- Il faut que je rélise ces deux cours là, puis terminer le devoir d'astronomie et celui de métamorphose sur la phase des molécules lors d'une métamorphose puis commencer la dissertation qu'on nous a donnés en étude des runes, énuméra Hermione en comptant sur ses mains.

- Mais ce devoir là est pour le mois de Mai! s'effara le blond.

- Je prends de l'avance.

- A quoi ça te sers? Tu ne te reposes même pas!

La gryffondor ignora la remarque et se replongea dans ses parchemins. Son petit ami secoua la tête en la regardant.

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça cette fois! dit-il.

La jeune fille ne put rien faire que déja Draco la mit sur épaule.

- DRACO! DRACO LÂCHE MOI TOUT DE SUITE! hurla Hermione en martelant de coups le dos de son homologue.

- Désolé mon coeur, mais aux grands maux, les grands remèdes!

Ils traversèrent les couloirs de Poudlard ansi et beaucoup de personnes les regardait, mi-amusé, mi-incrédule.

- MALEFOY! - Le blond nota le changement d'appellation - Si tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite, menaça-t-elle, je te jures que...

- Que quoi mon coeur? Je te signale que tu n'es pas vraiment en position de protester, fit remarquer le préfet-en-chef.

La jeune fille céda et cessa de le frapper, ça ne servait à rien de dire quoi que ce soit. Draco l'emmena vers le parc où Harry, Ginny, Ron et Kathleen étaient assis près d'un arbre. Les voyants arriver, les deux jeune filles ne purent se retenir de rire.

- Tu as réussi à l'amener? plaisanta sa soeur. C'est un exploit ça!

- Oui mais j'ai eu bien du mal à l'amener ici, répondit le jeune homme.

- Je peux descendre maintenant? fit Hermione franchement exaspérée.

- Mais bien sûr mon coeur, acquiesa le serpentard, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Et sur ceux il posa sa dulcinée à terre.

- Allez 'mione, détends-toi un peu, dit Ron.

- Oui tu pourras réviser plus tard, renchérit Ginny.

La gryffondor regarda ses amis et soupira.

- Ok, vous avez gagné.

- Youpi! rigola la rouquine avant de se prendre une claque derrière la tête. Aïïeuuuh!

Les jeunes adolescents discutèrent pendant un bon moment. Notamment de Blaise qui n'avait pas voulu venir car ces temps-ci, il semblait lunatique et rêveur. Rose lui manquait terriblement mais en bon serpentard qu'il était, il ne l'avait jamais avouer. Puis ils se mirent à parler des ASPIC et ensuite de l'avenir. Ils se demandèrent à tour de rôle ce qu'ils voudraient faire à la sortie de Poudlard et le silence de Draco et celui d'Harry en disaient long. Chacun comprit la raison de ce silence et bizarrement après ça ils ne voyèrent plus vraiment leur futur de la même façon. La réalité des choses était tellement effrayante que Kathleen décida de changer délibérément de sujet qui dévia sur des choses futiles. Mais les 6 jeune gens durent rentrer lorsque le ciel commença à s'assombrir et la pluie tomber. Ils allèrent directement dîner puis allèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Hermione et Draco veillèrent un peu dans leur salle commune, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Le serpentard se mit à penser à la discussion de l'après midi sur l'avenir et réfléchit à un avenir avec Hermione. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'il était avec elle. Deux mois de bonheur et de tendresse. Le deux plus beau mois de sa vie en compagnie de la seule qui avait réussi à faire chavirer son coeur autrefois de pierre.

- A quoi tu penses? demanda Hermione le voyant en pleine réfléxion.

- Tu as déja réfléchit à un avenir? Du moins en ce qui nous concernant? fit-il.

La jeune fille fut prise de court. Si elle avait pensé à un probable futur entre eux? Oui, elle s'était surpris à y penser une ou deux fois. Et dans ses rêves, elle se voyait heureuse à 150 ans en compagnie de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement. Et toi?

- J'y ai pensé tu crois. Et tu sais ce que je vois? Toi et moi, mariés, avec trois beaux enfants qui courent et rient dans une belle petite maison près de la mer en France car tu adores ce pays...

Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

- ...un grand jardin fleuri. Et toi étendue à chacun de mes réveils jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Et tu sais quoi? Je ferais tout pour que ce ne soit pas que de simple paroles. souffa-t-il.

La jeune gryffondor en eut les larmes aux yeux devant une telle déclaration. Il avait prévu un futur pour lui où elle y serait? Mais aussi beau que cela était, la perspective de cette vie utopique lui donna un goût amer. "La guerre aura l'occasion de tout détruire", songea-t-elle. "Mais j'aurais le temps de profiter avant que _la vie ne me l'enlève_" Elle sourit et embrassa le garçon.

- Je t'adore, dit-elle.

- Et moi dont! ajouta Draco.

Elle rit et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avec plus d'entrain et de fougue. Jamais elle ne cesserait d'apprécier ces baisers, comme elle ne cesserait jamais d'aimer cette homme.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut d'une humeur joviale en quittant son lit. Ni les heures de cours à venir avec Rogue, ni le mauvais temps qui s'annonçait, ni les montagnes de devoirs qu'elle avait ne lui enleva son sourire. Non. Ce fut tout autre chose qui lui décrocha le sourire. Ce fut lorsque elle s'assit et qu'elle se servit un verre de jus de citrouille. Ce fut exactement lorsque elle lut la première page du journal. Ce fut cela qui lui fit non seulement perdre son beau sourire mais aussi, sa bonne humeur et aussi le peu de tranquilité qu'elle avait. Son visage se démollit au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait, blemissant son teint à vue d'oeil. Harry, Ginny et Ron le remarquèrent mais aussi non loin Draco et Kathleen, soudain inquiet. La rouquine s'empara de la gazette et pussa un cri d'horreur. Suivi quelques secondes plus tard par d'autre élèves. Harry et Ron lurent à leur tour le journal mais à voix haute.

- _" Massacre total - Hier soir, aux environs de 11h du soir, un quartier moldu fut attaqué parune cinquantaine de mangemorts. Le quartier contenant une centaine d'habitants, tous tués et torturés. Au même moment à 180km de là, la ville, toujours moldu, de Hampton Court Park, dans le Middlesex, fut, elle aussi, attaquée provoquant une panique de la part des habitants. Le bilan morbide de ce massacre s'élève à exactement 482 morts et 171 blessés. Une perte collossale pour les moldus. Le ministre n'ayant pas voulu faire de commentaires, nous pouvons penser que l'état ne semble plus avoir le contrôle de la situation. L'exemple parfait fut l'impuissance du ministère face à cette double attaque..."_

Un silence suivit cette lecture. 482 morts. C'était la seule chose que les personnes retenaient. Harry porta son regard sur Hermione qui semblait totalement effondrée. Elle capta son regard.

- Ma mère...elle était censée être là bas pour sa période de repos, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Puis d'une bruquement, elle se leva et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche avant de courir hors de la salle. Ron allait se lever mais Harry l'en empêcha. Il lui dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle soit seule. Mais la vraie raison était qu'il avait apperçu Malefoy se lever juste après et ne voulait pas faire de peine à son ami en disant que le serpentard se débrouillerait mieux qu'eux en consolation. Elle courait en direction des toilettes mais vomit bien avant. Elle s'effondra à terre et craqua. Sa dernière famille. Sa mère. Hermione entendit des pas et apperçut le jeune Malefoy approcher. Elle s'essuya la bouche et sécha un peu ses larmes. Il se plaça à ses côtés, l'entourant de ses bras.

- Comment je vais faire Draco? Comment on peut espérer un avenir avec tout ça? J'ai tellement peur, sanglota la gryffondor.

Il resséra un peu plus son étreinte.

- Je suis là, et tant que je serais près de toi, tu peux être sur de l'existence d'un futur. D'accord?

- Je t'aime Draco.

- Moi aussi.

Le serpentard regarda sa belle droit dans ses yeux chocolats.

- Je t'aime plus que tout.

Hermione sourit un peu et le blond lui dit d'aller rejoindre son cours et de ne pas s'en faire pour sa mère mais de se dépêcher pour ne pas arriver en retard. Elle lui souffla un "merci" et s'en alla. La préfète rejoignit Harry et Ron, légèrement inquiets. Elle les rassura et ils entrèrent en cours. Le professeur McGonagall leur sembla absente durant tout le cours, ce qu'ils comprirent. Tout au long de la journée, on vit des élèves quitter précipitament les salles de cours ou pleurer subitement. Et avec le stress des ASPIC, certains 7e année déchantèrent très vite. Mrs Pomfresh reçu plusieurs élèves en l'espace d'une journée. Et tout au long de la journée, Hermione ne fit qu'attendre. Attendre un hiboux qui ne venait pas. Un hiboux de sa mère qui la rassurerait, un hiboux qui affirmerait à sa conscience que tout allait bien, un hiboux qui vint finalement en fin de journée. Mais lorsque elle vit la lettre, elle paniqua. Et si c'était une lettre du ministère qui lui annonçait que sa mère était décédée? Non! C'était tout bonnement impossible. Elle prit son courage et pour une fois supplia Merlin pour que Draco soit avec elle maintenant ce qui bien sur n'était pas le cas. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et sauta carrément de joie en reconnaisant l'écriture fine et droite de sa mère.

_" Bonjour ma chérie,_

_Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir écris plus tôt. Mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes pour envoyer un hiboux avec tout ce qui s'est passé. J'ai appris l'attaque d'heir soir et j'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir reculé mon départ pour Hampton Court Park. Je remercis Dieu de m'avoir accordé une chance de vivre. Si tu savais comme je suis soulagée. J'ai pensé que tu serais un peu inquiète vu que je t'avais dit que je partais là bas. J'espère que pour toi ça va. Je suis néanmoins dévastée d'apprendre tout ces morts. Alors je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te dire, fais attention à toi. Qui sait ce qui m'arriverais au cas où il t'arriverais quelque chose. Souviens-toi Hermione, aujourd'hui, je ne vis que pour toi. _

_Je t'aime mon ange. _

_Ta mère, "_

Hermione se tint sur la fauteuil et souffla. Sa mère était vivante. En vie. Un immense bonheur s'insinua en elle. Quand elle sentit sa tête tourner et tomber.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle fut surprise de se retrouver dans son lit et habillé d'une chemise de nuit.Draco devait y être pour quelque chose, et cette pensée lui fit sourire.

Elle se leva et remarqua que Draco dormait encore. Elle prit sa douche vant de s'habiller et de se diriger vers la chambre de son homologue. Elle entra doucement dans la pièce et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle caressa le visage pale de son petit ami en souriant. Mais elle ne vit pas la main du blond agripper son poignet et se retrouva alors sous le jeune homme qui lui fit un sourire carnassier.

- Mmmh..à ce que je vois tu es parfaitement réveillé, dit Hermione. Dommage, moi qui voulait te réveiller à ma façon.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, fit le serpentard.

Puis il l'embrassa langoureusement et ses mains descendirent vers la robe de sorcière de la jeune fille qui protesta.

- Dray...pas maintenant, on a cours dans exactement...MERDE! ON A DIX MINUTES! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle poussa violemment le jeune homme et rassembla ses affaires et se diriger vers le tableau lorsque Draco, habillé à la va vite, la rejoigne. Ils coururent comme des fous pour arriver devant la porte des cachots, essoufflé. Puis Hermione devint étrangement songeuse et éclata de rire. Le serpentard s'en étonna mais frappa à la porte. Rogue leur dit d'entrer et rien que sa voix fit calmer la jeune fille. Ce n'est qu'en regardant toutes les têtes tournés vers eux que le blond comprit la raison du fou rire de sa petite amie. Ce fut Harry qui mit le terme sur ce qui se passait.

- Une impression de déja vue, murmura-t-il arrachant deux sourires rêveurs.

Rogue leur dit d'aller s'assoeir en sanctionnant acidement les gryffondors de 30 points pour ce retard et étrangement rien au serpentard. Enfin...étrangement, seulement pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas le professeur de potion. Après le cours, Hermione partit en arithmancie avec Kathleen.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous passer l'un de l'autre une seule seconde dis-moi, commenta la blonde.

- Tout ça c'est la faute à ton frère. Je t'assures, il a vraiment une très mauvaise influence sur moi, gémit la gryffondor ce qui fit rire la jeune Malefoy. Et toi? Avec Ron?

- Génial! Il est adorable et vraiment attentionné, répondit-elle les yeux brillants.

- Amoureuse?

- Mmmhh...ça se pourrait oui.

Et elles rigolèrent encore mais durent se taire en entrant dans la salle du professeur Vector. Le reste de la journée, les deux préfets-en-chef ne purent se voir que deux fois et la nuit tombé malgré qu'elle n'avait pas travaillé en rentrant, la jeune fille se sentit exténuée. Elle s'endormit très vite et n'entendit pas le tableau s'ouvrir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alors, si ce chapitre est si court c'est parce-que ça doit se passer comme ça. Il faut que je pose les "bases" des circonstances de ce qui va être le déclencheur de la pagaille totale. Mais les dialogues sont là et l'action aussi. J'espère que vous ne vous ennuyer pas en lisant ma fic. Je vous dis tout de suite! Je suis moi même exténuée! Il est 00h59! Enfin plus maintenant, il est 01h00 du matin je précise! Donc, repos méritée malgré les promesses de deux chapitres! mais je le publie demain! promis! enfin, si j'ai la force, je le fais maintenant! Mais franchement autant demander à Ron d'être trois fois plus intelligent, mission impossible quoi. (Nan? Vous penser pas que c'est mission impossible autant que ça? Tant pis.)donc, "Que la force soit avec moi!" dodoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! **

**- _"tes paupières se font lourdes"_ -**

**Gros...**

**- _"tes mucles se relâchent"_ -**

**Bisous...**

**- _"ta tête se vide"_ - **

**A...**

**- _"ton corps devient très lourd"_** **-**

**TOUS!**

**Complètement K.O!**

**à plus et à tout de suite et à bientôt et à...bah au prochain chapitre!**


	23. Disparition

**Titre : _LIS DANS MES YEUX… que je t'aime_ (LYA)**

**Author : Thi-thi92170**

**Disclaimer : Kathleen, rose et le professeur Ackley ansi que la clique sont à moi.**

**N.d.A: Chapitre 20 ! bon, le voici le début de l'horreur ! Et pour de bon cette fois ! Le calvaire commence pour un certain personnage. La fin est proche ! Les publications se feront plus nombreuses et régulières. Bonne lecture ! Et des reviews please ! BISOUXXX !**

**Petit rappel : **

**°14 février 1998, Saint-Valentin, le jour où Draco et Hermione sortent ensemble.**

**°14 mars 1998, petite soirée entre Draco et Hermione dans la salle surdemande oùle serpentard offre une boîte à musique à la jeune fille.**

**°14 avril, Date de la visite médicale de rappel d'Hermione (souvenez-vous, le sortde Pansy Parkinson).**

**Attention c'est important pour comprendre! **

**Thi-thi **

**A votre lecture,**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapitre 20 _: Disparition

Le 14 avril. Une belle journée en perspective. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient et les élèves riaent et se détendaient. Qui aurait put prévoir que cette journée serait le début d'un enfer? Personne et surement pas ces deux adolescents innocents...

- Je te rejoins après d'accord? fit Hermione en embrassant son petit ami.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure! répondit Draco.

La jeune fille acquiesa et partit en cours d'histoire de la magie. Elle rejoignit Harry et Ron.

- Salut les garçons!

- Salut 'mione! Apparement tu es en forme, commenta le brun.

- Oui, on va dire ça comme ça.

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle et se préparèrent pour passer 2 heures d'ennuis total. Mais bien évidemment cela concernait les deux garçons puisque la dernière écoutait le fantôme avec intérêt. Et quand la sonnerie retentit les élèves soupirèrent de soulagement. Hermione devança ses deux amis.

- Hermione? Tu vas où? demanda Ron.

- Je dois aller à la bibliothèque pour chercher un livre, je vous rejoins pour le cours de Défense, expliqua-t-elle.

- Mais et le déjeuner? s'étonna Harry.

- Je dois faire ma visite médicale à l'infirmerie, tu te rappelles?

- Ah oui, reconnut le jeune homme. Bon ben à tout à l'heure alors.

- Oui, et oh! Si vous voyez Kathleen, vous pouvez lui dire que je ne pourrais pas la voir ce soir?

- On oublieras pas! rassura le survivant.

- Merci les garçons!

Puis elle partit en direction de la bibliothèque. Elle y passa une bonne heure et fila vite fait aux cuisines pour prendre un petit sandwich qu'elle mangea sur la route. Elle devait se dépêcher car après elle avait cours. Elle arriva dix minutes en avance à l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh la reçu, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors Miss Granger, comment allez vous? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien mieux, informa la gryffondor, mais je ne me sens pas très bien ces temps-ci. Je suis souvent fatiguée et j'ai beaucoup de maux de tête.

- Tiens donc? s'étonna l'infirmière. Normalement, les symptômes du sortilège que vous aviez reçu devaient s'estomper depuis bien longtemps. Je vais voir ça. Allongez-vous là s'il vous plaît.

Hermione s'exécuta et se mit sur le lit. Mrs Pomfersh leva sa baguette et murmura une formule qui fit apparaître une lumière rouge. Elle passa sa baguette le long du corps de la jeune fille et au fur et à mesure qu'elle passait, ses sourcils se fronçaient. Hermione redouta une rechute. Quand elle enleva sa baguette, elle prit une chaise et s'assit en regardant fixement la jeune fille. La préfète paniqua un peu. L'infirmière dut le remarquer parce-qu'elle commença à lui parler.

- Miss Granger, je dois vous dire que vous allez parfaitement bien, du moins en ce qui concerne le sortilège que vous avez reçu.

Soupir de soulagement de la part de la concernée. Mais la femme garda ses sourcils froncés.

- Je sais que ma question va vous paraître déplacée mais...avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles depuis peu? demanda-t-elle.

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer. Avait-elle bien entendue la question? Mrs Pomfersh lui demandait si elle avait couché avec quelqu'un?

- Heu...bafouilla-t-elle en virant au rouge, c'est à dire que...pourquoi ça Madame?

L'infirmière prit un air grave.

- Je vous croyaisplus perspicaceMiss Granger.

- C'est que, c'est un peu embarrassant, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Je comprends. Je vais donc vous poser une autre question qui va j'en suis sure, vous mettre sur la voie.

La gryffondorétait confuse. Quel voie? Avait-elle une maladie? Aussi grave que ça?

- Vous a t'on déja parlé de l'utilité de la contraception, Miss Granger?

Celle-ci pâlit sous la demande. Elle comprit peu à peu où son interlocutrice voulait en venir.

- Qu...quoi?

L'infirmière croisa les mains et prit un air compatissant.

- Vous êtes enceinte Miss, de un mois exactement, annonça-t-elle doucement.

La nouvelle prit du temps à arriver au cerveau de la jeune fille. Mais quand elle comprit ce que ces mots voulaient dire, elle fut prise d'une envie irréprésible de vomir. Ce qu'elle fit en se précipitant vers les toilettes de la salle. Quand elle revint s'assoeir après s'être rincé la bouche, elle se placa en face de la femme. Elle avait le teint plus pale que jamais. La seule chose qu'elle retenait s'était ce mot, "enceinte".

- Je sais ce que représente cette information Miss Granger, mais je dois vous dire que vous, vous ne vous rendez surement pas compte de cela.

Hermione ne répondit rien, toujours sous le choc.

- Je me dois de l'informer au directeur, c'est une obligation, après, ce que vous voulez faire, c'est votre choix.

La jeune fille leva les yeux. Elle avait mal compris. Un choix? Quel choix? Mrs Pomfresh ne croyait tout de même pas qu'elle ne voulait pas de ce bébé? Si? D'accord, elle avait du mal à encaisser la nouvelle mais de là à penser à un avortement...Elle n'avait pas prévu le bébé, mais il était là, elle n'allait pas l'enlever. Et puis c'était son bébé, à elle et Draco. Le choc qu'elle avait se transforma en bonheur immense, sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi.

- Je le garde, si c'est-ce que vous voulez dire, dit-elle.

- Miss Granger, un bébé c'est...

- Je sais, coupa la préfète. Je sais ce qu'est un bébé. Mais comprenez-moi, c'est mon bébé. Je ne pourrais pas...malgré tout, mon âge, la situation...je ne peux pas.

La femme la considéra gravement et céda.

- J'en parlerais au directeur. Vous avec fait votre choix. Je dois vous dire quand même que cette grossesse ne pourras pas être cachée longtemps. Un conseil, parlez-en. Au père, si vous savez qui s'est ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Un secret comme ça, il ne faut pas le garder, conseilla-t-elle.

- Merci Madame.

- Je suis là pour vous aider, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Allez, filez maintenant.

Hermione remercia une nouvelle fois l'infirmière et partit. Elle marcha doucement pour tenter de réfléchir. Un bébé, c'était une responsabilité à assumer à deux. Elle et Draco car ça ne faisait aucun doute que c'était lui le père. Mais est-ce qu'_il_accepterait ce bébé? La gryffondor soupira. Elle toqua à la porte de la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur Ackley lui répondit d'entrer. Elle s'excusa et expliqua les raisons de son retard. Elle s'assit et put remarquer les regards inquisiteurs de Ron, Harry, Kathleen et Draco. Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre à leur regards et sortit ses affaires, ailleurs. Elle fut absente durant tout le cours, ne pensant qu'à une seule chose, l'être qui grandissait en elle. Lorsque la cloche sonna, certains gryffondors dont Hermione, restèrent car le cours d'étude des runes se passaient dans la même salle. Elle ne put donc pas parler à ses amis ni à son petit ami. Lors du dîner, elle ne se présenta pas. Elle était en haut de la tour d'astronomie, un endroit où elle aimait rester pour contempler les étoiles, pour réfléchir. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle allait faire. Après tout, elle n'avait même pas 17 ans. Et l'avenir avec la guerre? Tant de choses à assumer pour une jeune fille bientôt adulte. Elle oublia qu'elle devait voir Draco et s'en rappela seulement au coup de 21h30. Elle descendit les marches de la tour et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Tout au long du trajet, elle prit la décision de l'annoncer à son peti ami. Il le prendrait bien, elle le savait. C'était aussi son enfant. Elle prononça le mot de passe au tableau et pénétra dans la salle commune et se figea sur place. La pièce était dévastée, les fauteuil retournés et la porte de la chambre de son petit ami défoncée. Hermione paniqua tout de suite. Elle se précipita dans la chambre de Draco et ne trouva personne. Elle cherche dans toutes les pièces mais n'y trouva pas son petit ami. Elle remarqua des traces de sang sur la fenêtre qui était cassée et s'affola. Elle courut hors de la salle. La panique et l'affolement la fit courir plus vite. Elle sentit une douleur atroce au coeur. Et ne pensait qu'à une chose: Draco. Elle prononça le mot de passe à la grosse dame et s'engouffra dans la salle commuen des gryffondors.. Elle chercha des yeux Ron et Harry et les trouva jouant en échec à une table. Elle se dirigea vers eux et dès qu'ils l'apperçurent aussi inquiète, ils s'inquiétèrent à leur tour.

- Hermione?fit Harry. Qu'est-ce qui...

- Où est Kathleen Ron? demanda-t-elle.

- Kathleen? s'étonna le rouquin.Qu'est-ce que tu..

- OU EST-ELLE? hurla la jeune fille faisant sursauter la moitié des élèves dans la pièce.

- A la bibliothèque, répondit le jeune homme. Mais...attends Hermione!

Cette dernière c'était contentée de la réponse et courut aussi vite qu'avant les deux garçons sur les talons. Elle arriva en trombe à la bibliothèque ce qui provoqua une indignation de la part de Mrs Pince. La gryffondor chercha la blonde des yeux et lorsque elle l'apperçut elle se rua sur elle.

- Kathleen! appela-t-elle.

La serpentard leva la tête.

- Hermione?

- Est-ce que tu sais où est Draco? demanda-t-elle, essoufflée.

- Draco? Pourquoi Dra...

- Dis moi que tu sais où il est, je t'en prie, supplia Hermione.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vue après le dîner, répondit la jeune Malefoy. Pourquoi?

- Et Blaise? Où est Blaise?

- Euh...dans la salle commune des serpentard je crois, pourquoi?

Alors que la jeune fille allait s'en aller, Kathleen la retint.

- Pourquoi Hermione? demanda-t-elle, durement.

- Draco...Draco a disparu, souffla-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

- Quoi? blêmit la blonde.

- J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer...je veux juste chercher Blaise, murmura la préfète.

- D'accord...d'accord, allons-y.

Elles s'élancèrent toutes les deux suivies de près par Harry et Ron, qui ne comprenaient toujours rien à la situation. Kathleen arriva devant un tableau représantanttrois gigantesque serpents et prononça le mot de passe faisant débloquer l'ouverture. Elle passa avec les trois autres et repéra tout de suite Zabini, assis sur un fauteuil. Les voyants arriver dans leur salle commune, certains serpentard se dirigèrent vers eux mais le regard tueur de Kathleen les en dissuada. Blaise leva les yeux de son livre quand il les remarqua.

- Blaise, tu sais où est Draco? demanda la serpentard.

- Euh...il attendait Granger je crois (N.d.A: il n'a toujours pas réussi à dire son prénom, tout comme Harry et Ron avec Draco. pfff...pathétique. Mais bon revenons à notre film qui deviens légèrement inquiétant), répondit-il.

Hermione craqua et s'effondra au sol. Kathleen la prit dans ses bras.

- C'est ma faute...j'aurais pas dut le laisser seul...sanglota-t-elle.

- Attends, que se passe-t-il? s'inquiéta le serpentard.

La jeune fille sécha ses larmes.

- J'étais revenu dans la salle commune et...quand j'y suis arrivé, tout était sans dessus-dessous. Je l'ai cherché partout et après j'ai vu du sang sur le bord de la fenêtre, expliqua-t-elle d'ne voix lasse.

- Shhht...ça va aller, chuchota Kathleen.

- NON! Non, ça ne va pas aller, il a disparu...disparu...

Hermione continua à s'agiter et la serpentard n'eut pas d'autre choix que de l'endormir.

- Blaise, tu peux l'ammener à l'infirmerie? demanda la jeune fille.

- Je l'accompagne, dit Ron.

- D'accord, moi je vais chez Dumbledore avec Harry, concéda Kathleen.

Ils se divisèrent et chacun partit là où ils devaient aller. Le survivant et la jeune Malefoy se dirigèrent ensemble au bureau du directeur. Arrivés devant la porte, ils toquèrent et le professeur Dumbledore leur permit d'entrer.

- Miss Malefoy, Mr Potter? Entrez je vous prie, leur dit-il.

Ils s'assirent et le vieil homme remarqua tout de suite leur anxiété.

- Que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-il.

- Mon frère a disparu, il n'est nul part et la salle commune des préfets a été dévastée, expliqua Kathleen d'une traite.

- Mr Malefoy dîtes-vous?

- Effectivement, confirma-t-elle.

Leur professeur se cala dans son siège et passa la main dans sa barbe.

- C'était à prévoir...murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui était à prévoir? s'intrigua Harry.

Le sorcier les regarda tout les deux d'en dessous de ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Je viens juste d'apprendre qu'il y a une heure, la totalité des mangemorts emprisonnés à Azkaban se sont échappés avec les détraqueurs, annonça le directeur.Ce qui nous laisse croire...

- Que mon père est responsable de la disparition de Draco, acheva Kathleen, luttant contre ses larmes.

Dumbledore acquiesa silencieusement.

- Monsieur, fit Harry, les détraqueurs les ont aidés à s'évader?

- Les détraqueurs ne sont plus sous le contrôle du ministère depuis bien longtemps, confirma le vieil homme. Miss Malefoy, qui a découvert la disparition de votre frère?

- Hermione Granger, monsieur, répondit la serpentard.

- Où est-elle?

- A l'infirmerie, elle est chamboulée par ce qui vient de se passer, dit Harry.

- Je comprends, dit Dumbledore se replongeant dans ses pensées.

De son côté, Kathleen essayait de se canaliser. Mais elle ne tena pas longtemps.

- Professeur! Que vas t-on faire pour mon frère? demanda-t-elle.

Le directeur la regarda fixement et la blonde se sentit mal sous ce regard inquisiteur. Mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant et soutint ce regard.

- Je suis navrée de vous le dire ansi Miss Malefoy, mais je ne peux rien faire pour votre frère, déclara le vieil homme.

- QUOI? s'indigna Kathleen! Vous ne pouvez pas aider mon frère! Mais...mais NON!

- Miss Malefoy, votre frère est apparement aux mains de Voldemort en question, je ne peux pas avec tout ce qui se passe maintenant mener une attaque auprès des mangemorts, cela causerait beaucoup de perte et je ne peux pas me permettre de cela maintenant, exliqua Dumbledore.

- Mais on ne peut pas le laisser là bas! Vous n'en avez pas le droit! hurla la jeune fille.

- Je suis navré, mais ma décision est sans appel. Je ferai tout pour esssayer de le chercher mais si nous avons la preuve qu'il est aux mains de Voldemort, je ne pourrais plus rien faire.

Kathleen se calma un peu car magré le calme avec lequel son professeur ai parlé, dans sa voix il y avait une autorité à ne pas contester. Elle se rassit et laissa sa colère s'apaiser.

- Je dois vous dire que en aucun cas vous ne devriez vous débrouiller seul pour aller chercher Mr Malefoy et j'y veillerai personnellement. Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez une action héroïque et totalement stupide quel qu'elle soit. Nous avons besoin de vous, est-ce bien clair? ordonna-t-il.

- Oui professeur, céda Kathleen.

- Bien, je vais demander à deux personnes de s'occuper de cette histoire, reposez-vous.

Les deux jeune gens acquièsèrent et sortirent de la pièce. Dès qu'elle sortit, Kathleen frappa dans l'armure du couloir.

- C'est injuste! C'est mon frère, il ne peut pas le laisser comme ça! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Il va s'en sortir, crois-moi, rassura Harry.

- Tu n'as jamais aimé mon frère Harry, fit remarquer la jeune fille.

Le brun rit un peu.

- Effectivement, je ne l'ai jamais aimé, mais tu sais, Malefoy n'abandonne pas si facilement. Et ça, je peux te l'assurer.

- Merci, répondit la blonde.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire et ils se dirigèrent ensemble à l'infirmerie. Arrivés sur place, Ron leur dit qu'Hermione allait bien et qu'elle était réveillée et très en colère de ne pas pouvoir sortir. Quand aux deux adolescents, ils expliquèrent la situation au rouquin qui resta tout aussi indigné même si c'était Malefoy mais parce-que c'était le frère de sa petite amie. Ils eurent du mal à se décider si il fallait dire à Hermione la décision du directeur et ils optèrent pour un oui, il valait mieux ne pas lui mentir. Blaise apprit aussi la nouvelle et ils décidèrent de l'annoncer ensemble à la jeune fille. Lorsque ce fut fait, la colère de la gryffondor redoubla au point où elle hurla sur Mrs Pomfresh car elle lui demandait de baisser d'un ton. Mais à la fin, la jeune fille n'arriva même plus à dire quoi que ce soit et elle demanda à l'infirmière si elle pouvait rentrer dans ses appartements, ce que cette dernière accepta magré tout. Ses amis restèrent un peu avec elle jusqu'au moment où elle leur demanda de la laisser seul. Ils comprirent et allèrent se coucher ansi que Kathleen qui resta un peu avec elle et Ginny qui avait été mise au courante un peu plus tard. Après leur départ, Hermione se dirigea vers la chambre de Draco qui était autant la sienne que celle de son petit ami maintenant. Mais entré dans cette pièce, sa gorge se noua. Elle ravala ses larmes et parcourut la pièce du regard. Son attention se posa sur la petite boite à musique qui tronait sur le bureau. Elle s'avancça et la prit puis s'assit sur le lit. Des souvenirs affluèrent dans sa tête. Et en regardant l'objet, elle ne tint pas plus longtemps et craqua. Elle s'allongea sur le lit en serrant la boîte à musique dans ses bras. Ellemit sa main surson ventreautomatiquement et pensa au bébé. Fallait-il qu'il naisse sans son père? Cet enfant innocent devait devenir orphelin de père? Elle ne le voulait pas et allait tout faire pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Ses larmes redoublèrent tout de même et elle se souvint d'une chanson que son père lui chantait étant petite après lui avoir offert une boîteà musique. La voix de son père lui parvint à l'oreille tandis qu'elle pensait à Draco...

_"Dans un petit lit blanc  
Où trainent des jouets  
Une boite à musique s'ennuie d'un enfant"_

Qu'il lui revienne. C'était ses seules pensées, sa seule supplication.

_"Elle qui l'aime tant  
Elle qui l'attendait  
Elle détend ses ressorts et soupire tristement"_

Oh oui, qu'est-ce qu'elle l'aimait. Plus que tout. Tellement qu'elle se demandait si son coeur n'allait pas exploser.

_"Dans la chambre fermée  
La nuit est tombée  
Et tout est si noir  
Mais on n'a jamais peur  
Quand on a le coeur rempli d'espoir"_

De l'espoir? Elle n'en avait presque plus. Comme elle n'avait plus de force de vivre. Mais quand elle pensait à ça, sa main touchait son ventre et cette pensée s'enlevait automatiquement de sa tête.

_"Elle ne dormira pas  
Avant qu'il soit rentré  
Une boite à musique c'est très, très patient  
Mais elle entend des pas  
La lampe est allumée  
et bébé lui sourit dans les bras de maman"_

Est-ce que Draco pourrait assister à son premier pas? A son premier mot? A sa naissance, tout simplement? Elle pria Merlin pour qu'il soit là et la rassures et lui dise combien il l'aimait. Ne lui avait-il pas dit que quand il était à ses côtés, il y aurait un avenir? Mais là, il n'était plus là. Plus là...

_"Il va lui raconter  
Toute sa journée  
Chez ses grands-parents  
Il sera très heureux  
En fermant les yeux  
Tout doucement"_

Elle voudrait fermer les yeux et ne plus penser à rien mais à chaque fois que ses paupières se ferment son visage lui apparaît, son souvenir la hante et les larmes coulent. Elle le détestait pour ça. Elle le haïssait pour la raison qu'il n'était pas là pour elle aujourd'hui. Elle le détestait parce-qu'elle l'aimait. Parce-qu'elle l'aimait...

_"Dans un petit lit blanc  
Pour bébé qui s'endort  
Une boite à musique joue sa mélodie  
Et les bras de l'enfant  
La serrent comme un trésor  
Et sa chanson finie, on n'entend plus un bruit"_

Un espoir, oui, il y en avait un. Cet enfant qu'elle portait en elle. Il serait son espoir. Celui de voir apparaître un semblant d'avenir. Et peut-être même que cela se réaliserait. Elle posa la boîte à musique sur la table de chevet et l'actionna. Elle s'endormit, une main sur son ventre. Les bras de Morphée s'ouvrirent pour la laisser passer, bercée par une mélodie. Elle laisssait son esprit rêver de belles choses pour une nuit. Une seule petite nuit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voilà mon chapitre "début de l'horreur". La disparition de Draco est l'élément déclencheur de cet enfer. Donnez-moi vos impressions!A partir de là, il faut bien suivre l'histoire, pour bien comprendre. Il faudrait que vous me dîtes si l'histoire est bien écrite ou pas et comment à votre avis sera la fin de l'histoire. Pour que je sache si vous suivez et que vous arriveriez à deviner la suite. enfin, je sais pas si vous comprennez, mais tant pis! Alors, le prochain chapitre, sera plus dans la phase "enfer total". Dépréssions, dispute, larmes, massacre, tueries, déchirement et trahisons seront au programmes. **

**Petite note de fin de chapitre : **

**° Premier truc, d'abord si vous avez bien compris, Hermione est enceinte de un mois. Nous sommes le 14 avril (voir plus haut toute les informations) ce qui veut dire qu'elle aurait conçu le bébé le 14 mars, la soirée entre elle et Draco dans la salle sur demande. C'est tout ce que je veux dire.**

**° Deuxième truc, vous rappellez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit sur une probable suite à cette fic? Et bien, tout c'est concrétisé. J'ai déja les bases. Tout est déja organisé. Je publierais lanouvelle histoirelors de l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère que vous serez ausi nombreux à lire la prochaine story que celle-ci. Merci à tous pour le reviews jusque là!**

**KISSOU!**

**Thi-thi,**


	24. L'ombre d'elle même

**Titre : _LIS DANS MES YEUX… que je t'aime_ (LYA)**

**Author : Thi-thi92170**

**Disclaimer : Kathleen, Rose et le professeur Ackley ansi que la clique sont à moi.**

**N.d.A: Chapitre 21 ! Fixé sur Hermione. Tout est de son point de vue. On va partager toute sa souffrance. C'est un chapitre émouvant mais tout aussi horrbile. La fin est toujours aussi proche. Préparez à l'avance des paquets de mouchoirs pour les chapitres à venir surtout les deux derniers.**

**Thi-thi**

**A votre lecture,**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre 21 _: L'ombre d'elle même

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Hermione sentit une sorte d'impression de vide. Elle fouilla sa mémoire et quand son regard se posa sur le lieu où elle était, tout lui revint. La disparition de Draco et la décision de Dumbledore. Elle soupira et toucha son ventre par réflexe. Elle repensa encore au bébé, c'était étonnant à quel point un seul évenement peut changer une vie. La jeune fille essaya difficilement de se lever et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle prit un bain relaxant. L'eau chaude coulant sur sa peau lui faisait un peu oublier ses problèmes. Elle sortit de la cabine de douche et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses cheveux avaient repris la touffe qu'elle avait avant, des poches apparraissaient sous ses yeux et son regard avait perdu l'éclat qu'ils avaient autrefois. Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois et tenta de se rendre valable. Puis elle alla dans la grande salle pour manger, autant ne pas inquiéter les autres même si elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'avaler quelque chose. Ron, Harry, Ginny et Kathleen étaient déja là et la préfète put remarquer aussi l'air absent de la cette dernière. Elle se sentit coupable de se sentir tellement seule alors que Kathleen devait plus avoir mal qu'elle. Mais au moins, la serpentard avait quelqu'un qui l'aidait à ne pas sombrer, elle, elle n'avait personne.

- Salut Hermione, dit Ginny en l'apperçevant.

- Salut Gin', répondit la jeune fille.

Les autres la saluèrent sans d'autres commentaires et commencèrent à manger. Mais hermione remarqua vite que quelque chose clochait. Les gens autour d'elle ne cessaient de parler à voix basse et apparement de la même chose. Harry remarqua son intérêt et expliqua la raison de tout se remue ménage.

- Les autres sont au courant de la disparition de Malefoy, les serpentard ont vite fait circuler la nouvelle avec ce qui s'est passé hier dans leur salle commune, dit-il. Mais aussi parce-que la gazette vient de publier un article sur l'évasion des mangemorts, hier soir.

- Ils doivent relier les deux affaires, remarqua Hermione sombrement.

Les autres acquièsèrent et le silence revint vite gâché par Dean qui venait lui aussi d'apprendre la nouvelle d'une serdaigle.

- Eh! Vous avez entendu, Malefoy a disparu, commenta-t-il, il a surement du se joindre à ces...

Il s'arrêta net car Ginny venait de lui mettre un coup de pied de dessous la table en lui lançant un regard très explicite en driection d'Hermione. Harry remarqua d'ailleurs avec inquiétude le mouvement du verre de cette dernière qui était à mi-chemin entre la table et la bouche de la jeune fille. Il décida de sauver la situation.

- Dean, commença-t-il, Malefoy ne s'est pas joint à Voldemort, il a disparu.

- Oui...enfin, je...je ne fais que dire les rumeurs sur son absence...bafouilla le gryffodor.

- Eh bien elles sont fausses tes rumeurs! explosa Kathleen.

Elle se leva et se mt debout sur le banc.

- MON FRERE N'EST PAS AU SERVICE DE VOLDEMORT - un murmure de frayeur parcouru - IL N'EST PAS UN ASSASSIN! IL A DISPARU ET CET IMBECILE DE SOI DISANT MAGE NOIR LE GARDE PRISONNIER, IL EST EN TRAIN DE CREVER ET VOUS...vous ne trouvez rien d'autreà dire...sanglota-t-elle.

Ron la prit dans ses bras et la fit s'asssoeir. La tension qu'accumulait la jeune fille ressorti et elle pleura librement. ginny lança un regard noir à Dean et vint se mettre près de Kathleen. Hermione, elle, était resté immobile. Elle n'arrivait plus à faire le moindre mouvement. Ses peurs, ses appréhensions revinrent en elle et elle se mit à penser que c'était trop tard pour Draco. Elle eut une vision d'horreur du serpentard étendu au pied du Seigneur des ténèbres, mort. Elle eut un haut le coeur et vomit tout ce qu'elle avait pu ingurgiter. Les gryffondors eurent un mouvement de dégoût vite remplacé par de la pitié. Les professeurs se bougèrent enfin et essayèrent d'apaiser la situation. Ils demandèrent aux élèves de continuer à manger. Le professeur Dumbledore demanda à Kathleen si elle voulait se reposer, ce à quoi la blonde lui répondit que ça pouvait aller. Par contre à Hermione, le directeur lui obligea d'aller se reposer un peu et il lui glissa à l'oreille "Pour le bébé". La gryffondor s'éxécuta et salua ses amis.

Dans la salle commune des préfets, Hermione s'était levé de son lit au moins trois fois pour vomir. Non seulement parce-qu'elle était enceinte mais aussi à cause de ce qui se passait. Elle était envahi par une telle peur. Peur de ce qui allait se passer. Elle aurait tellement voulu que Draco soit à ses côtés. Elle avait tant besoin de lui. Le bébé aussi. Cette pensée la fit envoyer aux toilettes, illico presto. Elle passa toute lamatinée clouée au lit. La préfète ne pensait plus à rien. Elle essayait de dormir mais bizarrement comme si la vie ne voulait pas qu'elle soit calme une seconde, ses cauchemards lui revinrent et elle se réveilla en sueur et encore plus mal qu'avant si c'était possible. Elle se leva et appella un elfe et lui demanda gentiment si il pouvait lui apporter quleque chose à manger. Celui-ci accepta avec joie et lui apporta un repas succulent que malheureusement elle ne put finir. Puis la jeune fille alla à son cours de Défense légèrement en retard. Elle s'éxcusa et alla s'assoeir. Elle remarqua vite que des murmures s'élevaient à son arrivée qu'elle esseya d'ignorer. Le cours se passa différmement des autres cours de Défense. La meilleure élève de Poudlard, la miss-je-sais-tout de l'école, la préférée des professeurs et la fierté des gryffondors, Hermione Granger, venait de s'éteindre. Car lorsque le professeur Ackley demanda à sa classe la différence entre un troll des montagnes et un troll des bois et que toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Hermione, cette dernière ne répondit pas. Elle ne leva pas la main comme une fusée, elle n'arbora pas son sourire fière, elle n'avait pas cet air si concentrée, non. Elle était absente, ne regardait pas les uatres mais un point imaginaire. Elle ne semblait même pas avoir entendu la question. Elle était déconnecté. Alors, leur professeur se sentit mal à l'aise et peinée que sa meilleur élève ne puisse pas répondre à une question si simple, du moins vu l'intelligence de la jeune fille. Elle leur donna donc la réponse et le reste de la journée fut pareil. Hermione Granger n'était plus "la" Hermione Granger que Poudlard connaissait. Les professeurs furent inquiets de ce changement d'attitude et même Rogue en fut un peu déstabilisé. Mais les amis de la belle furent les plus inquiets. Notamment car à chaque fois que le prénom de Draco était prononcé, la préfète ne bronchait pas. Elle ne faisait aucun mouvement, elle continuait son action comme si de rien était. Ses amis le savait, ils étaient en train de la perdre. Mais si ils savaient ce qui se passaient réellement dans la tête de la jeune fille, ils auraient été beaucoup, beaucoup plus inquiets. En effet, Hermione se disait que puisque Draco était sans doute mort, la vie ne servait plus à rien. Elle se muait dans un silence effrayant. Malgré les appels de ses amis, elel se sentait sombrer et elle n'avait plus la force de se battre. Les jours se passèrent ansi, Gryffondor ayant perdu leur source d'accumulateur de points. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise et Kathleen essayaient de rendre le sourire à celle qui était autrfois si souriante et si joyeuse et qui aujourd'hui n'était plus que _l'ombre d'elle même_. Et plusieurs personnes profitaient de ce changement d'attitude. En particulier une serpentard qui se délectait de voir cette préfète sourde de tout contact. Et elle décida de profiter de las ituation pour l'attirer encore plus au bord du gouffre. Un soir alors que Hermione se devait tout de même faire les rondes, toujours dans ses pensées douloureuses, un sort l'atteint par derrière et elle fut projetée. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et identifia son attaquant qui se révéla être une fille.

- Parkinson, siffla-t-elle.

Celle-ci eu un rictus face au dégoût total de la jeune fille.

- Oui, c'est moi, dit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas bien beau d'attaquer par derrière dis moi, commenta Hermione.

Pansy rit froidement.

- Je ne suis pas un gryffondor, rappelle toi en!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? cracha la préfète.

- Moi? Ce que je veux? Eh bien c'est très clair...te pourrir la vie! grinça la serpentard.

- Me pourir la vie? ironisa Hermione en riant. Laisse tomber Parkinson, elle est déja pourri.

- Non, je ne pense pas, fit-elle.

- Ah oui? feinta la brune exaspérée.

- Si ta vie est pourri pourquoi ne pas en finir?

- Laisse moi tranquille, dit doucement la préfète.

- Ta vie est pourrie? Si je la pourrissais encore plus? Si je te disais que j'en ai le pouvoir, susurra-t-elle.

- Tu n'as rien à dire, prohiba Hermione.

- Tu crois ça? Attends voir. Pourquoi ne pas parlez de notre cher Draco? suggéra Pansy.

La jeune fille serra les poings. Elle avait essayé ces derniers jours de ne plus se sentir si mal lorsqu'elle entendait son prénom mais prononcé par cette garce. C'était très dur.

- Qu'en penses-tu? Allez parlons de lui. Tu sais, c'est bizarre mais je ne cesse de me dire que si Draco ne t'aurais pas connu, il ne serait pas là où tu sais, commenta-t-elle.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, souffla Hermione.

- Si, tu vois très bien, tonna-t-elle. j'ai toujours aimé Draco, malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer! Mais toi...toi tu l'as envoyer directement dans les mains du seigneur des ténèbres! tu n'aurais jamais dut l'aimer! c'est de ta faute si il est là bas! hurla la serpentard.

- NON! TU MENS! cria la gryffondor en se bouchant les oreilles.

- JE NE MENS PAS! ET TU LE SAIS! Si Draco ne t'avais jamais aimé, jamais il ne serait là bas, en train de crever! Tout est de ta faute! Il va mourir par ta faute! aboya Parkinson en s'approchant d'elle à grand pas tandis qu'Hermione était de nouveau à terre en pleurant.

- Non...tu mens...jamais je ne le ferais souffrir...murmura-t-elle.

Parkinson s'accroupi et lui souffla à l'oreille telle une lame dans son coeur:

- Trop tard...il est mort et c'est uniquement de ta faute.

- Non...non, ce n'est pas vrai...nooon...

Puis la serpentard partit et la laissa là, démollie et plus mal que jamais. Elle serrait ses genoux contre elle et en cessait de se répéter la même phrase dans la tête: "_Il est mort et c'est uniquement de ta faute...ta faute_"

- Ma faute...tout est de ma faute...

Elle se leva et sécha ses larmes d'une revers de la main puis marcha. Elle se dirigea vers son endroit préféré, la tour d'astronomie. Elle adorait regarder les étoiles, les contempler pour oublier sa vie, mais aujourd'hui au lieu de s'assoeir sur le rebors de la balustrade, elle se mit en face de cela. Elle regarda la balustrade et s'avança pour se mettre sur. Un coup de froid lui parvint au visage et ses larmes recoulèrent. Elle regarda le vide sous ses pieds et pensa à Draco. Parkinson avait raison, si Draco ne l'avait jamais approché, si Draco ne l'avait jamais aimé, il ne serait jamais entre les mains de Voldmeort ou encore son propre père. Elle sentit une douleur immense à l'endroit où se trouvait son coeur. Elle regarda une dernière fois les étoiles et leva les bras. Mais peut-être était-ce le hasard ou peut-être le destin qui amena une personne à empêcher le saut de la jeune fille.

- Ne faîtes pas ça, dit une voix.

ooooOOOooooOOOoooo

Hermione ne se retourna même pas, connaissant la voix de son interlocuteur. Ou plutôt son interlocutrice.

- Vous savez, c'est très haut.

- Je sais, murmura faiblement la jeune fille.

- Une raison pour laquelle il ne vaut mieux pas sauter, essaya encore la personne.

La préfète ne répondit pas.

- Ne faîtes pas ça Miss Granger, ne gâchez pas votre vie comme ça.

- Ma vie est déja gâché, fit Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Vous êtes une brillante sorcière, vous avez un potentiel qui pourrais servir à beaucoup de monde. Il suffit d'y croire.

- Je n'y arrives plus, murmura la jeune fille en rabaissant les bras mais en restant toujours sur la balustrade, je ne tiens plus. D'abord mon père et maintenant Draco. Et tout est de ma faute...

- Pourquoi serait-ce votre faute? demanda la femme en s'approchant doucement de la jeune fille.

- Si je n'étais pas une sorcière, mon père ne serait jamais mort...et si Draco ne m'aimit pas, il ne serait jamais là bas, sanglota-t-elle.

- Et vous croyez que si vous n'êtiez pas sorcière, Mr Potter serait là aujourd'hui? A ce que j'ai entendu vous l'avez sorti du pettrain de nombreuses fois. Et si vous Mr Malefoy ne vous aimait pas, croyez-vous qu'il ne serait pas là bas? Si, il le serait mais de son plein gré.

- Peut-être, admetta Hermione, mais malgré ce que vous pouvez dire, vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre ma douleur.

- Si je comprends, mieux que quicquonque. J'ai perdu ma fille. Et je m'en suis toujours rendu coupable. Ne gâchez pas votre vie comme j'ai gâché la mienne, vous, vous avez encore quelque chose à quoi vous raccrochez.

- Ah oui? Et à quoi? ironisa la préfète.

- A ce bébé.

Celà réveilla Hermione comme un coup de jus. Le bébé! Comment avait-elle put oublier le bébé? Elle allait tuer son bébé, la seule chose qui restait de Draco. Sous la colère, Hermione eut un mouvement brusque et perdit l'équilibre. La personne redouta cela et se précipita sur la jeune fille. ELle la tint de justesse par le poignet. Quand à Hermione, son coeur s'emballait. Et elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. Pas maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas partir maintenant.

- Ne lâchez pas ma main Hermione! ordonna la femme.

- Je ne lâcherais pas, confirma la jeune fille.

- A trois, vous vous ferez plus légère et je vous hisserais, d'accord?

La préfète acquiesa et elle se concentra.

- Un...

"Souffle Hermione ,tu peux y arriver, penses au bébé et à Draco"

- ...deux...

"Aide moi papa là où tu es."

- ...TROIS!

Et en un coup, les deux jeunes femmes retombèrent sur le sol de la tour d'astronomie lourdement mais vivant. La préfète-en-chef sentit une sensation de soulagement intense en elle et reprit peu à peu une respiration normale. Elle se tourna sur le côté.

- Merci. Merci professeur, souffla-t-elle.

- C'est mon rôle. Vous avez eu de la chance, je ne passes pas souvent par ici quand je fais mes rondes, dit la jeune femme.

- Oui, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

- Allez je vous ramène à vos appartements, déclara son professeur.

Elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle commune des préfets et elles se quittèrent devant le tableau.

- Evitez de faire à nouveau ce genres de choses, conseilla la femme.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai eu assez peur comme ça, rassura Hermione.

- Essayez de dormir et de ne plus penser à ça. Je voudrais revoir ma meilleure élève.

- Elle reviendra, je vous le promets. Encore merci pour tout professeur, déclara la brunette.

- Célestine. Appelez-moi Célestine, fit son professeur.

Hermione sourit et quitta la jeune femme. Elle rentra dans ses appartements et soupira. Cette soirée aurait put tourner au drame si Miss ackley n'était pas intervenue. Parkinson avait bien failli la tuer. Pour de bon cette fois. Elle glissa le long du tableau et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Draco était-il vraiment mort?

"Non, il est toujours là et tu le sais", lui murmura une petite voix dans sa tête.

Oui, Draco était encore à ses côtés, elle se battrait pour son bébé et dans l'espoir de revoir un jour, l'homme de sa vie. Elle avait été l'ombre d'elle même le temps d'une nuit. Elle était redevenu Hermione Granger pour le reste du temps et maintenant, la femme qui aime Draco Malefoy pour toujours.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Il est petit ce chapitre je sais! Mais bon, c'est fait exprès. Vous serez servi avec la longueur des trois derniers chapitres! Qui sont pour bientôt ! Pour exactement6 chapitres! donc cette aventure sera bientôt fini! je sais je dis beaucoup bientôt! mais bon...alors qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre? je voudrais des reviews parce-ke j'en ai pas eu beaucoup pour le précédent chapitre! snif snif snif snif! bref...j'espère en avoir un max parce-que je vous jure que je peux être une méchante méchante auteur quand je le veux! c à dire le chantage! mouha ha haha! pas de reviews? pas de chapitres! hi hi hi! Comment ça vous allez arrêter de lire ma fic si je fais ça? pfff...même pas le droit de rire! Quoi? C'est pas drôle? N'importe quoi! -°l'auteur boude parce-qu'elle ne peut pas faire la méchante fille!° Adios! Chapitre à venir très vite (vous voyez comment je suis gentille?)**

**Thi-thi,**


	25. Le trésor de sa vie

**Titre : _LIS DANS MES YEUX… que je t'aime_ (LYA)**

**Author : Thi-thi92170**

**Disclaimer : Kathleen, Rose et le professeur Ackley ansi que la clique sont à moi.**

**N.d.A: Chapitre 22. Un peu plus joyeux du côté d'Hermione, du moins elle évitera d'autres tentatives de suicide ! c'est déjà ça ! Puis quelqu'un apprendra que la préfète est enceinte. Qui est ce quelqu'un ? Aha ! lol ! Mais comme toutes chose à son point noir, les massacres ne cesseront pas ! Eh oui, la bataille finale arrive à grand pas ! La fin aussi !**

**Thi-thi**

**A votre lecture,**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre 22 _: Le trésor de sa vie

Le lendemain du fameux soir où Hermione avait failli passer de l'autre coté du miroir, cette dernière prit de nouvelle résolutions. Elle se promit de faire un effort pour surmonter la disaparition de Draco et de revivre pour son bébé. Elle se devait d'être fort pour son enfant. Alors, ce matin là, elle s'habilla et se prépara soigneusement. La jeune fille se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir et étira un léger sourire.

- Hermione Granger est de retour, dit-elle.

Puis, la préfète se dirigea vers la grande salle en inspirant un grand coup. Elle repéra ses amis et vint s'asseoir près d'eux.

- Salut! fit-elle d'une voix enjouée ce que tout le monde remarqua.

- Salut Hermione, tu vas bien? On ne t'a pas vu hier soir, on s'est un peu inquiéter, lui dit Ginny.

"Si tu savais", pensa Hermione.

- Très bien, je vais très bien, répondit-elle avec le sourire.

- Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux 'mione, commenta Kathleen.

- On va dire que j'ai eu un petit coup de pouce, avança la gryffondor.

La bonne humeur apparente de la jeune fille apaisa les autres. Ils croyaient qu'Hermione auraient pris plus de temps pour s'en remettre mais apparement elle avait réussi à s'en sortir. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres et en particulier de l'article qui était paru ce matin même dans la gazette. En effet, Voldemort avait encore fait parler de lui et cette fois, il s'était attaqué à un orphelinat sorcier situé dans la ville de Portsmouth. Bien évidemment, cet orphelinat accueillait les enfants de parents moldus mais sorcier, appellés comunément "sang de bourbe". Cela était un vrai choc car cette fois-ci ce n'était que des enfants qui étaient tués, 72 exactement. Et comme d'habitude, le ministère n'avait rien put faire. Ils étaient arrivés bien après l'attaque. C'était sur cette note peu joyeuse qu'ils se rendirent à leur cours de métamorphose abandonnant Kathleen au passage. Entrée en classe, Hermione se mit à côtés de Lavande comme à son habitude dans ce cours-ci. Puis le professeur débuta la leçon du jour, sans aucune questions, seulement un débaltérage total d'un sujet vraiment sommant. C'est donc avec une certaine joie, que les gryffondors et les poufsouffles quittèrent la salle de classe. Le trio se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours en commun avec les serpentard, Défense contre les forces du mal, donc avec Kathleen. A leur arrivée, Hermione remarqua tout de suite l'air accablé de Pansy Parkinson à qui elle envoya un sourire qui signifiait, "Tu ne m'as pas eu cette fois-ci! Sale Garce!" ce qui fit totalement rager la serpentard. Mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Car en cours, le professeur Ackley avait commencé un passionnant discours sur les êtres sous-terrains. Et elle demanda à ses élèves ce qu'était des "Inferi" et la comparaison avec des "Zombies" et à l'étonnement de tout le monde, ce fut Hermione qui leva la main, l'air assurée. Miss Ackley lui donna la parole.

- "Inferi" signifie "le mort" en latin. Les Inferi sont bien sûr inspirés des "zombies" ou "zombis" ,du créole "zombi", "fantôme", présents dans le culte vaudou haïtien, bien connu des Moldus. Ce terme désigne une personne qui, à la suite d'un sort jeté par un sorcier ,hougan, devient un mort vivant dépourvu de volonté propre mais demeurant capable de répondre à des ordres simples et d'accomplir toutes sortes de tâches pour le compte de son maître. La figure du zombie compte parmi les composantes majeures de la tradition vaudoue haïtienne. La croyance dans le phénomène de "zombification" trouve sans doute son origine dans la réapparition de personnes que l'on croyait défuntes, et qui avaient été inhumées à la hâte sur la foi de ce constat. Le comportement altéré de ces "ressuscités", s'apparentant à une sorte de léthargie, a donné lieu à l'idée que les sorciers vaudous, ou hougans, ont la capacité de ressusciter les morts et de s'emparer de leur âme. Le zombie est considéré comme un mort vivant, une enveloppe corporelle dotée de la capacité de se mouvoir selon les indications de son maître, mais totalement dépourvue d'âme et de sentiments. Il semble que ces faits trouvent une explication dans l'usage par certains sorciers d'un poison particulier, une poudre à la composition mystérieuse possédant la propriété de plonger la victime dans un état de sommeil profond donnant, en raison d'un ralentissement radical du métabolisme, toutes les apparences de la mort. Une fois l'inhumation du prétendu défunt effectuée, son corps est rapidement déterré et la victime ranimée. Sous l'action de diverses drogues, elle est gardée dans un état de léthargie et abdique toute forme de volonté. Cette pratique serait le moyen utilisé par des sorciers pour faire de certaines personnes des esclaves à leur service, on soupçonnerait vous-savez-qui, lui même, de s'en servir, narra la gryffondor sans prendre son souffle puis prenant une bonne bouffée d'air à la fin de son récit (**N.d.A**: renseignements pris sur _encyclépodiehp_ merci beaucoup d'ailleurs à ce site qui m'apporte beaucoup).

Un silence de mort s'abbatit sur la salle après ça (**N.d.A**: J'adore cette phrase car elle s'ironie face au texte des mort-vivants. HA HA HA! eum...c'est pas marrant? d'accord, je me tais.). Ron, Harry, Kathleen et surtout Pansy Parkinson avaient la bouche grand ouverte sans parler du reste de la classe. Hermione Granger, celle qui avait paru dans la lune durant ses derniers jours étaient de nouveau sur terre, bien décidée à regagner des points. Seul,le professeur ne semblait autant consternée. Au contraire, elle avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres et semblait plutôt fière. Elle regarda son élève dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes et déclara d'une voix d'une intense douceur:

- 50 points pour Gryffondor.

Cette fois, ce fut à Hermione de sourire et de sourire franchement. Elle lança un regard narquois à Parkinson au bout de la salle qui voulais dire ce coup-ci: " Et pan dans ta gueule!". Le reste du cours se passa très bien, la gryffondor reprenant de service pour le plus grand bonheur des rouges et or et bien entendu pour le malheur des serpentard. A la fin de l'heure, Miss Ackley félicita Hermione pour ses efforts ansi que Ron, Harry et Kathleen. Elle put enfin après deux semaines, rire de bon coeur. Un rire cristallin que ses amis eurent beaucoup de plaisr à entendre une nouvelle fois. Ils passèrent une journéecalme et sereine. Et au soir, la préfète enleva le sourire joyeux qui l'avait transporté le long de la journée pour le remplacer par un sourire triste. Elle avait essayé, vraiment essayé de ne pas penser à Draco mais à chaque fois qu'elle y arrivait quelque chose ou quelqu'un le lui faisait rappeller. Comme lorsqu'elle était dans la grande salle ce midi, elle était engagée dans une discussion avec Ginny sur l'article du matin et alors que la rouquine faisait la remarque que ces la plupart des enfants ne devaient pas avoir 5 ans passés, la préfète pensa à son bébé et inévitablement à Draco. Chaque petite anecdote lui faisait penser au blond. Elle se disait "Draco aurait fait ça à ma place..." ou encore "Je me demande ce qu'aurait penser Draco de ça ou de ça...". Au point où à un moment elle commençait à désespéré de ne pas suivre sa résolution. Mais quand elle rentra dans la chambre du jeune homme, tout ses pensées s'envolèrent pour laisser place à un flot de souvenirs. Chaque soir devenait un rituel, elle s'allongeait sur le lit et déclenchait la boîte à musique puis fermait les yeux et repensaient à Draco. Le jour, son esprit était ailleurs du moins essayait d'être autre part, mais le soir, elle tout entière était à Draco. Il lui arrivait dès fois de penser à des souvenirs précis lorsqu'elle regardait un objet dans la pièce. Comme lorsque son regard se posait sur la guitarre entreposée en dessous de la fenêtre. Elle se rappellait une chanson qu'il lui avait chantée lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux assis dans cette chambre, éclairée par le reflet de la lune. La chanson et son visage serrein et doux restaient gravés dans sa mémoire...

_Flash Back :_

_- Allez Dray, s'il te plaît, supplia Hermione pour la énième fois à un serpentard exaspéré par sa demande à répétition._

_- Non, quand je t'ai chanté la chanson la dernière fois c'était juste une exception, maugréa Draco._

_- Mais c'était adorable, allez...pour moi, amadoua la gryffondor._

_Le blond lui lança un regarda sarcastique qui fit rouler les yeux à la jeune fille. Elle se retourna lui offrant son dos._

_- Puisque c'est comme ça, tu dormiras avec vu sur mon magnifique dos, grogna-t-elle._

_- Et accessoirement ton magnifique postérieure, rigola le jeune homme._

_Hermione se retourna automatiquement avec un air de totale indignation très contradictoire avec le petit sourire en coin qu'elle avait néanmoins. Puis son sourire s'élargit et elle s'approcha tout doucement de Draco telle une fauve guettant sa proie. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que Merlin seul sait quoi, et le visage du serpentard arbora un sourire niais._

_- Vraiment? dit-il d'une voix rauque._

_- Oui, si tu es bien gentil, répondit la gryffondor avec un air coquin._

_- Très bien, céda-t-il en se levant pour prendre son intrument que sa merveilleuse soeur lui avait offert._

_Il revint près d'Hermione et cala la guitarre sous ses bras. Rine que cette posture faisait craquer la brunette qui ne cessait de s'extasier lorsqu'il jouait de cet instrument. _

_- Bon, je te joues quoi? demanda-t-il._

_- Mmm, réfléchit la jeune fille, la chanson que j'ai lut la dernière fois, opta-t-elle._

_- Ah oui, celle là, se remémorra Draco._

_Hermione avait fouillé dans ses affaires ce jour-là et avait découvert plusieurs de ses notes dont quelques chansons griffonnés à ses heures perdues._

_- D'accord, concéda-t-il en se mettant bien en place._

_Il arrangea la guitarre et commença à jouer. Hermione le regardait comme toujours, les yeux brillants et joyeux._

_**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart** (C'est stupéfiant comme tu parles sans détour à mon cœur )  
**Without saying a word you can light up the dark** (Sans dire un mot, tu peux éclairer l'obscurité  
**Try as I may I could never explain** (J'ai essayé comme j'ai pu mais je n'ai jamais expliqué )  
**What I hear when you don't say a thing** (Ce que j'entend quand tu ne dis rien)_

_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me** (Le sourire sur ton visage me fait savoir que tu as besoin de mo__i)  
**There's a truth in your eyes say in' you'll never leave me** (Il y a de la sincérité dans tes yeux quand tu dis que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais )  
**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall** (Le contact de ta main dit que tu me rattraperas chaque fois que je tomberai )  
**You say it best when you say nothing at all** (Ton silence en dit long sur nous deux)_

_Elle sourit. Il était tellement beau quand il chantait, pour elle. Rien que pour elle. Elle l'aimait tellement. Lui son meilleur ennemi. La vie avait tant changé._

_**All day long I can hear people talking out loud** ( Tout au long de la journée je peux entendre les gens parler tout haut )  
**But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd** ( Mais quand tu me tiens près de toi, tu me fais oublier la foule ) __**Try as they may they can never define** ( Ils essaient comme ils peuvent, ils n'arrivent pas à savoir ) **What's being said between your heart and mine** ( Ce qui a été dit entre ton cœur et le mien)_

_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me** ( Le sourire sur ton visage me fait savoir que tu as besoin de moi )  
**There's a truth in your eyes say in' you'll never leave me** ( Il y a de la sincérité dans tes yeux quand tu dis que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais )  
**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall** ( Le contact de ta main dit que tu me rattraperas chaque fois que je tomberai )  
**You say it best when you say nothing at all** ( Ton silence en dit long sur nous deux_

_Il arrêta la chanson et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Cette chanson lui allait droit au coeur. Il l'aimait, elle l'aimait. C'était comme ça, ils ne pouvaient rien changer et ils ne comptaient pas le faire._

_Fin du flash back_

Elle avait tellement été heureuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son bonheur s'était écroulé comme un château de cartes. Tant de d'obstacles et d'épreuves vécus pour en arriver là, à un point plus mal encore. La vie avait bien été injuste avec elle. C'est vrai quoi, n'avait-elle pas le droit de connaître le vrai bonheur? De vivre insouciante comme une adolescente normale? Mais au juste, quel était vraiment la définition de "normale"? Toute sa vie n'avait pas été normale et ne le sera peut-être jamais. Elle s'était vu à l'âge de 7 ans rêver d'un prince charmant, cavalant sur son beau cheval blanc dans les forêts et l'amener avec lui. Elles'était imaginée maman de très beaux enfants, dans une grande maison fleuri au bord de la mer. Heureuse, tout simplement. Mais bien sur, ce n'était qu'un rêve d'enfant, un rêve que chacun faisait et qui ne se réaliserait jamais. Puis elle avait découvert qu'elle était sorcière et cela avait considérablement chamboulé sa vie. Au départ, elle avait été envahi par une joie incommensurable mais très vite remplacée au fil des années par une peur devenue incontrôlable. Et tout avait commencé avec l'assassinat de son père. Puis cette disparition. Plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle s'était dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dut être sorcière. Elle s'était même répugnée à l'être. Perdre son père, son petit ami, souffrir et voir les autres souffrir et vivre dans une désolation accablante, voilà à quoi se résumait sa vie. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux belles choses que sa condition de sorcière lui avait apportés. Harry et Ron, ses meilleurs amis pour la vie, Ginny, sa confidente, Kathleen, une amie considérée comme une soeur, Draco, l'homme qu'elle ne cesserait jamais d'aimer et puis _lui_. Lui, ce bébé qui grandissait en elle. Ce bébé qui lui avait apporté la lumière dans les temps sombres de ses derniers jours. Ce bébé à qui elle se raccrochait pour ne pas tomber. C'était à lui que se résumait le reste de sa vie. C'était pour lui qu'elle allait combattre, pour lui qu'elle allait réussir et gagner, pour lui qu'elle allait vivre. Et rien que pour ça, elle remercia Merlin pour lui avoir accordé d'être sorcière. Ses aventures, ses amis, l'amour de sa vie et son enfant, jamais pour rien au monde elle remplacerait se bonheur qu'elle s'était créer. Sa famille. Malgré toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vécu, elle aimait sa vie, la chérissait plus que tout et ne cèderait jamais sa place. Aujourd'hui, c'était sur une nouvelle base qu'elle partait. En fin de compte elle avait tout, même si c'était plutôt ambigu, l'amour de ses amis, de sa famille et celui de Draco au loin. Puis elle avait aussi, ce bébé, le trésor de sa vie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Petite note de fin de chapitre : Toute cute la dernière phrase je trouve. "Puis elle avait aussi, ce bébé, le trésor de sa vie"... Aaaah, ce que je m'aime! lol! Alors, réactions face à ce nouveau chapitre! Je dois vous faire remarquer que je me suis donné à ce chapitre en émotions! Alors je veux et j'exige des REVIEWS! Non mais bon sang j'en ai eu que TROIS, trois reviews pour le précédent chapitre! oh oh oh STOP! j'arrête! c pas bien ce que je fais! - retour en arrière - vous êtes très gentil, trois reviews? vous pouvez faire mieux ,j'en ss sur, vous êtes géniaux! smack smack smack! Bon, hum hum...je crois que je vais arrêter mon charabia, c pas bien pour vos oreils, enfin, vos yeux, bref!ce chapitre est plutôt chiant, je vous l'accorde, il y peu de dialogue et c pas génial génial côté écriture (à vous de me dire le contraire biren sur! lol!). MAis bon, comme le dis si bien ma chère Elodie qui me sert de meilleure amie, "il faut se contenter de ce que l'on a" (va savoir pk elle me répète ça à longueur de journée!). Donc, oublions un peu le style d'écriture et venant au contenu du chapitre. La chanson qu'il y dans le chapitre (vous en avez pas marreque je répète tt le temps chapitre? Oui? non? je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Alors mettons euh...cracks? je sais c con mais j'aime bien. c dans l'idée des débilités (non pas que ma fic est débile, non, c moi que je califierais de débile dès fois!). Alors, les cracks(ah tro fort mon truc n'empêche ça contrasteMAL avec la phrase après! bon j'arrête moi et mes commentaires STUPIDES!) Alors, (deuxième répétitions! STOOOOP!)le crack...contient une chanson qui s'intitule "When you say nothing at all" de Alisson Krauss reprise par JT dans la série que décidémment j'aime bien depuis "Young and restless" plus communément "Les feux de l'amour". J'ai tellement aimé la song que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'introduire dans ma fic. Bon, oulà, je viens de m'apperçevoir dela longueur de ce qui était censée être uen petite note de finde chapitre enfin cracks...rhhhaaa! IL EST DEUX HEURES DU MATIN ET JE PERDS LES PEDALES! Eh oui je vous écris à 2h46 exactelly! Graved e chez grave! bon, j'arrête pour de bon cette fois. Tout ce que j'ai à vous dire c'est:**

**I WANT THAT YOU OBEY ME! LISTEN TO ME NOW! I WANT AND I REQUIRE THE REVIEWS! OTHERWISE I WOULD NOT WRITE ANY MORE! IS IT VERY CLEAR?**

**petite traduction? en clair je vous demande gentiment des reviews mais pas besoin de consulter un dictionnaire je vous dit juste un peu de reviews s'il vous plaît! bon, voilà! gros bisous, moi j'ai besoin d'un bon somme.**

**P.S: ne cherchez pas à traduire mes phrases en anglais, c'est pas importants. - rire nerveux- à plus!**

**Thi-thi,**

**Your lunatic author, to your service. - là vous pouvez traduire - **


	26. Les flammes de l'enfer

**Titre : LIS DANS MES YEUX… que je t'aime (LYA)**

**Author : Thi-thi92170**

**Disclaimer : Kathleen, Rose et le professeur Ackley ansi que la clique sont à moi.**

**N.d.A: Chapitre 22 ! attention, dernier chapitre avant le feu de l'action ! LA vraie, la véritable bataille finale approche à l'espace de un chapitre ! Préparez-vous à l'évenement final ! tin tin tin ! lol ! Sans blague, la fin est très très proche là! Coup de nostalgie bientôt! Voici comme même votre chapitre!**

**_Petit concours à la fin_**

**Thi-thi**

**A votre lecture,**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapitre 23 : Les flammes de l'enfer

Les jours qui suivirent à Poudlard se passèrent tendus. Pourquoi? A cause des articles qui parraissaient dans la gazette et qui ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de paraître. Chaque jour, un nouveau meurtre, une nouvelle attaque et cela devenait de plus en plus pesant pour la communauté sorcière. Ajouté à cela le stress des examens de fin d'années, un début de grossesse et une disparition sur le dos et bien, vous...pêtez un peu les cables on va dire.

- QUE JE ME CALME? TU ME DEMANDES DE ME CALMER? s'époumonna Hermione contre un rouquin pas sur de comprendre.

- Eh bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves, ce n'est qu'un livre, se défendit Ron.

- QUOI? RONALD WEASLEY! C'ETAIT UN LIVRE DE LA BIBLIOTHEQUE! s'indigna la préfète.

- Tu n'as qu'à dire à Pince que tu l'a fait tomber, suggéra le gryffondor, s'effrayant un peu de son amie.

- Va dire ça à cette vieille peau! cracha-t-elle en s'asseyant dans un des canapés de la salle commune des gryffondors.

- Hermione, je te sens un peu à crans, tu es sure que ça va? s'inquiéta le jeune Weasley en s'asseyant près d'elle.

La jeune fille soupira et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Je suis désolé Ronald, dit-elle, c'est juste que ces temps-ci, c'est un peu dur de tenir avec tout ce qui me tombe sur la tête, désolé si mon humeur se tourne vers toi.

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai appris à faire avec, avec le temps, rigola le rouquin.

- Moui bon, ronchonna quelque peu la préfète. Oh! Je dois te laisser, j'ai des rondes à faire.

- Ok, bonne nuit 'mione!

- Bonne nuit!

Et elle partit hors de la tour des rouges et or et commença ses rondes dans les couloirs du deuxième étages. Elle dut réprimander deux gryffondors de cinquième année en train de se bécoter et sentit malgré elle son coeur se serrer. Cela faisait deux mois que Draco était porté disparu sans laisser de trace (**N.d.A**: pfff...nulle l'allusion à la série, je me fais peur parfois!), deux mois d'inquiétude et de souffrance. Et cela faisait trois mois qu'elle était enceinte. Et accessoirement, ça commençait à ce voir. Ce qui mettait légèrement Hermione en de beau draps. Elle n'avait toujours parlé de sa grossesse à personne et ne se voyait pas commencé autre que par ses meilleurs amis. D'accord, ce n'étaient peut-être pas les mieux placés pour comprendre, Ginny ou Kathleen auraient été plus indulgentes mais ce n'était pas pareil, Harry et Ron étaient les personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie après sa mère et Draco peut-être ou le bébé. Donc, elle se devait de leur dit avant les autres. Mais le destin ne le voulait peut-être pas ansi...

Alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement, une brusque nausée la prit. D'habitude c'était le matin qu'elle avait ça. Elle dégoba tout son dîner, devant elle, mais elle fut apperçue par quelqu'un, une fille. Ou plus exactementKathleen.

- Hermione! Tu vas bien? demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète.

- Oui oui, ça va aller, ça va passer, répondit la gryffondor en faisant un sourire qui, crispé, ressemblait plutôt à une grimace.

- Tu es sure? répéta la blonde, soupçonneuse.

- Kathleen! Je vais bien, rassura-t-elle.

- Ah oui? Alors si tu vomis presque tout le temps, si tu as souvent mal au crâne et si tu vas deux fois par semaine à l'infirmerie ce n'est rien, fit la serpentard, sarcastique.

Hermione se sentit prise au fait. Elle ne pouvait pas dire quelque chose en sa défense, prise au piège.

- Dis-moi que je me trompe ou non, demanda la jeune fille.

- Je crois que tu connaîs la réponse, soupira la préfète.

- Wow, fut tout ce que Kathleen trouva à dire.

Elle glissa le long du mur et son amie en fit autant avec un peu plus de mal. Elles restèrent longtemps sans parler et finalement la blonde coupa le silence.

- Combien?

- Combien quoi?

- De combien de mois tu es enceinte? Parce-que tu l'es non? s'enquit la jeune serpentard.

- Oui, en effet, soupira son amie. Trois mois.

- Trois mois? s'hébéta Kathleen. Et...Draco..enfin je suppose que c'est lui...

- Oui et non. Oui c'est le père, non, il ne le sait pas. Et je ne sais pas si il le saura un jour, ajouta Hermione d'un ton plus triste.

- Eh, ne dis pas ça, tu verras vous serez ensemble pour élever ce bébé, Draco n'abandonne jamais ses responsabilités, tenta d'apaiser la blonde.

- J'espère Kathy, j'espère.

La serpentard continua la route avec Hermione et fit sa ronde avec elle. La gryffondor lui dit tout. Tout ce qu'elle avait ressentit,ses peines,ses joies,ses douleurs,ses peur etcette solitude qui lui pesait. Puis elle lui raconta sa tentative de suicide que Kathleen prit assez bien sans oublier de la réprimander, et aussi ses doutes sur l'avenir et tout le reste. Son amie écouta patiemment ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Puis elle lui recommenda d'en parler à Ron et Harry, lui disant que ce serait bien mieux comme ça, qu'ils pourraient l'aider quoi qu'elle pense. La préfète ne fut pas convaincue et laissa la discussion ansi ce que Kathleen accepta très bien alors elle se lança dans une discussion sur le bébé. Ce qui fit rire la gryffondor consternée par le changement d'attitude de la jeune fille, du sérieux à la jovialité. C'était pour cette raison qu'Hermione adorait la soeur de son petit ami, elle comprenait parfaitement les gens et savait ce qu'ils ressentaient. Après tout, elle avait elle aussi perdu un frère. Enfin "perdu", c'était un bien grand mot.

- Bon, je te laisse ici, déclara Kathleen devant le portrait de la nymphe des bois après leur petite "ballade", et je te recommande encore de le dire à Ron et Harry.

- Kathy...

- Je sais, mais je te jure, tu auras un poids de moins sur la conscience, assura-t-elle. Enfin, c'est toi qui voit. Mais bon, dit-elle en changeant d'air, je vais être tante!

- T'es impossible toi, rigola Hermione.

La préfète salua son amie et s'engouffra dans le passage, son univers. Puis le même rituel que chaque soir se produisit, elle allait dans "la" chambre et se couchait sur le lit et fermait les yeux pour écouter la douce musique qui s'échappait de la petite boîte à musique posée sur la table de chevet, comme toujours. Mais ces temps-ci, le sommeil d'Hermione était quelque peu gâché par le cauchemard qui l'avait hantée durant des mois. Tout cela en l'absence de Draco. Elle réussit néanmoins à dormir un peu avant que ses cauchemards viennent la saisir.

Le lendemain fut un matin calme, serrein et comme les autres. Qui aurraient donc put prédire que cette journée serait une des plus horribles que Poudlard allait vivre. Qui?

- Salut! fit Hermione en s'asseyant pour le petit-déjeuner.

- 'lut 'mione, marmonna Ron, la bouche pleine.

Les autres la saluèrent allègrement dont Kathleen avec un clein d'oeil complice et elle commença à manger. Mais ce calme fut troublé par un cri, un mauvais signe. Vite suivi de plusieurs autres cris. Parvati et Lavande allèrent vers eux, l'air épouvantés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Vous-savez-qui a attaqué à au visage voisin près de Pré-au-lard! La gazette dit que c'est Poudlard qui est visé! s'horrifia la jeune indienne.

- QUOI? s'écria Ron.

- Mais ils disent quoi d'autres? demanda Kathleen.

- C'est tout, mais tout le monde est sur que c'est à Poudlard qu'ils vont venir, la preuve ils ne font que venir de notre côté, s'affola à son tour Lavande.

- C'est un cauchemard, murmura Ginny la tête dans ses mains.

- Et à quel...commença le survivant avant de se faire couper par la voix forte du directeur.

- Jeunes gens, je crois qu'une petite mise au point s'impose face à l'article paru aujourd'hui, dit-il.

Les élèves s'asseyèrent et écoutèrent attentivement le vieil homme.

- En effet, Voldemort et ses mangemorts ont bien attaqués le village près de rpé-au-lard et je ne vais pas vous mentir, tout porte à croire que c'est bien vers notre écolé qu'il se dirige.

Des cris affolés retentirent un peu partout dans la salle tandis que des visages devinrent livides.

- Je dois vous avertir d'une quelconque attaque mais, ajouta-t-il voyant des têtes devenirent plus blanc que blanc, ne vous inquiétez pas, tant que la protection de Poudlard est toujours debout, il n'y a rien à craindre. Et vous pouvez être sur que l'école est bien gardée.

Les élèves furent quelques peu détendus après cette annonce mais pas soulagé pour autant, une menace persistait tout de même. Et des élèves comme Harry, Ron ou Hermione savait exactement l'impacte des paroles du directeur. Malgré une protection la bataille serait inévitable et ça avant le départ pour les vacances, le train serait obligatoirement pris par les mangemorts. La guerre commençerait, bientôt. La fin du repas fut un peu moins joyeux et les élèves de Poudlard rejoignirent leurs cours mais avec d'autre choses dans la tête et ils ne furent pas réprimandés car les professeurs aussi étaient ailleurs. Mais tout espoir de paix s'éclipsa lors de la fin de la soirée, lors dudîner. Les élèves mangeaient normalement lorsqu'un bruit violent tonna au dehors et aussitôt tout le monde hurla et cria. Entre ce vacarme et celui produit dehors, la tonalité n'était pas vraiment différente.

- SILENCE! clama Dumbledore pour réclamer le calme. Chers enfants, pas d'affolement, les préfets veuillez raccompagner les élèves de vos maisons dans leur dortoirs et veillez à ce qu'aucun ne le quitte.

Les préfets acquiesèrent dont Hermione et Ron puis obéissèrent à l'ordre de Dumbledore sachant pertinement que quelqu'un désobéirait cet ordre. Après avoir dit un bref "à toute à l'heure" à Kathleen Ron rejoigna Hermione au couloir pour s'occuper des élèves. Après ça, les deux amis allèrent chercher Harry qui avait patiemment attendu puis Kathleen dans le dortoir des serpentard en prenant soin de se cacher sous la cape d'invisiblité du brun. Ils allèrent ensemble au bureau du directeur qui bizarrement semblait les attendre.

- Vous voilà, déclara-t-il tout simplement. Asseyez-vous, ajouta-t-il.

Les quatres adolescents s'exécutèrent. Le grand sorcier les regarda à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune profondément puis il soupira.

- Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous dire à quel point la situation est critique, fit Dumbledore.

- Critique? Comment ça? s'intrigua Ron.

- Oui, rajouta Kathleen, vous maîtrisez la situation pour le moment non?

- Oui, pour le moment, murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, la protection de Poudlard ne sera pas suffisante si une attaque a lieu, malgré tout ce que je peux faire.

- Quoi? défailla la serpentard en ayant le visage blême. Mais...mais comment ils peuvent faire? On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

- Vous l'avez dit, remarqua Dumbledore.

- Je ne comprends pas, se confusa Ron.

- Mais bien sur, murmura Hermione jusque là muette.

Elle regarda son directeur.

- Quoi? s'énerva le rouquin.

La préfète leva son regard sur son ami.

- On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, expliqua-t-elle, mais qui a dit que le parc et la forêt en faisait parti?

- Attends je comprends rien là!

- Ron, la protection de Poudlard ne s'applique que dans Poudlard, dans le château, informa son amie.

- Miss Granger a raison, affirma leur directeur, la protection que bénéficie le château n'est que pour le château, pour protéger uniquement les élèves.

- Quel est cette protection? demanda Hermione.

- Je vous croyais plus perspicace Miss, dit Dumbledore laissant la jeune fille confuse. Mais parlons d'autre chose, Poudlard est menacé, je ne peux pas renvoyer les élèves chez eux, je dois donc les faire venir à Pré-au-lard par le moyen le plus discret possible.

- Et après? s'enquit Harry.

- Et après, c'est à nous, dit tout bas le vieil homme en scrutant ses élèves du regard. Alors je ne vais vous dire qu'une seule chose: vous avez le choix.

Un silence poursuivit ses paroles. Pas besoin d'expliquer quoique ce soit, ils avaient compris. Leur professeur leur donnait le choix, celui de combattre ou de passer outre la bataille inévitable. Hermione tourna la tête vers Harry. Il était aussi songeur qu'eux mais au fond savait que lui n'avait pas le choix. Depuis sa naissance, à cause d'une vulgaire prophétie, il s'était vu porter le destin de la communauté sorcière. La jeune fille se rappelait encore le soir où le brun leur en avait parlé à elle et Ron. Elle se souvenait avoir pleurer pendant longtemps, contre le coeur de son meilleur ami. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, il devait être fort. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux mais elle s'interdit de pleurer, pas maintenant, pas devant lui. Lui seul avait le droit de craquer en cette heure, mais il restait fort et pour ça, Hermione en faisait son plus grand ami, son frère de coeur. Etant à sa droite, elle put glisser sa main dans la sienne. Le jeune homme sursauta un peu mais sourit faublement en étant reconnaissant de l'attention que la jeune fille lui portait. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore et eut un air déterminé, tel un homme prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour en sauver d'autres.

- Je viens, déclara-t-il, sur de lui.

Ron regarda son meilleur ami et étira un sourire, il n'abandonnerait jamais Harry, même dans la mort.

- Moi aussi, dit-il.

- Alors moi aussi, fit Kathleen et ça malgré les regards du rouquin.

Puis le directeur se tourna vers la préfète. Il savait pourquoi elle hésitait et ne tenait pas non plus à ce qu'elle participe à la bataille. La serpentard aussi ne le voulait pas, elle jeta un regard suppliant à son amie. Mais cette dernière s'en moqua, elle serait aux côtés de ses amis, jusqu'à la fin.

- Je viens aussi.

Harry serra un peu plus la main de la jeune fille.

- Très bien, dit le directeur. J'en parlerais au élèves ce soir-même. Allez dans vos dortoirs et ne les quitter pas. Miss Granger, vous reviendrez dans le dortoir des filles de gryffondor, prenez vos affaires personnelles dans vos appartements. Sur ce, je vous laisse et souvenez-vous, pas d'acte héroïque. Et aussi, Harry pourrais-tu venir me voir aux environs de midi?

- Bien sur porfesseur, fit ce dernier.

Puis ils quittèrent le bureau du directeur et se dirigèrent vers les appartements des préfet-en-chef pour Hermione. Elle demanda à ses amis de la laisser un petit moment seule, ce qu'ils firent. Elle alla dans sa chambre prendre ses affaires, vêtements et affaires d'écoles. Puis avant de sortir, entra dans la chambre d'à côté. Elle s'assit sur le lit et contempla la pièce une dernière fois. Elle ferma les yeux et fit couler deux larmes. Deux seules larmes. Elle prit la boîte à musique posée à sa place habituelle puis sortit de la pièce en fermant doucement la porte. Elle amena ses affaires et partit de la salle commune. En la voyant sortir, Ron remarqua qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans ses mains, fermement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il en désignant la boîte à musique.

Hermione lui lança un sourire énigmatique.

- Un cadeau, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Harry avait dut aller à midi au bureau du directeur comme prévu et il en revint bouleversé mais encore plus déterminé. Il ne leur avait pas raconter sa discussion, de toute manière ils ne voulaient pas l'entendre. Le reste de la journée fut morose, les élèves ne se concentraient plus lors de la reprise des cours l'après midi.Une peur les envahissaient un par un. Tout le monde avait l'impression d'être dans un piège à souris, sans échappatoire. alors quand Dumbledore annonça la nouvelle d'uen attaque imminente, les élèves paniquèrent totalement. Mais le directeur ne sembalit pas voir ça. Il leur demanda une chose qui allait définitivement changer leur vies.

- Je sais, dit-il, que certains d'entre vous ont peur, ça se comprend. Cela seront envoyé comme convenu à Pré-au-lard mais j'ai aussi quelques élèves téméraires qui voudraient combattre à nos côtés. Certains de ces élèves sont venus me voir et m'ont demandé de leur accordé ce droit. Ce droit, oui, vous les élèves majeurs ne sont plus sous ma responsabilité du moins pour ce genre de décision. Des parents ne voudraient pas que je fasse ce type de discours. Mais je vous donne le choix. Vous avez aussi le droit de venir et rester à Poudlard. Mais je n'accepterais aucun élève non majeurs.

Alors qu'un silence sans nom régnait maintenant dans la salleaprès cette double annonce, une personne de la table des Gryffondors se leva. Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers lui, Harry Potter. Puis Ron se leva à son tour, suivi de Kathleen et Hermione. Et à l'indignation du rouquin, Ginny aussi,qui lui fit remarquer qu'elle était majeure. (**N.d.A**: Elle ne l'est pas encore en fait car son anniversaire tombe en août, le 11. Mais on va dire qu'elle les a ses 17 ans parce-que sinon je pourrais pas faire ma fin! vous voulez-savoir quoi? ah ah!) Puis se leva Neville (à l'étonnement générale sauf les 5 personnes déja debout. Et puis l'étonnement fut à son comble lorsque ce fut Blaise Zabini qui se leva. Les serpentard grimacaient et fulminaient contre lui. Ce fut ansi, une bonne part d'élèves tous de sixième et septième année se levèrent. Les gryffondors et les poufsouffles furent les plus nombreux dont certains bien connus du trio. Lavande, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Tery Boot de serdaigle, Luna aussi se leva, Susan Bones et pleins d'autres. Si on pouvait mettre un nom sur le sourire de Dumbledore à cet instant, l'adjectif le plus qualifié serait fier. Fier de ce qu'il avait put former comme élèves, indifférent face à la menace d'une mort sur leur tête. Ils gardaient la tête haute, prêt à affronter, à relever ce défi qui à ce stade n'en était plus pour un jeu, mais pour la survie. Après ça, Dumbledore fit communiquer les choses à faire en cas d'attaque soudaine et les élèves l'écoutèrent sans broncher. Mais le discours fut interrompu par une détonnation comparable à celle du matin mais plus forte. Le mouvement de panique fut bien maîtrisé et les professeurs demandèrent aux élèves non engagés de se rendre dans leur dortoirs en leur disant d'être prêt et à préparer leurs sacs. Ils s'exécutèrent tous et bientôt ils ne restaient plus que les nombreux élèves volontaires et les professeurs et accessoirement les détonnations au dehors. Dumbledore s'adressa à eux.

- Vous serez en sécurité ici, la protection agit dans l'enceinte du château, il n'y donc rien à craindre mais par précautions, nous allons envoyer le reste des élèves demand matin au village. Vous allez dormir ici cette nuit. Je vous dis donc, à demain et priez mes chers enfants, priez pour que demain soit un jour béni pour nous.

Tout le monde acquiesa et le sorcier fit apparaître les sacs de couchage après avoir enlevé les tables et les bancs d'un coup de baguette. Hermione se coucha près de ses amis et put voir le regard de Kathleen la transpercer. Elle lui en voulait de participer, peut-être sacrifier son bébé mais aussi de n'avoir toujours rien dit à Ron et Harry ou encore Ginny. Mais Hermione lui assura par un regard qu'elle le ferait, elle le promettait. Demain, elle lui dirait. Mais pour l'instant, elle se laisser transporter par ses rêves, cette boîte à musique serrée contre son coeur.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voili voilou! Le prochain chapitre sera très très long. Ce sere LA bataille finale. D'ailleurs ce sera le titre. Bref, allez dans mon ptit délire pour le _petit coucours_.**

**_Mon ptit délire: _Au moment où je vous écris, là, tout de suite, maintenant, j'en suis à 97 reviews, très joli en somme. Donc, celui qui arrivera à la 100e review ou à la 110e aura le droit d'avoir l'OS que j'ai créer sur le début de relation entre Ron et Kathlen. Moui, j'accorde, c'est pas génial comme récompense mais bon, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé par à rapport à ma fic! Quoi que, attendez, je peux offrir en avant première une partie de ma nouvelle fic ou leur donner le titre, si c'est pas déja donné dans les chapitres précédent! A consulter! Bref, vous me direz ce que vous préférez entre les deux! Donc, REVIEWEZ POUR AVOIR EN EXCLUVISITE SOIT LA PREMIERE PARTIE DE LA SUITE DE LYA OU L'OS DE KATHLEEN/RON!**

**GROS GROS BISOUS A TOUS ET MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS JUSQUE LA!**

**Thi-thi,**

**The adventure continues...**


	27. La dernière bataille

**Titre : _LIS DANS MES YEUX… que je t'aime_ (LYA)**

**Author : Thi-thi92170**

**Disclaimer : Kathleen, Rose et le professeur Ackley ansi que la clique sont à moi.**

**N.d.A (1): Bataille finale ! Pour de bon ! Ce chapitre n°24 sera un peu spécial, vous verrez pourquoi ! Donc, accrochez-vous pour le lire, c'est long, très LONG ! et aussi, pour la bataille, à un moment ce sera les pensées d'Harry que nous allons voir. Qui gagnera? **

**N.d.A (2): LA GAGNANTE DU CONCOURS POUR LE 100e REVIEW est _Lili.Draco.Malfoy_! Bravo à toi! Dis moi si tu préfères une OS sur le début de la relation Ron/Kathleen ou le titre et le résumé de la suite de cette fic en avant première! D'accord? Bien sur, je conterais sur ta discrétion pour ne pas réveler ce titre si je te le dis! JE compte sur toi! Mais pour ceux qui voudraient eux aussi un spoiler de ma prochaine fic ou un OS il suffit de poster des reviews, cette fois pour la 110e review! Merci pour tout encore!******

**Thi-thi**

**A votre lecture,**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre 24_ : La dernière bataille

_Mardi 16 juin 1998 - **08h32**_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Sa respiration était encore sacadée, son front en sueur et son coeur battait à exploser. Peu à peu, elle essaya de se calmer, ça faisait longtemps que ses cauchemard n'avaient pas pris une telle envergure. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle et remarqua qu'elle était dans la grande salle couchée dans un sac de couchage comme la plupart des élèves présents. Elle se remémora les évenements passés et se rappela. Elles soupira et put distinguer que ses amis dormaient encore mais la place où aurrait dut être Harry était vide. Elle se leva et partit dans les couloirs de l'école dans l'intention de trouver le survivant. Malheureusement elle ne mit pas la main dessus et retourna dans la grande salle où les tables avaient été remises et les sacs de couchages enlevés. Elle se dirigea vers une des tables.

- Salut! dit-elle au petit groupe rassemblé en un point.

- Salut, répondirent-ils faiblement.

Le repas se passa silencieusement mais interompu par le directeur. Il leur fit comprendre que les élèves non engagés avaient été emmenés à Pré-au-lard au milieu de la nuit et aussi que les aurors et les autres renforts étaient déja arrivés, il n'expliqua pas comment. Les élèves comprirent à ce moment qu'il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire possible, ils devaient suivre. Néanmoins, Dumbledore leur expliqua que si vraiment certains abandonnaient, ils se devaient de le dire maintenant car un dernier aller au village serait effectué. Aucun ne se leva. Le vieux sorcier prit cela pour un assentement total car il leur dit de se préparer et de se regroupper au centre de la pièce. Hermione resta avec ses amis et chacun se regardèrent étrangement, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils seraient ensemble. Ils formaient un groupe compacte, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Ginny, Lavande, Luna, Blaise et Neville. Ils essayèrent de parler et cela marcha. Pour un léger moment ils étaient redevenus des adolescents, juste un seul petit instant.

**_9h55_**

Hermione s'excusa auprès des autres ansi que Harry. Les deux adolescents s'absentèrent pour deux raisons différentes, le jeune homme pour rendez-vous avec le directeur, la préfète pour regler une dernière chose. Alors que le brun rejoignit le couloir menant au bureau de Dumbledore, Hermione emprunta le chemin de la volière. Elle avait emmené avec elle un parchemin et une plume et un encrier. Elle s'instala au sol et fit apparaître une petite table. Elle trempa sa plume dans l'encirer et commença à écrire. Elle écrivit longuement, sans s'arrêter, sachant exactement ce qu'elle avait à dire. Quelques fois, elle s'arrêtait pour ne pas que des larmes coulent, pas maintenant se disait-elle. Puis au bout de longues minutes, elle signa la lettre, la plia et la mit dans une enveloppe. Elle se dirigea vers un hibou à qui elle donna l'enveloppe. Puis elle regarda l'animal disparaître au loin. Mais elle vit un autre hibou arriver vers elle. Intriguée, la gryffondor détacha l'enveloppe de la patte de l'animal et lut la lettre. Au fil de sa lecture, un sourire vint se placer sur ses lèvres et elle entremprti de se rendre très vite à la grande salle. Arrivée là bas, elle se dépêcha de se ruer sur ses amis.

- RON! GINNY! s'écria-t-elle.

Les deux concernés se retournèrent et apperçurent leur amie diriger vers eux, l'air visiblement joyeuse comme tout.

- Tenez, leur dit-elle simplement en leur tendant la lettre.

Les deux roux lurent la lettre et furent tout aussi joyeux qu'Hermione. Harry qui venait d'arriver affichant une mine songeuse fut intrigué par cee surplus de bonheur.

- Que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-il à sa belle.

- Ce qui se passe? Anika a accouché! Je viens de reçevoir une missive de Charlie!s'enthousiasma la rouquine les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh mais c'est super! Félicitations, fit le brun en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras. A toi aussi, rajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son meilleur ami.

- Merci Harry, répondit ce dernier.

Ils reçurent des félicitations de tout leur amis mais ce moment de bonheur disparut vite car une explosion retentit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? s'affola Parvati.

- Dumbledore m'a dit que les mangemorts avaient été apperçu il y a une demie-heure à Pré-au-lard, répondit Harry.

- Quoi? s'écria Dean. Maintenant?

- J'en ai peur oui, affirma le brun.

- Merlin...murmura Neville.

- Allez ne vous laissez pas abattre, on les aura, rassura le survivant.

- Il a raison, renchérit Hermione, vous avez choisi de vous battre contre eux, pour la communauté sorcière, pour montrer que vous n'avez pas peur. Maintenant, c'est à eux de leur montrer.

- Oui, on va leur montrer, déclara Ron.

Les jeune gens reprirent contenance et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se tenèrent prêt sous les ordres de Dumbledore.

**_12h21_**

Durant la matinée, tout le monde fut aux aguets. Ils durent manger lors du repas,mais l'appétit n'y était pas. Certains élèves étaient devenus plus anxieux et stressés et esseyaient tant bien que mal de gérer tout ça. Pour Harry, s'était une autre histoire, Dumbledore lui avait dit que sur ce combat, il ne pourrait pas l'aider, c'était entre lui et Voldemort. Bien que scéptique face à la décision de son directeur, il acquiesa sans dire autre chose, mais demanda tout de même pourquoi ça. Son professeur lui avait alors dit qu'il sentait son heure approcher et bient entendu Harry répliqua vivement que ça ne pouvait être vrai. Dumbledore lui expliqua que malgré sa puissance, son pouvoir et tout le reste il restait un humain, mortel donc. C'était donc tout chamboulé qu'il était sorti du bureau du directeur. Comment pouvait-il avoir autant confiance en lui? Il n'était après tout qu'un adolescent en phase d'être adulte! Avoir la vie de toute la communauté sorcière sur les épaules pesaient, et pas qu'un peu. Pour un simple garçon de 17 ans.

- Harry ça va? demanda Ginny en voyant l'air songeur de son petit ami.

- Hein? sursauta-t-il. Oui, oui ça va.

- Tu es sur? Tu as l'air un peu dans la lune, insista la rouquine.

- Enfin Ginny, s'énerva son frère, c'est bientôt la guerre! Comment veux-tu qu'il aille?

- Ron! réprimanda Kathleen à ses côtés en lui faisant les gros yeux.

- Laisse-le Kat', apaisa la jeune Weasley, il a raison, je ne devrais pas poser ce genre de question.

- Mais non, ça me rassures que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, affirma Harry.

- Merci, murmura sa tendre moitiée à qui il offrit un sourire.

Un vrai sourire. Il se demandait ce qu'ils allaient devenir tout les deux après cette guerre, si ils s'en sortaient...Non! C'était ridicule, bien sur qu'ils allaient s'en sortir. Il ferait tout pour. Tout.

De son côté, Hermione essayait de chercher les bons mots pour annoncer à ses amis cette nouvelle. Comment le leur dire? Et puis, ils n'accepteraient jamais qu'elle aillent à la bataille dans son état, oh ça non. Pas Ron et Harry. Elle soupira et se concentra sur ses pommes de terre. Sans grande conviciton, elle laissa sa fourchette, pas d'appétit. Encore un soupir, qui cette fois n'échappa pas à Kathleen. Elle-même était assez déboussolée par cette histoire. Un bébé. Elle ne pouvait pas combattre avec un bébé! Elle contait vraiment sur Harry et Ron pour la faire entendre raison, encore fallait-il qu'elle leur dise. La serpentard aussi soupira, ce que la vie pouvait être compliqué! A l'autre bout de la table, un garçon n'en pensa pas moins. Il aurait tant voulu aujourd'hui serrer dans ses bras la filel qu'il aimait par dessus tout. Il aurait voulu qu'elle soit à ses côtés et qu'elle lui dise qu'il avait fait le bon choix, s'allier à eux. Mais sans Rose, la vie était devenue ennuyeuse, innintéréssante. Blaise était accro à cette moldue, vraiment accro. Il soupira.

**_13h38_**

BANG !

Un sursaut de la part de toutes les personnes dans la grande salle. Cetet fois-ci, le bruit était plus fort, tout près, provenant du parc. Une autre détonnation suivi.C'était l'heure. Mais pas vraiment...

- Très bien, s'exclama le directeur, à ce que je vois, les mangemorts sont à nos portes. Pas de quoi s'affoler! Ils ne pourront pas entrer mais c'est nous qui allons sortir. Mais je répète pas maintenant. Nous lançerons l'attaque dans une heure exactement. D'ici là, attendez vous à des secousses.

Des secousses? Les élèves se regardèrent entre eux, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Personne ne comprennait, mais dorénavant, le compte à rebours avait commencé.

_**13h57**_

On pouvait bien entendre les sorts frappés contre la porte en bois massifs qui gardait l'entrée du château. Tout le monde savait que ça ne servirait à rien mais la peur était comme même là.

_**14h04**_

Dumbledore fit venir les membres de l'ordre et les aurors dans le couloir, devant la porte d'entrée. Les instruction étaient clair, les élèves étaient derrière. Pendant ce temps, Hermione, Harry et les autres rencontrèrent des personnes innatendus.

- Bill! Papa! s'écria Ron en se dirigeant vers deux personnes dans le couloir.

- Ron!

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîte là? demanda le rouquin (**N.d.A**: Dans ce cas là Ron!).

- Oui c'est vrai, renchérit Ginny en arrivant.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question jeune fille, remarqua Arthur. Ginny, tu ne devrais pas être ici!

- Je fais ce que je veux, je suis une adulte! répliqua la jeune Weasley.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'en as pas empêché? rugit leur père à Ron.

- Essaye de tenir tête contre maman, c'est la même chose, fit-il.

- Oui bon, Ginny je ne suis pas fier de toi, il ne faut pas seulement être courageuse pour faire ça, réprimanda Mr Weasley.

- Je sais me battre, répondit simplement la rouquine, aie confiance en moi.

Arthur regarda longuement sa fille avant de soupirer.

- Tu es bien la fille de ta mère toi, souffla-t-il.

- Je sais.

- Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de Charlie et Anika? s'enquit Ron. Ils nous ont juste envoyé une lettre comme quoi le bébé était née. Mais on en sait pas plus.

- Ils vont très bien, répondit Bill. Anika a accouché d'une jolie petite fille du nom de Alexia Weasley.

- Alexia? s'étonna Ginny du nom peu commun.

- Encore une fille! s'effara son frère. D'habitude les Weasley ne font QUE des garçons!

- Eh oui, il faut croire que ça a changé, affirma Mr Weasley. Il ne nous reste plus que Tonks.

- Ah c'est vrai, admit Bill, A ce que j'ai entendu, ce sera toi le parrain Harry?

- Oui, en effet, répondit ce dernier. Comment va-t-elle en fait?

- Bien. Je crois même que Rodney y est pour quelque chose, rajouta le rouquin avec un sourire.

- Rodney? s'intrigua le brun à lunettes.

- Rodney Wilson, un auror et membre de l'ordre, expliqua Mr Weasley. Tonks le déteste plus que tout.

- Pourquoi?

- Oh! D'habitude elle aime tout le monde, mais tu sais les hormones de femmes enceinte, Rodney a tout pris, il est adorable et très drôle n'empêche.

- Et puis, il craque un peu pour elle, rigola Bill.

- Oui, il n'arrête pas de la chercher alors qu'il sait très bien qu'elle va lui crier dessus mais elle prend ça avec amusement, renchérit Arthur.

- C'est t'en mieux si au moins elle retrouve le sourire, commença Harry, au moins je...

Il fut coupé par un bruit au dehors. Apparement, les mangemorts essyaient d'entrer dans le château en s'aidant d'objet lourd. Mais soudain tout s'arrêta. Ils se regardèrent entre eux. Puis un cri s'éleva, ou plus précisément, un grognement...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Ron.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Puis son regard s'attarda sur la boîte à musique qu'elle n'avait jamais lâché jusque là. "...attendez-vous à des secousses..." Draco... Puis soudain tout fit tilt dans sa tête.

- J'ai trouvé! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Trouvé quoi? s'étonna Ginny

- Ce qu'est la pro...

Une secousse l'interrompit. La terre tremblait faisant tomber les personnes présentes par surprise. Puis un autre grognement se fit entendre, plus fort, plus impressionant.

- Qu'est-ce que...commença Ron.

Hermione le stoppaetpointa le blason de Poudlard accroché au dessus de la porte d'entrée.

- _Draco dormiens nunquam titilandus_, lut-elle. Ne cha...

- ...le dragon qui dort, compléta Kathleen arrachant un sourire triste à la gryffondor.

Elle avait trouvé ça en se rappellant du jour où elle et Draco étaient sortis ensemble.

- Un dragon? s'effara Ron.

- Oui, tout s'explique, affirma la serpentard.

- Mais...il aurait été en dessous du château durant tout ce temps? insita-t-il.

- D'après ce que j'ai lut dans l'histoire de Poudlard, une vieille légende dirait qu'il y aurait effectivement un dragon qui dort en dessous du château et que si par malheur l'école serait en danger, ce dragon se réveillerait, expliqua Kathleen.

- Evidemment, continua Hermione, c'est un dragon magique qui ne s'attaque que aux assaillants, il ne peut dépasser les limites de Poudlard. Et toujours d'après la légende, il se réveille seulement en cas d'extrêmes urgences.

- Mais alors? Nous sommes sauvés! s'exclama le rouquin.

- Ron...soupira la blonde. Le dragon s'est réveillé car il a senti que les élèves du château étaient en danger, il ne protège QUE le château.

- C'est à dire que...que nous ne pouvons plus partir d'ici, déglutit le jeune Weasley.

- Oui, le dragon prottejera juste les limites du château, après ce n'est plus que le parc, déclara Hermione.

- Miss Granger a raison, dit un voix derrière eux. Et vous aussi Miss Malefoy.

Dumbledore avançait vers eux.

- Le protecteur de Poudlard reviendra dans les entrailles du château très vite, les mangemorts ont dut compris cela. Ils vont attendre dans le parc. Mais nos plans n'ont toujours pas changé. Alors c'est maintenant ou jamais si vous avez quelque chose à faire...ou à dire, ajouta-t-il en regardant Hermione d'en dessous de ses lunettes en demi lunes.

Mais la jeune fille comprit le message tandis qu'une autre secousse se fit sentir. Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était isolé avec Mr Weasley et Bill afin de leur parler.

_**14h22**_

Tout le monde préparaient leur baguettes, dans moins d'un quart d'heure, l'attaque serait lancée. Hermione prit une grande bouffée d'air et se dirigea vers ses deux amis.

- Ron, Harry, je peux vous parler? demanda-t-elle. En privé.

- Eum...bien sur, acquiesa les deux garçons en la suivant vers un endroit discret.

Ils la regardèrent intensément.

- Voilà, j'ai quelques petites choses à vous faire savoir, déclara-t-elle. Je sais que...que ça sera un choc pour vous, mais je veux d'abord que vous sachiez que pour rien au monde je ne reviendrez la dessus. Et je veux que vous me promettiez, d'acceptez ma décision.

- Mais Hermione, on ne sait même pas...

- Promettez-le.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et acquiesèrent.

- Très bien, commença-t-elle. Il y a deux mois,ai appris quelque chose et jerevennais de mon rendez-vouspour me rendre ànotre salle commune, chercher Draco. Il se trouve que, j'avais quelque chose à lui dire. Et quand je suis revenu dans nos appartements, il n'y était pas. Ce que je voulais lui annoncer c'était que...

Elle inspira très fort.

-Je suis enceinte, souffla-t-elle.

Les deux visages en face d'elle se crispèrent.

- Tu...tu es...bafouilla Ron sans réussir à parler.

- De trois mois, ajouta-t-elle.

- Wow, dit simplement le rouquin en glissant le long du mur.

Cette réaction fit sourire la jeune fille sachant que c'était exactement la même que celle de Kathleen. Mais son sourire disparut très vite après.

- Hermione, comment...mais enfin. Je sais pas quoi dire, se confusa Harry tout aussi chamboulé.

- Je sais, souffla-t-elle en glissant elle aussi le long du mur. Je sais, je suis une triple idiote. Mais avant que vous ne me criez dessus pour mon inconscience je veux que vous sachiez quelque chose. Vous êtes surement la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie. Vous savez, je remercierais, Merlin, Dieu, qui vous voulez seulement pour m'avoir permis de vous connaître. Malgré nos disputes et tout le reste, vous êtes des frères pour moi. Je ne veux pas vous perdre, je vous aime tellement et je veux que tout ces moments de bonheur persistent, qu'on soit encore là dans 60 ans à rigoler ensemble. Pardonnez-moi les garçons, je vous demande pardon...

Elle pleura mais deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Harry l'avait rejoind au sol et il la regardait avec aucune colère dans les yeux, juste une immense douceur dans le regard, tout comme Ron à ses côtés.

- 'Mione, fit le brun, nous aussi on t'aime, plus que tout. Tu n'as pas à nous demander pardon, mais c'est plutôt à nous te nous excuser. On a pas été là pendant ses trois mois.

- Harry a raison, confirma Ron, je ne vais pas me mettre en colère 'mione. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Et sache que malgré tout ce que Malefoy nous a fait, tout ce qu'on a endurré à cause de lui et que je le hais de tout mon coeur...

Il prit Hermione dans ses mains.

- ...je l'adore pour le simple fait qu'il te rend heureuse, finit-il.

La jeune fille fut touchée par cette révélation et elle le prit dans ses bras suivi par Harry.

- Ne m'abandonner pas les garçons...je ne veux pas que vous y restez...je vous en supplie...sanglota-t-elle.

- Jamais on ne t'abandonnera compris? fit le rouquin. Tu connais le proverbe? Jamais...

- deux...ajouta Harry.

- ...sans trois, compléta Hermione.

Ils se regardèrent et la préfète leur donna à chacun une bise sur la joue.

- Le trio de choc n'est pas prêt d'être séparé! rigola Ron.

- J'espère bien, répliqua le brun.

La jeune fille rit un peu et puis retrouva son air sérieux comme les deux autres.

- Je suppose que si on te dit que tu ne peux pas combattre avec un bébé en toi tu ne vas pas nous écouter? fit Harry.

- Tu me connais de mieux en mieux, plaisanta Hermione sans rire.

- Je suis sérieux 'mione, fais attention à toi, reccomanda-t-il.

- Il a raison, si il arrive quoi que ce soit tu t'en vas tout de suite et tu rentres au château! ajouta le rouquin.

- Oui maman, répondit la préfète. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'en sortir.

- J'éspère Hermione, j'espère, murmura le survivant.

Et sur ce, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers leurs amis. Kathleen, voyant Hermione arriver vers eux, eut un petit pincement au coeur, elle ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis.

"Espérons qu'elle s'en sortira," pensa-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire que la préfète lui rendit.

**_14h36_**

Alors que Dumbledore donnait les instructions de dernière minute, une nouvelle détonnation éclata au dehors. On attendait plus que le signal qui devait venir du parc. Les gens se regardaient. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Kathleen, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Luna, Lavande et pleins d'autres allaient jouer leur vies aujourd'hui pour une seule et unique cause. Peu à peu, lorsque le directeur commença le décompte, les coeurs s'accéléraient, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur les fronts et les mains tremblaient. Mais en aucun cas leur rage de vaincre n'avait disparu. Aujourd'hui c'était aussi le jour des règlements de compte, tout le monde ayant sa raison personnelle mais tout revenait à la vengence. Venger ceux qui nous ont quittés injustement. Et ils auraient leurs vengence, ils le savaient.

_**14h37 **_

Plus que quelques secondes. Ginny craqua et prit Harry. Elle l'embrassa comme elle ne l'avait jamais embrassé et Kathleen fit de même avec Ron. Puis ils se détachèrent et le brun regarda Ginny comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde. Il s'agenouilla et la rouquine fut un peu déstabilisé.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, je sais que le temps est compté aujourd'hui mais je veux à tout pris te dire à quel point je t'aime. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé et si il me venait de m'en aller ou autre chose je voudrais que tu es au moins une partie de moi en toi. Ce n'est pas le bon moment, ni le bon endroit mais je m'en contre fiche. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne et je veux que cet amour persiste et me donne la force de combattre, c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, devant ton père et tes frères je te demande une seule chose. Acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme?

Ginny versa des larmes, elle avait une raison de gagner ce combat, lui. Elle hocha la tête et répondit de la voix la plus douce qu'elle se connaissait:

- Oui, oui sans hésitation.

Harry se décontracta et lui sourit. Il sortit un écrin noir de sa poche et l'ouvrit, faisant apparaître une bague en argent où tronait un saphir. La jeune fille fut stupéfaite. Il glissa l'anneau au bout de son doigt et l'embrassa. Quelques applaudissements retentirent dans la pièce et les deux tourteraux purent reçevoir quelques félicitations. Mais bientôt toutes cette gaité laissa place à une anxiété quand le chant du phénix retentit. Le signal.

_**14h39**_

Les aurors et les membres de l'ordre ouvrirent la porte du château et on put enfin apperçevoir la totalité des mangemorts. Il y en avait une bonne centaine. Les sang se glacèrent. L'armée était dirigé par Voldemort. Les deux mages les plus puissants de la planète se faisaient face. Puis Voldemort leva sa baguette et fit apparaître dans le ciel un éclair vert et dix ombres apparurent devant lui. Des détraqueurs. Il pointa ensuite son bâton vers l'armée du directeur et lança d'une voix forte et clair:

- Allez-y!

_**14h42**_

Les élèves ne devaient partir que dans dix minutes. ils devaient attendre que els renforts arrivent de Pré-au-lard. Mais les minutes passaient, encore personne. Ils pouvaient voir leur professeurs combattre avec hargne. Dumbledore attendait néanmoins, McGonnagal était en proie avec un mangemort corriace, Rogue lui même combattait contre Greyback, le loup garou et Miss Ackley combattait avec une force phénoménale. Puis des éclairs jaillirent de la forêt, les renforts.

_**14h44**_

- Allez-y!

Le signal était donné pour le prochain groupe. Les élèves s'élancèrent à l'attaque. Hermione prit Harry et Ron.

- Pas d'acte irréfléchis d'accord? fit-elle.

- Promis, répondirent les deux garçons.

Puis ils s'élancèrent tous les trois dans la bataille. Harry tenant la main de sa fiancée dorénavant. Un dernier regard.

_Au même moment, dans un quartier de londres..._

Une femme vit arriver un hibou vers elle. Elle fut intrigué mais sut tout de suite qui lui avait envoyé l'animal. Elle prit l'envelloppe et décacheta le contenu. Et commença à lire:

_Ma chère maman,_

_Je t'écris aujourd'hui pour t'annoncer plusieurs choses. Pour commencer ce que tu redoutais le plus est arrivé, la guerre commence maman. Je m'y suis porté volontaire, ce n'est pas un acte que je vais discuter. J'ai fais mon choix, celui de venger papa. Je voulais te dire aussi que tu vas être grand-mère et je peux te jurer que je serais encore là pour que tu le voies. Promets-moi d'être forte maman, d'être encore en vie si jamais on t'apprends quelque chose qui pourrait t'émbranler. Pour en revenir au bébé, le papa est un jeune homme extraordinaire. Si on m'avait dit à l'époque que j'en serais tombé follement amoureuse j'aurais ris comme pas possible. Mais maintenant c'est différent, il a disparu, sans savoir qu'il avait un enfant. J'ai beaucoup souffert mais je vis pour mon bébé et dans l'espoir de revoir son père. Je t'aime tant maman, je ne veux pas que tu l'oublies. Tu sais, être sorcière c'est la plus belle récompense qu'on m'a fait. Grâce à ça, j'ai rencontré des amis géniaux, l'homme de ma vie et eut un bébé. Une joie que je ne pourrais pas expliquer m'empli quand je pense à l'être qui grandit en moi. Je t'écris tout ça pour que tu saches combien la vie n'a pas été vide pour moi. Si je dois mourir, je mourrais heureuse, mais j'ai promis, promis à moi-même que ce bébé verra le jour. Tu pourras le voir, je te l'assures, le prendre dans tes bras, le cajoler et l'embrasser comme tu voudras. La bataille approche. Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai peur, mais pas pour moi. Pour toi, pour le bébé et pour la communauté entière. Je veux qu'on gagne afin que la génération future vive dans la paix, une paix que nous n'avons pas eut droit. Et si je meures, je rejoindrais papa et je serais heureuse, j'affronterais la mort, je garderais la tête haute, jusqu'à la fin. Je suis la plus fière des filles d'avoir une mère aussi géniale que toi. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber et je te remercie. Je t'aime. Hermione, ta fille._

Mrs Granger pleura. Sa fille, son unique enfant allait se battre. Elle remarqua que sur le parchemin des traces humides se voyaient, elle avait aussi pleuré. Elle serra la lettre contre elle. Elle allait être grand-mère et pria pour que ça arrive vraiment.

- Fais attention à toi ma petite fille, murmura-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

_**14h56**_

Hermione évita de justesse l'éclair vert en sautant sur le côté. Elle devait faire attention. Elle lança un "stupéfix" à un mangemort qui se jettait sur elle. Elle prit son souffle en regardant ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Harry se dirigeait vers le mage noir qui combattait contre Dumbledore en essayant d'évoter les sorts qui pleuvaient sur lui. Il en envoya un sur un mangemort devant lui qui vola. La jeune fille ne vit rien d'autre car elle venait de se faire projeter deux mètres plus loin. Le choc fut violent et elle se tint le ventre par réflexe. Le bébé. Elle regarda son ravissuer, il était masqué mais il l'enleva. Des cheveux blonds presque blanc, un regard acier vide mais rempli de dégoût.

- Lucius Malefoy, murmura-t-elle hargneusement.

Le mangemort ricana. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Voici donc la_ chère_ sang de bourbe, siffla-t-il. On s'est déja rencontré non?

- Pour mon plus grand déplaisir, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle n'aurait dut rien dire. Il leva sa baguette et lança un doloris sur la jeune fille qui se plia de douleur mais sans hurler. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle se l'était interdit.

- Tu es plutôt combattive, très bien. Mon fils a du goût mais sur ce coup là, il s'est lourdement trompé.

Hermione comprit enfin où il voulait en venir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Draco? dit-elle difficilement.

- Mon fils a désobéi à mes ordres et m'a trahi! aboya-t-il. Tu en payes les conséquences. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il crevera bientôt et je m'en délecterai...

- SALE ORDURE! hurla Hermione sentant venir le prochain sort qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Elle se fit torturer pendant longtemps qu'elle ne vit plus les minutes passer. Sans cri. Elle voyait au loin ses amis se battre avec fureur. Et quand Lucius Malefoy arrêta sa douce torture, Hermione distingua un éclair vert atteindreune jeune blonde en plein coeur.

- Luna...murmura-t-elle.

Malefoy la prit par les cheveux et lui intima de regarder devant lui.

- Regarde là! ordonna-t-il.

Hermione tourna la tête et eut une expression horrifié. Voldemort tenait Harry à la baguette.

- HARRYYYYYYY! cria une voix, celle de Ginny qui elle aussi l'avait vue.

Ron, Kathleen et les autres tournèrent simultanément leurs têtes. Voldemort lançait le sort de la mort sur le survivant qui à terre ne pouvait rien faire.

- Regarde ton Potty mourir, susurra Malefoy à son oreille.

Hermione retint son souffle.

- Non...

Puis tout devint noir. Lucius l'avait lâché et tout le monde regardait le terrain où le mage noir, le jeune garçon et Dumbledore se tenaient. Ce dernier s'était jeté sur Harry et avait pris le sort pour lui même. Le seigneur des ténèbres ricanait ouvertement. albus Dumbledore s'était éteint en sauvant son protégé. Ce dernier était totalement chamboulé. Après sa mère et Sirius, c'était Dumbledore qui s'était sacrifié pour lui. Il céda et tomba à terre. Il était étalé au sol. Hermione sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle rassembla ses dernières forces et se leva pour courir vers le survivant.

- HARRY! LEVE-TOI! BAT-TOI, TU ME LA PROMIS! PENSE A GINNY ET A NOUS! JE T'EN PR...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGHHHHH!

Elle s'écroula. Malefoy venait de lui lancer un doloris en plein dans le dos.

- HERMIONE! cria Ron en se précipitant sur elle mais fut tout aussi arrêté par un sort.

Harry leva la tête, il pouvait apperçevoir ses deux meilleurs amis souffrir. Il ressentit de la fureur non contrôlée mais il avait trop mal. Puis soudain des images défilèrent dans sa tête, sa première année, Ron et Hermione qui lui souriaent, les aventures passés avec eux, ses parents qu'il avait put apperçevoir dans le miroir du rised, le professeur Dumbledore qui l'avait pris sous son aile dès cet instant, Neville, Dean, Seamus et les autres, Kathleen, la joie de vivre de Poudlard, ce château, et enfin Ginny. Sa fiancée, sa source de vie. Il devait se battre pour elle et les autres, pour tenir sa promesse face à Ron et Hermione. Il vit ses parents lui sourirent dans sa tête, il allait réussir. Harry comprit enfin ce que toutes ces choses voulaient dire, les sacrifices des êtres qu'il aimait, ce qu'apportaient ses amis et Ginny, c'était en un seul mot, l'amour. Ce que Voldemort n'a jamais eu, n'a pas, n'aura jamais.Il se leva doucement et se mit face au lord noir. Ce dernier émit un petit rire moqueur.

- Oh, monsieur Potter veut se battre, siffla-t-il. Allons-y. _Avada_...

Le brun ferma les yeux. Il vit les visages de ceux qu'ils aimaient passer devant ses yeux clos. Puis il leva sa baguette, emportés par cette vague d'émotions.

- _Kedavra_!

- Amor est major imperium ! (**N.d.A**: L'amour est le plus grand des pouvoirs)murmura Harry.

Les deux sorts s'entrchoquèrent mais cette fois-ci, il n'y eut pas le priori incantatum. Non, cette fois ce fut le sort rouge sang du jeune homme qui atteint Voldemort de plein fouet s'entremêlant avec l'éclair vert. Le ciel s'assombrit, le vent frappa les arbres et des éclairs tonnèrent.

_**15h25**_

Le mage noir, seigneur des ténèbres, appelé Lord Voldemort avait disparu dans un tourbillon de fumée noir. Tom Jedusor était bel et bien mort. Le mardi 16 juin 1998, à 15h25, Harry James Potter, orphelin, venait de détruire à jamais le mage noir le plus puissant de tout les temps. Il s'écroula, ses forces l'abandonnèrent puis il y eu le noir complet.

Hermione soupira. Ils avaient réussi, il avait réussi. Puis un cri parvint à ses oreilles, ce n'était pas encore fini.

- Vous voyez, on a gagné, vous avez perdu, cracha la jeune fille au mangemort qui se tenait devant elle.

- Tu verras, sale sang de bourbe! hurla Lucius Malefoy. _Endoloris!_

Elle se contracta de douleur. Elle sentit quelque chose sous elle. Du sang.

- Tiens donc, susurra Lucius. J'ai un héritier, qui mourra avec toi. _Avada Keda..._

Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle aurait voulu leur dit adieu et épargner son bébé. Mais le destin ne le voulait pas ansi. Pas encore. Elle ouvrit ses paupières n'entendant pas le sort venir et étouffa un cri. Elle sentit son coeur cogner tellement fort en elle. Elle ravala ses larmes et ne put dire seulement qu'un seul mot:

- Draco...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FINIIII! Ah oui hein, je vous laisse sur votre faim? Ce chapitre est très intense! Je suis plutôt fière de moi sans me vanter bien sur! lol! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensez de ce crack? Laissez des reviews! J'attends, J'attends. Je vais vous dire que ce chapitre me fait vraiment pleurer. Je vais vous conseiller quelques petits trucs. Relisez ce chapitre en écoutant ça. alors, il faut aller sur radioblogclub . com puis tapez requiem for a dream - Lux Aeterna. Et enfin lisez ce chapitre en écoutant cette musique! Vous verrez! c'est trop TOP! Je peux pas m'empêcher d'adorer ce chapitre, je crois que c'est celui que je préfère, ok j'aime pas les tueries mais bon. Vous veres aussi qui sont morts dans le prochain prochain chapitre. Déja il y a, Luna (je devais vraiment l'enlever, xcusez moi!) Dumbledore mais aussi beaucoup d'autres!**

**Le prochain chapitre sera consacré à Draco (enfin vous allez me dire!) , tout sera expliqué! Vous comrpendrez tout dans le prochain chapitre! Sur ce! A la prochaine! Oh et aussi! Le concours pour le 110e review est ouvert! donc :**

**Ladys and Gentleman:**

**REVIEWEZ REVIEWEZ REVIEWEZ REVIEWEZ REVIEWEZ REVIEWEZ REVIEWEZ REVIEWEZ REVIEWEZ REVIEWEZ REVIEWEZ REVIEWEZ REVIEWEZ REVIEWEZ PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE !**

**Thanks, Thi-thi**


	28. Pour elle

**Titre : _LIS DANS MES YEUX… que je t'aime_ (LYA)**

**Author : Thi-thi92170**

**Disclaimer : Kathleen, Rose et le professeur Ackley ansi que la clique sont à moi.**

**N.d.A( 1): Chapitre centré sur Draco ! Je l'ai publié exprès après avoir eu les 110 reviews pour pouvoir annoncer le nom du gagnant ! Je le dirai à la fin ! Bref, ce chapitre répondra à toutes les questions que vous vous êtes posées ! Alors lisez ! Et reviewez ! **

**N.d.A (2) : Je voulais sincèrement m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre! Franchement je m'excuse, mais il se trouve que j'ai eu ce qu'on peut appeller un coup de barre. J'avais trop la flemme d'écrire et j'ai abandonner ma fic pendant un instant. Mais ma chère et gentille cousine m'a rebousté et m'a sommé de reprendre du service (elle adore ma fic, dit-elle) et je me suis remise au travail. Alors pardon pardon pardon pour le retard! Je vous promet de ne plus vous faire ce coup là!**

**_COUP DE GUEULE!_**

**_Alors, j'ai un petit coup de gueule à passer moi et ma cousine que je mets en début de chapitre pour que tout le monde lise. Pour commencer, je vais vous poser une question, qu'est-ce que fanfiction . net pour vous? Je vais donner ma version à moi. Fanfiction est un site qui regroupe des histoires basées sur des séries, des livres ou des films, etc... On y mets TOUTES nos idées, je dis bien TOUTES, ce qu'on aime, ce qu'on préfère et même ce qu'on déteste tant qu'on reste poli. Alors, je vais vous dire pourquoi je suis en colère aujourd'hui. Il se trouve que dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai eu une review qui m'a fort déplue. Je ne dirais pas le nom mais voici le contenu: _**

**"PAUVRE HERMIONE ! Les gens la mettent toujours dans des slashs de malade où elle est avec Draco Malfoy (De la folie pure!), Remus Lupin ou encore Sirius Black... Soit elle sort avec son pire ennemi (Vous êtes fous ou quoi?), soit elle sort avec deux adultes (Arrêtez avec vos esprits pervers de pédophile!)! Nan, mais franchement !  
Heureusement que notre J.K Rowling la met avec Ron Weasley !  
Sur ce, ciao!"**

**_Voilà, je ne sais pas si vous êtes d'accord avec moi mais je trouve déplacée ce genre de commentaire. Surtout quand, la personne en question n'écrit pas mais se contente de lire. Chacun ses idées Mlle-qui-se-reconnaîtra-j-en-suis-sure, chacun fait ce qu'il veut, tu n'aimes pas les Draco/Hermione? Personne ne t'a obligée à en lire une, tu peux passé ton chemin au lieu de mettre ce genre de commentaire. Non seulement, ça mais vous savez quoi? Je lisais une fic du nom de "Une seconde d'innatention" (j'adore d'ailleurs cette fic, je vous la propose c'est une D/H) et que vois-je en lisant les commentaires? Mlle -bipp- à écrit mot pour mot (merci l'inventeur du copier-coller!) la même chose à Ashkana (l'auteur de la fic)! donc en clair, ce commentaire se dirige sur TOUS les auteurs des Hermy/Draco et tous les garçons autre que Ron. Mais tu sais, moi même je ne suis pas très fan des couples Hermy/Sirius, mais je respecte les goût de l'auteur, pas comme toi! Donc, mon coup de gueule est fini, j'espère sincèrement que tu arrêtera de mettre ce genre de commentaire, la terre en sera bien gardée! FIN_ **

**Thi-thi**

**A votre lecture,**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre 25_ : Pour elle…

Dans une contrée lointaine d'Albanie, se dressait un château délabré et froid. Les habitants aux environs n'osaient pas s'en approcher et interdisaient à leurs enfants de s'y rendre mais cela n'aurai servi à rien, eux même ayant trop peur de s'y aventurer. Si ils savaient...

L'air était glacée. Il avait le goût du sang séché dans la bouche et sa vue se brouillait de jours en jours. Il respirait difficilement, chaque inspiration le faisait terriblement souffrir au niveau de la poitrine. Il ne comptait plus les mois passés dans ce trou, de toute manière il n'avait plus aucune notion de temps. Draco laissa sa tête basculer en arrière. cette situation perdurait depuis trop longtemps pour lui. Des chaines étaient attachés sur ses poignets et cela lui faisait terriblement mal. Depuis le jour de son enlèvement, il avait été condamné à rester ici, à souffrir en silence. Chaque jour son tortionnaire venait et lui lançait des doloris à répétitions. Son tortionnaire, son propre père. Il se rappellait la nuit où Lucius était venu dans ses appartements à Poudlard. Il se rappelait comment il avait été fou de rage d'apprendre que son cher fils aimait une sang de bourbe comme il se rappellait avoir bien été puni. Puis il l'avait emmené en balais, Draco étant trop faible pour combattre. Et le voilà ici maintenant. Chaque jour était devenu un supplice de plus pour lui. Son père venait à des heures habituels et le torturait à en mourrir, mais il ne cédait pas, il gardait la tête haute. Il ne pleurait pas, il subissait sans cri, aucun. Une image, une seule image lui permettait de tenir. Sa seule image lui permettait de résiter à l'envie de hurler à mort. _Son image_. Il lui suffisait de penser à elle et une bouffée d'énergie se propageait dans son corps. C'était sa seule force. Hermione. Il pensait à ces journées passées avec elle, à son parfum à la vanille, à la douceur de ses lèvres et à la chaleur de ses bras. Tout ces petits détails qui fesaient qu'il arrivait à résister à l'envie d'en finir lui même. Il ne vivait ou plutôt survivait que pour la retrouver et la serrer contre lui. Elle, la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé et qu'il n'aimerait peut-être jamais autant. Tout son courage face aux multiples sorts de son géniteur provenait de son amour pour elle. Seulement pour elle. Mais pourtant, jour après jour, nuit après nuit, l'espoir de la revoir un jour diminuait à chaque fois. Son père aurait bien voulu qu'il crève pour de bon, mais ressentait une certaine fierté face à l'endurance de son fils. Mais un jour, cet espoir qu'il avait tant espéré apparut enfin.

Ce matin-là, au lieu de la "visite" quotidienne de son géniteur, ce fut un autre mangemort qui vint le chercher. Bien sur, il lui banda les yeux et le fit transplaner. Puis Draco s'était retrouvé dans une salle aussi vide que la précédente et aussi froide. Puis il avait retiré le bandeau. Il savait où il se trouvait, il avait déja été ici. Il s'en souvenait très bien, le sol avait une certaine particularité, celle d'avoir des dalles puis il reconnaissait les couloirs. Le manoir Malefoy. Il était donc dans le Wilthsire, chez lui. Belle ironie d'être prisonnier dans sa propre demeure. Il soupira, ces temps-ci il avait pris l'habitude de soupirer presque toutes les secondes, en ne comptant pas les moments de torture bien sur. Mais à partir de son arrivée au manoir, il n'y eut plus de mauvais traitements. Il put donc se reposer un peu. Mais le jour où cela lui mit la puce à l'oreille ce fut lorsqu'il surprit une discussion entre deux mangemorts tandis qu'ils lui apportaient son dîner.

- Ouais, le maître veut à tout pris que ce soit pour demain, va savoir pourquoi, je te parie qu'ils s'y sont tous préparés déja, je te dit que ça va mal se passer tout ça, fit un des deux hommes.

- T'as raison, c'est complètement du suicide, mais si j'étais toi, je ne dirais rien, t'as vu ce qu'il est arrivé à Bletchey! répondit l'autre avec un frisson.

Ils lui tendirent le plateau distraitement que Draco prit en bien le dialogue. L'un était brun et musclé l'autre était grand mais maigre.

- On sera quand demain? demanda le plus petit.

- Attends...réfléchit l'autre, le 16.

- Je te parie que le 16 juin sera une date marquante pour un des deux camps!

- Espérons que ce sera pour notre faveur.

- Le maître est plus puissant que Potter.

- Peut-être bien, mais j'ai des doutes...

- Cache-les, je voudrais pas te voir crever comme l'autre idiot.

- C'est pas l'envie de...

Mais Draco n'entendit plus rien, ils s'étaient éloignés. Il glissa à terre. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Voldemort ferait quelque chose demain? Une attaque? Cela lui fit automatiquement penser à Hermione. Etait-elle au courant? Si oui, il pria Merlin pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Il prit néanmoins une décision, il devait sortir de là.

Le lendemain, le 16 juin donc, comem il l'avait compris, il se réveilla après un horrible cauchemard. Chose qui se répétait souvent en ce moment. Il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Déja, il n'entendait preque pas de bruit. Détail étonnant vu qu'il était dans les cachots et qu'il pouvait tout entendre d'en bas. Puis aussi, lorsque quelqu'un passa dans le couloir, Draco put apperçevoir le visage inquiet et appeuré de l'homem en question. Il se passait quelque chose, et il mettait sa main à l'hippogriffe, enfin peut-être pas encore, que cela avait avoir avec la déduction qu'il s'était faite d'une certaine attaque. Il attendit et attendit encore, personne ne semblait être là. Aucun bruit. Alors le serpentard tenta le tout pour le tout. Dans l'ancienne salle où il avait été, il était perdu mais dans cette pièce-ci, il était dans ses marques. Il chercha par terre l'objet de ses désirs et quand il la trouva, il eut un rictus de victoire: . Il glissa l'épingle à nourisse dans la serrure qui émit un léger déclic avant de s'ouvrir. Une autre particularité de Lucius Malefoy était qu'il faisait tout par la magie, alors les dispositifs de sécurité pour empêcher les moyens moldus, il les avait enlevé. Mauvaise idée, Draco se souvenait très bien des cours de Kathleen et il avait prit ses précautions et de placer une épingle à nourisse dans tous les cachots du manoir, au cas où s'était-il dit avant. Il avait eu raison. Il sortit de la salle en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Ses jambes eurent du mal à coopérer, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas marché. Il regarda à l'intersection, personne. Il se précipita vers l'entrée. Lorsqu'il fut enfin dehors, il transplana. Il fut un peu essouflé et mal à l'arrivée. Transplaner n'était pas trop son fort et dans le sale état où il était, c'était encore pire. Il reprit un peu ses esprits et observa l'endroit où il était, la forêt interdite. Il avait vite déduit que la soi disant "attaque" devait se produire à Poudlard et puis de toute façon il devait y retourner. Mais pour le moment il était bien faible. Puis tout à coup, le ciel devint noir, le vent frappa, les arbres balancaient et menaçaient de s'écrouler. Draco était au coeur de la forêt mais il savait que ce phénomène n'était pas normal. Il regarda derrière lui, là où le château se dressait. Quelque chose n'était pas habituel, c'était trop calme. Beaucoup trop calme. Le blond inspira et courut en direction du château. Il courut à en perdre haleine, malgré ses jambes endolories, son mal de crâne horible et sa fatigue. Il courut avec une seule pensée, retrouver Hermione. Mais comme si la chance n'était pas de son côté, il trébucha et s'étala par terre. Draco ressentit immédiatement une douleur lancinante à la jambre gauche, il regarda et put constater qu'il avait atterit sur une ronce qui avait entaillé profondément sa chair. Restait à espérer que ce n'était pas empoisonné.

- Manquiat plus que ça, marmonna-t-il en faisant apparaître de sa baguette un bout de tissus qu'il enroula autour de sa blessure.

Il tenta de se relever et y arriva. Il continua sa marche et tenta d'y aller le plus vite possible. Il atteingnit resque la bordure de la forêt et cetet fois-ci, il put voir distinctement ce qu'il se passait. La bataille qu'il avait craind se passait sous ses yeux. Mais plus vraiment, à vrai dire, tout le monde était tourné vers un lieu un peu plus loin, là où se tenait Harry Potter et le mage noir, du moins ce qu'il en restait, il était en train de gigoter dans tous les sens, hurlant sous la douleur, et le brun en face de lui avait les yeux fermés, crispé sur sa baguette qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de tenir. Puis tout s'arrêta, le vent et les éclairs et le survivant tomba au sol. Plusieurs mangemorts étaient restés figés face à l'anéantissement de leurs maîtres. Quand ce cri retentit. Ce cri, qu'il recconut comme le hurlement de son père. Il fit volte face et put apperçevoir son géniteur pointer sa baguette sur une personne à terre. Cette personne c'était...

- Hermione, souffla-t-il.

Draco voulut aller la rejoindre mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il constata avec effroi que sa plaie était devenue bleue. Il y avait bien un poison. Puis sous la panique, il sentit ses poumons se vider, son coeur accélerer et ses mains, trembler. Il aurait voulu crier, mais ne sortait aucun mot. Il lui fallait un miracle, c'était sur, mais un miracle qui ne venait pas ou tardait à arriver. Tandis qu'il commençait à suffoquer, il entendit son père lancer un doloris sur Hermione et cette dernière se tordre de douleur. Il n'entendit pas la suite à ce moment, en fait, il n'etendit qu'une seule chose ou plutôt ne vit qu'une seule chose. D'abord, le filet de sang qui s'échappait de la robe de sorcier de la jeune fille puis le murmure de son père:

"- Tiens donc. J'ai un héritier, qui mourra avec toi."

_Un héritier..._

Oui. C'était le miracle qu'il attendait.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ce chapitre est terminé mais pas totalement, vous verrez pourquoi! Bon, c'est bientôt la fameuse fin et vous saurez bientôt le nom de la suite de LYA. Soyez patient, ça viens, ça viens. Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews! Je vous adore, vous êtes des lecteurs géniaux! MILLE MERCI A VOUS ET VOS REVIEWS! **

**Ah oui, aussi, le gagnant, ou plutôt la gagnante est _MalfoyHerm_, elle a choisi l'extrait et le titre tout comme _Lili.Draco.Malefoy _donc voilà! Je ne peux plus mettre de concours, ça gâcherais totalement la surprise de ma nouvelle fic sachant que vous allez choisir ça et pas l'OS entre Ron et Kathleen. Mais bon, faut croire que vous n'aimez pas ce couple! C'est vrai, je vois souvent Ron finir mangemort ou tué dans les fics et là je voulais être gentil avec lui parce-que je l'aodre beaucoup Ronald malgré ce que je lui fait endurer dans ma fic! Sur ce, à bientôt!**

**Thi-thi, **

**Always there to serve you!**


	29. Pour nous

**Titre : _LIS DANS MES YEUX… que je t'aime_ (LYA)**

**Author : Thi-thi92170**

**Disclaimer : Kathleen, Rose et le professeur Ackley ansi que la clique sont à moi.**

**N.d.A : ****Ce chapitre est en quelque sorte la suite du précédent ! JE vous en dit pas plus ! La fin est proche ! Ouuiiiiiiin! Après le coup de barre, le coup de blues!**

**Je remercie aussi les revieweurs, car pour le chapitre 24 j'ai eu une multitude de reviews! Merci à vous! GROS BISOUXXX!**

**Thi-thi**

**A votre lecture,**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre 26_ : Pour nous...

Draco regarda son père lever sa baguette, au ralentit. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer une autre vie sans Hermione, sans le bébé, maintenant. Le miracle qu'il attendait provenait de cet être en elle. Il rassembla ses dernières forces, celles qui lui avait fait tenir ses derniers jours. Il brava avec forces la douleur tranchante dans sa poitrine, la lame invisible qui s'enfonçait sur sa jambe. Malgré la difficulté qu'il avait de respirer, de marcher ou de vivre, il réussit à marcher, vers le seule femme qu'il aimait et aimera toujours. Levant à son tour sa baguette tandis que son propre père prononçait les mots interdit. Il murmura ces mots, presque inaudible tellement il en avait honte, mais pas auourd'hui, pas maintenant, ce serait la plus grande chose qu'il pouvait apporter. Alors dans un léger souffle, il devança son géniteur.

- _Avada kedavra_...

Le persécuteur de sa vie, l'homme qu'il avait haït durant son adolescence et peut-être pendant son enfance, l'assassin de sa mère et tout simplement son père, s'écroula à terre, comme ce maître qu'il avait tant adulé. Draco regarda la femme étendue devant lui, le sang s'échappait toujours mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard du blond, surprise. Elle murmura faiblement son prénom avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Le jeune homme aurait voulu la serrer contre lui, lui dire qu'il était là, qu'elle ne craignait plus rien, mais comme elle, ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent. Il chancela et s'évanoui. Le noir complet envahissait son esprit à présent.

ooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOoooo

Les doux rayons du soleil filtraient les fenêtres de sa belle lueur dorée. Une belle journée débutait, mais pas si belle en fin de compte...

Des bruits et des plaintes le réveillèrent. Il sentit sous lui, un matelas confortable et soyeux, comme si ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans un vrai lit. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent peu à peu se laissant habituer à la lumière du jour. Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il remarqua où il était. Il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie bien entendu, ses murs blancs et l'odeur d'hopital qui lui donnait la nausée. Mais ce ne fut pas ce détail qui lui donna envie de vomir, ce fut autre chose. La salle était bondée de monde, tous agonisants. Ce n'est que là qu'il se rappela tout, son emprisonnement, la bataille, son père et...

- Hermione! s'écria-t-il en se redressant d'un bond.

Ce qui lui fit terriblement mal au dos et propager une douleur fulgurante à sa jambe lui sous tirant un gémissement. Mrs Pomfresh, informée par le bruit se précipita sur lui.

- Mr Malefoy, vous êtes réveillé, remarqua-t-elle, restez calme, vous ne pouvez de toutes façons pas bouger.

- Quoi? s'étonna-t-il.

- Vous avez subi une paralysie temporaire à votre jame gauche, rajouté à cela votre fatigue et votre état déplorable, je vous somme donc de ne pas bouger.

Draco acquiesa doucement et se mit à chercher des yeux l'objet de ses désirs tandis que la femme l'oscultait.

- Miss Malefoy sera contente d'apprendre que vous allez relativement bien, fit-elle, même si je n'autorise pas les visites surtout avec ce monde, elle pourra venir vous voir, après tout ce que vous avez endurer.

L'infirmière lui lança un sort qui fit apparaître un nouveau bandage à sa jambe et s'en alla chercher Kathleen. Quelques minutes plus tard, la blonde accourut vers lui.

- Oh Draco! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant sur son frère.

Ce dernier sentit un sillon humide glisser le long de sa nuque.

- J'ai eu tellement peur, j'ai cru que...que...sanglota-t-elle.

Le serpentard ne put rien dire et se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle se releva, Draco put observer l'état dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude et semblait avoir grandit ou plutôt muri. Elle avait aussi des cernes et ses yeux rouges et gonflées confirmèrent qu'elle avait dut beaucoup pleurer.

- Comment tu vas? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un instant.

- Je..ça peut aller, répondit Draco d'une voix cassée. Et toi?

- C'est dur, mais...je m'en sors, déclara Kathleen. Mrs Pomfresh a dit que tu devais t'en sortir, tu t'es beaucoup affaibli durant ses deux derniers mois.

- Et...hésita-t-il, et Hermione?

Sa soeur sembla devenir encore plus pâle et retenir ses larmes. Elle souffrait énorméement de la situation. Elle ne répondit pas et regarda autre chose que son frère.

- Kathleen, réponds-moi, ordonna Draco.

Les larmes coulèrent alors sur les joues de la jeune serpentard. Elle les balaya d'un coup de main rageur et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Elle...elle est dans un coma profond, lâcha-t-elle. Des médicomages sont venus parce-que on ne peut pas la transporter dans son état à Sainte Mangouste et ils..ils ont dit que, enfin je n'y crois pas à ces diagnostics id...

- KATHLEEN! Comment va-t-elle? somma son frère au bord de la colère.

- Elle est entre la vie et la mort.

Cette déclaration coupa le souffle au jeune homme. Ce n'était pas possible, pas elle! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser. Alors que l'air lui manquait terriblement il trouva la force de lui demander autre chose.

- Et le..et le bébé?

Kathleen parut surprise de la question. Comment savait-il?

- Co...comment tu...

- Comment va le bébé? répéta Draco.

- Si Hermione ne se réveille pas bientôt, il...

Le blond comprit. Il enfoui sa tête dans ses mains. A quoi ça servait de se battre si il n'allait pas revoir la femme de sa vie? A quoi servait-il de gagner la guerre si il ne pouvait pas être heureux par la suite? Parce-qu'il savait qu'ils avaient gagnés, mais à quel prix? Il leva la tête et apperçu dans le lit en face de lui un garçon endormi qu'il connaissait bien. Kathleen remarqua son regard.

- Ils ont dit qu'il était très faible, apparement il a usé sa réserve de magie, il a faillit y resté cette nuit. Mais il va bien maintenant. Ginny est resté à son chevet toute la nuit, elle est sorti il y a un moment à cause de...de son frère, informa-t-elle en baissant la voix à la fin de sa phrase.

Draco la regarda, elle avait l'air profondément triste. Il se rendit compte alors qu'elle était désemparée. Il lui prit la main et elle leva la tête. Ses yeux étaient humides.

- Ron était malade d'apprendre qu'Harry et Hermione étaient entre la vie et la mort. Il n'a pas...il n'a pas supporter lorsque on lui a annoncer la nouvelle que...que son père était sur le point de mourir. Il s'est jeté de la tour d'astronomie et je l'ai sauvé à temps mais je...

Son frère sentit qu'elle était dans un état de faiblesse et que tout son être criait à l'aide, au secours. Il la prit dans ses bras, se sentant aussi faible qu'elle. Elle avait failli perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait comme il était en train de perdre la femme qu'il aimait. La douleur ancré dans son coeur, Draco la comprenait très bien, il la ressentait aussi. Une douleur physique peut se soigner mais une douleur morale peut ne jamais s'effacer.

- J'ai cru que j'allais le perdre, te perdre, perdre Hermione, vous tous en même temps. J'ai eu tellement mal...tellement, fit-elle sa voix couvert de sanglots.

- On va y arriver Kathy...je te le promets, assura le jeune Malefoy, je te le promets.

Il se sentit bien dans les bras de sa soeur mais aurait tellement aimé être dans ses bras à _elle_. Elle qui faisait battre son coeur chaque jour et chaque seconde. Elle pour qui il aurait tout donné, qui hantait ses rêves chaque nuit. Elle, si près d'elle et si loin. Elle, Hermione Jane Granger, la femme de sa vie.

Draco apprit beaucoup de choses sur ce qui s'était passé. Notamment que les élèves avaient réintégrés l'école ou la confirmation du décès du professeur Dumbledore. Ou encore, les noms des défunts, tels que Terry Boot, Luna Lovegood, et une certaine Madison Locke, une amie de Kathleen. Cette dernière d'ailleurs souffrait énormément mais n'en laissait rien paraître. Elle essayait d'être souriante pour Draco. Du côté de Ron, Harry, et les autres, leurs états semblaients aller mieux. Le survivant avait reprit connaissance un court instant pour replonger tout aussi tôt dans le coma, mais contrairement à Hermione, un coma récupérateur. Ron, quant à lui, avait retrouvé ses esprits et arrivait à accuser le coup de l'imminente mort de son père, du moins, un peu mieux que Ginny. Il avait aussi appris avec soulagement que Blaise, son ami de toujours, était juste un peu sonné avec en prime un bras cassé. Pour les autres compagnons d'infortune du petit groupe, ce fut un réel chamboulement. La rouquine avait dut faire face à la mort de son amie, Luna. Ou encore, la mort de Parvati provoquant une dépréssion de la part de Lavande qui s'en était sortit indemne. Tout ses morts et ses bléssés ne sucitaient chez les combattants de la guerre qu'une victoire au goût amer. Très amer. Le blond, lui, s'en sortait avec plusieurs côtes cassées et une jambe paralysée. Il avait demandé à Mrs Pomfresh l'autorisation de se déplacer, ce qu'elle dut accepter vu le manque de place à l'infirmerie. C'est alors qu'il commença à veiller jour et nuit, sans relâche sur celle qu'il aimait, attendant un moindre mouvement de sa part.

Il ne venait que très rarement manger, Kathleen lui apportait gentiment son repas. Au fil des jours qui passèrent, trois exactement, Draco se sentait encore plus vide que d'habitude, toujours aucun signe de la part d'Hermione. Il était assis sur sa chaise et contemplait comem toujours la silhouette endormie. Elle était d'une réelle beauté lorsqu'elle dormait.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment pas vrai?

Le blond sursauta. Il se retourna et vit Harry, l'air fatigué, appuyé sur des béquilles .

- Content de te revoir parmis nous, fit-il en avançant vers Draco la main tendu.

Ce dernier fut un peu surpris un instant mais se ressaisi et lui serra la main.

- Je te retourne la même chose, dit-il.

Harry prit une chaise et s'asseya tandis que Draco rejoignit la sienne.

- Tu a l'air d'aller bien, commenta-t-il.

- Oui, mais si Pomfresh me voit je risque de passer un sale quart d'heure, plaisanta le brun.

- Elle ne va pas s'attaquer au sauveur de la communauté sorcière tout de même.

- Elle en est capable quand il s'agit de ses patients, affirma le survivant.

Ils rigolèrent un peu et retrouvèrent leurs sérieux lorsque leurs regards se posèrent sur Hermione.

- Comment va-t-elle? demanda Harry.

- Toujours rien, répondit Draco accablé.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment hein? répéta le gryffondor.

Le serpentard le regarda dans ses yeux émeraudes et soupira.

- Plus que tout, et...et ça m'éffraie un peu à vrai dire, avoua-t-il.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, tu n'as jamais ressenti autant d'amour pour quelqu'un et cela constitue ta plus grande force mais aussi...

- ...ta plus grande faiblesse, compléta le blond. J'ai vraiment peur de la perdre.

- Oui, je sais. Et le...enfin je ne sais si tu as été mis au courant, ajouta le gryffondor.

- Au courant? Au courant de quoi?

- Eh bien, je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour te l'apprendre mais je parlais du...du bébé, expliqua-t-il.

- Oh, fit Draco, oui je suis au courant. J'ai pas trop envie de raconter, rajouta le serpentard en voyant l'air interrogateur du brun. Kathleen m'a dit que cela dépendait de quand Hermione se réveillera, le bébé a des besoins et le système vital d'Hermione doit être réactivé en quelque sorte.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration.

- Qu'est-ce ça te fait de savoir que tu vas être père? demanda abruptement Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le blond, je ne sais même pas si je le serais.

- Tu le seras, affirma le brun à lunettes, je t'assure que tu sera père de très beaux enfants et avec 'mione vous ferez des parents géniaux.

Draco regarda attentivement le jeune homme à ses côtés et eut un élan de symphatie immense envers lui. C'est seulement là qu'il remarqua le détail, un détail qui n'en était pas vraiment mais pourtant...

- Tu n'as plus ta cicatrice? s'étonna-t-il.

Le rouge et or sourit.

- Il faut croire que Voldemort et tout ça c'est bien fini, dit-il tout simplement.

Ils restèrent ansi un bout de temps jusqu'à ce que Mrs Pomfresh se rende compte de l'absence du survivant et vienne le chercher en hurlant contre lui. Puis elle fit venir les amis du jeune homme, Ginny sauta carrément sur le pauvre garçon. Ron, rétabli, fut incroyablement heureux à la vue de son meilleur ami mais garda tout de même cet air triste. Draco se sentit un peu mal et sortit de l'infirmerie en embrassant le front de la jolie gryffondor endormie. Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, il se détendit, s'assit sur les marches et contempla le paysage. Qui aurait cru que ce beau décor était quelques jours plus tôt un terrain de massacre? Il ferma les yeux et sentit le parfum de l'air. Il ne remarqua que quelques minutes plus tard que quelqu'un le regardait. Il eut un léger sourire face à la personne devant lui.

- Comment tu vas? demanda-t-il.

- Bien, répondit Blaise en se dirigeant vers lui.

Les deux serpentards se sérrèrent la main et parlèrent beaucoup. Cela fit un grand bien à Draco qui avait besoin de se détendre un peu. Lorsqu'il revint à l'infirmerie, il y trouva Ron et Kathleen en grande conversation. En le voyant, les deux tourteraux interrompirent leur discution. Ils laissèrent le blond seul et se dirigèrent vers la sortie tandis que le serpentard se dirigea vers le coin de la salle qu'il commençait à bien connaître maintenant. Il s'assit comme à son habitude sur la petite chaise noir et observa les moindres gestes, si petits soit-il de la belle brune endormie qui étaient bien entendu invisible. Il commença alors à lui parler, insensible soit-elle à ses paroles.

- Tu sais que Po...Harry va mieux? Ginny est tellement heureuse tu peux pas avoir à quel point, Weasley, enfin, Ron retrouve le sourire et en même temps le redonne à Kathy. C'est t'en meiux parce-qu'en ce moment elle est un peu renfermée sur elle même. J'en suis même à dire que je suis heureux de la présence de la belette. Enfin bon, la seule chose qui leur manque c'est toi. Tu me manques à moi aussi, terriblement.

Draco s'arrêta et prit la main froide de la jeune fille. Elle parraissait si pâle, comme si la mort l'avait déja emportée. Son front était plissé et elle avait une expression crispée sur son visage d'ange. PLus il la regardait, plus il la sentait s'en aller. Loin de lui, pour toujours. Mais pourtant elle devait se battre, pour que l'avenir qu'ils avaient pensé ensemble puisse être réelle. Ce futur où ils seraient ensemble, dans un monde serein et paisible, heureux. Avec leur enfant. Tous les trois. Elle devait se battre pour qu'il puisse enfin y avoir ce "nous". Il avait découvert l'amour, il voulait le garder. Puis la regardant encore, une mélodie lui vint à l'esprit. Il murmura ses quelques paroles:

- _Elle voyage sans toucher terre  
L'herbe et les arbres la saluent quand elle s'endort  
Moi, j'ai trouvé ses souliers de vair  
Et je la suis en courant  
Dans les rues froides à l'aurore  
Attends, attends-moi  
On se connaît à peine  
Mais je t'ai rêvée dans mes nuits si souvent  
Attends, ne pars pas  
Lis dans mes yeux, ma reine  
Il y a tant d'amour, que plus rien ne compte vraiment_

Elle était si belle quand elle dormait mais pour une fois il aurait préféré qu'elle ne faisait que dormir au moins ,elle se réveillerait.

- _La ville n'est pas faite pour elle  
Ni les honneurs ni les diamants je le sais bien  
Alors je brûle des chandelles  
Pour éclairer sa course  
Jusqu'aux lignes de ma main  
Attends, attends-moi  
On se connaît à peine  
Mais je t'ai rêvée si souvent dans mes nuits  
Attends, reste là  
Lis dans mes yeux, ma reine  
Il y a tant d'amour, que même les pierres sourient_

_Lis dans mes yeux, ce que je te donne  
Lis dans mes yeux, tout ce que j'abandonne  
Mes songes d'éternité  
Pour un sourire que tu ferais  
Lis dans mes yeux, abaisse ta garde  
On se connaît mieux quand on se regarde  
À ce moment je saurais  
Te faire dire ce que je sais  
Attends, ne pars pas  
Lis dans mes yeux, dans mes yeux, ma reine  
Dans mes nuits  
Attends, ne pars pas  
Lis dans mes yeux  
Dans mes nuits  
Attends, ne pars pas_

Il versa une larme vite rejointes par d'autres gouttes semblables à la première.

- Ne pars pas...je t'en supplie, murmura-t-il.

Draco mit sa tête sur le ventre de la jeune fille et put ansi distinguer le léger arrondissement.

- Je t'en supplie...je t'en supplie...

ooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOoooo

Elle tombait dans le vide sans personne pour la secourir ni la retenir. Elle se sentait sombrer petit à petit. Tout n'était que ténèbres, froid et austère. Elle souhaitait que tout cela s'arrête, qu'elle tombe enfin dans les flammes de l'enfer, si ça pouvait achever son fardeau, cette douleur profonde à son coeur. Comme si...comme si on lui arrachiat quelque chose, quelque chose d'important, de vital. Mais ses pensées étaient vagues et embrouillés, elle sentait de plus en plus l'air lui manquer et sa vue se brouiller. Puis une lumière apparut loin au dessus d'elle, tellement petite qu'elle avait cru mal voir. Mais la lumière revint, plus forte, plus intense. Elle tendit la main vers cette lumière loitaine comme si c'était sa dernière chance puis elle se sentit aspirer comme lorsqu'elle prenait un portoloin.

Elle regarda où elle avait atteri et put contempler un magnifique paysage, bordée ici et là de fleurs de toutes le couleurs. Le soleil éclaircissait l'endroit lui donnant un air iréel mais toujours aussi magnifique. L'air était frais et doux à la fois, le calme régnant sur la plaine. Pourtant quelque chose dans ce décor extraordinaire l'intriguait, c'était beaucoup trop calme, beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas penser à ça, juste profiter de la douceur de la nature mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Comme si quelqu'un entendait ses pensées, elle se sentit encore uen fois propulsée mais cette fois-ci en avant. Elle vit le paysage défiler en accélérer devant ses yeux. Et tout s'arrêta. La jeune fille se retrouva cette fois devant un énorme trou de lumière, une lumière chaude et agréable. Elle était à quelque mètres de la "chose" mais se sentait terriblement attirer. Elle avança de quelque pas et put nettement sentir la lumière envelopper son corps et la douce chaleur se répandre dans ses membres lui procurant une sensation de bien être mais malgré tout cela une multitude de flash l'envahirent, sans qu'elle le veuille, ou du moins sans qu'elle l'ait provoqué. _Deux garçons qui lui souriaient et lui fesaient un air de chien battu en agitant une feuille de papier_... _Un rouquin qui rougissait jusqu'au oreilles...Un jeune brun à lunettes qui volait avec un balai dans les airs en lui faisant des signes de la main...Ces deux mêmes garçons qui rigolaient avec elle, assis sous un arbre...Trois jeunes filles qui rigolaient aux éclats..et...et un ange, un ange aux yeux bleu-gris qui lui envoyait un baiser volé discrètement, un ange...son ange...Draco..._Elle réouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermé lors des flahs aveuglant. Elle remarqua avec une certaine appréhension qu'elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres du halot de lumière. Et toute pensées qui lui avait envahi d'une vague de bonheur fut remplacé par cette autre bague de chaleur. Elle tendit la main et allait presque toucher la fine couche, quand...

- Maman...

Elle interrompit son geste, sa main se bloqua à une distance presque inexistante de la source. Elle cru mal entendre.

- Maman aide-moi...

La jeune fille n'eut plus de doute et fit volte face. Pas très loin d'elle se tenait un petit garçon, pas plus haut que trois pommes. Il avait l'air désemparé et perdu. Ses cheveux blond reflétaient grâce aux rayons de la lumière tout autant que ses yeux...ses yeux d'un bleu si profond qu'on pouvait les voir d'ici.

- Maman, aide-moi...répéta-t-il d'une voix suppliante envers celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère.

La jeune fille, tant touchée par la sensibilité du garçon, s'avança presque inconsciemment vers le petit être. C'est alors qu'elle sentit la chaleur de la lumière lui transpercer le dos. Mais comparé à quelques instants auparavent, ce n'était plus une lumière appaisante ou agréable, non, la chaleur était devenu brulante, comme une lame profonde, enfoncée en plein dans le dos. Elle se retourna aussitôt et la vive douleur s'en alla remplacée par une sensation de manque. Elle revint vers le halot plus que jamais attirée mais la voix du peti garçon lui parvint encore aux oreilles.

- Maman, maman, aide-moi, appela-t-il.

La jeune fille sentit son coeur se serrer face à cette toute petite voix qui l'appelait, elle se sentit coupable de le laisser, seul. Elle se détourna une fois de plus de la lumière et ressentit presque aussitôt la douleur à son dos, encore plus forte, mais n'en tena compte. Elle s'avança vers le petit garçon à grand pas. Un sourire commençait à apparaître sur ses lèvres de l'enfant et cela réchauffait le coeur de la jeune fille. Elle arriva en face de lui et s'accroupi pour être à sa taille. Elle lui sourit gentiment sans pour autant oublier la vive brulure encore présente à son dos.

- Salut toi, fit-elle doucement, comment tu t'appelles?

- Jayson, répondit le petit garçon en souriant allègrement.

- Tu es vraiment un très beau petit garçon, tu le sais ça? Pourquoi tu es ici?

- Je ne sais pas, mais vous ressemblez beaucoup à ma maman.

- Pourquoi tu as besoin d'aide?

- Vous ressemblez beaucoup à maman, et ma maman elle a besoin d'aide.

Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux à cause de la brulure derrière elle qui était plus intense mais ne voulait pas craquer devant le petit garçon.

- Je veux bien aider ta maman. Dis-moi ce qu'il faut faire.

Il sourit encore et tendit sa main. La jeune fille hésita un peu mais une vive chaleur la prit et elle se hâta de prendre la main de l'enfant. A peine avait-elle saisit la petite main qu'elle sentit une sensation de bien être se répandre dans on corps. Puis des voix lui parvinrent. Une mélodie plutôt. elle ne savait pas combien elle était restée dans ce brouillard mais à un moment elle sentit la main du petit garçon glisser entre ses doigts.

- Il faut maintenant que vous sauviez ma maman, je vous fais confiance, dit-il simplement avant de lâcher totalement la main de la jeune fille.

Elle se sentit propulser comme toujours mais vers le bas. Elle sourit et une lumière aveuglante l'entoura complètement pour disparaître avec elle.

ooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOoooo

Hermione papillona les paupières avant de les ouvrir pour les refermer aussitôt. Les rayons du soleil filtrait à travers les fenêtres et venaient se perdre en plein dans le visage de la gryffondor. Elle s'habitua à la lumière (**N.d.A**: Excusez-moi j'ai pas put m'empêcher d'intervenir, je ne l'ai pas fait dans le paragraphe là haut, ça gâcherais le plaisir de lire mais je voulais demander pardon pour les "lumières" à répétitions, je trouvais pas d'aquivalent pour le mot! encore dsl!) puis ouvrit grand ses yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi durant des heures entières et ses muscles étaient encore engourdis. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'étonna d'être à l'infirmerie et pire, pleins de lit étaient disposés un peu partout. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle remarqua que son ventre était comme lourd. Elle posa les yeux plus bas et apperçut qu'une tête était posée sur son ventre. Lorsqu'elle l'apperçut, tout lui revint en mémoire. La bataille, son angoisse, ses peurs, Harry et Ron, Lucius Malefoy et...

- Draco, souffla-t-elle.

Elle sentit son coeur gonfler de joie en le voyant, cela faisait si longtemps. Néanmoins elle put distinguer quelques traces humides sur sa joue, il avait pleuré. Pourquoi? Elle mit ses questions de côté et carressa les cheveux de son bien aimée. Elle l'avait tant attendu, tant espéré qu'il revienne auprès de lui. Elle sentit qu'il reprenait conscience mais se figea d'horreur en voyant où il était couché. Elle avait oublié. Le bébé. Le sang. Elle se calma tout de même en pensant qu'il n'était aps au courant et tenta de faire un sourire. Draco bougea un peu puis s'arrêta net. Il venait tout juste de remarquer que quelque chose était dans ses cheveux. Quelque chose de chaud et de doux comme des doigts, ses doigts. Il se redressa d'un coup et eut une expression entre l'incrédulité, l'horreur (**N.d.A**: Vous allez me dire pourquoi? C'est simple, il a peur de rêver et d'encorep lus souffrir après! Enfin, bref, laissez tomber si vous comprenez pas!), la joie, le bonheur, la surprise et tant d'émotions passant sur son visage qui pourrait faire rire. Hermione le regardait les lamres aux yeux, de son côté, Draco n'en menait pas large. Il sentait son corps revivre comme si ces derniers jours avaient été un long sommeil dont il venait tout juste de sortir.

- Her..Hermione, réussit-il à articuler.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Tu m'a manqué, fit-il, sa voix se cassant un peu.

- Toi aussi. Tu m'a terriblement manqué, déclara la jeune fille.

- Je vais faire ne sorte que ça n'arrives plus, affirma-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Tu me le promets? demanda Hermione en pleurant doucement.

Il receuilli de sa main la perle clair de son doigt et répondit d'une grande douceur:

- Je te le promets, plus jamais je ne te quitterais.

Se sentant défaillir elle s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tant de jours s'étaient passés sans lui, tant de nuit à espérer qu'il revienne, qu'elle puisse la prendre dans ses bras. Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait tellement. Il resséra sa prise autour d'elle comme si elle pouvait s'intégrer en elle. Il était conscient de l'engagement qu'il venait de prendre, plus qu'une simple promesse, c'tait un pacte d'amour, que pour rien au monde il ne briserait.

Leur amour au début interdit leur avait donné des ailes, leur avait donner l'espoir d'un jour meilleur, d'un futur plus beau. Ils avaient eut raison d'y croire, aujourd'hui, les épreuves passées ensemble avaient porté leurs fruits. Et pour tout jamais, ils resteraient unis. Emportés par le seul vrai pouvoir en ce monde, celui qui avait sauvé le monde des sorciers, celui qui avait donné la force à plusieurs jeune gens d'éspérer, celui qui avait sorti de la douleur un jeune garçon, celui qui permettait d'offrir un sourire. L'amour. Un simple mot. Mais une bien grande signification.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alors là je dois vous dire que je suis au comble de l'émotion, je me suis mise à pleurer parce-que j'ai été moi même transportés par cette vague de bonheur (décidément je répète les même mots!) Je vous jure! Aaaah, ça fait quelque chose ce chapitre! Je peux vous dire que j'en suis fière, sans ve vanter, je suis à peu près contente du résultat. Tant de temps pour faire ce chapitre car il était dure à faire! Sérieux! J'ai pris combien? Trois, quatres jours pour le faire ce chapitre? Oh la la, je suis toute excitée parce-que c'est bientôt que je dois mettre le mot fin à ma fic, c'est bien plus émouvant! lol! Bref, les questions vous me les poserez, j'y répondrais! Je vous remrcie de m'avoir suivi jusque là, vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir! Allez au lit maintenant, faut quej em ecouche il est 00h14, je suis épuisée par le chapitre long long que je viens d'écrire! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Ah et aussi, la chanson que j'ai mise, c'est celel qui m'a inspirée de la fic, c'est"Lis dans mes yeux" de Garou. Bref voilà!**

**REVIEWEZ REVIEWEZ MESDAMMES ET MESSIEURS! J'ESSAYES D'ATTEINDRE LES 200! Lol! Enfin c'est tant mieux si j'y arrives!**

**¤ thi-thi, la folle dingue du 92, toujours là pour vous servir! ¤**


	30. Lis dans mes yeux que je t'aime

**Titre : _LIS DANS MES YEUX… que je t'aime_ (LYA)**

**Author : Thi-thi92170**

**Disclaimer : Kathleen, Rose et le professeur Ackley ansi que la clique sont à moi.**

**N.d.A (1) : Dernier chapitre, le 30 ! Enfin, pas vraiment, il y aura un épilogue. Très bien, je ne vais pas faire long là dessus, sinon je risque d'y rester un bon bout de temps, tout mes derniers commentaires seront dans l'épilogue, je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous faire un chapitre super, et surtout pas baclé ! La fin est toujours ausi proche. Et ce chapitre est inhabituellement long! Je vous jure, je crois que c'est le plus long que j'ai fait jusque là!**

**N.d.A (2) : Je voulais vraiment vous remercier pour les reviews du chapitre précédent ! Je l'ai publié à minuit et lorsque je suis allé sur ma boit e-mail le lendemain (pas vraiment puisque c'était le même jour, mais enfin bref), j'ai vu la petite icône me disant que j'avais 13 nouveaux messages ! Bien évidémment les 13 n'étaient pas des « botfanfiction », j'ai reçu donc reçu 9 reviews ! Mais ça a afflué ! j'en ai reçu 4 autres tout au long de la journée ! Ce qui m'en a fait au total : 13**** reviews en un chapitre ! Tellement j'étais heureuse que je me suis tout de suite mise à l'écriture des deux derniers chapter, pour vous remercier chaleureusement ! J'ai vraiment été touchée par tout vos messages, merci encore à mes lecteurs préférés, thi-thi, qui vous adore !**

**N.d.A (3) : (Rappel, c'est censé être publié le 27 aout 2006 mais comme je n'ai pas pu, c'est publié le 28). Non seulement hier était l'anniversaire de mariage de mes parents, mais aussi l'anniversaire de ma cousine ADOREE! Donc tous en choeur avec moi: JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MIMI, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE! OUAIS! Gros bisous à toi ma belle! **

**A votre lecture,**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre 30_ : Lis dans mes yeux que je t'aime

Son parfum, cette senteur entre la vanille et la fraise, ce parfum qui lui avait tant manqué. Puis ce goût sucré de ses lèvres, que même, des jours entiers endormie, elle avait réussi à garder. Tout simplement elle, contre lui, contre son coeur qui battait tellement fort qu'il était sur que tout Poudlard devait l'entendre. La sensation de pure bonheur qu'il ressentait quand elle était avec lui, à ses côtés, souriant de nouveau. Tout les soucis de ces derniers jours, tout les souvenirs horribles qu'il avait en mémoires avaient disparu de ses pensées pour ne laisser qu'elle. Il était si bien, il pourrait rester ansi toute sa vie. Le temps pouvait s'arrêter, la terre trembler, il ne l'aurait pas remarqué tant il était heureux. Il pouvait enfin sourire avec un vrai sourire qui avait disparu depuis bien des mois maintenant.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait prévenir les autres de ton réveil, commenta Draco en se détachant de sa bien aimée.

- J'aimerais encore un peu profité de toi, protesta Hermione.

- Tu pourras porfiter de mon corps d'athlète autant que tu le voudras après, rigola le blond.

- Oh toi, tu changeras jamais, soupira-t-elle.

- C'est-ce qui fait mon charme non?

- Mmh...je ne préfères pas répondre, je n'ai pas envie de te blesser mon coeur, taquina la gryffondor.

- Je vais appeller Pomfresh, déclara le jeune homme en se levant.

Il laissa la jeune fille et se hata de trouver l'infirmière au plus vite. Bien entendu, dès que Draco l'eut prévenu, elle se précipita sur Hermione et fut abasourdie. Qui aurait cru qu'elle allait se réveiller, la femme pensait vraiment qu'elle allait y rester. Elle fit passer une série d'examens à la rouge et or et fit un bilan positif, la jeune fille était bel et bien guérie. Néanmoins, un dernier point était à aborder.

- Hum...hésita la préfète, Mrs Pomfresh, qu'est-ce qu'il en est de...enfin...

La gryffondor essayait d'éviter le regard du serpentard. L'infirmière la regarda sans comprendre.

- Oui Miss Granger? l'invita-t-elle à poursuivre.

- Eh bien...je...je voulais parler...je voulais parler du...

- Elle veut parler du bébé, acheva Draco sous le regard plus qu'étonnée de la jeune fille.

- Co..comment tu...

- Oh, le bébé, fit Mrs Pomfresh, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous dire quoi que ce soit pour le moment, j'ai fait passer des tests et ils me confirmeront si oui ou non l'enfant s'en est sortit. Je vous préviendrez dès que possible, sur ce je dois vous laisser. Faites attention à vous Miss Granger, ne vous fatiguez pas trop.

Puis elle partit, laissant les deux jeune gens seuls. Hermione se sentit un peu embarrassé, elle ne savait pas trop comment abordé le sujet.

- Alors tu...tu sais? interrogea-t-elle au bout d'un instant.

- Oui, je sais, répondit simplement le blond.

- Et...et qu'est-ce que tu en penses? appréhenda-t-elle.

Draco la regarda longuement. La jeune fille déglutit difficilement, ce serait vraiment dur pour elle si il venait à refuser le bébé.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'en penses? demanda-t-il.

- Ou..oui.

- Eh bien, commença le serpentard, j'en suis totalement ravi, si le bébé s'en sort je te promets d'être pour lui. Et en même temps, pour toi.

Hermione en fut profondément touchée. Comment avait-elle put croire que Draco n'allait pas accepter le bébé? Après tout, n'était-ce pas lui qui lui avait promis un futur paisible avec des enfants et du bonheur? Elle sourit et embrassa le jeune homme.

- Je crois que je vais te laisser. Je vais aller voir les autres et leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle, déclara-t-il après leur étreinte.

- D'accord, ne me fais pas trop attendre.

- Ne t'en fais pas.

Il se leva et l'embrassa sur le front puis s'en alla, direction la tour des gryffondors. Son coeur gonflée de joie et de soulagement. En arrivant devant le tableau de la grosse dame, il se rappela qu'il ne savait pas le mot de passe. Mais aussi étonnant que cela pouvait l'être, il demanda à un première année qui passait par là le plus gentiment possible. D'abord un peu surpris par les couleurs du serpentard, du vert et de l'argent, il le laissa comme même rentrer sous les bons air du jeune homme. Draco repéra tout de suite sa soeur accompagnée de Weasley et les autres. Potter assis sur un fauteuil aux côtés de Ginny. Le brun releva la tête en le voyant entrer et eut tout de suite un sourire. Si le serpentard était venu ici, c'est qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, et vu son air...

- Draco? Que fais-tu ici? demanda Kathleen en l'apperçevant.

- Dans la salle commune des gryffondor en plus, renchérit Ron.

Le blond s'avança vers eux et agrandit son sourire.

- Hermione est réveillée, déclara-t-il tout simplement.

Personne ne réagit, tout sous le choc. Leur Hermione était réveillé? Elle s'en était sortie? Harry fut le premier à parler.

- Et comment va-t-elle? s'enquit-il plus heureux que jamais.

- Elle va bien, très bien même, répondit Draco.

- C'est, c'est génial, fit sa soeur.

- On peut aller la voir? interrogea Ron.

- Oui, elle n'attends que vous.

- Allons-y, s'enthousiasma Ginny.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'infirmerie en débarquant comme des fous ce qui leur valurent quelques réprimandes de Mrs Pomfresh. Ils se précipitèrent au fond de l'infirmerie et retrouvèrent une Hermione souriante et en pleine forme. Les remarquant, son sourire s'élargit.

- Salut, dit-elle.

- Salut 'mione, répondit Harry en se jetant dans ses bras suivi de Ron et les deux autres jeune filles.

Bien que manquant d'étouffer, la gryffondor ressera sa prise comme si ils allaient la quitter. Elle versa quelques larmes, elle avait retrouvé ses amis.

- Tu nous as fait une belle peur, commenta le rouquin en se détachant d'elle.

- Oui, tu peux pas savoir comment on a eu peur, pour toi et pour le bébé, ajouta sa soeur.

La préfète regarda la rouquine avec regret. Elle avait dut l'apprendre par les autres, elle n'avait même pas prévenu sa meilleure amie, qu'elle fille était-elle?

- Je ne t'en veux pas 'mione, je comprends tout à fait, rassura-t-elle en voyant l'air de son amie.

- Merci Gin'.

- Que ne ferais-je pas pour ma meilleure amie? rigola la jeune fille.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger jeune gens, fit une voix derrière eux. Mais je pense que ce que j'ai à dire est très important.

Mrs Pomfresh se plaça devant eux.

- Oui Madame? dit Hermione.

- J'ai une nouvelle qui devrait vous faire plaisir, sourit-elle.

La jeune fille inspira un grand coup et attendit. Tout comme le reste de ses amis, avides de savoir.

- Vous allez accueillir un beau bébé dans quelques mois, les résultats me sont arrivés très rapidement, déclara la vieille infirmière.

Cela eut un effet assez étonnant de la part de l'assemblée. Draco en eut le souffle coupé, ce qu'il avait tant craint ne s'était pas produit, il allait pouvoir contruire une famille, sa famille. A cet instant là, il sut ce qu'il allait faire. Quand à Hermione, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux tant elle était heureuse, leur bébé s'en était sorti. Et enfin, pour Harry, Ron, Kathleen et Ginny, cette nouvelle leur fit peut-être même plus plaisir que les principaux concernés. Enfin peut-être pas à en juger l'expression des futurs parents.

- Félicitations, rajouta la femme.

- Merci Madame, merci pour ce que vous avez fait, fit la gryffondor.

- C'est mon travail d'aider les autres.

Hermione lui sourit et l'infirmière s'en alla. Puis alors, les deux tourteraux reçurent les félicitations de leur amis respectifs. Le bébé était en quelque sorte la preuve qu'un avenir meilleur était bien possible. Ils parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que la préfète se souvint d'un détail.

- Eh au fait, à quand le mariage? dit-elle à l'adresse de son, meilleur ami et la jeune Weasley qui ne se lâchaient pas depuis tout à l'heure.

Ginny devint tout à coup rêveuse en regardant la abgue qui ornait son annulaire et répondit d'une voix lointaine:

- Oh, ça c'est à Harry de le décider.

- Quoi? fit ce dernier.

- Eh bien oui, affirma la rouquine en reprenant ses esprits, c'est toi qui a fait la demande. Et d'ailleurs, tu ne me l'a pas dit mais, comment tu as convaincu mon père de m'avoir, je sais qu'il t'aime bien mais là...

- Ah ça mon coeur, c'est un secret, hasarda le brun.

- N'importe quoi.

- Ouuh, je vous vois bien dans vingt ans, vieux et ridés vous chamailler ansi, rigola Kathleen.

- Ha ha, très drôle, s'éxaspéra Ginny.

- Voyons ma puce, on rigole, apaisa le jeune homme.

- Super l'humour! ironisa-t-elle.

- Excusez-nous, je crois qu'on a quelque chose à se dire, fit Harry en entraînant sa belle.

- Avec le caractère explosif de ma soeur, il aura du fil à retordre, s'amusa Ron après le départ des tourteraux.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble puis durent se séparer lorsque le dîner fut servi. Draco resta en compagnie d'Hermione et put savourer pleinement ses retrouvailles avec sa moitiée. Il était assis sur le lit et tenait la main de le gryffondor en la dévorant du regard. Mais la préfète garda un visage soucieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange? demanda-t-il remarquant le toruble de la jeune femme.

- C'est juste que...enfin, je me dis que, tu trouveras peut-être ça bête mais...

- Mais quoi?

- J'ai l'impression que nous sommes des égoïstes, lâcha-t-elle.

- Je ne te suis pas là, se confus le blond.

- Tous ces morts, ces personnes qui se sont sacrifiés pour une vie meilleure et nous, on reste là à vivre c'est injuste, expliqua-t-elle.

- Eh, regarde moi.

Hermione leva son regard sur son bien aimé. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas eu dans les bras et elle trouvait toujours le moyen de tout gâché. Et pourtant, il trouvait toujours le pouvoir de la rassurer, de lui faireo ublier ses soucis en un regard, en un seul mot. tout simplement lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés.

- Nous avons mérité une vie paisible, tu as trop souffert, nous avons tous souffert, nous ne sommes pas égoïstes, on survit juste, murmura-t-il.

- Tu as raison, c'est juste que tu vois, j'ai eu tellement peur de partir, te laisser, laisser les autres, laisser ma mè...OH! Mince! Ma mère! s'affola-t-elle.

- Quoi?

- Je lui ai écrit une lettre pour...il faut que je la prévienne que je vais bien.

- On ne peut pas avoir de contact avec l'éxtérieur, la barrière de protection a été replacée hier. Il y a eu quelques problèmes et on ne peut plus communiquer avec les gens au dehors, le séjour à Poudlard risque de pérdurer, informa le blond.

- C'est pas vrai...

- On en a encore pour une semaine et en plus les professeurs ont dit qu'ils allaient quand même nous faire passer nos ASPICS.

- C'est pas vrai, les ASPICS et dire que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réviser, s'accabla-t-elle.

Draco éclata de rire ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de la jeune fille.

- Mon ange, tu n'as pas besoin de réviser, expliqua-t-il, tu es la meilleure élève de Poudlard je te rappelle.

- Ce n'est pas parce-que je suis la meilleure élève que je ne dois pas réviser, si je me trompe, ce serai...humph.

- Allez, je suis sur que tu l'auras ton diplôme.

- J'espères bien, imagines le contraire.

Puis prise d'un flash elle se hâta de dire le contraire en une grimace.

- Non non, n'imagines rien finalement, je l'imagines pour deux.

Draco rit encore et l'embrassa. Un baiser rempli d'émotions, de douceur et simplement, d'amour.

- Je t'aime, dit-il.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Le blond sourit. Oui, il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

ooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOoooo

Le lendemain du réveil d'Hermione, cette dernière apprit avec tristesse, la mort de Parvati et de Luna. Ou encore le coma destructeur de Mr Weasley. Elle eut un moment de laisser aller, mais ne s'accorda qu'un seul moment, Draco avait raison, on devait continuer à vivre. L'infirmière la laissa alors sortir de l'infirmerie car elle allait bien et ne risquait plus rien, ni elle, ni son bébé. La préfète se retrouvait donc dans la chambre des appartements des préfets. Elle observa sa chambre et eut un léger sourire, ils s'en étaient passés des choses ici. Puis elle sentit deux bras enserrer sa taille et son sourire s'élargit en sentant l'odeur de son "ravisseur".

- J'adore cette pièce, déclara-t-elle.

- Mmm...

- Embrasse-moi, demanda la gryffondor.

Le jeune homme ne s'en priva pas et fit ce qu'elle lui demandait avec toujours autant de ferveur. Il se détacha d'elle et colla son front contre le sien.

- Il y a une annonce ce soir, on va devoir dire un petit discours, informa-t-il.

- Oh, et tu veux que je m'en charge?

- Pas besoin, on parlera sans papier et librement.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Très bien, pour le moment je veux juste être avec toi, murmura le vert et argent.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, souffla Hermione.

Elle se laissa aller à la vague d'amour qui déferlait en elle et cela lui fit le plus grand bien.

Le soir venu, les professeurs leur demandèrent de se rassembler dans la grande salle. Les élèves s'intriguèrent sur la raison de cette demande mais ils avaient une petite idée. Lorsque Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Kathleen, Draco et Blaise, qui avait été mis au courant du rétablissemet de la gryffondor, rentrèrent dans la salle, ils eurent tout de suite le même sentiment, un sentiment de manque. Leur regards convèrregèrent vers la table des professeurs et ils comprirent tous la raison de cette sensation. Le fait qu'Albus Dumbledore n'était plus de ce monde mais surout qu'il n'était pas à sa place habituelle sur ce grand siège leur faisait un effet monumental. Le directeur avait fini par devenir indispensable aux élèves et n'importe qui pouvait le ressentir. Ils s'assirent donc dans le silence et attendirent que le professeur McGonagal, qui paraissait sans vie, s'exprimer. Elle réclama le silence qui ne fut pas nécessaire vut le calme qui régnait déja.

- Bonsoir mes chers élèves. Ce soir puisque nous somme tous réunis, je peux enfin vous parler, avec un temps de retard bien sur, de tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours. La première chose que vous pouvez bien évidemment remarquer est l'absence de notre regrété directeur, Albus Dumbledore, mort en héros, ce qu'il était déja. Pour ceux qui le désirent, un hommage lui ai déstiné dans deux jours, je suis sur que cela lui aurait fait plaisir que vous veniez tous. Aussi, je vais moi même rendre un hommage à tout ces élèves; ces personnes décédés pour nous donner une vie meilleure. Je vous demande donc d'accorder une minute de silence pour toutes ces personnes dont la vie a été enlevée injustement mais pour une cause bienfaitrice.

La vieille femme agitta sa baguette et des images défilèrent, des photos des victimes, puis elle baissa la tête et tous furent de même. Un sanglot retentissait quelques fois, sous le coup de l'émotion. Hermione put voir Lavande, verser quelques larmes muettes. Elle même ne put retenir ses émotions lorsque le visage de Luna apparut, souriante. Draco à ses côtés lui prit la main et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Puis le professeur McGonagal releva la tête et prononça quelques mots et des éclairs jaillirent du bout de bois. Des applaudissements légers retentirent.

- J'ai moi même une annonce à passer, il se trouve que puisque le professeur Dumbledore n'est plus je devrais assurer la direction de l'école mais j'ai décidé d'arrêter là, déclara leur professeur de métamorphose.

Les élèves la regardèrent étonnés. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'interrogèrent du regard.

- Voyez-vous, je suis arrivé ici lors de la première année où Albus était directeur et je ne peux envisager continuer d'enseigner sans lui à Poudlard et puis, cela fait longtemps que j'enseignes, une retraite serait bien méritée. Alors, je voulais vous annoncer que je cède ma place en une personne en qui le professeur Dumbledore avait énormément confiance, vu que le professeur Rogue ne voulait pas de la place de directeur.

Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Rogue avait failli devenir directeur et il avait refusé. Il était tombé sur la tête?

- Donc, j'ai l'honneur de vous infromer du nom de votre nouveau directeur. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire, de votre nouvelle directrice, dit-elle en regardant la jeune femme assise à sa gauche, c'est à dire, le professeur Ackley.

Cette dernière la regarda ahurie. Apparement elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait été promue. Les élèves, évidemment surpris, furent très heureux. Non seulement parce-que leur professeur de défense était brillante et très intelligente mais surtout d'avoir échapper à Rogue. Ils applaudirent donc et la jeune femme sourit maladroitement. Le professeur Mcgonagal se rassit et lança un signe de tête à Hermione et Draco. Ses deux jeunes gens se levèrent et vinrent se placer sur l'estrade. Il furent quelques peu nerveux à l'idée de parler devant toute l'école mais surmontèrent ensemble cette épreuve du trac. La jeune fille commença.

- Le professeur McGonagal nous a demandé de dire quelque chose. Alors tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est juste de continuer. On a bati une chose, on s'est battu côte à côte pour une même cause. J'ai moi même perdu des êtres chers tout au long de ces batailles. C'est peut-être la fin d'une ère mais le début d'une autre. Il suffit d'avoir quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher et vous pourrez voir que tout est possible après.

Elle regarda le serpentard. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement.

- Il suffit juste d'avoir une étoile qui vous tient. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir des personnes génials avec moi. Je peux vous assurer que sans eux, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. La vie est longue, il faut en profiter.

Un silence s'abbatit vite rompu par des applaudissements bruyants. Hermione en fut un peu surprise mais sourit après. Elle laissa la place à son compagnon.

- Je...la plupart d'entre vous me connaissaient comme un tyran, débuta-t-il. Un être sans coeur, ce que j'étais. Mais voilà, je l'étais, je ne le suis plus. Et ce depuis quelques temps. C'est fou comme les choses peuvent nous paraître différentes d'un jour à l'autre. J'ai appris à aimer, et c'est surement qui a fait aujourd'hui que je m'en suis sorti. Alors ce pouvoir d'aimer ma donner la force d'affronter la guerre. Et aujourd'hui, je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Hermione sourit en l'entendant parler. Il avait vraiment changé. Elle l'aimait encore plus si c'était possible maintenant.

- Je pense que la vie est faite pour que l'on découvre un jour l'amour. L'amour fou.

Draco adressa un signe de tête à Harry qui lui renvoya un sourire. Puis le blond se tourna vers la préfète et s'agenouilla. Cette dernière eut un sourire figé. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire là?

- Hermione, aujourd'hui la vie me parait impossible sans toi à mes côtés. Tu es devenu la lumière qui m'a éclairé sur les champs de batailles et le noir qui obscurissait mon esprit.

_Elle voyage sans toucher terre  
L'herbe et les arbres la saluent quand elle s'endort  
Moi, j'ai trouvé ses souliers de vair  
Et je la suis en courant  
Dans les rues froides à l'aurore_

_-_ Tu m'a permis de connaître la définition du mot "amour". Tu es surement la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Mon coeur bat lorsque je pense à toi, mes yeux te cherchent partout lorsque tu n'es pas près de moi.

_Attends, attends-moi  
On se connaît à peine  
Mais je t'ai rêvée dans mes nuits si souvent  
Attends, ne pars pas  
Lis dans mes yeux, ma reine  
Il y a tant d'amour, que plus rien ne compte vraiment_

- Nous avons appris à nous connaître et à nous aimer. Je veux aujourd'hui que cela puisse continuer encore longtemps. Je veux pouvoir me réveiller à tes côtés, te savoir à moi et près de moi. Je veux construire une vie, une famille, un empire avec toi.

_La ville n'est pas faite pour elle  
Ni les honneurs ni les diamants je le sais bien  
Alors je brûle des chandelles  
Pour éclairer sa course  
Jusqu'aux lignes de ma main_

- Avoir des enfants, les voir grandir et te voir me sourire encore une fois. Tu m'as donné quelque chose qui a pour moi une valeur bien plus grande que l'argent. Une valeur qui m'est unique. Tu m'as offert la chance d'être aimé.

_Lis dans mes yeux, ce que je te donne  
Lis dans mes yeux, tout ce que j'abandonne  
Mes songes d'éternité  
Pour un sourire que tu ferais_

- Alors, ce soir, devant tout Poudlard et tes amis, nos amis, dans ce leiu qui a été le pilier de notre amour je te demande Hermione Jane Granger, veux-tu m'épouser?

_Lis dans mes yeux, abaisse ta garde  
On se connaît mieux quand on se regarde  
À ce moment je saurais  
Te faire dire ce que je sais_

_Lis dans mes yeux, dans mes yeux, ma reine..._

Hermione ne sentait plus son coeur tellement il battait si fort. Elle avait tant rêvé de ce moment étant petite, quand sa mère lui racontait les histoires de princesse et de princes charmants, cavalant sur son beau cheval blanc, (**N.d.A**: J'ai fait une rime! Yaha! Hum..Excusez-moi...j'ai tout gâché! reprenez votre lecture!). En cet instant, elle fut surement la plus heureuse fille du monde. L'émotion était à son comble, sa déclaration si émouvante. Heureusement pour Draco, il avait passé 16 ans de sa vie à apprendre à ne pas montrer ses émotions car sinon, la jeune femme aurait bien remarqué il angoissait terriblement. Il déglutit diffficilement tandis qu'Hermione balayait d'un revers de main des gouttes d'eau perlant sur son beau visage d'ange et essayait de dire quelque chose. Puis voyant qu'elle n'arrivait à rien dire une phrase complète, elle secoua la tête de haut en bas et souffla avec émotion:

- Oui.

Le soupir de soulagement du jeune homme fit un peu rire la gryffondor puis il glissa sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit une petite boîte noire. Il l'ouvrit et Hermione écarquilla ses yeux humides. Devant elle se trouvait une bague en argent entourée de diamants et en son centre une émeraude qui brillait sous l'éclat des lumières de la grande salle. La jeune fille put remarquer malgré l'état presque intact du bijou qu'elle avait été déja portée. Le serpentard avança la bague vers l'annulaire de la jeune fille pour le placer dessus. Puis il se leva et approcha son visage de celui de sa fiancée dorénavent et l'embrassa. Aussitôt quelqu'un se leva et applaudit. Hermione et Draco se détachèrent et apperçurent que la personne levée était Kathleen qui avait les lamres aux yeux, vite suivi par Ginny, puis Harry, Ron et les autres élèves de la salle. les professeurs aussi s'y mirent et la préfète put distinguer un léger clin d'oeil de la part du professeur Mcgonagal au quel elle répondit par un sourire. Et soudain, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser passer une jeune fille.

- ROSE! s'écria Blaise en se précipitant sur elle.

Cette dernière étira un énorme sourire et s'élança vers le garçon pour l'embrasser après.

- Tu m'as manqué, souffla Blaise après leur étreinte.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, répondit-elle.

- Hum hum, fit une voix derrière eux, je n'ai même pas le droit d'avoir un petit calin de la part de ma meilleure amie?

Kathleen afficha un air abattu jusqu'à ce que Rose se jette tout autant dans ses bras. Hermione demanda à son professeur si elle pouvait rejoindre ses amis, ce qu'elle accepta bien évidemment. Puis la vieille femme annonça le dîner.

- Hermione! Draco! s'enthousiasma la nouvelle arrivante, félicitations, j'ai suivi tout le discours.

- Merci, fit la préfète en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras. Comment tu vas?

- Très bien, assura-t-elle, Celestine m'a dit que je pouvais rentrer ici, je suis venue en portoloin.

- Celestine? s'intrigua Ron.

- En portoloin? s'étonna sa soeur. Comment c'est possible, je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas entrer ici.

- Oh ça, ça été réglé pour moi juste à peine une seconde, ce qui m'a laissé un demi millième de temps pour venir (**N.d.A**: Si vous comprenez pas c'est pas grave, je vous rassure moi non plus! lol), enfin bref, ce n'est pas grave. Vous pouvez pas savoir combien je suis heureuse de vous revoir!

- Nous aussi, heureusement que tu es revenu, calmer Blaise n'est pas une mince affaire, plaisanta Draco.

- Je sais qu'il ne peut pas se passer de moi, rigola-t-elle.

- Et c'est bien vrai, confirma le pricipal intérressé en mettant son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

Rose rit et embrassa encore une fois son "homme". Ils s'installèrent tous à table, même Blaise, Kathleen et Draco et commencèrent à manger avec bonne humeur, Hermione rêvassant toujours en regardant sa bague, que Ginny et Kathleen ne cessaient de contempler.

- Dis moi Draco, fit à un moment la préfète, elle vient d'où cette bague? Tu devais l'avoir depuis longtemps ou...

Le blond sourit à la remarque.

- C'est la bague de ma mère qu'elle m'a légué lors de sa mort.

- Elle est vraiment jolie, dit-elle.

- Elle a un nom, informa Draco.

- Ah oui? s'étonna Kathleen.

- Oui, enfin, elle en a plusieurs, mais on la connait plus sous le nom de "l'Auroë".

- Tu veux dire, LA bague émeraude? s'écria Ginny.

- En effet oui, acquiesa le serpentard.

- La bague émeraude? se confus Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Rose.

- C'est la bague la plus belle du monde. Elle a été taillé il y a des siècles, par les Romains qui appellait cette merveille la "Smaragdus". La reine, Cléaopâtre la porta jusqu'à sa mort puis la bague fut donnée à une princesse de Syrie qui mourrut quelques temps après. La bague réapparut vers les années 1800 et fut porté d'abord par Charlotte de Mecklembourg-Strelitz, la femme de Goerge III qui le nomma "la bague émeraude" puis ensuite par la grande Auroë Malefoy, expliqua la rouquine.

- Notre arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand mère, infroma Draco.

- Effectivement, et depuis la bague porte le nom de "Auroë" qui signifie, le bijoux des rois. (**N.d.A**: Note à la fin du chapitre).

- Comment tu sais tout ça? s'étonna Harry.

- Il y avait pleins d'histoires sur la bague que se transmettait les hommes de la famille Malefoy de génération en génération, j'en ai lut plusieurs, par contre ce queje ne savais pas, c'était que la bague existait encore, fit Ginny.

- C'est normal, elle devenait bien trop importante pour qu'on la montre à tout le monde, elle avait une grande histoire, n'est-ce pas? dit Hermione.

- Oui, et maintenant, c'est à toi de la porter, confirma Draco.

- Ce qui veut dire que vous allez le donner à votre enfant si c'est un garçon pour qu'il la donne à sa femme? conclut Rose.

- Oui.

- Et si vous avez plusieurs enfants? s'intrigua Ginny.

- C'est simple, c'est l'aîné qui le prend, éluda le blond.

- Wow, c'est tellement beau, souffla Rose.

- Je suis d'acord aec toi, acquiesa Hermione, la bague est vraiment belle.

- Pas autant que toi, assura Draco.

La jeune fille sourit.

- Oh, se rappela Rosaline en s'adressant à Harry et Ginny, j'ai appris par Celestine que vous alliez vous mariez vous aussi.

- En effet, acquiesa le brun.

- Deux mariages! pétilla-t-elle.

- Peut-être pas seulement deux, murmura Blaise à son oreille pour qu'elle seul l'entende.

La brunette se tourna vers lui à s'en décrocher le cou et le regarda comme si il était fou.

- Tu...tu es sérieux? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu verras bien, hasarda-t-il.

La jeune fille se concentra sur son plat, des rêves plein la tête.

- Et sinon, qui sera ta demoiselle d'honneur Hermione ou encore toi Gin'? demanda Kathleen.

- Kathy...je viens juste de...

- Et alors? Il faut que tu te déscide! s'empressa-t-elle.

- On peut avoir plusieurs demoiselles d'honneur non? Alors ce sera vous trois. Et puis Ginny, si tu acceptes, je voudrais te demander d'être la marraine de mon enfant.

- Qu..quoi? fit la rouquine sous le choc.

- Oui, je te dois bien ça, tu es ma meilleure amie et je pense que...enfin j'espère que tu accepte, si tu n'en vois aucun incovénient Draco.

- Bien sur que non, assura ce dernier.

- Eh bien...pourquoi pas, oui, je veux bien, répondit la jeune Weasley.

- C'est bien adorable tout ça mais et moi dans l'histoire! s'offensa faussement Kathleen.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'ai pas oublié! Tu es sure de devenir la marraine de mon deuxième enfant, en plus d'être sa tante.

- Deuxième enfant? s'étonna son homme.

- Eh oui, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais m'arrêter à un enfant? dit malicieusement Hermione.

- Je te fais confiance pour le contraire.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble et le repas se termina. Le professeur Ackley parla un peu des examens effectués le lendemain et elle libéra ses élèves. Avant de partir Hermione glissa un mot à Draco qui acquiesa. Puis la jeune fille se dirigea vers deux jeunes hommes qui trainaient un peu derrière.

- Harry, Ron, je peux vous parer, leur fit-elle.

- Hum, oui bien sur, répondit ces deux là.

- Euh...voilà, il se trouve que je voulais vous parler du mariage.

- Oui?

- Je...je sais que ça ne se fait pas vraiment mais je veux que ce soit unique pour des gens uniques comme vous. Est-ce que vous accepteriez d'être mes témoins? demanda-t-elle rapidement.

Le brun et le roux la regardèrent fixement. C'est vrai qu'au début, lorsque Malefoy, était venu les voir pour parler de sa demande, ils avaient un peu pâlit. Leur Hermione allait leur être enlever. Evidemment, cette pensée était bien égoïstes, ils le savaient mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser que malgré tout, elle n'allait plsu être aussi souvent avec eux. Mais le fait qu'ils aient découvert en leur ennemi de toujours une personne digne de confiance et qui pourrait rendre pleinement Hermione heureuse les avaient finalement soulagé. Ils avaient donc, appris à accepter. Alors quand Hermione leur demandait si ils voulaiet bien être ses témoins, ils n'y avaient pas vraiment d'hésitations.

- Tu es notre meilleure amie 'mione, tu crois que tu dois nous poser la question? fit Ron.

- Bien sur qu'on accepte, renchérit Harry.

La jeune fille se jeta dans leur bras.

- Vous resterez à jamais mes meilleurs amis et mes frères de coeurs, murmura-t-elle. Je vous aime.

- Nous aussi on t'aime 'Mione.

La préfète resta encore quelque temps avec les deux garçons puis se sépara d'eux pour aler retrouver son homme dans leur salle commune. Elle le trouva dans sa chambre et vint se mettre à ses côtés tandis qu'il entourait sa taille. Elle était incroyablement logée dans ses bras, elle pourrait y rester pour toujours. Draco, lui, caressa le ventre de sa fiancée et un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Tu sais comment je vais appeller le bébé? fit Hermione tout à coup.

- On ne sait même pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon, remarqua-t-il.

- J'ai ma petite idée sur la question, répondit tout simplement la jeune fille.

Le blond leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer mon amour, dit-elle.

- Et comment tu l'appellerais? céda finalement Draco.

- Jayson.

Elle mit sa main sur la main de serpentard qui se trouvait sur son ventre. Le futur s'offrait à eux maintenant, elle savait qu'ils allaient être heureux. Le seul cadeau que la vie pouvait lui faire c'était ça, une famille et le bonheur.

- Jayson Brian Malefoy.

**FIN**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alors là, je dois vous dire qu'il faut que je respire! Mettre ce mot c'était comme si je cloturait une chose importante, c'est assez émouvant je dois dire. L'aventure qui a duré des mois avec vous s'pprête à s'arrêter...mais pour mieux recommencer! Comme promis donc, le titre de la suite de LYA et un petit résumé! tout sera publié avant l'épilogue! Alors allez voir dans mon profil pour en savoir un peu plus sur la suite! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu et vous a fait autant vibré que moi! Je vous remercie encore pour tout!**

**Note: Pour ceux qui voudraient savoir à quoi ressemble la bague d'Hermione allez là: _http/ www . linternaute . com/femmes/luxemode/0402pierres/diaporama2005/images/harry-winston2.jpg_ (sans les espaces bien sur). Ensuite, pour l'histoire de la bague et le roi Georges III et sa femme, c'est tout droit sorti de mon imagination sauf le roi et son épouse, ils ont vraiment été les rois des années 1800. Et enfin, j'espère que l'intrigue final sur le petit Malefoy vous a fait saliver! Vous connaissez le premier personnage de ma prochaine fic.**

**LA SUITE DE LYA **

**- Premier point, le titre: _La nouvelle ère_**

**_-_ Résumé : _Après la guerre, la vie continue, il faut savoir passer à autre chose, pour eux, il n'y avait qu'une seule raison, l'amour._**

**La suite de LYA sera un peu différente niveua écriture. Nous nous retrouverons en 2010, et en cette année, les choses sont différentes, plus moderne donc. Puis aussi, le problème de la publication, il se trouve que puisque les cours recommence et qu'il ne faudrait pas que je rechute encore au début de l'année comme l'année dernière, la publication des chapitres se feront une fois par semaine! Je sais, je suis désolé! Néanmoins vous aurez droit aux deux premiers chapitres assez a rapidement, normalement, je dis bien normalement si il n'y a pas de problème! Donc je ne vous promets rien! J'espère vraiment que vous avez été satisfait de ce chapitre et de toute la fic en générale! JE me suis donnée coeurs et âmesp our vous faire vibrer, et j'espère avoir réussie! MERCI encore à vous de me donner la force de continuer! Vous aurez mes réponses générales dans l'épilogue! Et là, la fin de cette fic sera bel et bien accomplie! encore merci!**

**Thi-thi, la folle dingue qui vous adore!**


	31. Epilogue : Le début d'une fin

**Titre : _LIS DANS MES YEUX… que je t'aime_ (LYA)**

**Author : Thi-thi92170**

**Disclaimer : Kathleen, Rose et le professeur Ackley ansi que la clique sont à moi.**

**N.d.A : Après une longue attente, me revoilà pour vous donner le dernier chapitre de la fic qui a été pour moi une aventure formidable, LYA. Déjà je voulais m'excuser pour cette absence mais j'ai pris deux bonnes semaines pour faire partir ma conjonctivite et puis j'ai eu un léger porblème d'internet. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Néanmoins, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont encouragés et pour les reviews du précédent chapitre, vous pouvez pas savoir combien ça fait plaisir. Sinon, aussi, pour le reste des infos, à la fin du chapitre. Ah et aussi, dans ce dernier texte, il y a un petit détail, il est raconté à la première personne, donc avec « je ». Voici alors l'épilogue tant attendu. **

**A votre lecture,**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Epilogue : _Le début d'une fin

Lorsque j'étais petite, moi et mes parents nous allions toujours dans une petite ferme d'écosse pendant quelques mois des vacances d'été. Ma grand-mère habitait là bas et je l'adorais. Quand j'arrivais chez elle, je me pressais pour la voir. Le soir, elle me racontait des histoires de contes de fées, mes préférées. Vous savez, les histoires avec les princes et princesses. Je les adorais tous, « Cendrillon » ou encore « La belle au bois dormant ». Mais celui que je préférais le plus, c'était celle qu'elle m'avait racontée la veille de son décès. Elle avait raporté cette histoire de son voyage en Espagne, il s'intitulait, « Julia et les diamants ». Cela racontait la vie d'une jeune fille qui avait perdu ses parents très jeune et qui était traité comme une bonne à rien par les autres. Personne ne l'aimait, elle n'avait rien pour elle, rien, sauf, la beauté. Elle était belle comme le jour qui se lève à l'aurore et dans son enfance, son père lui disais toujours qu'elle était plus belle que tous les diamants du monde. Bien sur, personne ne lui disait cela, alors, la jeune fille devenait de jours en jours plus malheureuse. Mais un beau matin de décembre, alors qu'elle avait eut l'idée d'en finir avec sa vie, quelqu'un la sauva. Un beau jeune homme, un chevalier. Julia l'avait tout de suite aimé, elle l'avait pris comme son ange gardien. Lui de même. Le chevalier la protégeais contre les autres par la seule force de son amour pour elle. Mais la particularité de cette histoire et qu'elle ne se termine pas comme « tout est bien qui finit bien ». Les jours avaient passés et plus ils s'aimaient mais un paysan jaloux, tua le beau chevalier. Julia fut déséspéré, le seul homme qu'elle eut à jamais aimé avait disparu et elle était désormais seule. Elle tenu encore quelques mois avant d'avoir la plus belle surprise de sa vie. Elle avait eu un bébé. Il était devenu sa source de vie, elle ne vivait que pour lui, jour après jour, elle le voyait grandir et ressembler à son père. Il était devenu son deuxième diamant. Grand-mère m'avait alors dit que le plus important à retenir dans l'histoire était l'espoir. Pour Julia, l'espoir avait été son bébé, et qu'il ne fallait ne jamais baissé les bras. « Peu importe les épreuves que tu auras à traverser, tu y arriveras si tu as la force d'aimer, comme moi je t'aime », voilà la dernière phrase qu'elle m'avait dite, avant de s'éteindre le lendemain. Cette phrase, inconsciemment, je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Maintenant, je me demande si ma grand-mère n'avait pas été une voyante ou autre chose, après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qui m'était arrivé ? J'ai traversé tant d'obstacles, tellement que jamais je n'aurais put croire que j'arriverais un jour à avoir ce que je voulais, être heureuse tout simplement. Et aujourd'hui, c'est ce jour. Ma vie n'était pas des plus belle, j'avais toujours été traité comme la petite Julia, à la différence que moi j'ai eu du soutien, des gens qui m'aimaient. Puis le premier obstacle de ma vie avait été la mort de mon père, ce qui me tua de l'intérieur. Et comme Julia, je le rencontra. Lui, le seul homme de ma vie. Après, tout s'était enchaîné, batailles après batailles, j'avais réussi à tenir par la seule arme que j'avais et qui me restais, l'amour. Autant pour mes amis, mon homme, mais aussi mon bébé. L'espoir que ma grand-mère m'avait appris résidait en moi. L'espoir d'un jour nouveau, et cet espoir je l'ai enfin eu. Le bonheur. Aujourd'hui, je suis réunie ici, avec mes amis, ma seule famille. Aujourd'hui, je me lierais éternellement au seule homme que j'ai jamais aimé. Aujourd'hui, je deviendrais Hermione Jane Granger Malefoy. Si on m'avait dit il y a quelques années que j'allais devenir la femme de mon pire ennemi, j'ai nommé, Draco Malefoy, je pense que je lui aurais ris au nez, ou encore l'enverrais à Sainte-Mangouste. Et pourtant, c'est bien avec lui que je me marrie, entourrée de mes proches. Oui, aujourd'hui je me marie. N'est-ce pas un beau mot ?

- Tu as fini 'mione ?

- Je pense que oui.

La voilà, Kathleen, ma future belle sœur. On aurais put dire qu'elle était la mariée tant elle était belle en cet instant dans sa robe couleur soleil. Le thème du mariage avait été en effet vert et jaune, on pourrais dire, Gryffondor et Serpentard sans le rouge caractéristique des lions.

- WOW…souffla-t-elle en me voyant.

- Quoi ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demandai-je affolée.

- Oui, enfin je veux dire non, tu es…tu es vraiment belle, répondit-elle, le souffle coupé.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Hermione, je miserais pour que mon frère tombe dans les pommes avant même de t'avoir épousé.

- Je ne préfères pas, je risque de m'être fait jolie pour rien, rigolais-je.

- Tu es déjà jolie même sans tous ça, je t'assure.

- Merci Kathy. Si tu savais comme j'angoisse.

- Non je ne sais pas mais essaie de faire avec, c'est un peu normal je pense, respire et tout iras bien, il ne faudrait pas que tu accouche trop prématurément.

- Je me le demande.

- Dis pas de bêtises, allez, laisse moi te mettre ce voile et après on y va.

Kathleen pris le tissus posé sur la table et me l'accrocha tout en me regardant dans le miroir en face en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ? s'intriguais-je.

- Oh rien, répondit-elle négligement.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et une tête rousse apparut qui se stoppa carrément à l'entrée.

- Hermione ! Tu es incroyable ! fit-elle.

- Merci Ginny.

- Quand je pense que je serais peut-être à ta place dans quelques mois, commenta la future Mrs potter, les yeux dans les vagues.

- Tu le seras très bientôt Gin', et tu seras encore plus belle, rassurai-je.

- Oh ça je ne le pense pas, répliqua-t-elle. Quand à toi Kathleen tu es ravissante, comme toujours.

- Toi aussi, répondit la blonde. Bien, je pense que l'on ferais mieux de se dépêcher si on ne veut pas trop faire attendre. Où est Rose?

- Elle attend en bas, elle prépare les derniers petits trucs.

- Très bien allons-y alors, fit la jeune Malefoy en se dirigeant vers la porte.

On descendit les escaliers de la maison de campagne de mes parents. Cette maison était très grande, héritée de ma grand-mère, Mrs Granger. Draco avait trouvé la demeure fort jolie et m'avait demandé si le mariage pouvait avoir lieu ici, le résultat était époustoufflant, la maison totalement rénovée. Kathleen, Ginny et moi arriva enfin en bas et Rose se joignit avec nous sans oublier de commenter avec enthousisasme les robes, elle les avaient dessiner étant très douée. Mes trois amies se dirigèrent vers la porte et commencèrent à avancer. Je me concentrais et vint se placer aux côtés de celui qui allait me conduire à l'autel, un de mes meilleurs amis. Harry Potter.

- Tu es extraordinaire 'mione, fit-il.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, riais-je.

- Anxieuse ?

- Si tu savais.

- Tout va bien se passer, je t'assure, murmura-t-il.

- Je te fais confiance, acquiesais-je en lui prenant le bras.

Il sourit et avança vers la porte et le décor de rêve que nous avions tous essayé de réaliser se présenta à nous. Des fées voletaient un peu partout, cela avait d'ailleurs été très dur de les convaincre de la forêt interdite de venir ici. C'était comme un rêve. Moi au bras de mon meilleur ami avançant vers l'homme qui se tenait debout face à moi, si près et si loin en même temps. Puis mon autre meilleur ami, Ron, qui se tenait derrière Draco et qui souriait. Il m'avait sommé de prendre Harry pour me conduire à l'autel, selon lui, il était fait pour ça. Il n'a pas tout à fait tord à vrai dire. Puis ma mère qui était sur le premier banc et qui essayait de retenir ses larmes de bonheur, j'aurais vraiment aimé que papa soit avec moi en ce jour. Mais je sais qu'il est près de moi, partout où j'irais, partout où je vais je le sens tout près, veillant sur sa fille unique. Mes trois compagnes de folies, Mr et Mrs Weasley et le reste de leurs enfants, le professeur Mc Gonagal, Celestine Ackley, même le professeur Rogue. Tonks et Rodney Wilson, quelques autres membres de l'ordre. Mes amis de Poudlard, Lavande, qui était accompagné de Seamus et ne le lâchait plus depuis la mort de sa meilleur amie, Parvati, paix à son âme. Dean, Neville, Susan et pleins d'autres, tous réunis pour eux. Tandis que je marchais encore et encore vers mon joyaux, je me mis à penser aux deux derniers mois. Notre sortie de Poudlard, Harry, Ron, Kathleen, Draco et moi avons tous obtenus notre diplôme. Ginny aurait encore un an avant de venir nous rejoindre dans le grand monde. Rose, elle, avait été accepté comme membre reconnu du monde magique et pouvait réaliser son rêve depuis qu'elle était entré dans le monde des sorciers, être ministre de la coopération magique et international. Tout le monde la soutennait pour ça. Puis ma grossesse et dans à peine 4 mois, nous aurons notre bébé. Tant de bonheur. Et là, je suis à ses côtés, enfin. Harry vint se placer aux côtés de Ron. Puis le grand mage commença à parler.

- Nous sommes réuni ici pour unir deux êtres, Hermione Jane Granger et Draco Lucius Malefoy. Deux êtres qui se sont cherchés, deux êtres qui se trouvent aujourd'hui. La vie, dure et injuste parfois leur a paru plus belle en étant ensemble. Ils s'unniront par les liens sacrés du mariage, par la bénédiction de Merlin, de leurs familles et leurs amis. Ce jour sera le leur. Si quelqu'un s'oppose à leur union, qu'il parle maintenant, ou se taise à jamais, fit le sorcier.

Personne ne se leva ni protesta et le vieil homme put continuer.

- Mr Malefoy, répétez après moi, « je jures par la magie de l'aube des temps »…

- Je jures par la magie de l'aube des temps…

- « Par les éléments de la terre, de l'eau, de l'air et du feu »

- …par les éléments de la terre, de l'eau, de l'air et du feu…

- « De chérir, d'aimer et de protéger »

- … de chérir, d'aimer et de protéger…

- « La femme que je désire unir avec moi jusqu'à la fin des temps »

- …la femme que je désire unir avec moi jusqu'à la fin des temps…

- « De lui donner tout pour l'aimer toujours autant »

- …de lui donner tout pour l'aimer toujours autant.

- Miss Granger, à vous.

Je répétais la même chose et une vague de joie me transporta tandis que ces mots déferlaient de ma bouche en une promesse véritable, une promesse que jamais je n'aurais à briser.

- Draco Lucius Malefoy, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse, Hermione Jane Granger ici présente, de l'aimer, de la chérir et de la protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare et même au delà?

Draco me regarda étrangement et je cru en cet instant qu'il était en moi, qu'il pouvait lire toutes mes émotions.

- Oui, plus que tout, répondit-il.

Mon cœur se gonfla à ce moment et plus rien ne pouvais me faire reculer. Je l'aimais, je le savais, je lui prouverais.

- Hermione Jane Granger, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux, Draco Lucius Malefoy ici présent, de l'aimer, de le chérir et de le protéger, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare et même au delà ?

- Oui. Oui, je le veux.

- Tenez vous la main, demanda le sorcier.

Les deux jeunes gens s'exécutèrent puis le mage sortit sa baguette et murmura une incantation et un filet argenté vint s'enrouler autour de nos mains.

- EGO HUNTER IPO MEVIUS ANIS !

Le filet argenté s'intensifia et une lumière nous enveloppa tout les deux. Puis la pierre de ma bague brilla intensément pour se calmer après. Et tout s'arrêta.

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, annonça le vieil homme.

Draco s'avança vers moi et releva mon voile. Il mit sa main sur ma joue et m'embrassa tendrement. Jamais je ne pourrais me passer de ses baisers. A cet instant je fus surement la sorcière la plus chanceuse de la terre entière. Tout mes soucis, mes pensées s'enlevèrent de ma tête pour laisser place à un océan de bonheur intense. Si je savais que l'amour me ferais cet effet là, je l'aurais cherché depuis longtemps mais il se trouve qu'il est venu à moi. Vous savez quoi ? Mis à part le fait que je suis marié à l'homme le plus génial de la terre, que je vais bientôt devenir mère ou encore que j'ai une nouvelle famille, j'ai l'impression d'être une princesse dans l'un des contes de fées que ma grand-mère me lisait car je peux enfin mettre …_et elle vécut heureuse, jusqu'à la fin des temps… ._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FINI ! Je n'ai pas mis le mot fin pour cet épilogue car c'est en quelque sorte le début d'une nouvelle histoire alors, je met rien contrairement au précédent chapitre qui cloturais la septième année de nos héros. Bon voilà, si certains l'ont remarqué, j'ai copié la dernière phrase sur un livre, « Le journal d'une princesse, _Une princesse amoureuse_ » . L'histoire de princesse et tout, c'est pour que ça cadre mais j'ai tellement adoré la dernière phrase que j'ai cherché pour faire une histoire similaire. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Bon, LYA est bel et bien fini, mais l'aventure de la nouvelle génération non. Alors allez la voir. http// www . fanfiction. net/s/3128148/1/ (_sans les espaces_). Bon je vais faire les RAR. Puis la dernière note de fin de chapitre.**

**RAR général :**

**MERCI A TOUS!!!!!!**

**_Note de fin de chapitre_ :**

**J'ai un grand remerciement à faire à la seule personne qui m'ai vraiment aidé jusque là : MON ADORABLE COUSINE, Mimi, sans qui tous cela ne serais pas concretisé. Grâce à son soutien quotidien, j'ai réussi à tenir bon et à ne pas abandonner ma fic ! Je lui fais un énorme MERCI ! Je t'A-D-O-R-E ma louloute ! Allez voir sa fic qui est super : http:// www . fanfiction . net/s/3111377/3/ (_sans les espaces_).**

**J'ai aussi d'autres remerciements perso à passer, notamment à _Lily9172, _c'est la première à m'avoir écris une review et à chaque chapitre elle m'en a mis une ! Elle m'a suivi depuis le TOUT début, depuis le premier jour de publication et je lui en remercie énormément ! aussi à _tite-mione_, à peu près la même chose, MERCI A TOOUTES LES DEUX ! **

**Puis il y a aussi, _Lili.Draco.Malefoy _et _MalefoyHerm _qui ont été les deux gagnantes de mon concours et qui ont gardé leur discretion pour la nouvelle fic ! Je vous remercie à tous ! Mais bien sur, les autres aussi ont tout autant des remerciements mérités ! ALORS GROS GROS MERCI A TOUS ! POUR TOUT !**

**J'espère vous revoir pour d'autres aventures ensembles ! J'ai l'idée de faire un receuil d'OS pour LYA et La nouvelle ère. Alors, soyez au rendez-vous ! Pour toutes les infos, allez sur ma nouvelle fic : La nouvelle ère !**

**Et aussi petite pub, pour la fic de moi et ma couz, « Les 10 commandements de Poudlard », un délire total ! http:// www . fanfiction . net/s/3131644/1/ (_sans les espaces_)**

**Encore merci, à la prochaine peut-être !**

**Au plaisir de vous revoir ! **

**Thi-thi, la folle dingue de qui vous ADORE !**


End file.
